Best Mistake I Ever Made
by JusticeStandsTRUE
Summary: One minute he was soaring through life as an NYPD officer, on the fast track of becoming a detective. Until his world came to a sudden stop. When an ex-girlfriend drops a baby off at his doorstep, claiming its his. Danny Reagan is thrust into fatherhood, as a single parent raising a little girl. His life was no longer his own, he was a Daddy. 1st story in No Longer His Own Series
1. Chapter 1

**CH. 1: Small Packages**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Jenny Reece didn't know what to do. The baby was hungry and to make things worse winter was coming, and she didn't have the means to clothe her in the manner

that she needed. She had a job, but it was barely enough to keep a roof over their heads. She had to do something, she had to make a change if they were going to

survive. She had been offered a job in another country, but there was no way possible that she could afford the travel or even the means to care for her once she got

there. And due to what she would be doing, the place she would be living wouldn't be safe for a baby. After running these same thoughts thru her head numerous

times. Jenny made a decision, she would do what was best for the baby, and that was give the baby to her father. Her father came from quite a different home life

than that of her own. His family had the means to care for the child and provide it with lots of love. Her father came from a family of cops. His grandfather Henry was

the Police Commissioner, his father Frank was a Captain in the 12th precinct, and he was a Police Officer in the 54 precinct on the fast track to becoming a detective.

His mother Mary was one of the toughest yet sweetest persons she had ever known. His sister Erin was a lawyer just out of law school, she was married to man she

met in law school, and they had a one year old little girl Nicki, his brother Joe was on the verge of joining the police academy and his youngest brother Jamie was still

in school, but had plans of becoming a lawyer like his sister. Yes, her mind was made up. The only chance her daughter would have at a good life would be to go to

live with her father and be raised by him and his family. Her father was Danny Reagan after all.

 **XXXXXXXX**

She didn't know where he lived, he was in between places when they dated. She figured she could drop her off at the precinct but dropping her daughter off at a

police station just didn't seem right. After considering her options, Jenny did the only thing she could do. She would take her to his parent's home, knowing in all

confidence that they would call him. After packing the baby's meager possessions, and writing a short note to explain the situation, Jenny took a taxi cab over to Bay

Ridge. "Wait here please," Jenny glanced at the cab driver before stepping out of the car. After placing the baby's bassinet just outside the front door, Jenny rang the

doorbell and ran back to the car, before disappearing down the street. Mary Reagan opened the front door of her home and looked down surprised to find a sleeping

baby at her feet. Mary looked around the yard and down the street, but there was no one around. Shaking her head, Mary did the only she could do, she brought the

baby inside and into the living room. Looking about the bassinet, Mary found a folded piece of paper nicely tucked into an envelope. The note read,

 _Danny, I realize this may come as a shock to you, but I'd like you to meet your daughter. I apologize for not telling you sooner, but I didn't know what to do. After a_

 _short time, I came to realize that I could not care for her any longer, and I have taken a job out of the country. I am sorry to do this to you, but I know that she will_

 _be much better off with you and your family. I will not be returning, and I want you to know that I love her very much and miss the relationship we used to have. Her_

 _name is Devon Leigh Reagan and she is one month old. I didn't have much for her, but I left the few things I had. I really struggled with the decision on whether to_

 _give her your name or mine. But for the life of me, I just couldn't bring myself to keep her from you, regardless of our differences. I always knew you would make a_

 _good father, and you are the only one I could think of that could provide all the love and support that she would ever need._

 _I wish the two of you the best, Jenny Reece_

 **XXXXXXXX**

Mary had to read the note numerous times before it finally sunk in. Once it did, Mary did the only she could think of, she called her husband. "Frank," Mary sounded

concerned. "What's wrong Mary, are all the kids okay?" Frank could tell by the sound of her voice that there was something wrong. "I need you to go get Danny,"

Mary's voice was still showing concern. "Mary, tell me what's wrong. Is he okay?" Frank was afraid that something may had happened to his son, he was working that

day after all. "He's fine Frank," Mary took a deep breath. "But Danny's old girlfriend Jenny Reece left a baby on our doorstep, with a note saying its Danny's child."

"Oh, my God," Frank slumped into the chair in his office. "Does he know?" "Not yet, you were my first call," Mary said honestly. "I didn't know what to do." "This is

certainly going to come as a shock to him," Frank mentioned. "That's why I want you to go get him. I'm afraid if I told him over the phone and he drove, I'm afraid he

would have a car accident," Mary had a point. "He's going to need his car," Frank thought about it. "So, I'll just call him and tell him to come to the house. Tell him we

need to talk to him." "That's probably a good idea," Mary hung up the phone before looking through the small bag that held the baby's belongings. There wasn't much,

Mary noticed. A few diapers, wipes, two sets of pajamas, and one other day outfit. The bare minimal, Mary couldn't help but feel bad for the child, as well as the

emotional strain it must have put on the child's mother. After taking everything out of the bag, Mary uncovered another envelope. Inside the envelope, Mary found the

child's birth certificate. Mary looked it over and sighed, it certainly seemed legal enough, but she made a mental note to have Erin validate it later, once they talked to

Danny and managed to get him to breathe again once he got over the initial shock.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny got in his car in a hurry, concern filling him as he drove to his parent's home. Part of him was afraid that something was wrong with one of them, and they

wanted to speak to him as the eldest. They seemed to be okay Sunday, Danny remembered, at least nothing seemed out of the ordinary at family dinner. They were

fine, he pushed concern from his mind, Erin and her family were fine, Joe was fine, and Jamie was fine. At least he hoped so, Danny pulled into the driveway, before

running into the house. "Mom! Dad!" Danny yelled still concerned. "Shh," Mary hushed him when he walked into the living room. It really didn't surprise Danny to see

a sleeping infant in his mother's arms, knowing she babysat for some of their neighbors every now and again. "Have a seat Son," Frank turned away from the

fireplace. "What's going on Dad?" Danny's concern had yet to subside. "Do you remember Jenny Reece?" "Sure," Danny nodded. "We dated for a year and a half. But I

haven't seen or heard from her in several months." "You have today," Frank thought it best if he just handed him the letter rather than just trying to explain it all.

Danny read the letter silently in his head, and then looked from his mother to the baby. "Danny," Mary stood up and walked over to her son. "Meet your daughter,"

she placed the baby in his arms. Danny looked down at the little bundle in his arms. Settling on her face, Danny watched the little face expressions she was making as

she slept. "Are you sure she's mine?" Danny knew the question sounded bad, but at this point, he wasn't sure what else to ask. A child appears on your doorstep, sure

chances were it was his, but before he got attached, or started making any long-term plans, he thought it best, he knew for sure. "There's a birth certificate," Mary

took the folded document from the envelope and read it aloud. "Name: Devon Leigh Reagan, Sex: Female, State of Birth: New York, Place of Birth: St. Victors

Hospital, Mothers Name: Jennifer Reece, Fathers Name: Daniel Reagan." Mary stopped when she finished with the part of the document that he really wanted to know.

"And if that isn't enough proof," Mary sighed. "Look at her face Son," Mary placed a hand on his, that he had placed on the child's chest. "She resembles you so

much." "When's her birthday?" Danny asked. "September 23," Mary looked up at him. "A month ago today exactly." Danny choked, trying to take a deep breath,

suddenly finding it difficult to breathe. Handing the baby back to his mother, Danny headed for the back door, looking for a place to think. He just couldn't process this

right now, the last thing he expected when he got up that morning was to find out that he was the father of a one moth old baby. Mary handed the baby over to Frank

and ran out after Danny. "I know this comes as a shock Danny," Mary walked up behind him. "But everything's going to be fine." "How do you know Mom? I mean

what do I know about babies. How could she possible think that I would be the best thing for her daughter?" Once Danny started he couldn't stop. "You mean your

daughter," Mary faced him. "She's your child now." "I can't believe this is happening," Danny ran a hand through his hair, feeling almost sick. "And to answer your

question the reason she thinks you will be the best person for your daughter, is probably the same reason I think you are the best person for her," Mary paused.

"Why?" Danny's voice was strained. "Who else to raise a child than their father?" "What do I know about raising kids?" Danny voiced one of the hundred questions that

was running through his head. "The same thing every parent knows when they first start out," Mary laughed, "Nothing." "You and Dad made parenting look easy,"

Danny took a seat on the back-porch steps. "It only seemed like that. We were really only taking one day at a time, just hoping to get through." "And it's not like you

are going into this blind," Mary mentioned. "You have changed a diaper before," she remembered. "Yeah once, and that wasn't by choice," Danny shook his head.

"And it was only because you and Erin left her with me." "It was only for an hour Danny," Mary didn't see how it could have possibly been all that difficult. "Yeah and

everything would have been fine, had it not have been for the dirty diaper," Danny had a point. "Yes, but the point is, you handled it fine, and you will do the same

with your daughter," Mary gave him a reassuring smile. "My daughter," Danny repeated the words aloud to himself. "That's going to take some getting used to,"

Danny stood and headed back into the house.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"I made some coffee," Frank pointed at the coffee pot when Mary and Danny joined him in the kitchen. "Thanks," Danny went straight for the pot, "I could really use

some." "Where's the baby?" Mary noticed Frank wasn't holding her. "She's fine Mary," Frank shook his head at her concern. "She's sleeping safe and sound in her

bassinet." "I just wanted to make sure," Mary took the cup of coffee Danny was offering her. "I've raised four kids Mary, I think I can be trusted for a few minutes

alone with my granddaughter," Frank teased. Mary and Danny joined him at the table, and Frank looked at his son. "What are your plans?" "I don't know," Danny had

a death grip on his cup, "I haven't had much time to think on it." Mary let several minute's pass, before she finally spoke up. "We don't want to tell you what to son,

but you know you are always welcome to stay here." "Thanks Mom," Danny gave her a half smile. "Listen Danny," Frank cleared his throat. "I know the last thing you

want to do is move back in with your parents, but your mothers right, we wouldn't mind if you came back." "I know Dad," Danny knew they meant well. "It wouldn't

be like when you were a kid, you would naturally have complete freedom, and we wouldn't interfere with the raising of Devon. We just want to be able to help when

you're working or when she's sick. Taking care of a child is hard work, and we want to support you in what you are doing. Being a single parent is no easy job. It could

only be temporary, until you can get on your feet and get used to being a parent," Mary wanted him to understand that they weren't trying to run his life, they both

understood that he was grown, was an ex-marine, and an NYPD officer at that. Danny ran a hand through his hair, as he continued to think the whole thing over.

There was a part of him that made him feel as if he was sliding back rather than moving forward in his life. Then again, he just found out he was a father, and he had

no time to prepare emotionally, financially, or have substantial housing. His apartment was small, and by no means suitable for himself and a baby. Babies took up a

lot of space with all the things they needed. Knowing this, along the many other things his parents said that made since, made him consider it. "What would I do with

my apartment? I still have another several months left on the lease, and its already paid up," Danny was slowly beginning to consider his parent's suggestion. I mean

they did have a point after all, he was going to have to work if he was going to support him and his daughter. "Joe might be interested," Frank suggested. "He has

been wanting to move out, maybe he could take it over." Danny sighed, "if he's interested, I'm willing to try." A smile started to spread across Frank and Mary's face,

their lives were changing, but they knew it was for the good, for both their granddaughter and their son. Frank glanced at his watch, and noticed the time. "I'm going

to go pick up Jamie from school," Franks stood, placing his coffee cup by the sink. "And if you want," Frank turned back to Danny. "Me, him and Joe will start packing

your things at the apartment." "That's fine Dad, thanks," Danny swallowed the last bit of coffee in his cup before filling it again, knowing he was going to need it. In

fact, he wanted something a little stronger, but he knew that now, wasn't exactly the best time for that, and he was more than willing to settle on several cups of

strong black coffee. Frank walked out the door, and Mary looked over at Danny. "Would you mind if I called Erin, and let her check out the legality of the birth

certificate?" Mary couldn't help but want to protect her little boy, even if they already made plans for the future. "I believe Jenny," Danny shook his head, "she

wouldn't give me a child that wasn't mine." "So do I," Mary nodded. "I just want to make sure that if the birth certificate is faked, we can be sure and get a legal one.

I know we will need it for different things throughout her life." "Call her," Danny hurried out of the room when he heard the baby crying.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Erin hurried into the house, excited to see the new addition to the Reagan family, happy to have a little niece. Erin squealed when she saw the baby in her brother's

arms. "Can I take her?" Erin placed Nicki on the floor. "Sure," Danny couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to get more than my share to hold her." Erin took the baby

from him, and took a seat next to her brother on the living room couch. Nicki toddled over to the two, and pulled herself up using Danny's pant leg. "Baby," she

pointed at the baby's head. "Yah it's a baby," Danny set her on his lap so she could see better. "Here's the birth certificate," Mary walked into the room before handing

it over to her daughter. Erin took it from her with her free hand and read the document several times, before carefully surveying the writing as well as the quality of

the document. "It looks legitimate to me," Erin handed it back to her. "I thought so," Danny admitted. "I think she needs a diaper change," Erin noticed the diaper was

beginning to feel a little droopy. "I'll get one," Mary walked into the other room where she had gone through the child's belongings. "Here you go Daddy," Erin handed

the baby to her brother. Danny shook his head when he heard the phrase Daddy, still having trouble believing it. "This is the last one," Mary handed the diaper to her

son, bringing the bag into the living room. Danny carefully laid the little girl on the couch before removing the soiled diaper. He was just unfolding the fresh diaper

when she surprised him by urinating all over the couch before he managed to get the diaper in place. "Devon," was all Danny could say before Mary caught on to what

happened. "I'll go get the cleaner," Mary hurried out of the room. It wasn't the first time one of her grandchildren peed all over the couch, remembering Nicki doing

the same thing not all that long ago. "It isn't nice to pee all over your grandparent's furniture, the first day you meet and move into their house," Danny fastened the

diaper before picking her up. "It isn't making a very good first impression." "Leave her alone Danny," Mary started to clean the couch. "You did a lot worse when we

first brought you home." "I was just trying to break you in as parents," Danny shrugged. "And that's the exact same thing she is going to do to you," Mary pointed at

the little girl in his arms. "You and I are going to have to have a long talk," Danny looked at her. "If only you could manage to stay awake long enough to do that."

"Just wait till she starts fighting her sleep and crying because she's tired," Erin knew those days all too well, knowing Nicki still did that herself. "Ugh," Danny moaned

before placing her back in her bassinet, not at all looking forward to those times. "You know there isn't much here," Erin looked at everything in the small bag that

Jenny brought. "And she's definitely going to need some more diapers." "What do I need to get," Danny was volunteering to go. "How about I go with you?" Erin

volunteered knowing the number of things a one month old needed. "That's probably a good idea," Mary agreed. "And I'll keep the girls here with me." "You're going

to keep both of them?" Danny looked at her surprised. "Oh please, I had all four of you running through this house while your father was at work, and I managed. I'm

pretty sure I can handle two little girls all under the age of two." Mary started for the stairs with both Nicki and Devon, planning to try and do a little work in Danny's

old room, knowing it was not only going to need a little cleaning but also a little rearranging if they were going to fit a crib and a few other things inside. Then again, it

may also be a good idea if they made Erin's room the nursery, where they could set up a changing table, a rocking chair, a diaper genie, and several other things she

had a feeling Erin and Danny were going to come home with. Poor Danny, Mary couldn't help but feel sorry for him, thinking of how much more he was going to have

to get, compared to what he originally planned.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny grabbed a pack of diapers and tossed them in the shopping cart. "Danny?" Erin took them out of the basket and placed them back on the shelf. "What?" Danny

was confused. "Those would swallow her," Erin shook her head. "How am I supposed to know?" Danny tried picking up for himself. "You've both held her, and changed

her diaper," Erin had a point. "How much do you suppose she weighs?" Erin was trying to teach the new father as much as she could. "A little under ten pounds I

think," Danny thought about it. "And was her butt very big?" Erin laughed. "I don't know," a strange look crossed Danny's face, surprised at his sister's question. "I

wasn't trying to look at it too much." "Really Danny?" Erin shook her head. "You are going to have to pay some attention, you are going to be her primary caregiver

for several years, until she can learn how to take care of herself, and even then, if something is irritated, she's going to need to feel that she can tell you without

feeling too embarrassed. That is unless you are planning to get married tomorrow, and provide her with a mother." "That's ridiculous Erin, I'm not even dating

anyone." "That's exactly my point," Erin placed a set of newborn size diapers in the basket. "Diapers need to fit snug, yet roomy," Erin explained. "That doesn't even

make sense Erin. How can they be snug and roomy at the same time?" Erin ignored her brothers comment and moved on with her explanation. "They should also

provide hours of protection. Does she seem to wet often?" "I don't know?" Danny was trying to keep his voice low, "I've been a parent for a total of three hours, and

I've only changed her once. Now would you please stop embarrassing me, you sound like a diaper commercial." "Do you want my help or not?" Erin was getting

flustered. "Yes," Danny couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the amount of baby stuff stacked all over the shelves. "But let's move on to something I may know

a little bit about." Erin pushed the cart a few steps ahead, but stopped when she reached the items located directly next to the diapers. "What kind of diaper rash

ointment do you want?" Erin couldn't help but smile, as she anticipated her brother's expression and comment. "Oh, my God Erin, this is worse than the diapers."

"This will go a lot faster if you just cooperate and give me an answer," Erin handed him several different products of diaper rash ointment. "Which one works the

best?" Danny looked at his sister, "they all claim to be the best thing out there." "Most of them are good and they all work to an extent," Erin shrugged. "It just

depends on the child; all children are different." "Then just pick one," Danny shook his head, feeling helpless, "I don't even care anymore." "This is your child Daniel.

You have to make the decision." Erin was trying not to let her frustration show, but she had to admit, her brother was pushing her to her limit. "I thought the whole

reason you came to help me was because you're a mother and you've been through all this." "And that's what I'm doing," Erin kept her voice calm. "Fine," Danny

shook his head. "Which one do you use on Nicki." "Well I've used a number of different ones," Erin started with another long explanation. "I've heard good things

about Arbonne ABC Diaper Rash Cream, Triple Paste, Desitin has been around for a while, then again Burt's bees is also good." Erin went on and on. "In my opinion,

Boudreaux's Butt Paste smells and it doesn't stay on good, and if she wets frequently, it probably won't do much good." "Don't want that one," Danny shook his head.

"She's going to have enough bad smells coming from down there," Danny had a point. "There's also Anti-Monkey Butt cream," Erin added. "Monkey Butt," Danny

laughed. "I want that one just because of the name," Danny put it in the cart. "And what if it doesn't work?" Erin asked. "There's only one way to find out," Danny

kept walking. "So, what else do we need?" "A crib, and changing table are the big things," Erin thought she better get it over with. "I forgot about that," Danny ran a

hand through his hair. "This is getting expensive." "Babies are expensive," Erin agreed. It didn't take long for Danny to pick out a crib, in fact that was the easiest time

he had, had since they got there. After looking at the price, Danny decided to wait on the changing table, thinking he could get that with his next pay check. "Picking

out the crib was easy," Danny smiled for the first time since they walked through the door. "Now what?" He was generally expecting the rest of the shopping to be just

as easy. "Bottles, formula, baby soap, bather for the bath tub, diaper bag, clothes," Erin rattled a few things off. "Seriously?" Danny's eyes went wide. "How does

something so small, need so much?" "I've often wondered that same thing," Erin and Danny managed to have a meaningful conversation. "Baby soap is easy enough

to pick out," Danny figured he could handle that part. "What kind of bottles do you want?" Erin asked carefully, knowing he was sensitive when It came to him making

decisions on things he knew nothing about. "Which ones are the best?" Danny was looking at the Avent bottles, and the Vent Aire Newborn bottles. Bottles are kind of

like the diaper rash ointment," Erin admitted. "They vary based on the child's needs. Some babies are picky, and will only take certain kinds. That being said, you

want one that will still be good for her." "I kind of like the Playtex bottles, with the drop-in bag liners," Danny picked one up. "What do you like about those?" Erin

didn't really care which ones he picked, in fact, she was just glad that he was taking interest. "All you have to do is take out the liners," Danny smiled. "No bottle

washing." "Time to move on," Erin shook her head at her brothers reasoning. "I think you only have one more challenging decision to make," Erin couldn't help but

feel nervous herself. "What now?" Danny moaned. "The formula," Erin answered. "What do you recommend?" Danny was looking for the easy way out. "I like the

powder formula that you mix up," Erin was able to at least help with that. "The problem however is with the brand. We know we need newborn formula, but all babies

are different, some infant's tummies are more sensitive than others, and they can end up with colic, gas, it can cause them to spit up a lot, or it can even make them

constipated." "In that case, I'm going with this one," Danny picked up the Gerber Good Start Gentle powder formula. 'That's a good choice," Erin was proud at how

fast her brother was learning. "Considering we don't know how well she tolerates things, its best to go with something that will be gentle on her tummy and not make

her sick." Danny walked away for a second when his phone rang, leaving Erin to continue shopping for baby shampoo, baby powder, and baby wipes. "Mom said we

need to hurry," Danny returned a few minutes later. "Devon needs another diaper change." "Were almost done here," Erin was trying to pick out a few clothes. "Let's

not pick out a whole wardrobe," Danny was fine with them only getting the necessities. "Do you have any idea how often an infant soils their clothes," Erin questioned.

"No I don't," Danny was getting aggravated at all the pink she was trying to sneak past him, quickly switching out several of the pink outfits for other colors. "What

are you doing Danny?" Erin was confused. "She's not going to wear nothing but pink all the time," Danny handed her a few gray, yellow, green, purple and blue

outfits. "Do you want to get a bather, to put in the bathtub?" Erin was by all means willing to let Danny pick out the rest of the clothes he wanted to buy her, at least

as long as he got the right size. Then again, she was a newborn and fairly small at that, so she didn't think he could mess up that bad, she would eventually grow into

it after all. "Let's wait on that," Danny was adding up all the items he was already purchasing, and he knew it was going to be expensive. "You sure?" Erin wanted to

double check. "You're going to need it eventually." "I can use the kitchen sink for a while, she is pretty small after all. Not to mention, I'm going to be providing for

this kid for a long time, let's not break the bank the first time I buy her anything." Danny was also thinking of how much more control he would have on her using the

kitchen sink, rather than a huge tub. He didn't want to say anything, but he was a little nervous about the bathing. He had never bathed a baby before, he helped with

Jamie when he was toddler, but that's a lot different than a newborn he figured. Erin moved on to the diaper bags, enjoying looking through the large selection they

had. She had just about settled on one, when Danny came around with a few baby towels and wash clothes. "Do I really need a diaper bag?" Danny wasn't exactly

looking forward to packing a bag around with him every time he took her somewhere with him. "Not if you plan on sticking everything in your pockets?" Erin thought

that instead of giving him a direct answer, she would let him think about it, and then come up with his own answer. "Good point," Danny let her have her way. "How

about this one then," Erin picked out a pink and gray diaper bag. "Erin its pink," Danny just looked at her. "I'm not carrying a pink bag around with me." "She is a girl

Danny," Erin had a point. "Yes, I know," Danny nodded. "But she's not going to be the one carrying it around, and as you said before, it's my kid and I make the

decisions. And as long they have Daddy diaper bags," Danny was looking primarily at the shelf that held gender neutral diaper bags, yet they were designed with a

Daddy in mind as the main provider. "I'm going with this one," Danny figured he could live with a pale yellow and gray one, considering his sister was right about him

having a girl. "How do you want to decorate the nursery?" Erin was looking at Crib bedding sets. "I'm sure mom has plans of turning my old room into a nursery." "I

don't know Erin," Danny shook his head. "I can't get it right now anyway." "That's fine Danny, just tell me which one you like," Erin pushed. "Erin the set is over

$100," Danny looked at her serious. "And with the amount of stuff I already have to get, I'm going to be lucky if I can get out of her without spending $1,000." "I

understand that big brother," Erin secretly wanted to buy it, but it wouldn't do any good unless she knew which one he liked. "I'm just curious," she lied. "Okay,"

Danny gave in, thinking they may never get out of there if he didn't answer the question. "I like this one if you must know," Danny pointed out the peanut shell dot a

lot cloud yellow and grey set. "Daniel," Erin smiled at him. "I'm surprised at you, it has girl stuff on it." "Yes, but it doesn't have pink in it," Danny pointed out. Erin

and Danny started to leave the baby section of the store, thinking they were finally done and ready to head home, at least until Erin stopped short, remembering

another vital piece of equipment. "Danny," Erin said. "We should probably get a car seat." "That would probably be a good idea," Danny stopped in his tracks, before

turning back around to grab one. "Oh good, you got a car seat." Mary came into the room when Erin and Danny walked into the house. "Now I just have to figure out

how to put it in my car?" Danny wasn't exactly looking forward to that task. "You should probably take Devon to a pediatrician tomorrow to get checked out, make

sure everything is as it should be, considering we don't know anything regarding her birth or first month." She seems fine to me," Danny shrugged. "Take her in

Danny please," Mary looked at him serious. "She's going to need her first month check-up anyway. They usually have to get shots." "Great," Danny didn't at all sound

excited. "First time I take her to the doctor and she has to get shots." "Just hang in there big brother," Erin patted his arm reassuringly. "Mom and Dad survived with

all of us, and I've survived a few times with Nicki."

 **XXXXXXXX**

With Danny busy putting the crib together in his old bedroom, Mary took it upon herself to care for her granddaughter, and get her ready bed. Frank, Joe and Jamie

were home and unloading some of Danny's things they managed to get packed up. At least Frank and Joe were, while Jamie was in his room supposedly doing his

homework. "Jamie!" Danny hollered out his bedroom door for his brother. "What do you want Danny? I'm doing my homework." Jamie complained walking into his

brother's bedroom. "No, you're not your playing your video games," Danny glared at him. "Now stop lying to me." "Stop bossing me around Danny," Jamie shrugged

him off. "Get used to it kid, I'm your big brother and I'm moving back in," Danny grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back into the room. "Fine," Jamie wasn't

exactly happy about it, but he knew if he didn't help, Danny would make his life miserable, or even worse, he would tell their parents about him not doing his

homework, and then he would get grounded. Needless to say, it was fairly easy for someone as smart as him to come up with the solution. "Hold this in place while I

screw it in," Danny instructed. "So, you're a dad now," Jamie made small talk. "I guess so," Danny hadn't really thought about himself and that title along the same

line. "She's cute for a baby," Jamie in all his teenage wisdom shrugged. "Thanks, little brother," Danny grabbed him in a headlock. "Maybe it won't be so bad having

you move back in," Jamie was trying to pry himself loose. "That's what you think," Danny teased. "What are you guys doing now?" Joe walked into the room. "Getting

reacquainted," Danny said simply. "You might want to do that later, because moms about ready to put Devon to bed and she needs a place to put her." "Where's

Devon now?" Danny, Joe and Jamie hurriedly finished up with the crib. "Asleep in Dads arms," Joe tossed a fitted sheet onto the mattress, while Danny and Jamie

picked up the mess on the floor. "I never thought I'd see the day, where I had a crib in my room," Danny shook his head turning down the light.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Things hadn't exactly been too difficult for Danny, at least not until that night when she kept waking him up every few hours. "Devon baby, Danny's trying okay. But I

don't know what you want. I've changed you, I've fed you." Danny paced the floor, the baby wrapped snuggly in a baby blanket, tucked safely in his arms. "You

should really call yourself Daddy in front of her," Mary stepped into her son's room. "I'm not a Dad, Mom. Dads a Dad, not me," Danny shook his head. "You're a

Daddy, Danny regardless of what you think or believe. You're her father, and she can't go around calling you Danny." "I know Mom, but it's not like she can talk

anyways." "That's not the point son, she needs to have at least one parent she knows, and you can't confuse her by calling yourself two different names in front of

her," Mary had a point. Danny sighed and looked at his mother, "I'm a Daddy." "Yes, you are," Mary smiled at her son. "And I know you will be a very good one." "You

really think so?" Danny wasn't sure. "I know so," Mary nodded. "You had a good example in your own father." "Thanks Mom," Danny looked down at the child in his

arms. "She didn't wake you, did she?" Danny knew it was nearing 2:00 am. "No," Mary admitted. "Mom," Danny looked at her. "I know you don't usually walk the

halls of the house." "I have my reasons," Mary didn't want to tell him that she was worried about him. "I don't know what to do," Danny had to admit he was

exhausted. "The few times she is asleep, its restless and then I can't sleep because I keep getting up to check on her." "This is a strange place to her," Mary took a

seat on the edge of his bed next to him. "And we're all new to her, it may take some time to get her to adjust." "What can we do to help her?" Danny didn't like the

thought of something so small dealing with problems, especially considering she was his child. "All we can do is hold her, let her know we love her, and try to make

her happy." "She seems to be content most of the time," Danny was trying to figure the child out. Devon started to cry again, and Danny whimpered. "Your killing me

baby." "Let me take her for a few minutes," Mary offered. "You go downstairs and take a breather." Mary knew that a crying baby that was keeping you up all night

was hard on anyone, but it was especially hard on a new single dad. "Thanks," Danny mumbled before handing her over and heading down the stairs. The weather

was cold and there was still a light fire going in the fireplace. Danny put another log on it, hoping to get it going again, before leaning against the mantle to watch it

burn. "You okay son?" Frank found his eldest starring into the fireplace nearly an hour later. "Fine," Danny barely mumbled. "You can solve a lot of problems this

way," Frank said making conversation, getting the feeling that if he got him talking, he might just open up. Then again, he had a feeling he knew what was bothering

him. Probably the same thing that bothered him the night he became a father so many years ago. "I know I did," he added. "And it really works," Danny's voice

squeaked. "It may take several hours. But in time, an answer will come through," Frank placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Even when it's a situation you can't

control?" Danny didn't move, still starring into the fire. "It may seem like you have no control over the situation now, but in time, you may find that you have all the

control in the world." "I don't know if I have what it takes to be a good father," Danny hated to say it, partially afraid that his father would be ashamed of him for even

thinking it. "I know you do," Frank said seriously. "How can you be sure?" Danny's voice was almost begging for an answer. "I've known you since the day you were

born," Frank started to explain. "You've been a good son, a good older brother to your siblings, always vowing to take care of them, and you've also been a good uncle

to Nicki." Danny smiled when Frank mentioned the little girl. "Nicki's easy to love." "It's the same thing with your own Danny," Frank tried explaining. "Yeah well, I

don't have Nicki all the time, and she goes home with Erin after a couple of hours." Danny knew that keeping a little one for a couple hours was easy, but when you

were responsible for them all the time, that changed matters significantly. "Maybe so," Frank agreed. "But there will be such an overwhelming sense of love and

responsibility that will well up inside of you, simply because she is your child, and your blood. It's a feeling that will make you willing to do anything and everything for

your baby. And those feelings will stay with you the rest of your life, long after your child grows up and has a family of their own." Danny smiled at his father's words,

knowing he was talking about him. "I just don't know if I'm ready to be a father," Danny took a deep breath. "I stood in front of a fireplace very similar to the one we

have here, thinking that exact same thing when we brought you home from the hospital," Frank remembered it as if it was yesterday." "Really?" Danny was surprised.

"You had several months to prepare for me." "True," Frank nodded. "But it became more of a reality after you were born." "Were you nervous?" "I was," Frank

answered truthfully. "I didn't know anything about raising kids or taking care of babies. But between your mother and grandparents, I managed to figure a few things

out. I remember them handing you to me just moments after you were born, and as I looked at your little body that was in my arms. I remember such a strong sense

of pride welling up inside of me, and all I could do was cry as I thought of how much I loved you." Danny slumped onto the couch and dropped his head in his hands.

At first, he tried to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay, not wanting his father to see how vulnerable he was turning, but in the end, no matter how hard he

tried, his attempts were futile. "Do you love your baby Danny?" Frank asked softly, his hand resting assuredly on his son's neck. "I was afraid that I wouldn't,

considering the circumstances," Danny choked out admitting. "But as soon as mom placed her in my arms, there was no stopping it." "And that's how I know you

will be a good father," was the last thing Frank said when Mary came down the stairs with her granddaughter in her arms. "She asleep?" Danny asked. "No," Mary

handed the child to her son. "Hi Devon, I'm your Daddy," Danny held her close to his chest for several minutes. Giving Frank and Mary the opportunity to go upstairs

and allow father and daughter a chance to form an everlasting bond.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny never was one to believe in fairy tales, or even something similar, but as he starred into the face of his little girl, he couldn't help but truly believe that

sometimes the greatest things in life come in small packages.

* * *

Several readers from my Life With The Reagans series commented about wanting a story about Danny being a single father. After consideration I decided to give it a try, hope you all enjoy it. If so, please review and I'll go for a series... JusticeStandsTRUE


	2. Chapter 2

**CH. 2: First Day With Daddy**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny tiptoed out of his bedroom the following morning, trying not to wake his sleeping child. Knowing the second she woke up she would want a bottle. He had

gotten very little sleep the night before, and now all he wanted was a hot shower and a cup of coffee. Noticing the bathroom was occupied, no doubt by his kid brother

who was getting ready for school, Danny decided to go down for a much needed cup of coffee. "Morning son," Mary set a plate of bacon and eggs in front

of him, the second he sat down with a cup of coffee. "How are you up so early and with breakfast cooked?" Danny knew she got a little more sleep than he did, but

not much. "I still have a child at home that needs a good breakfast before he goes off to school," Mary smiled. "Your school child is in the shower, hogging the

bathroom," Danny was sure to mention. "He isn't used to sharing it with you and Joe," Mary reminded him. "I can't wait to get moved in to your apartment," Joe said

walking into the kitchen. "Your kid sure knows how to keep a body up at night." "Your telling me," Danny agreed, yawning. "She was in my room after all." "It'll get

better," Mary reassured them. "Your father and I went through it with all four of you." "What did we go through with all four of them?" Frank asked joining them in the

kitchen. "Sleepless nights, because of a restless baby," Mary said. "I remember it well," Frank filled him a cup of coffee. "Where's Jamie?" Frank asked knowing he

needed to get him to school, so he could get to work. "Shower," Danny and Joe said simultaneously, both obviously waiting their turn. "But we would be more than

willing to haul him out of there for you," Danny was volunteering he and his brother's services. "That's okay Daniel, I can wait a few more minutes." Frank could only

imagine the amount of chaos that would erupt from two older brothers man-handling their kid brother. That was chaos he wasn't prepared to handle yet that morning,

after a long sleepless night. "Good morning everyone," Jamie walked into the kitchen, much more cheerful than anyone else had that morning. "Why are you so

cheerful this morning," Joe growled standing in the corner of the kitchen huddled over his coffee cup. "It's a beautiful day outside, I slept with earplugs last night, and

its Friday and I have plans this weekend with my friends," Jamie smiled. "Sorry Jamie, but I'm afraid those plans are cancelled," Frank straightened his tie. "What?

Why?" Jamie's good spirits were starting to disappear. "Were going to be moving Danny and Joes stuff, and it will probably take all weekend," Frank did feel bad about

cancelling his sons plans, but he knew he was going to need help, especially considering all the work that needed to be done in Erin's room to make it into a nursery.

"But Dad, why do I have to help? I've had these plans for the past two weeks," Jamie complained. "I understand that Jamie, but your brothers and I need help, and

family obligations come first," Frank left the room to get his gun and shield. "Yes Sir," Jamie mumbled. "Maybe you can visit with your friends next weekend," Mary

knew it wasn't a consolation, but she thought it might help. "Thanks Mom," Jamie to a swig from his orange juice glass, before grabbing his backpack and following

Frank out the door. Danny and Joe glanced at one another, before both running up the stairs. "I get the shower first!" "I'm older," Danny shoved his brother. "I'm

younger," Joe did the same. "I'm a cop and I can arrest you," Danny reached the top of the stairs. "For what?" Joe knew he was only in the academy, but he was

pretty sure fighting his brother for the bathroom wasn't illegal. "For disrespecting a police officer," Danny had just reached the bathroom ahead of his brother, when

Devon started crying. "Your baby wants you," Joe smiled mischievously at his brother. "Your loving this aren't you," Danny just glared at his brother as he walked out

of the bathroom. "Very much," Joe grinned. "Take it," Danny knew he was going to need to feed and change the baby. Danny walked into the kitchen a few minutes

later, Devon in his arms. "Is Grandmas big girl hungry?" Mary smiled at Devon handing Danny a bottle. "I think so," Danny said. "She's dry and she definitely got

more sleep than I did," Danny couldn't think of any other reason for her to be upset. "Are you going to take her to the hospital to get checked out?" Mary asked. "I

suppose so," Danny wasn't by any means looking forward to it. "Which hospital are you taking her to?" Mary was curious. "I guess St. Vic's," Danny shrugged. "That's

where the she was born, at least that's what the birth certificate said," he mentioned. "That's probably a good idea," Mary nodded. "Maybe you can get a little

information regarding her birth." "Do you want to come along?" "I'd love to," Mary didn't want to impose, but she had to admit, she wanted to go. "Let's try to get in

as soon as we can," Danny knew how long it could take at the hospital. "We need to get home so we can start working in the nursery," Mary was excited. "And I can't

find any of my stuff," Danny was dreading digging through the boxes Frank and his brothers brought home, and he knew they would be bringing home a lot more later

on. "I'll go start getting ready," Mary hurried up the stairs. "It looks like it's just me and you baby," Danny looked down at Devon who had just finished her bottle and

was now looking up at him. "Daddy's sorry, but I'm going to have to take you to the doctor today," Danny made his way up the stairs, feeling really bad, knowing she

was probably going to have to get a shot. "You know you could just call me Danny," Danny just couldn't keep from thinking about himself being referred to as a

daddy. "There are a lot of Dads out there that just let their kids call them by their first name. I mean Danny is just as easy to say as Daddy when you start talking,"

Danny figured. Devon cooed as she looked up at him, giving him a small smile, and Danny added. "Yeah, your right," he nodded. "Grandma would kill me if I let you

do that." Danny stopped by the bathroom where he attempted to brush his teeth with an infant in his arm. That deemed a little more difficult than he thought, so he

just tossed his toothbrush aside and drank a small amount of mouthwash. "Now I know you don't want to go to the doctor," Danny went back to the original

conversation he was having with his daughter regarding their morning plans as he walked into the nursery to find some of the clothes they had put away. "I don't

want to go either, but Grandma would get really mad at Daddy if we didn't go. I know Daddy has to make the decisions, but Grandma can be really scary when she

gets mad," Danny explained. "That being said what would you like to wear?" Danny held up a couple of different options. "Purple or yellow?"

 **XXXXXXXX**

After spending almost thirty minutes trying to get the car seat in his car properly, Danny, Mary and Devon headed to St. Victors hospital. To Danny's surprise, they

didn't have to wait long, and that definitely came as a blessing when Devon started to cry wanting a bottle. "This kid is a bottomless pit," Danny looked at his mother

when they walked into the room, unable believe how often she wanted to eat. "She takes after her daddy," Mary teased him. She had just finished eating when a

pretty blonde nurse with the name tag Linda walked into the examination room. "Good morning," she greeted them with a smile. "Is this my little patient this

morning," Linda was grateful for the leisure morning she was going to get with taking care of a baby, rather than the fast pace her mornings usually held. "This is my

daughter Devon," Danny handed the baby over to her. "She's beautiful," Linda held her for a moment, before placing her on the examination table. After placing her

on the examination table, Linda started by removing her clothes so she could get a weight on her after measuring to see how much she had grown in length. "It's not

unusual for them to fluctuate with their weight at this age. But she may be a little underweight," Linda noticed, after looking at her birth records. "Her mother couldn't

afford to take care of her," Mary thought she should give the nurse a little background information on the infant. "She just gave up custody yesterday, leaving her with

her father," Mary nodded at Danny. "I'm sure you will see a change in her weight very soon then," Linda smiled. "She certainly ate like it last night," Danny

mentioned. "She woke me up every two to three hours." "That's a good sign, at least she isn't malnourished and is alert enough to let you know she's hungry." "Oh,

she let me know alright," Danny was tired just thinking about it. "One month old babies can cry up to three hours a day," Linda gave the new father a smile, knowing

that was the last thing he wanted to hear. "I believe it," Danny had a feeling she had cried for at least two hours the night before, and figured it was only a matter of

time before she went for three, just because she could. "That is her way of telling you that she's hungry and wants you to feed her, or her way to tell you I have a wet

diaper daddy change me, or her way of telling you she's really tired, or she may just cry because she wants you to hold and soothe her." "You seem to know a lot

about babies," Danny mentioned, knowing they weren't at a pediatrician's office. "I worked for a pediatrician for a time," Linda told him. "Which you will need to get

her setup with one soon," she advised. "Yes, we will," Mary reassured her. "I'll ask Erin to see who she takes Nicki too," Danny glanced at his mother. "Her breathing

is normal, and her hearing seems to be normal, she seems to be looking around a little bit," the doctor that came in did his part of the check-up before leaving the

rest to Linda. "Is she recognizing Daddy yet?" Linda looked at Danny, noticing she was awake. "She shouldn't recognize me just yet," Danny mentioned. "Oh, I'm

sorry," Linda remembered. "Its fine," Danny shook his head. "Just keep talking to her, and she will learn Daddy's voice soon enough," Linda was looking at the

precious infant, that didn't seem to care what she did with her. Linda was just about to take her diaper off to finish with the examination when Danny spoke up. "You

might want to be as quick as possible," Danny thought he should give her a warning. "She tends to go every time you take her diaper off. And you will end up having

to change that pad, a lot sooner than planned. I've had to change my sheets twice already, and I've only had her for 24 hours." "Little ones have a tendency to

do that quite often," Linda laughed. "She won't have any control for a while." "Lucky me," Danny gave a half smile. "The only thing left is her hepatitis B shot, most

infants get that on their one month old check-up," Linda advised, before asking if they wanted her to get her vaccinations. "If she needs it," Danny didn't know too

much about vaccinations, aside the fact that Erin had Nicki get them, and he and his siblings always got them when they were growing up. "I'll get it ready then,"

Linda left to get the injection ready, while Mary dressed her little squirming granddaughter. "You think your squirming now," Danny looked at his little girl

sympathetically. "Just wait till she brings the shot in here." "Daniel?" Mary just looked at him. "That's not very reassuring." "What else do you want me to say?" Danny

shrugged. "I mean I'm not thrilled that the first time I ever taker her to the doctor, along with the first full day that I'm a daddy, I have to take her to get a shot. But

there isn't exactly anything I can do about it." Danny was trying to let his tough exterior show, considering he had a feeling that persona wouldn't last long, especially

after his baby started crying because of something he made her get. Yeah that feeling was definitely about to dissipate Danny thought after Linda returned

with the shot. "I'll let you hold her, while I give her the shot, she may be a little more comfortable with you." "Or she might think that I did it to her," Danny couldn't

believe how guilty he was feeling. Her Daddy was about to be responsible for causing her pain. Danny glanced from the needle to Devon, and sighed. "I'm really

sorry about this," he held her securely against his chest, so he could keep her from moving, and make the whole thing worse. Devon let out a loud wail, and screamed

for almost five minutes until Danny managed to get her to calm down enough to just give a normal cry. Mary pulled a container of Vicks from the diaper bag and

massaged a little on her little hip around the area where she received the injection. Linda left the room for a moment to get all the paperwork they would need for

Devon's pediatrician regarding the infant's checkup, while Danny placed his cheek gently on his daughter's head. "I am so sorry Devon." Danny refused to let his own

tears fall. "I'm a terrible father. The first full day I have my child and I make her get a shot." "You did it for her own good Danny," Mary placed a hand on her son's

shoulder reassuringly. "There are going to be a lot of times like this, that you will have to deal with while she's growing up. Things that neither one of you will like, but

things you will do just because you know it's good for her, and it has to be done." "This parenting thing is really hard," Danny regained his composure, just as Linda

walked back in. "It's normal for them to run a low-grade fever after getting vaccinations," Linda didn't want him to worry as the day went on. "Shots can also be very

exhausting on their bodies, so she may be a little fussy and want you to hold her most of the day to comfort her. But if you do your best to keep her content, she

should be back to normal in no time." "I can do that," Danny couldn't explain it, but it seemed like he had already developed a small relationship with the infant.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"The nurse that took care of Devon was sweet," Mary mentioned as Danny drove home. "She was," Danny agreed, "it made the whole thing not so bad." "She was

pretty too," Mary didn't want to pry or even suggest who her son should try to get to know, but she really couldn't help herself in this instance. "Really mom?" Danny

didn't know what else to say, it wasn't hard for him to catch on to the hint she was making. "She could be a serial killer for all we know." "Really Daniel, working at

the hospital and taking such good care of our little Devon," Mary was wishing that at least one time in her sons adult life, he wouldn't think like a cop. Then again,

what did she expect, it was in his blood, and he took after his father and grandfather in that respect. "Well you never know," Danny drove the rest of the way home in

silence. Sure, his mother had a point, the nurse was beautiful, yet at the same he was in no position to start getting interested in having a relationship, he was too

busy trying to start a relationship with his daughter, and get his life in order, namely in becoming a detective. Yep, there was definitely no time for anything else,

Danny made up his mind. "At least she's finally sleeping," Mary ignored her sons comment, as she glanced in the backseat at her sleeping granddaughter. "She

probably exhausted herself out from all that screaming," Danny never wanted to hear his little girl scream like that again, for as long as he lived. "Just wait until next

month and she has to get her first series of immunizations," Mary remembered those days all too well. "That's when she will have to get 3 shots," Mary thought it best

if she told the new daddy now so he would have plenty of time to prepare. "I think I'm going to let you and dad take her for that check-up," Danny was by no means

looking forward to that check-up. "This time was hard enough." "Sorry son, but she's all yours, your Dad and I have already gone through our turn." Sure, Mary

wanted to do all she could to help, and she knew her husband felt the same way, yet she knew there were a lot of things that needed to be left to Daddy, she was his

child after all, and he was going to be the one raising her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

By the time, they got home from the doctor, it was nearly lunch time. Danny was grateful that Devon managed to stay asleep when he carried her in from the car, so

it would give him time to at least make himself a sandwich and maybe if he was lucky take a shower, before he had to tend to her. He was just coming out of the

bathroom when he heard her start crying. "What's wrong baby?" Danny hurried into Erin's old room, that they were hoping to eventually turn into a nursery. "Does

Devon not feel good?" Danny couldn't believe how only 24 hours of being a Daddy could totally change his vocabulary. "She cried the whole time you were in the

shower," Mary was walking up and down the floor, trying to get her to stop crying. "Must be fussy from the shot," Danny took the baby from her. Devon stopped

crying as soon as Danny took her, and Danny just smiled at is mother. "At least she loves me." "This is so wrong," Mary shook her head. "I'm Grandma, Grandma is

who you will be calling when Daddy gets overbearing and you need a break," Mary tried explaining to the infant that was no longer crying, while Danny wiped her

tears away. "Oh no," Danny's eyes went wide in fear. "She's going to grow up to be a teenager." "That's a long time from now Danny," Mary tried reassuring him,

"You will grow as a parent the same as Devon will grow." "You mean she will grow to be a smart ass like her Daddy," Danny didn't sound like he was looking forward

to the future." "You should be worried," Mary nodded, remembering Danny's teenage years. "You were always in trouble. Oh well, have fun." Mary walked away to find

the list of groceries she made, that she needed to go pick up at the grocery store. Knowing that she was going to need to pick up a lot more things since Danny was

moving back in and was always hungry. "You're not going to be just like me, are you?" Danny was worried as he carried her down the stairs so he could give her a

bath, hoping it would help her relax, and feel a little better. "I need to run a few errands," Mary walked into the kitchen where she found Danny cleaning up the sink

so he could give Devon a bath. "Do you think you can handle Devon alone for a couple hours?" I'm going to have to be," Danny knew that he was going to have to

learn to take care of her on his own, knowing they couldn't live with his parents forever. "Call me if you need me," she kissed both her son and granddaughter before

walking out the door and over to the car. "Looks like it's just going to be Daddy and Devon," Danny looked at the infant that was laying in the bassinet, kind of

surprised she wasn't screaming at him, considering she had been fussy ever since she got the vaccine. "You think were going be okay?" Devon made some sort of

fussy noise and Danny chuckled. "Your right, you should be worried, I know nothing about babies." Danny ran a small amount of warm water before running up the

stairs to find the baby shampoo, a baby towel and washcloth, along with a clean diaper and outfit. After placing the items on the cabinet next to the sink, Danny

removed her yellow outfit and tossed it aside. "Okay," Danny looked down at her. "Now before I take your diaper off, I need you to promise you won't pee all over

Daddy when I carry you over to the sink. You see, Daddy just took a shower, and he really doesn't want to have to take another one," Danny explained. Devon didn't

react, then again what did he expect she was only a month old. "Good idea," Danny pulled his NYPD t-shirt off before removing her diaper and carrying her over to the

sink, just in case she had an accident. "Daddy appreciates it," Danny placed her in the sink, grateful his arm and chest were dry. Danny kept a hand on her the whole

time he had her in the sink, too afraid something might happen, despite the fact he knew he had very little water inside. "You certainly don't have much hair," Danny

noticed. "But that's okay. According to Grandma, Daddy didn't have much either when he was born. The question is though," Danny looked at her intently. "How do I

wash your head without drowning you?" This is harder than I thought, Danny thought, beginning to regret the whole bath idea. Settling on a wet washcloth, Danny

gently wiped the soft washcloth over the infants head and face. Devon started to cry and Danny hurried with the shampoo. "I know you don't like it, but I'm being

careful." Devon continued to cry and Danny said, "You know this could be a lot worse." Danny ran the washcloth over her. Washing everything but her privates Danny

started up again with an explanation. "I really have no idea how to take care of a girl. Wait," Danny stopped and thought about it for a minute. "I don't guess that's

entirely true. I made you after all, so I think it's obvious I know a little about girls. But you don't need to know that," Danny couldn't believe the things he was saying

to the baby. "Needless to say, I'm going to give this my best shot," Danny proceeded. Devon started to cry, and Danny just shook his head. "I don't know why your

crying, I'm the one that should be crying." Danny held her up so he could wash her soft bottom. Devon started to cry again, just as soon as she stopped when Danny

lifted her just a little out of the water. "Hey I don't like washing you down there anymore than you like it, but it has to be done considering you keep stinking it up."

Finishing, Danny set her back in the water so he could rinse her off. "This is my first time you know," Danny said lifting her out of the tub, content he rinsed her off

well enough. "You know I think I did a pretty good job, even if I do say so myself. Danny dried her off before hurrying to get a diaper on her before she soaked the

towel. Danny was just about to dress her when she started crying for a bottle. "Daddy isn't wearing a shirt, Danny shrugged. "I don't guess you need one either."

Danny decided to forgo the clothing so he could get her a bottle ready a little sooner, considering he had only dressed her once since he got her, he knew he wasn't

exactly all that fast with the process, and that was when she wasn't screaming like she was doing now. "Daddy's hurrying baby," Danny was mixing the formula with

the right amount of water. "But Devon's fussy and doesn't have much patience. Now I'm willing to overlook it this time, since you had to get a shot and are fussy, but

don't get used to screaming at daddy okay?" Devon stopped screaming just as soon as Danny picked her up. "That's much better," Danny carried her into the living

room and settled into his father's favorite chairs. About thirty minutes later, and both daddy and daughter were fast asleep, Devon content to be resting on her

Daddy's chest.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Looks like you lost your chair Dad," Jamie laughed, looking up at Frank when he, Joe, Frank and Mary walked into the living room and saw Devon and Danny still fast

asleep. "I don't mind," Frank smiled. "Babies take a lot out of you, and this is just the beginning, your brother needs as much sleep as he can get." "So let me get this

straight," Jamie looked at his parents and brother. "We're working in his apartment, and he's sitting here sleeping." "Leave your brother alone Jamison," Mary

chastised. "He hardly got any sleep last night. Then he had to take Devon to the doctor and she had to get a shot. And then she was fussy the rest of the day, and all

she wanted was for him to hold her." "Do you really think she knows?" Joe wondered aloud, looking at his parents. "Knows what?" Jamie was confused. "That Danny is

her Daddy," Joe clarified. "I mean she's only spent a short time with him." "It's possible," Mary glanced at Frank. "When a parent provides constant care to an infant,

it doesn't take them long to come to know that person as a person of comfort. And he has spent every waking moment with her since he met her yesterday, and

considering neither one of them slept much, they've had some time to get to know one another." "Its sweet," Frank spoke up. "I'm glad they have started to form a

relationship. Fathers need to have special relationships with each of his children. The same as I do with each of you." Joe and Jamie smiled at him and Mary thought

she had better start work in Erin's old room. "Jamie, you should go get started on your homework," Mary started for the stairs. "But Mom its Friday," Jamie

complained, following her up the stairs. "I know that Jamie, but we will be working all weekend on trying to get everyone settled," Mary knew that Jamie normally did

his homework on Sunday. "Fine," Jamie grumbled, still not thrilled with his weekends change of plans. "You can either do that, or you can help Joe pack some of

things," Mary gave him another option. "Come on squirt, give me a hand," Joe knew which one he wanted Jamie to choose. With the rest of his family upstairs, Frank

took a seat in the vacant chair next to his son and granddaughter. Danny stirred, and opened his eyes, trying not to move around too much as to not awaken the

sleeping infant on his chest, afraid she may start crying again. "Get any sleep?" Frank smiled at him, when he stirred. "Not enough to make up for last night," Danny

yawned. "But some," he clarified. "Mom said Devon got a good repot at the doctors today," Frank mentioned. "She did," Danny nodded. "And aside from the shot, she

did really good." Devon this time started to stir, and Danny shifted her, so she could fit better in his arms and look around. "Of course, she did, she is a

Reagan after all," Frank smiled at her. Danny shifted, trying to get a little more comfortable, just as Devon did the same. "I think I'm going to make some coffee, and

get Devon a bottle. Do you want some?" Danny stood. "Sure," Frank volunteered to take his granddaughter. A few minutes later and Danny came back into the room,

two cups of coffee in hand, and a baby bottle sticking out of his pocket. "Oh sure, she will let you hold her without crying," Mary looked at Frank when she came down

the stairs, and saw Frank feeding Devon. "How's the nursery coming?" Danny asked his mother. "Slow," Mary hinted. "I could use some help." "Point taken Mom, and

I'll be in as soon as I get Devon settled." "I'll keep her," Frank volunteered, wanting to spend a little time with his new granddaughter. "Oh, and my parents are

coming over tomorrow morning to help out," Frank remembered. "Oh no," Danny looked at his parents, his eyes wide. "I have been so busy with Devon, that I

haven't even thought about calling Grandma and Grandpa. Grandmas going to kill me, when she finds out she hasn't been able to meet her yet." Mary laughed,

knowing Danny was probably right, and Frank spoke up. "I told called them yesterday. Jamie and I stopped by their house on our way to your apartment." "Oh, thank

God," was all Danny could think to say. "And thank you for thinking about telling them," he added. "I figured you had a little too much on your plate to think about it,"

Frank knew how hard everything had been on his son so far. "What did they say?" Danny was a little afraid to ask, but he figured it better he know something, so he

would know how to prepare. "They were surprised," Frank told the truth. "I bet they were," Danny mumbled. "But they wanted me to tell you they are both very

supportive of you in this, and they can't wait to meet her." "Whew," Danny let out a long breath, he didn't realize he was holding. "They wanted to come see her this

evening," Frank added. "But I told them it might be best if they waited until tomorrow since she had to get shots today." "Thank you," Danny was grateful his

father knew what it was like to raise kids, considering Devon was fussy anytime she was awake, and all she wanted was for him to hold her for the most part. "I'm

going to take a few things over to the apartment," Joe announced coming down the stairs, overloaded with boxes. Jamie following shortly behind him, overloaded with

his own set of boxes. "And I'm taking the squirt with me." "That's really getting old Joe," Jamie was getting annoyed. "If it isn't you calling me squirt, and Danny

calling me kid, or just about anything else," he added. "I mean you guys do know I have a name, right?" "Jamie," Danny looked at him with a strange look. "You are a

kid." "That doesn't mean you have to call me that," Jamie tried making a point. "Don't listen to your Uncle Jamie, Devon," Joe leaned over to make eye contact with

his niece. "He's a little grumpy this weekend." "Do you want to have to unload this stuff on your own?" Jamie was more than willing to back out of helping. "I can just

stay here and do my homework." "Let's go squirt," Joe pushed him towards the door. "Oh, and Danny, your junk is in Dads car," Joe remembered. "My stuff is not

junk," Danny pointed at his brother. "Oh, and you live like a slob," Joe added. "Your apartment was a mess." "I do not live like a slob," Danny argued. "Good luck

Devon, your Daddy is messy, and you are going to have to live with him for the next several years," Joe returned to the baby talk. "I work a full-time job Joseph, and

when I wasn't there I was having a social life, needless to say I wasn't there all that much," Danny picked up for himself. "That social life of yours is certainly coming

to an end," Joe mentioned. "So is the living like a slob," Mary added. "I'm going to be spending my time looking after your child, not being your maid. But when you

get home from work, she is going to be Daddy's girl." Devon started to fuss and Frank handed her over to her father. "Good bye social life, hello responsibility," Danny

mumbled.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I really enjoyed writing it, it kept making me smile... Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	3. Chapter 3

**CH. 3: Slave Drivers and Baby Showers**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Weekends were usually set aside as a time to relax, either by getting the opportunity to do something fun, or by doing absolutely nothing, at least if you didn't have to

work that is. This particular weekend however was being referred to as slave labor, at least that's what Jamie called it. It was early that Saturday morning, and Danny

had already been up for hours. As of lately, Devon was only allowing him to get but a few hours of sleep at night. Needless to say, he was up very early in the

mornings. When Mary and Frank walked into the kitchen that morning, they were surprised to find both Danny and Devon awake, Devon laying in her bassinet, while

Danny was flipping bacon. "Eggs and coffee are ready," Danny glanced at them from over his shoulder. "We should keep this kid around here more often," Frank said

looking at his wife, while filling himself a cup of coffee. "I agree," Mary was just grateful that she wasn't the one having to cook for a change. "Do you have to call me

a kid Dad? I mean I do have a kid of my own now," Danny finished with the bacon and carried the plate over to the table. "You'll always be a kid to us Danny," Mary

wasn't giving him much hope. "I tried," Danny sighed looking over at Devon. "She seems to be content sitting there," Mary mentioned checking on her granddaughter.

"She should be, she's happier than she was yesterday that's for sure," Danny was grateful he was going to get the opportunity to eat breakfast without listening to her

cry for him, which seemed to be 90% of the time he put her down. "So, you guys are up early for a weekend?" Danny noticed. "Too much to do to sleep late," Frank

knew that if they were going to work in the nursery, get Danny completely moved in, and Joe moved out, they were going to need every minute of that day and the

next. "I wish I could sleep late," Danny mumbled. "But my kid doesn't allow it." "I'm about to go wake my other kids, so we can get busy," Frank said working on his

plate of breakfast. "That's going to cause a disturbance," Mary knew how much Joe and Jamie hated to wake up early if they didn't have to. "They'll get over it," Frank

drained the list bit of his coffee before he and Danny went upstairs to get ready to get to work.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Danny give me a hand with this," Frank said taking Erin's old bed apart. "Just a second Dad," Danny was trying to empty the overloaded closet. "I thought you were

going to wake up Joe and Jamie," he looked over his shoulder. "I was, but your mother wanted me to give them a little more time to sleep, she said they got in really

late, because they were working in the apartment. But I'm about to overrule that, as soon as you and I get down from carrying this up to the attic." "Alright, I'm

coming," Danny set the box down. "You know you could carry this up there on your own, it isn't that heavy," Danny mentioned grabbing the opposite end of one of the

bases. "I know that Daniel, the reason I want help is so you can guide the opposite end and keep it from bashing into the wall. If even a scratch of paint gets taken off

the wall, your mother will make us repaint the entire thing. Now do you really want to take that chance?" "No," Danny mumbled, walking down the hall and over to

the attic pull out. Finishing with the attic, Frank headed for Joe's room, while Danny took it upon himself to wake his baby brother. "Come on kid wake up," Danny

nudged him. "What do you want Danny its Saturday?" Jamie pulled the blanket up over his head. Come on Jamie, if you don't get up for me and in a few minutes, Dad

will come in here, and he's turning into a slave driver already this morning," Danny pulled the blanket off over his head. "You don't want to make him mad trust me,

I've already been called Daniel once, and I'm up and working. And you my dear brother can still face punishment from him, so I highly recommend you get up sooner

than later, it would be in your best interest." Jamie moaned and rolled over, "I'll get up." "Good choice," Danny pulled him up and off the bed. Down the hall, and

Danny and Jamie could hear Frank waking their brother. "Joe get up, your brother has been up for hours," Frank shook him. "Dad," Joe moaned. "I didn't get home

until really late last night." "I know, but we have a lot of work to do, and we won't be able to work all day today since your grandparents are coming, and we have

church tomorrow morning," he reminded him. "One more hour Dad," Joe yawned. "Joseph! Get up!" Frank raised his voice. "I'm up," Joe jumped up in a hurry. "Why

did you get up so early? Joe walked into the room that his father and brothers were working in, a few minutes later, glaring primarily at Danny. "I'm getting good at

operating on only a couple of hours of sleep," Danny admitted. "Your niece only sleeps a couple of hours before she wakes me up wanting to be fed and changed. She

doesn't treat me very well." "Just wait till you have to work all day, and then have to take care of her at night, and have to operate the next day after a long sleepless

night," Frank remembered those days all too well.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Frank Reagan the slave driver," Joe muttered under his breath when he reached Danny's bedroom, after he made his tenth trip up the stairs. "Where do you want

these Danny?" Jamie asked unloading a box full of clothes. "The beds fine kid, thanks," Danny glanced at him over his shoulder, where he was shoving something up

under his bed. "Here's another one," Joe walked into the room, two boxes stacked on top of one another. His vision was partially blocked due to the boxes, and he

missed his elder brother's legs sticking out from under the bed, and tumbled over them. The boxes going one direction, and he the other, crashing into Jamie, who

knocked the clothes to the floor. The three brothers laid on the floor, covered in clothes, papers, etc. "Good job Joe," Danny sat up looking at the mess covering the

floor. "Were supposed to be cleaning everything up, not scattering it." "Yeah Joe, now I have to fold all the clothes again." "This isn't going to make the slave driver

happy, he's already onto us about hurrying up so we can help him paint the nursery," Danny mentioned. "How long do you think this will take," Jamie asked aloud.

"The rest of our lives," Joe mumbled. "We better get back to work," Danny pulled himself up off the floor. "Before the slave driver comes in here and starts beating us

for not working." "You know he'd be furious if he knew we were calling him a slave driver," Jamie knew that without a doubt. "That's why I'm not saying it to his face,

and I'm keeping my voice low when I do say it," Joe pointed out. "Smart," Jamie laughed. "Nobody can call me an idiot, I value my life too much," Joe started to pick

up the mess he made. "Do you think one of you boys could manage to pull yourself out of here and help me paint the trim?" Frank walked in, just as the three got

back to work. "Sure, thing Dad, right behind you," Joe followed him out of the room and into the nursery. "He's such a suck up," Jamie shook his head. "Trying to get

on dad's good side." "And that's why he's Dad's favorite," Danny mentioned. "No way," Jamie shook his head. "That's Erin, being Daddy's only little girl." "Well your

moms favorite," Danny pointed out. "Correction, I was moms favorite, at least until you had Devon. Now she's all about my eldest son has the cutest baby," Jamie

mimicked his mother, when he overheard her on the phone the day before. "It's nice to be someone's favorite," Danny grinned. "I never have before," he

remembered. "Unless you count the very beginning, when I was an only child." "You are Grandma and Grandpas favorite," Jamie said. "That might be true," Danny

thought about it. "You are just like Grandpa, when it comes to the job, that's why he likes so much. And you were Grandmas first grandbaby, of course she will never

forget that." "I'm sure they love all of us the same," Danny seemed to get wise all of a sudden. "Who are we kidding," Danny laughed out loud looking at Jamie. "We

both know Devon's going to be everybody's favorite."

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was just a little before lunch when Henry and Betty arrived for lunch, and to meet their newest great-grandchild. "Where's that great-grandbaby of mine?" Betty

was excited as she walked through the door. "Hi Grandma, nice to see you too," Danny greeted when Betty walked right past him. "Hi Danny," Betty kissed his cheek.

"Now introduce me to your daughter." It was obvious where Betty Reagans thoughts were. "Where's Gramps?" Danny thought if he was going to have to make

introductions, he might as well do it all at once. "He's coming," Betty nodded. "He's bringing in the gifts." "Grandma," Danny just looked at her. "Let's not spoil her too

much." "Were not spoiling her, they are things that will make her life easier," Betty smiled, not exactly the truth, but not exactly a lie either. "Her life isn't exactly

rough," Danny chuckled. "The only thing she has to worry about is who's going to change her next diaper, and give her, her next bottle. And I'm pretty sure she's on

the verge of figuring out that its always me." "Does she cry a lot?" Betty wanted to know as much about her great-granddaughter as possible. "It varies," Danny

nodded. "Most of the time it's at night, or when she wants me to hold her. Other times its when she's trying to tell me she's hungry or her butts wet." "Does she cry

when she's dirty?" Betty asked. "I don't know. She hasn't had one for me yet," Danny admitted. "That'll happen soon enough I'm sure," Betty mentioned. "I'm sure

you are right," Danny shook his head, definitely not looking forward to it. "You going to give me a hand with these, or are you just going to stand there?" Henry asked

fumbling through the door, overloaded with wrapped presents. "I'm coming," Danny took some of the gifts from him. "Where's the baby?" Henry asked setting the

gifts down. "Upstairs with Mom. Dads turned into a slave driver, and Mom an inspector, she's been inspecting everyone's work they've done. I'll go get her," Danny

hurried the up the stairs to get his daughter. "Hey Devon," Danny picked the little girl up from the crib in his bedroom. "I'm sorry, I know you were sleeping. But

Daddy wants you to meet some very special people," Danny changed her diaper real quick before carrying her down the stairs. "Awe," Betty squealed. "She's

beautiful." "She takes after her Daddy in the good looks department," Danny grinned. "Devon, these are your great-grandparents," Danny handed her over to his

Grandmother. "Daniel! Get up here!" Frank hollered from the top of the stairs. "That's the second time he's called me that today," Danny looked at Henry. "He hasn't

quite gotten used to having a baby in the house has he," Betty chuckled at her sons raised voice. "Not quite," Danny admitted. "But Moms working on it." "You better

get up there, unless you want to be called a third time," Henry nodded, following his grandson up the stairs. "What color are they painting the nursery?" He asked. "I

wanted blue," Danny shrugged. "But mom over rided me. So we settled on yellow." "Not pink," Henry chuckled. "Really Gramps?" Danny just looked at him, figuring

he would know how much a single Dad would be against the color to begin with.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After looking around at everything that was going on upstairs, the Reagans decided it was time for a lunch break. "Joe, how's the academy treating you?" Henry asked

looking up from his plate. "Its good Commissioner," Joe nodded. "Not too rough?" "Nothing's as rough as what these two have put me through," Joe pointed at his

brothers. "We did good," Jamie looked at Danny. "All in a day's work, make sure your brother never endures anything harder than what you have put him through,"

Danny added. "It's the brother code." "In that case, I'm looking forward to what we get to put the squirt through," Joe admitted. "I'm not," Jamie shook his head. "You

two aren't going to do anything to him," Mary interrupted. "Like I said, moms favorite," Danny whispered from where he sat on Jamie's right. "Mom can't be around

you all the time," Joe whispered from where he sat on Jamie's left. "When are, you going back to work?" Henry asked his eldest grandson. "Monday," Danny was kind

of confused, regarding his grandfather's question. He had only taken one day off since he found out about the baby, and that was the very next day, so he could take

her to the doctor, and get to spend a little time with the infant. "You know you are entitled to several weeks off, after a new baby is born," Henry told him. "12 I think,

if I remember correctly." "Really?" Danny looked surprised. "I should have looked into this a long time ago. Why am I just finding out about this?" "Maybe it's because

you've never had a kid before," Joe looked at him as if he was crazy. "You've got a point," Danny shrugged. "But I would have pretended to have had one a long time

ago, had I have known about the leave available." "Its unpaid time," Henry thought now was the time to add his next comment. "But it is time." "Yeah, I may only

take a couple of weeks off," Danny nodded. "My kid goes through a can of formula and a pack of diapers, almost every three days. I'm getting to need every pay

check I can get." "Mary," Betty said looking at her daughter in law excited. "We should get Erin, and have a baby shower." "That's not necessary Grandma," Danny

shook his head. "That's not the point the Danny," Mary smiled. "You will get clothes, diapers, wipes, bath things," Betty named a few. "And all that will keep you from

having to buy it." "I guess you have a point," Danny sighed. "But she really isn't hurting for anything. She has a lot more with me, than she had with her mother,"

Danny added before heading into the kitchen to start making the coffee. "Your Daddy likes his coffee," Betty looked at the little girl in her arms. "That's because she's

been keeping him up at night," Mary nodded. "Speaking of the child's mother," Henry thought about it for a moment. "Who is she exactly?" "Her name is Jenny

Reece," Frank started to give him the few details he knew. "From what Danny says, they dated for a year and a half, but broke it off almost eleven months ago." "And

he never talked to her after that? Didn't he know it was possible that she could have been pregnant. Doesn't that sound just a little irresponsible?" Henry wasn't

exactly trying to sound mean, but when it came to responsibility, there was no denying how Henry Reagan felt about it. "Oh, trust me, I'm still planning on having a

talk with Mr. Irresponsible," Frank said seriously. "He is kind of being responsible, I mean he is keeping her," Joe tried picking up for his brother. "Oh, there wasn't

going to be no question on whether he was going to keep her or not Joseph Reagan!" Mary turned straight up fierce. "Time to go squirt," Joe grabbed Jamie and just

about drug him out of the dining room. "That isn't really the point," Frank spoke up after his two youngest left the room. "Danny knew the consequences of what could

happen if he wasn't careful," he implied. "Yes Francis," Betty didn't want to argue. "But the choice was made and now he is going to have to live with the results of

that choice for the rest of his life. And I'm sure he understands that now." "I really wish you wouldn't talk as if I wasn't even here," Danny was standing in the

doorway of the dining room where he overheard the conversation. "And in front of Devon for that matter. She doesn't need to know that her father screwed up, and

that's how she got here." Danny took the baby from his grandmother, grabbed the diaper bag and walked out the door. "That was handled well Francis," Betty wasn't

happy with her son. "You are his father, and if you don't support him, no one else will." "At least I'm getting better at getting you in this thing," Danny thought,

grateful that he was able to fasten her into her car seat and drive away without anyone coming out and causing a scene.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny sat on a park bench overlooking the water, at Owls Head Park. He enjoyed looking over the water, it calmed him when he was stressed. He wasn't really upset

with his family, not exactly anyway. I mean they had a point, he should have called her, he knew what could happen if you wasn't careful, he just didn't think it would.

The only thing that really upset him was that it was in front of Devon. Yes, he knew she had no idea what they were talking about. And he wasn't going to hide behind

what happened, he planned on telling her all about what happened, but not until she was much older. He knew that she would eventually ask questions about her

mother, and why she wasn't there. But he figured all he would have to tell her at first was that her mother had a job opportunity that she couldn't pass up, and it

wasn't exactly a place for a baby. It was partially the truth, just not the full details regarding how stressed she was tending to a one month old. He didn't want her to

know that she was too hard on her mother and that was a contributing reason to why she left, along with the money issue. Knowing this, still didn't erase the fact

what he did, by not checking up with Jenny, and by not being there when she was born. His child entered the world and he was literally oblivious to it. "I'm sorry your

daddy's a screw up." Danny apologized looking into the face of his little girl. She had no idea what he was saying, just seemed happy enough to be in his arms and

hearing his voice. He knew he probably shouldn't have her out like he did, where she was susceptible to who knows how many germs, but he needed some time. And

he knew he couldn't have just left the baby with his parents and grandparents, that would have proved to have been real responsible, he thought to himself. "Danny,"

Frank walked up to the bench. "You know if you kill me, you have to raise Devon, right?" Danny tried the Devon card. Knowing his father probably wasn't very happy

with him for just walking out like he did. That was disrespectful, and disrespect was one thing Frank Reagan did not tolerate. "You're not a screw up Danny," Frank

said seriously. If there was one thing he hated more than disrespect, was when his children put themselves down for something. "Listen Dad, before you say anything

I know I disappointed you, and I'm sorry. I know I screwed up," Danny really wasn't in the mood for a lecture. "You're not a disappointment Son," Frank took a seat

next to him. "I know I haven't told you this, and it was wrong of me to do so. But I want you to know that I am proud of you for making the right decision with Devon.

And you are turning into a great father." "You really think so?" Danny gave a half smile. "Look at your daughter, and think of the last few days. Think of all the hours

you've spent with her, and everything you've done for her." "It had to be done," Danny shrugged. "I couldn't exactly leave her wet, and not feed her." "I don't mean

just that," Frank shook his head. "I'm talking about yesterday when all she wanted was for you to hold her. I mean her main concern at the time was having her

daddy hold her, and comfort her after her stressful day, and you did that. You in all your infinite wisdom of being a parent for barley 24 hours was able to recognize

her need." "She didn't exactly give me much of a choice," Danny chuckled. "She was quite demanding." "Well, she couldn't exactly walk up to you and say daddy I

don't feel good, hold me. Like you and your siblings use to do when you were kids," Frank reminded him. The two turned quiet for a moment, both staring out into the

water, taking in the scenery. "Mom or Grandma make you come out looking for me?" Danny spoke up a few minutes later. "No," Frank had to admit that he was

worried the second his son drove away from the house. "Your mother doesn't always tell me what to do," he added. "Maybe not," Danny shook his head. "But

Grandma does." "Not this time Son," Frank turned serious again. "I want you to know that I support you in this. It's a big adjustment you've had to make in your life.

Trust me I know, I had to do the same when you were born. Yours is a bit different of circumstances. Having to raise a child on your own. That certainly isn't going to

be easy." "If you are trying to make me feel better, it isn't working. If anything, it's making me worried." "You haven't seen nothing yet, just wait till she's a toddler

and getting into everything." "Dad," Danny moaned. "Come on, I'll buy you a cup of coffee," Frank stood. "You want to take time for coffee?" Danny looked at him

confused. "What happened to the slave driver?" "Slave driver?" Frank questioned. "It was all Joe," Danny was sure to point out. "By the way, I need a ride home. Joe

came out to help me look for you, and when we found you, he went on to the apartment to try and get a little work done," Frank said. "And how did you now that I

wouldn't still be upset, and tell you to find your own way home?" Danny wondered. "You're a lot of things Danny, but stupid isn't one of them."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Did you clear everything up with our son?" Mary asked as soon as Frank walked through the door carrying Devon. "Ask him," Frank pointed behind him. "Were fine

Mom," Danny came in, the diaper bag draped over his shoulder, his hands full with the Chinese food Frank suggested they pick up for dinner. "At least we will be if I

get the extra egg roll," Danny grinned. "No way I get it," Joe walked in through the kitchen door. "I thought you were going to work in the apartment," Frank

questioned. "I was, but I was missing Devon too much," Joe smiled at the baby. "Uncle Joe noticed he hadn't held you yet today," Joe took her from Frank. "Oh, come

on Joe, we all know that isn't the main reason," Danny knew his brother better than that. "I was hungry," Joe gave in. "And there's free food here." "I knew it," Danny

shook his head. "What are you going to do when you move out?" "I'll buy sandwich stuff and cereal," Joe enlightened him. "The bachelor life style," Danny knew what

it was like when you lived alone and your cooking skills were minimal. "You can come eat over here anytime," Mary interrupted. "I said the same thing to Danny when

he left, and I'm saying the same to you." "Just when I think he's leaving for good, he comes right back," Frank mentioned. "Thanks Dad, means a lot," Joe knew he

was teasing. "Where's Jamie at?" Frank asked just before they took a seat at the table. "You guys all left, so I let him go play basketball with his friends," Mary

answered. They were just about to bless the food, when Jamie walked in. "What are you doing back so soon," Mary asked? "I got hungry," Jamie took his place at the

table. "They'll always come back for food," Frank mentioned before praying. "Me, Erin, and Grandma are planning a baby shower for Devon one evening this week,"

Mary thought now was a good a time as any to announce it, so she wouldn't have to repeat it to each one individually. "That's great mom, you can even take Devon if

you want," Danny was thinking of all the fun he and Joe could have if he wasn't having to be a parent for a couple hours. "The baby shower isn't just for Devon, it's for

you and your child. Of course, you have to go." "No, it doesn't, not exactly," there were no words to describe how much he didn't want to have to go. "Yes, it does,"

Mary wasn't about to argue with him about it. "Glad I'm not you, Joe teased. "Baby showers aren't exactly my idea of a good time." "Me too," Jamie snickered at

hearing his mother tell his grown brother what he was going to do. "Oh, you're going too, Mary didn't miss her youngest sons snicker. "Mom," Jamie whined. "Baby

showers are for girls." "This baby shower is for your brother and your niece, and in this family, we support one another. Your father has already talked to you about

this, and you had better start learning the meaning of it. You are going, and you are going to be happy about it," Mary said closing the discussion she was having with

her youngest. "In fact, you are all going, it's a family shower," Mary clarified. "DAD!" Danny, Joe, and Jamie said in unison, looking to their father for help. "Don't look

at me," Frank knew when to pick and choose his battles. "I'm not getting involved."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"This really sucks," Jamie grumbled later that evening as he, Joe and Jamie went back to work in Danny's bedroom. "I don't want to go to a stupid baby shower,"

Jamie complained to his brothers. "Would you watch your mouth," Danny corrected. "My kid is in the room," Danny pointed to the crib against the wall. "Oh, you're

one to talk, you use worse language than me," Jamie pointed out. "Not since I found out I had a kid. I'd like her first word to be Daddy, and not any other words that

are not appropriate for children to say." Danny could only imagine the lecture he would get from his mother if she heard her granddaughter using anything but kid

words. "You sound like Dad," Joe laughed out loud. "Oh, my gosh, I'm turning into my father," Danny moaned falling on his bed. "Big brother here's a Daddy," Joe hit

him with a pillow. "He's Daddy Danny now," Jamie grabbed the other pillow. "Alright, alright, stop," Danny grabbed ahold of Jamie and wrestled him to the ground.

"You're going to make my daughter think it's okay to disrespect her father," Danny said just as Joe hit him again. "She's a month-old Danny, I don't think you have to

worry about her disrespecting you just yet," Jamie squirmed out from under his brother. "Where do you think, you're going?" Danny grabbed him and threw him on

the bed. "Would you quit manhandling me?" Jamie hollered. "And you," Danny smacked Joe with the other pillow. "You're going to bust the pillow and get feathers all

over the place." "No, I'm not," Joe hit him again, just as Danny lost his balance and fell into Joe, causing them to both fall on top of Jamie. "Daniel! Joseph! And

Jamison Reagan! Are you three really fighting in front of a baby?!" Mary wasn't happy when she saw how her sons were behaving. "Mom you're going to upset the

baby," Danny said thinking of how often she was reminding their father to keep his voice down, and now she was doing the very same thing she chastised him for.

"Daniel!" Mary glared at him. "I thought you three were supposed to be working in here?" Mary said her arms crossed over her chest. "Were done. It looks just the

same as it did before I moved out," Danny remembered. "Aside from the Marine and NYPD posters," he added. "And now I have a baby crib in my room." "You three

are lucky she wasn't upset by your foolishness, otherwise all three of you would be in trouble right now," Mary said glaring at all three of them. "Your right mom, we

should be quieter for Devon," Danny said responsibly. Mary just shook her head, before glancing in the crib. "She doesn't seem too bothered by it." "She's definitely

my child," Danny knew that any kid of his could never be upset by a little noise or chaos, that was just the Reagan code. Mary shook her head and walked out of the

room, leaving the Reagan brothers alone. "Now look at who's sucking up to our parents," Jamie teased. "Shut up Jamie," Danny shoved him back on the head. "It has

nothing to do with sucking up," Danny mentioned. "When it comes to mom, that's just survival." Danny picked up Devon, and then took a seat on his bed, figuring he

had better pick her up before she did start fussing, and Mary came back in there. "Uncle Jamie hasn't learned the dangers of making Grandma mad yet, so maybe you

two can learn together." "Seriously Danny, you're talking to her as if she was a five-year-old," Jamie said. "It doesn't matter what I say to her," Danny said using his

baby voice. "It's the tone I use." "So, what are you supposed to wear to a baby shower," Jamie asked? "How am I supposed to know?" Joe shrugged. "It won't really

matter what I wear, my kid will probably spit up all over me anyway," Danny admitted.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **EVENING OF THE BABYSHOWER**

Erin, Mary and Betty, along with many of the other ladies that were friends and coworkers of the Reagans were having a great time. "At least the foods good," Erin's

husband Jack mumbled. "Joe seems to be having a good time," Jamie pointed him out in the crowd. "He might even come out of here with a date." "At least

someone's having a good time," Jack muttered. "So, did Erin make you come," Jamie wondered? "Well I definitely didn't volunteer to attend," he admitted. "Oh, my

gosh, even my father and grandfather are having a good time," Jamie complained. "That's because there getting to show the kids off," Jack pointed out a short

distance away where Frank was carrying Nicki around, and Henry with Devon. Danny had yet to say anything, he was too busy starring at the gift table. "Danny

what's the matter?" Jamie looked at him confused. "Nothing," Danny's eyes were wide. "I was just looking at all the gifts I'm going to have to open and then have to

load into the car and up the stairs once we get home." "That's why mom made us come!" Jamie looked at his brother and brother in law. "Slave labor!" "Oh, my gosh

Jamie drop the slave labor bit please," Danny shook his head. "You're not the one who's going to have to open all the baby stuff, hold it out for everyone to see, and

then have to pretend how cute it all is." Danny had a point. A few minutes later, and Mary announced the start of the gift opening, while Erin went in search of Danny,

when he ducked behind the table. "Seriously Danny," Erin tried to keep her voice low. "Would you come out from behind there, and take it like a man." "I'm not hiding

Erin, I'm tying my shoe," Danny lied. "Just come on," Erin glared at him. "Fine," Danny followed her. "But you have to help me say how nice everything is and thank

everyone." Joe carried a large wrapped box over, and Danny opened it. It was a changing table from Mary and Frank. "This is definitely going to make things easier,"

Danny joked. "No more wet sheets." A few minutes later, and Joe carried anther large box over, this one was from Betty and Henry, and inside was a Pack N Playard.

Erin and Jack got her a baby bouncer, and Joe and Jamie got her a Baby Swing. "I sure hope Devon enjoys that swing," Jamie whispered to Joe. "I had to use half of

my allowance that I had saved." "Just think of how good of uncles we are and it will be worth it," Joe smiled. On top of all the big gifts, she got tons of diapers, wipes,

baby bath soaps and tons of cute baby clothes.

 **XXXXXXXX**

A couple hours later, and the shower was over, and it was none too soon for Danny. "Three words I never want to her again, that's so cute." Danny said coming in

through the door, overloaded with gifts. "It wasn't that bad," Mary shook her head at her son's reaction to the shower for his daughter. "Just think of all the things she

got that you won't have to spend money on, and it will make the couple hours you spent surrounded by baby talk worth it. Mary took Devon to get her ready for bed

since Danny was still unloading. Danny had just made the last trip, and he was now in his room putting a clean sheet on the baby crib before Mary brought the baby

in. "Danny," Frank walked into the room. "Dad," Danny was surprised to see his father walking in, and carrying another gift. "I know I was really hard on you this

weekend, so I got something for you," Frank handed him a gift bag. "Dad, we already talked about this, and its fine. You didn't have to buy me anything, you already

spent a lot of money on Devon's changing table, which I greatly appreciate." "This is different Danny," Frank smiled. "This is something you and Devon will both like.

Danny gave in, and pulled out the gift on the top. "Thanks Dad," Danny laughed when he realized that it was a Daddy Survival Kit, filled with just about anything one

could think of, to help keep him from having a nervous breakdown. The last thing Danny pulled out was a onesie that had, I'm proof daddy did something right printed

on it. "You really think so?" Danny looked at Frank questioningly. "The more I watch you with Devon tells me so," Frank said truthfully.

* * *

I'm really enjoying this story, it seems to always make me smile... I already have plans for the next chapter... But now its on to updating a chapter on Andy... Hope you all enjoyed the update... Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	4. Chapter 4

**CH. 4: Baby's R Us**

 **XXXXXXXX**

It had been 6 days since Danny's world had been turned upside down, and he became a parent to his one month old daughter Devon. He hadn't had a good night's

sleep in 6 days, and he already managed to spend one whole pay check on her, after her doctor check-up, and the trip he had to make to the store, among other

things his baby needed. His mother was right, the baby shower helped significantly, with extra things like diapers, and bath stuff that Devon needed. Along with all the

things his family bought for her. These items were certainly going to make his life easier, the only problem was, it was going to take him forever to get everything put

together. He worked with handcuffs for a living, not exactly with changing tables, swings, and pack n play yards. "Danny," Mary said coming down the stairs

Wednesday afternoon. "What you need Mom?" Danny asked sitting on the floor of the living room going through all the baby things. "Oh, hi Joe," Mary was surprised

when she found her middle son, sitting on the floor with his brother. "Hi Mom," Joe got up, so he could hug her. "What are you doing here?" Mary asked, knowing he

was usually at the police academy at that time of day. "The academy let out early today," Joe informed her. "So, I thought I would come by and see Devon." "He

came by because he missed me," Danny grinned at his mother. "Whatever Danny," Joe shook his head. "Danny, what are you doing in here?" Mary looked at the mess

all over her floor. "Welcome to Baby's R Us," Danny gestured at the numerous baby items covering the floor. "What are you doing with everything?" "Right now, I'm

just trying to go through all the stuff Devon got at the baby shower, so I can put them away. Considering she isn't going to do it," Danny changed his tone to baby

talk, when he said his last sentence, just as he turned his attention to Devon, who was sitting in her little bouncer on the floor in front of him. "I'm going to go out for

a bit. You okay with Devon?" Mary knew he was more than capable of tending to her, but she couldn't help but ask, knowing he was just starting out as a parent. "I'm

fine Mom," Danny looked at all the boxed things he was still going to have to put together, like the swing and changing table. "Will you be here when I get back," Mary

wondered? "Where would I go?" Danny mumbled, "I'm going to be here putting baby things together, till midnight." "Your brother will help you," Mary said, not even

bothering to ask Joe if he had plans that evening. "I'll see you boys this evening. And don't forget to take care of my granddaughter, when you two boys get carried

away, watching football or something," Mary reminded them as she walked out the door. "I'm a grown man, a U.S. Marine, an NYPD officer, and a father, and she's

still telling me what to do," Danny shook his head, looking over at his brother. "Embarrassing isn't it," Joe knew all too well how his brother felt. "Do you think, she will

ever quit telling us what to do," Danny wondered? "No," Joe laughed out loud. "This is mom were talking about." "You've got a point," Danny sighed, starting to work

on pulling the pack n play out of its box. After unwrapping the mattress pad from around the base of the pack n play, Danny struggled with getting the sides to snap

into place. "What is wrong with this thing?" Danny said frustrated, after working with it for several minutes. "What's going on," Joe asked? "I don't know," Danny

shrugged. "But I can only get two of the sides to snap into place, rather than all four. "Which ones are you trying to do?" "The ones running vertically," Danny pointed

them out. "And what about that thing in the middle," Joe pulled the round center piece up, that was on the bottom of it. "I don't think that's supposed to be pushed

down until the sides are up," Danny shook his head. "I don't know what to do with it then," Joe was ready to give up. "You need a college degree to be able to put this

thing up," Danny finally pulled his phone out, to see if the internet could help him figure it out. "Danny, what are you doing?" Joe was trying to figure out how his

brothers phone was going to help him put up his child's pack n play. "YouTube has a video on everything," Danny grinned, pushing play. "Seriously," Danny said after

watching the video. "They had it up in less than two minutes." "Your obviously not as smart as him," Joe nodded. "No," Danny picked up for himself. "It says right

here in the description, that he is the father of three, I am the father of one. There's a big difference," Danny tossed one of Devon's empty bottles at him. Joe picked

up the now set up pack n play and set it aside in the designated area downstairs. "What's next," Joe asked? "The changing table," Danny picked up the box and

carried it to the center of the living room. Joe laughed, and Danny looked at him. "What's so funny?" "Your daughters watching you." "She's probably wanting to know

why I got up, but didn't take her with me." Does she not like to be left alone," Joe wondered? "She doesn't like to be left sitting somewhere, especially if I'm up

walking around, she thinks she needs to be up and walking too." "Should a newborn be acting like that?" Sure, Joe knew nothing about kids, but from what he heard

from his mother and Erin, he thought all they did was eat, sleep and poop. "I didn't think so," Danny shrugged. "But she is my kid, so I kind of figure its normal." Joe

opened the box to the changing table and pulled all the parts out, while Danny grabbed the instruction book. "Since when do you read instructions?" Joe was

wondering what changed his older brother. "Since these kid things started to take a college degree, and instead of spending my time sitting behind a desk in a

classroom, I spent my time dodging bullets in Fallujah," Danny pointed out. "What does it say to do oh brave one?" Joe was holding two different pieces up. "Nothing,"

Danny tossed the instructions back in the box. "Since they obviously forgot to send the English instructions, and considering I don't read French, I'm screwed." "I don't

guess you learned French in the Marines," Joe shrugged. "No, I didn't," Danny sounded aggravated. "I mean if they were in Spanish, I might have a chance, but I'm

totally lost with French." "So, what are you going to do?" Joe looked through the instruction booklet, hoping for a diagram off some sort. "I don't know, I've never

done this before," Danny threw his hand up in frustration. "Why don't you just wait for dad to get home from work, I bet he could figure it out," Joe suggested. "No,"

Danny shook his head. "I can't depend on our parents for everything, they have already done so much for me and Devon, that I cannot ask for anymore favors,"

Danny was trying to be as independent as possible, considering his mother was already going to turn into a full-time baby sitter, when he had to go back to work.

"Danny it's a changing table, I don't think that counts as too much help. Besides, he's done it four times," Joe had a point. "Hey big brothers," Jamie said walking

through the front door of the house. "Hey, how did you get home?" Joe looked up from where he sat on the floor, still trying to make sense out of the instructions.

"Dads outside, he wanted to make sure somebody was here before he dropped me off," Jamie sounded annoyed. "He's being all protective and treating me like a kid

again." "Jamie, you are a kid," Danny looked at him confused. "Come on Danny, you got to do a lot more with your friends, then I ever get to do," Jamie complained.

"He's just being a parent Jamie, give him a break," Danny tried picking up for his father. "Seriously Danny, when have you ever talked like this? You went at mom and

dad's rules as if they didn't even exist," Jamie argued. "And I suffered for it too, now stop crying about it. Because all he's doing is being a dad to you. Now get out

here, and tell Dad I'm here," Danny ordered pointing at him. Jamie dropped his backpack on the floor, and slammed the door as he walked outside. "What's his

problem," Joe looked over at Danny, knowing that Jamie normally didn't act like that. "He's a teenager," Danny shook his head. "Something you have to look forward

to," Joe gestured at Devon. "Don't remind me," Danny sounded frustrated. "Are you happy now?" Jamie stormed back into the house. "Yes, thank you," Danny shook

his head picking up Devon. "Hey Jamie, come over and give me a hand with this," Joe tried bridging the gap between the two. "No thanks," Jamie turned him down.

"But your taking French, aren't you?" Joe was hoping Jamie would be able to interpret the instructions. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean, I'm any good at it, or I even

want to help," Jamie was obviously still upset. "If you're not going to help us, then go do your homework," Danny was trying to both feed Devon, and get the

downstairs cleaned up with all her new stuff. "Stop telling me what to do Danny, you're not the boss of me," Jamie was obviously at his breaking point. "News flash

little brother, I'll always be able to tell you what to do, simply because I'm the older brother. Secondly, you know I'm in charge when Mom and Dad aren't her. They've

both told you this more than once, now get used to it," Danny finally raised his voice, startling the baby in his arms and making her cry in protest. Danny ran a hand

down his face, just as Jamie grabbed his backpack and headed for the kitchen. Seconds later, and Erin walked into the living room. "How long have you been here?"

Joe looked at his sister, figuring she must have come in through the kitchen door. "Long enough," Erin shook her head at what just occurred between her elder and

youngest brother. "Just remember, that when you tell mom and dad about this, I am totally innocent," Joe picked up for himself, knowing that when something

occurred between siblings, his parents were very seldom understanding. "I'm not going to say anything," Erin sighed taking Devon from Danny who was still crying.

"Now can I have a word with you about your daughter?" Erin started for the stairs. "What's happening to me?" Danny looked at Erin wondering, taking a seat on the

floor at the top of the stairs. "I'm arguing with Jamie and I'm taking Dad's side regarding rules and parenting, this isn't me." "You're a Dad, Danny, that's what

happened to you," Erin answered his question. "It's only been six days Erin," Danny had a point. "Doesn't matter," Erin shook her head. "And you can deny it all you

want, but you have obviously developed a bond with her, otherwise you wouldn't have been so hard on Jamie. Oh, and for the record, you were right to go hard on

him." "You really think so," Danny said looking at Devon, who Erin finally managed to calm down. "You had a right to be upset with Jamie, but you have to watch your

tone around an infant. You have always been her source of comfort, and she has never heard you raise your voice like that, you really scared her," Erin said gently. "I

know," Danny said looking down at his little girl, who Erin was busy comforting. "Let me have her for a minute," Danny took her in his arms and carried her into the

nursery, before closing the door behind him. Taking a seat in the rocking chair, in the corner of the room, Danny took a long look at his daughter's face. "Daddy's

sorry baby, I shouldn't have yelled at Uncle Jamie like that with you in the room. Daddy has a temper, but I will try to control it when you're with me, even if I do

want to strangle Uncle Jamie sometimes." Devon fussed, and wriggled in her father's arms, and Danny smiled. "Is that your way of telling Daddy that you want him to

feed you?" Danny glanced at his watch, realizing that it was getting close to her feeding time. Returning to the bottom floor, Danny found Erin taking the tags off all

his daughter's new clothes, so she could get them in the wash machine, while Joe played with Nicki on the floor. Walking into the kitchen, Danny found Jamie sitting at

the kitchen table doing his homework. At least he listened to me, Danny thought to himself, as he started getting a bottle ready. "Listen Jamie," Danny juggled Devon

in one hand, and a bottle in the other. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," Danny said warming the water in the microwave for the bottle, before trying to scoop the formula.

"Give me the baby before you drop her," Jamie stood and walked around the table, noticing all the formula Danny was scooping onto the floor rather than the bottle.

"Thank you," Danny looked him in the eye seriously. "You were right Danny," Jamie took a seat on the edge of the table. "What?" Danny stopped what he was doing

when he heard Jamie's words. "You've never said that before." "I was just mad because I got in trouble at school today, and I have no idea what I'm going to tell

mom and dad. On top of that, I wanted to go hang out with my friends after school to blow off some steam, and dad said no." "So, you were taking it out on me?"

Danny interpreted. "Yeah," Jamie nodded. "Don't worry about it," Danny chuckled. "I did the same thing a time or two, only I would take it out on Joe, and then we

would get in a fight, and I would end up being in more trouble," Danny remembered. "Are you going to tell Dad about this evening?" Jamie handed Devon back to her

father. "No Jamie, I'm not going to tell Dad." "Thanks," Jamie sighed. "I know he would take your side." "It's not exactly a side Jamie. It has to do with what's right

and wrong." "I know," Jamie sighed. "You were wrong to get into trouble at school, and you were wrong to fight with me," Danny laid it out for him. "Your right

Danny, and I'm sorry. So, would you sign my school slip, so I don't have to tell Dad," Jamie tried. "Are you crazy?" Danny's mouth dropped. "If I was to do that, I

would be leaving Devon an orphan, because Dad would kill me." "Why? You've signed my slips before," Jamie said pointedly. "Yeah, but that was only because our

parents were out of town, and I didn't have a choice." "I take it that's a no then," Jamie guessed. "Sorry little brother, but you're going to have to take Dad on, all on

your own," Danny said walking back into the living room, so he could feed Devon. "Okay, but if Dad kills me, my blood is on your hands," Jamie called through the

open door. "Do your homework," Danny hollered back. "Being the oldest is fun isn't it," Erin teased. "Oh, yeah a blast, your parents expect too much of you, when

you're the oldest," Danny muttered, taking a seat on the couch. "Are you really saying that you can't handle something?" Erin teased. "Would you just do what you

came here for and tell me what some of that stuff is?" Danny said gesturing at the pile of baby stuff, that he had no idea what to do with. "Of course, big brother,

anything you say big brother," Erin pulled out a small box from one of the gift bags. "Thank you," Danny was trying to get his daughter to sleep. "This is a nasal

aspirator," Erin pulled the product out of the box. "What do you do with it?" Danny looked up. "Another word for it is snot sucker. You put this end in your child's nose,

and this end in your mouth." "I don't like the sound of this already," Danny shook his head. "Then you suck out the snot," Erin instructed. "Oh no! Definitely not doing

that!" Danny shook his head, terrified. "Danny there's a filter," Erin explained. "The snot can't get in your mouth." "I don't care, I'm not doing it," Danny was being

serious. "What are you going to do Danny, let her suffer, when she has a cold, allergies, or congested," Erin asked? "Well no," Danny tried picking up for himself. "But

the idea of it, freaks me out." "If you think that's bad, you're really not going to like this," Erin pulled out a rectal thermometer. "I know what that is," Danny's eyes

went wide, "but there is no way, I'm sticking something up her butt." "I understand you're a new parent Danny, but when she's sick and running a fever, you will want

the most accurate temperature, and this is how you will get it. It will also be the way the pediatrician tells you to do it, when you call in after hours," Erin sounded as

if she had experienced it one too many times. "Yeah, I'll just let you do it," Danny nodded. "You're not listening to me Daniel," Erin said pointedly. "There are going to

be times when you have to do things that aren't deemed sanitary or even enjoyable, but when it comes to taking care of her needs, you will have to do it." "Kids

should come with instruction manuals," Danny grumbled, placing Devon in the newly assembled pack n play. "I thought the same thing when Nicki was born," Erin

chuckled. "And I still do at times." "Danny, I give up, Joe sighed frustrated. "But Nicki and I can't figure out how to put this changing table together." "Are you still

having trouble with that thing?" Jamie overheard. "Well I don't see you helping," Joe complained. Jamie sighed and walked into the room, where his siblings and

nieces were. "Just give me the instructions, I'll see if I can make some sense out it," Jamie took a seat on the floor, just as Nicki crawled in his lap.

 **XXXXXXXX**

An hour or so later, and Erin, Nicki and Joe went their separate ways, while Jamie went back to his homework, and Danny made trip after trip up the stairs with

everything from the baby shower, while Devon slept. Standing in the nursery, Danny looked around the room, struggling with the decision on where to put everything.

His mother already put all her clothes away in the closet and in the dresser drawers, so that was helpful. He knew he could keep the bath stuff in one of the bathroom

cabinets, then again it wasn't like he only had Devon's stuff he needed to move into the bathroom, he also had his own stuff he needed to move in there, but that

would have to wait till later, after he got his parents living room, in some kind of order. His room could be a mess, and his kids room could be a mess, but he couldn't

and wouldn't let his parent's house look as if he was a teenage father, unable to keep things under control. Then again, it wasn't like it was an easy thing to do, living

with his parents added extra responsibility, like helping his Dad with yard work, his mom with things she needed help with. He was being shoved back into the big

brother role again, then again it wasn't like he ever got out of that role, it was more of a transition, of moving back into being a full time big brother. On top of all this,

he still had his job, that he was going to have to go back to after a couple of weeks. But most importantly, he had Devon to look after. Deciding, there wasn't much he

could do, until he got the changing table in the room, Danny decided to head back downstairs, to check on Devon, knowing she should be waking up for another bottle

and needing a diaper change. Danny had just reached the bottom floor and looked into the pack n play. Noticing Devon wasn't in there, Danny walked into the

kitchen, and found Frank already feeding her. "Was she crying?" Danny didn't think he heard her fuss, then again, he figured it was always possible, that she figured

out that he didn't like it when she cried, so she decided to stop, but he really didn't expect that to happen, at least not anytime soon. "No," Frank shook his head,

leaning against one of the kitchen counters while Mary fixed dinner. "Grandpa missed his girl," Frank smiled at the newborn. "I miss anyone who's willing to help out,"

Danny sighed, reaching for the coffee pot. "I see you got the changing table put together," Frank said making conversation. "That was more of a Joe, Jamie and Nicki

project," Danny admitted. "Nicki," Frank smiled at the mention of his eldest grandchild. "Erin came by to help me out with some of the baby shower gifts, and Joe got

out early at the academy, so they were both here. And then they only sent French instructions, so Jamie had to help interpret," Danny gave his parents a rundown of

the evening. "Don't you think it would have been better to put the changing table together in the nursery, so you wouldn't have to struggle with getting it up the

stairs," Frank said pointedly. "I guess I didn't think about that," Danny muttered. "Tell your brother, I said to help you take it upstairs," Frank told him. Danny set his

coffee cup down, and stood up from the kitchen table, to do his father's bidding, when Mary stopped him. "It can wait until after dinner," Mary was saying it more to

her husband, than her son. Danny glanced from Mary to Frank, unsure of what to do, before picking up his coffee cup, and heading up the stairs to find Jamie. "You

need to give him a break Frank," Mary looked at her husband seriously. "He's trying really hard, and this hasn't been easy on him," she added picking up for her son.

"What do you want me to do," Frank asked? "Remember what it was like for us when he was born, and then add ten," Mary said gently. "When Danny was born, you

were exhausted, because you weren't getting any sleep." "I remember," Frank nodded. "Well just think about it like this," Mary explained. "You had nine months to

get the nursery, and all the other things put together. As well as prepare yourself mentally for the strain. Danny has not had that, he just had to dive right in, and

keep himself and Devon afloat. And I think he's doing a great job, taking care of a newborn, that he didn't even know up until 6 days ago." "You're right," Frank

agreed. "And I'm very proud of him for it." "Then stop ordering him around," Mary said gently, yet firmly. Frank nodded, "I know, I'm just still getting used to having a

baby in the house. It's been a long time, since Jamie was a newborn." "I have to admit, it has been different, getting woken up in the middle of the night, to the

sounds of a baby crying," Mary laughed. "She's certainly changed things up around here," Frank said looking down at the little girl in his arms. "That she has," Mary

agreed, thinking of all the extra laundry she's had to do with nothing but baby clothes.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something," Jamie said nervously, looking up at his parents, that evening just after dinner. "Bath time Devon," Danny was more than

willing to escape, what he knew was coming his little brother's way. "Thank you," Jamie mouthed, as Danny took Devon out of the bassinet he had sitting next to the

dining room table. "Before you start yelling Dad, just remember I have an infant in the next room, and she gets scared when somebody yells," Danny couldn't help but

try to help his little brother out. "Goodbye Daniel," was all Frank said, not taking his eyes off Jamie. "Yes Sir," Danny mumbled, hurrying out of the dining room, and

into the kitchen, grateful he left a bottle of baby soap next to the sink. "Alright Devon, I know you don't like this very much, but we've got to do it," Danny lowered

her into the sink, and placed her atop the sponge pad. "If I promise to be quick, will you promise not to scream at me?" Devon was already starting to whimper and

Danny all but gave up. "Awe come on baby," Danny said, when Devon's lower lip started to quiver. "Don't be scared Devon, Daddy's right here," Danny said while he

ran a soapy rag over his daughter head. Considering she had little to no hair, he didn't have to worry about doing too substantial of a job, and he was more than

willing to take it easy on her, especially considering she didn't like it to begin with. Working his way down, Danny finished with the bath, in just a few minutes. It

probably wouldn't have taken nearly as long, had she not have been wriggling and fussing so much, but he couldn't really help it, considering he knew she needed it.

"Daddy was in such a hurry to get away from Grandpa, he forgot to get you a diaper and a towel," Danny said looking around for a clean kitchen towel. Locating one,

Danny gently wrapped her in the towel. "It's a good thing you're little, because this towel is even smaller," Danny noticed. Knowing he needed to get upstairs so he

could a diaper on her, before she sprung a leak all over him, Danny hurried out of the room. For the first time, grateful that the kitchen had more than one door, one

that led into the dining room, and the other that led into the living room, so he could get up the stairs in a hurry, and not get stuck in the middle of his parents,

griping out his kid brother. "Keep it inside Devon, keep it inside," Danny said taking the stairs two at a time, in a hurry to get to a diaper. Danny had just reached the

nursery, when he felt something warm all over his hand and shirt. "Devon Reagan," Danny moaned loud enough for his parents to hear downstairs. "I'll let you take

care of him," Mary said looking at Frank, while nodding at Jamie. "I'm going to go check on Danny," Mary sounded worried. Mary was just about to head up the stairs,

when Danny almost ran her over trying to get back down to the kitchen sink. "She peed on me!" Danny said loudly, again startling his daughter and making her cry. "I

know, I know," Danny said frustrated, walking through the dining room, not even caring about interrupting his father and brother anymore. Danny's shirt was wet and

it was sticking to his chest, making him feel quite uncomfortable, just as a yellow stain started to appear on the front of it. Danny couldn't handle the stickiness any

longer, and he all about shoved the baby in his brother's arms. "Augh, Danny," Jamie looked disgusted. "I don't take care of kids." "Just hold her for a second," Danny

pulled his shirt off in a hurry before dropping it on the floor so he could take Devon from his brother and wash her off again, only this time he was careful to bring a

diaper with him. "Danny!" Mary picked the shirt up off the floor. "I'm sorry Mom, but I don't like bodily fluids on me," Danny walked into the kitchen. "You're going to

get a lot worse, than your child's urine on you, I can assure you," Frank called back, remembering, wanting to get back to Jamie, so he could get on with his evening.

Danny placed Devon back in the sink for a quick rinse off, and once again she started crying. "I know you don't want to go through this again, but I can't help that you

peed all over yourself," Danny poured a cup of soapy water over the lower half of her body, where she got wet. Devon shivered, and Danny poured another cup of

warm water over her, to rinse her off. Danny quickly took her out of the sink, and wrapped her in the bath towel his mother brought him. He had the diaper in his

back pocket, and he wanted to get it on her as fast as he could so he didn't have another repeat, but for some reason, it just felt wrong to lay her out on the kitchen

counter, and strap the thing on her. With this in mind, Danny carried her into the living room, to lay her out on the couch. "I'm sorry baby," Danny couldn't help but

feel a little bad, when he realized how much she was shaking. I'm definitely going to need to get a little heater to keep in the kitchen, Danny thought to himself,

watching her shiver, as he took the towel off her. He didn't like having to take the only source of warmth away from her, but he couldn't exactly do anything about it,

considering he had to get a diaper on her. "Alright Devon, let's not have a repeat of day one, when you peed all over Grandma and Grandpas couch," Danny

remembered the last time, he laid her diaper less bottom on the sofa. Unfolding the diaper, Danny placed it under her and fastened it securely. "Danny, you have to

put the diaper rash ointment, powder, and baby lotion on before you put the diaper on," Mary reminded him. "Not right now," Danny shook his head. "I don't want to

take any chances of springing another leak and having to put her back in the sink. She's already shivering," Danny wrapped her back up in the towel before picking

her up, and going to sit in front of the fireplace to warm her up, before he took her up the stairs to get her dressed. "I'll put it on her when I dress her," Danny

reassured his mother. "Besides I don't really see the need in putting diaper rash ointment on her if she doesn't even have a rash," he admitted. "You don't have to,"

Mary wanted to make sure that he knew, that he was to one to make the decisions, then again, she couldn't help but offer a little friendly advice to the new parent.

"But would you at least rub a little baby lotion on her bottom," she pressed gently. Danny sighed, "yes mother." "Thank you," Mary kissed his head, before heading

into the kitchen to clean up the dinner mess. "Grandma is so concerned that your little butt is going to get dried out," Danny smiled at Devon. "But I don't see how

that's going to happen, with all the diaper changes you force me to do. I mean it's not like you let me leave you wet, you usually scream at me when you want your

diaper changed. But this is something I don't understand," Danny noted, while Devon starred up at him, no longer shivering. "You cry when you are wet, but you also

scream bloody murder when I take your diaper off. This has been very confusing for Daddy." Thinking he gave her plenty of time to warm up, Danny took her up the

stairs, to finish up with the lotion and powder, before dressing her in a clean pair of pajamas. "Are you just about ready for another bottle, so you can go to sleep?"

Danny asked finishing up with the yellow and blue striped zipper pajamas. Daddy could use a little time talking to Uncle Jamie, and getting our stuff moved into the

bathroom," Danny mentioned carrying her down the stairs. "But most importantly, Daddy would really like to take a hot shower, and get at least a little sleep, before

you get started on your nightly mission of totally exhausting Daddy." Devon squirmed in his arms and Danny shook his head. "Is that your way of telling me not to

count on it? Yeah probably," he muttered. Walking into the kitchen, Danny found his parents talking in the kitchen. "Is this a private conversation, or can I come in

here and fix your granddaughter a bottle, before she starts screaming loud enough to get the neighbors to call the cops on grounds of neglect?" "Little Devon wouldn't

do that," Frank took his squirming granddaughter from her father. "Want to bet?" was all Danny could think to say. "You can come in son," Mary laughed, at her son's

words. "Oh, and thanks for dinner mom," Danny glanced at her, while measuring out the formula. "I haven't eaten this well, since before I moved out," Danny poured

the warm baby water into the bottle before shaking it. "I'll feed her, if you want a break Danny," Frank volunteered. "Are you sure you don't mind?" Danny looked at

him questioningly. "I wouldn't offer if I did," Frank nodded. "Great, thanks Dad," Danny handed him the bottle before hurrying up the stairs, hoping to get a little more

work done.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Jamie, do you think you could manage to find some time to clean out some of your stuff in one of the bathroom cabinets, so I can put Devon's stuff in it?" Danny

walked into his brother's bedroom. "Yeah," Jamie nodded. "Dad grounded me, so it looks like I'm going to have plenty of time." "Are you still sitting comfortably,"

Danny shrugged? "Yes," Jamie sighed. "Then you should count yourself lucky," Danny grabbed his brother by his shirt, and hauled him into the bathroom. "Is it

necessary to do this now?" Jamie started to go through some of the stuff he had in the bottom cabinet. "Mom and Dad are watching Devon, so yes," Danny nodded

quickly. "Have you put your stuff in her yet," Jamie wondered? "I'm going to put it on the shelf that Joe had his stuff on," Danny enlightened him. "So, what are you

going to do this weekend?" Jamie tossed several old bottles into the waste basket. "Not much, I have a newborn," Danny said honestly. "That makes two of us, only

instead of a newborn, I have parents that don't look too kindly on practical jokes done on school premises," Jamie muttered. "Well since were both grounded, maybe

we can at least play a few hands of poker." Danny knew he would enjoy a little time to do something fun. "Yeah, and maybe Joe will come," Jamie brightened,

deciding maybe the weekend grounding wouldn't be so bad after all. "I'll give him a call," Danny nodded, thinking it was a good idea. "And maybe Dad and Grandpa

will play," Jamie added a few more players. "If Dads here, I'm sure he will want to play," Danny knew that his father would never purposely miss a poker game with

his sons. "And since it's the weekend, Grandma will be here wanting to see Devon, so that means Grandpa will be here too," Jamie knew that given the choice, his

grandmother would stay all day, just so she could hold the baby.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Finishing up in the bathroom, Danny figured he should go down and check on Devon, before he decided to take a shower. Noticing she was fast asleep on her

grandfather's chest, Danny took the opportunity to take a long shower. Then again, any shower that lasted longer than five minutes, was a long shower to the new

daddy. Standing under the hot water, Danny took a deep breath. He hadn't been able to take a shower that morning, like he was accustomed to, so he was taking

advantage of this one, and enjoying every second of it. His life had sure changed over the past few days, he was getting used to running on little to no sleep, waking

up multiple times throughout the night, his bedroom was no longer his own, and he was having to share it with his newborn. He was using the kitchen sink for more

things than just washing dishes, he had been peed on, cried at, and spent a whole day setting up baby equipment, and finding places for all the things, that he still

had no idea what to do with. Then again, some of the things, he was pretty sure that he didn't want to know what to do with.

* * *

I have to admit, I am really enjoying this story... It is so much fun to write... Hope you all enjoyed the update... and thanks again for the follows, favorites, and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	5. Chapter 5

**CH. 5: No Rest For Daddy**

I'm changing Devon's age to a two-week old. So it will make things a little more interesting.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny wasn't sure what time it was, all he knew was that it was in the middle of the night, and his newborn wasn't interested in sleeping that night. He had already

gotten up with her four times to give her a bottle since he had gone to bed, and each time she woke up, it seemed to take even longer to get her to go back to sleep.

She was screaming for him once again, and Danny knew she was wanting another bottle. "Devon, it's okay, Daddy's coming," Danny moaned, throwing his covers

back on his bed, so he could get to her before her screams increased, and she woke the whole house. Noticing the clock read, 4:00 am, Danny moaned again. "Let's

go baby," Danny picked her up. He was just starting for the stairs, when he felt her bottom half. The diaper was soiled, and had leaked through her onesie. "But first

we have to get you cleaned up," Danny carried her into the nursery, where he could get her cleaned up. Danny was just about to lay her down so he could clean her

up when he remembered the way she cried anytime he changed her diaper. "Maybe we should do this downstairs, and away from the sleeping members of the

family," Danny picked up a few wipes, hoping he could clean her up with just those, rather than give her another bath. That would for sure wake everyone in the

house. "On second thought, a bath may be necessary," Danny said when he realized the leak went a bit higher, and the front of her little purple pjs were also wet.

"You really did it this time?" Danny said when he started undressing her, after running a little warm water in the sink. Holding the diaper in his hand, Danny realized

something. He was so tired, he forgot to change her when he gave her, her last bottle a couple hours ago. "Sorry, this one's Daddy's fault, I should pay better

attention to you. Just don't tell Grandma, she might ground Daddy." Danny was trying to keep talking to her, hoping she wouldn't get upset by being laid in the

kitchen sink again. Surprisingly, Davon wasn't fussing nearly as much during her bath, and instead seemed rather content. "Are you enjoying the attention, or are you

just relishing in the fact that Grandma can still make Daddy's life miserable?" Devon squirmed, and Danny smirked. "It's the latter isn't it," Danny nodded, picking the

slippery child up out of the tub, and wrapping her in a towel. After diapering and dressing the infant, Danny placed her in the downstairs pack n play so he could make

her a bottle. Devon started to fuss, and Danny ran into the kitchen. "I'll be right baby, I promise," Danny threw some formula into a bottle of warm water, shaking it,

as he walked through the room, and back to his fussing daughter. "This being a weekend night, I'm willing to overlook this fussiness. But you have to remember that

Daddy is going to have to go back to work eventually, and is going to need his sleep. Uncle Jamie has to go to school and Grandpa will have to go back to work

Monday." Danny took a seat in Franks favorite chair, just before positioning the little girl up on his arm, so he could feed her. Devon only took an ounce of the two

ounce bottle her father made, and just as she started to fall asleep, she woke herself up again. "Devon please baby, Daddy's tired," Danny wasn't above begging at

this particular moment in time. "I've been up all day taking care of all your new stuff." Devon yawned, and her eyes fluttered a bit, but there was no falling asleep.

Danny wasn't sure, but he was almost certain that she stayed awake longer, each and every time she woke up for a feeding. He was also beginning to think that

somebody lied to him, about how much newborns were supposed to sleep. The only time this one of his slept comfortably, was during the day. "You know I don't want

to sound conceited or anything, but Daddy has managed to keep you alive for a week. So, don't you think you could do something for me and let me get a little sleep?

Daddy has plans to play poker tomorrow with Grandpa. Which means, you are going to get to spend the day with great-grandma Betty, and I know we would both

prefer you to be happy for her." Devon continued to squirm and Danny sighed. "How about we make a deal? I'll sit up in this chair and hold you all night, if you just

promise to go to sleep and sleep for more than an hour?" Danny knew that his mother would have something to say about him holding her all night, saying something

about spoiling her, but at this time of night, he could care less. Devon yawned again, and Danny smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." Danny placed her comfortably on his

chest, and leaned back in the chair. It only took a minute for him to get comfortable, and he was asleep in no time.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was early Saturday morning, and Frank and Mary were just descending the stairs. "Looks like somebody had another sleepless night." Frank whispered, pointed at

his sleeping son and granddaughter. "I remember you doing the same with him," Mary smiled, thinking of how many times she had woken up in the morning to find

the place in the bed next to her empty, as well as the crib. "That's because the boy wouldn't sleep through the night unless he had physical contact with one of us, and

on top of that, he had his days and nights mixed up, which made things even harder," Frank was tired just thinking but it. "You remember," Mary kissed him. "Kind of

hard to forget," Frank admitted. "I was up many a night with him, either reading to him, or learning how to sleep standing up, or in a chair. Coffee was quickly

becoming my best friend," Frank gestured at the coffee pot. "Better make it strong, Danny's going to need it," Mary handed him the canister of coffee. "No other way

to make it," Frank poured the water into the coffee maker. "Do you know who's all coming today?" Mary asked getting started on breakfast. "From what I overheard,"

Frank said carefully. "Our oldest was trying to help our youngest with his grounding sentence, by suggesting they con Joe and Pop into coming over and playing

poker." "You were ease dropping on our children?" Mary crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Not intentionally," Frank shrugged. "I was just kind of stuck on the

fact that Danny was trying to help Jamie out with a punishment." "Danny's grown up significantly," Mary nodded. "And he's only been a father for a week." "His child's

only been on the earth for two weeks," Frank mentioned. "It's crazy to think of how much things can change in only a week." "Joe moves out, Danny moves back in,

along with a newborn baby. Our house gets turned upside down with baby stuff, and all four of our children are here a lot more often." "The kids are certainly getting

closer," Mary thought of the past several days. "Danny and Erin have actually managed to get along and go to the store together. And with Danny being here every

day, it seems like he and Jamie may slowly begin to seal the rift that occurred between them when Danny left for the marines." "And it took an infant that has no

knowledge of anything aside from her wants to do it," Frank shook his head. "That's one special little girl," Mary went back to fixing breakfast, knowing that her boys

would wake up hungry. As if like clockwork, Devon was stirring atop her father's chest, looking for breakfast. Danny felt the infant squirm, and he slowly opened his

eyes. "Looks like somebody's up early, so they can eat and go back to sleep again, and keep Daddy up again all night," Danny gave her a half smile. After changing

her diaper, Danny joined his parents in the kitchen. "Morning son," Mary kissed his cheek. "There's coffee ready." "I know I could use it," Danny shifted Devon so he

could get a cup out of the cabinet. "Give me my granddaughter," Frank took the little girl from him. Remembering the many morning's, he felt the exact same way his

son was feeling, and he knew that coffee at this time of the morning, or anytime of the day that is, coffee was a must. "Thanks," Danny yawned, filling his coffee cup.

"Long night son," Mary patted his back. "Very long night," Danny nodded, breathing in the aroma. "Devon, were you being hard on Daddy?" Mary leaned over so she

could look at her granddaughter's face. "She woke me up about four times last night to eat and to have her diaper changed. And you know how she is, when you

change her diaper, making things even worse. And on top of that, every time she woke up, it seemed to take even longer to get her to go back to sleep." Danny was

barely getting to the tip of the iceberg. "Anyways, I was so tired, that on the third time, I forgot to change her diaper. And when she woke me up the last time, her

diaper was soaked, and it leaked all on her pajamas. This led to another bath, and finally another bottle. Instead of going to sleep during her bottle, like I would like

her to. She thinks it's time to stay awake and look around." "How did you finally get her to go to sleep?" Mary asked curiously. "By sitting up in the chair and holding

her the rest of the night," Danny took a seat in one of the vacant kitchen chairs. "Danny, you can't just give in to her every whim, or you will be sitting up with her till

she's two." Sure, Mary had said since the very beginning that she was going to let Danny be the one to raise her, but at times, she couldn't help but offer a little

advice here and there. "If I wouldn't hold her, Dad would be walking into a very dangerous job half asleep, and Jamie would fall asleep in his math book," Danny

explained. "I understand that son, but you have to start training her now," Mary just couldn't help it. "Not now Mom please. I was awake more time than I was asleep

last night," Danny was struggling with the urge to lay his head on the table. "She's two weeks old, and I'm pretty sure my daughter hates me." "She doesn't hate

you," Frank pointed at him. "You did the exact same thing to us when you were her age." "Sorry about that," Danny was beginning to feel a little guilty. "You were a

newborn, and she's a newborn, it comes with the territory," Frank shrugged. "How long does it last?" Danny moaned. "Till you train her to stop having her days and

nights mixed up," Mary felt bad not to be able to offer anymore advice. "Ugh," all Danny could do was groan. As if on cue, Devon picked up on her father's groan, and

she herself started to whine. "What's wrong with Grandpa's girl?" Frank ran a finger gently down her cheek. "She's probably hungry, she hasn't eaten since 4:00,"

Danny got up to make her a bottle. "You mean, you didn't wake her before now to eat?" Mary was going into full mother mode. "Are you kidding me, she was actually

sleeping when she was supposed to?" Danny tried picking up for himself. "She's a newborn Daniel, she's supposed to eat every three hours until she gets back up to

her birth weight. She's also only two weeks old, and her stomach is the size of a walnut." Mary was beginning to feel as if she was raising another child. "Mom, I was

just trying to let us both get some sleep okay," Danny handed his father the bottle. "And I kind of figured, she would start screaming at me when she wanted

something." Mary sighed, and took a seat across her son, so she could look at him directly, before starting her teaching explanation. "You need to start paying

attention to your daughter's expressions. Infants have a way of showing signs of needs, if you watch and learn what each one means. If she starts opening her mouth,

and turning her head from side to side. Or doing some sort of licking and sucking motion. Another way is if she starts clenching her fists, or starts kicking her legs.

Crying is usually an infant's last resort, at least if you're lucky it is." "Mom, Devon cries when she's hungry, Devon cries when I give her a bath, Devon cries when I

change her diaper. On second thought, Devon cries when I do just about anything, except when I hold her." Danny thought about it. "That's because she loves you,

and wants your attention," Mary smiled. "I love her too, but she would certainly make things easier on me, if she would sleep when I wanted her too," Danny went

over to the sink so he could splash some water on his face to help him wake up. "Maybe you should postpone your poker game for another day, when you're a little

more rested," Mary suggested. "Can't," Danny wiped his shirt over his face. "Promised Jamie," he said walking out of the room and up the stairs to wake his brother

up. "He's a great big brother," Mary smiled at her husband. "Hopefully his daughter will give him a little break, and let him play today." "I guess we'll see," Frank

placed his little granddaughter on her shoulder, hoping to get her to burp.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"What time is Joe coming over?" Mary asked stopping by her son's bedroom, later that morning after breakfast. "Not till later, he said he had a few things he needed

to do this morning," Danny shoving his wallet in his back pocket. "Okay," Mary started to walk out. "Hey Mom, would you and Dad mind watching Devon for an hour or

so, while I run to the store and pick up a few things for her?" Danny asked looking for his jacket. "I don't think you'd be able to get her away from your father," Mary

replied. "He still holding her?" Danny looked surprised. "He's trying to keep her awake, so you can get her on a schedule," Mary enlightened him. "Great thanks,"

Danny hurried out of the room. "Hey where you going?" Jamie asked walking out of the bathroom, and meeting his brother at the foot of the stairs. "To pick up a few

things for Devon," Danny kept going. "Cool, can I come?" Jamie asked, following him down the stairs. "Since when do you think it's cool to go to the store and buy

things for a baby?" Danny looked at him questioningly. "Since I'm grounded and have no life," Jamie shrugged. "And what makes you think, that Dad will even let you

go, since you are grounded?" "Technically he only said I couldn't leave the house to go out with friends, you're my brother," Jamie said pointedly. "As much as I love

your way of a loophole. You still better clear it with Dad," Danny suggested. "Okay," Jamie ran into the living room looking for his father. "Hey Dad, can I go to the

store with Danny?" "Your grounded," Frank reminded him. "Please Dad, I'm just going to the store with my brother, who happens to be a cop. How much trouble,

could I possibly get into?" Frank was just about to answer, when Danny walked in. "Let the squirt go Dad, I promise not to let him out of my sight. And he might even

learn something about kids. And who better to teach him, then his cool big brother. I had to learn how to shop for a kid, from Erin. He'd be lucking out." Danny figured

that the best way to get his parents to let his kid brother do anything, would be by mentioning that he would learn something. "As long as, you promise to stay out of

trouble then yes," Frank pointed at Jamie. "Awesome thanks Dad," Jamie ran out of the house, and out to his brother's car. "Keep an eye on him," Frank said, this

time pointing at Danny. "If I can keep my newborn alive for a week, I think I can handle my kid brother," Danny told Devon to be good for her grandparents, before

running outside to catch up with Jamie. "Can't believe that Dad actually said yes," Jamie glanced at Danny. "Devon's making him soft," Danny started the ignition, and

headed for the store.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So, what are we here to pick up?" Jamie asked following his brother down one of the aisles. "Things for my baby," Danny stopped when he reached the aisle with the

portable heaters. "What would a two-week old possible do with a heater," Jamie wondered aloud? "I told Devon I would buy her a heater today, to help get the chill

out of the room when I give her a bath," Danny answered, looking through his options. "Sounds like Daddy Danny is turning into a softy like Dad," Jamie teased.

"She's two weeks old, what am I going to do?" Danny shrugged, handing Jamie the heater. "Why do I have to carry it?" Jamie huffed. "Because I convinced Dad to let

you come along, that's why," Danny grabbed him by the shirt and drug him along. Danny had just started looking through the bath soaps and lotions, when Erin came

up behind her two brothers. "Well if it isn't my dear brothers," Erin spoke up startling the two of them. "Hi Erin," Danny glanced over his shoulder. "What are you

doing here?" Jamie asked, kind of bored with the baby aisle. "I have a one year old, if you've forgotten," Erin reminded him, grabbing a pack of diapers. "Where is

Nicki anyways?" "With her father," Erin tossed the diapers into the cart, before moving on to the diaper rash ointment. "My husband left our daughter with a dirty

diaper yesterday when I went out, and now she has a terrible diaper rash," Erin sounded annoyed. "Devon hasn't had any dirty diapers," Danny sounded grateful. "But

I do know that she hates being wet, and she hates to have her diaper changed. Kind of confusing if you think about it," Danny shrugged, going back to the bath

things. "Hey Danny. Is it cool, if I go check out the movies?" There was only so much baby stuff, Jamie could handle, and considering he lived with a two-week old, he

was almost surrounded. "Yah, just don't leave the entertainment section," Danny glanced at him. "The last thing I need is for you to get into trouble. Because if you

get in trouble, Dad is going to were me out, because he told me to keep you out of trouble." "It's the entertainment section Danny," Jamie looked at Danny confused.

"What could possibly happen." "Well if it would be Danny over there, he'd probably blow the speakers on one of the stereos," Erin shrugged. "Haha very funny, I've

matured since then," Danny went back to his shopping, while Jamie ran off before Danny had a chance to change his mind. "What are you looking for?" Erin asked

trying to help. "My kid is bound and determined to either spit up all over herself, or her diaper leaks, and then sometimes her bottle leaks, needless to say, she's

always having to, have a bath. Making me run out of baby soap in a week. And with every bath she takes, the only thing that does is make her skin dry out, and mom

gripes at me if I don't cover her with baby lotion. So, I'm stocking up," Danny interpreted. Erin grabbed the bath soap and baby lotion, and handed it to her brother.

"What else do you need?" Erin could tell, that Danny still hadn't gotten the hang of the whole baby shopping thing. "Diapers," Danny mumbled. "She goes through a

box a week." "I thought you said, she hasn't had any dirty diapers yet?" Erin asked clarifying. "There's more than one way to dirty diaper, and Devon knows it," Danny

said pointedly. "Do you still need the same size?" Erin laughed going back to the diapers. Danny didn't reply, he was too busy examining another product. "Erin, do

people really use cloth diapers on their kids?" Danny was losing focus, just thinking about how traumatized he would be. "Some do," Erin nodded. "There is no possible

way I'd even consider trying to dump the contents of my child's diaper. I already know I'd get it on me, and then I'd be puking all over the place," Danny shook his

head trying to get the image out of his brain. "Most people use them for burp cloths," Erin admitted. "One more question," Danny held a finger up. "What now?" "What

the heck is this," Danny pointed at a rectangular package on one of the shelves. That's a wipe warmer," Erin explained. Danny's mouth dropped, "there's going to be a

lot worse things in life than a cold wipe being wiped across her butt." Erin shrugged, "some babies do cry and squirm a lot when you change their diaper, regardless of

a warm wipe." "That's Devon," Danny said with a smile. "Hi Mom, Hi Dad," Joe couldn't resist but tease his two older siblings, when he saw them on the baby aisle

together. "Why do you keep calling me that?" Danny glared at him. "Thinking of you two as parents, is just so entertaining," Joe grinned mischievously. "Don't you

have something to do before we play poker this evening?" Danny was trying to get rid of him. He was getting to close to wanting to strangle his brother, and if he was

going to do that, he figured it would be best to wait until they were in the privacy of their own home. Then again, knowing his parents, they would spoil it, by

separating them. So much for getting even with his brother, now that he was living in his parent's house. "As a matter of fact, I do, I need to change the oil in my

car," Joe smiled, thinking of how much he loved the car he bought from his father. "Then leave, before I use you as a free babysitter," Erin threatened. "Got to go,"

Joe was gone in a matter of seconds. "Now do you require any more of my services, or can I go check on my kid?" Erin was a little worried about leaving Nicki with

Jack for too long a time, he wasn't very good with diaper changes. "I'm done," Danny was more than grateful to be leaving the baby aisle. "I've got to go find Jamie

anyways, before he gets into trouble, and Dad blames me," Danny said running off. Danny was just rounding the corner, when he saw Jamie pick up one of the

stereos. "Jamie lets go," Danny caught him by surprise, the stereo slipping from his hands and crashing to the floor. Jamie turned and looked at his brother, his eyes

wide. "Jamie!" Danny was frustrated. "Are you trying to get us killed?" "Let's run. Nobody will ever see us, and it won't get back to Dad," Jamie suggested, looking for

the quickest exit. Danny grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back, "yeah that's not going to happen." "Why not? It's a lot safer than asking Dad for the money to

replace it," Jamie sounded worried. "Why did you take it off the shelf, to begin with?" Danny pestered him for an answer. "I was just looking at it," Jamie picked up for

himself. "You're going to have to pay for it. Because there's no way, were going to run." "Why not?" Jamie argued. "Jamie, I'm an NYPD police officer, and if didn't do

anything about it. Someone would find out, and that would only get me an IA investigation, which would get me in trouble with the Commissioner, who just so

happens to be my grandfather. And that doesn't even begin to cover what Dad would say. Which isn't going to really matter, I'm going to be in trouble with Dad, no

matter how you look at it. Only being in trouble for not watching you, is ten times better than being in trouble with him for running," Danny said trying to explain his

reasoning. "Danny, it's over a hundred dollars. Where am I going to get a hundred and fifty dollars?" Jamie knew he didn't have that kind of money. "You're going to

have to tell dad," Danny sighed. "Are you kidding?! Do you know what Dads going to do to me when he finds out about this?!" "Probably the same thing, he's going to

do to me, when he finds out, I let you out of my sight," Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Unless you paid for it, and then let me pay you a little at a time," Jamie

looked at his brother hopefully. "I don't have that kind of money just laying around Jamie. I have a kid now," Danny reminded him. "You're missing the point big

brother," Jamie started to explain. "Neither one of us will have to face Dad." Danny let out a long breath, as if considering his options. "If we do this, you're staying

grounded another week." "What? Why?" Jamie protested. "For one, you shouldn't have been messing with it to begin with, and two, if you stay grounded, you may

actually take this serious, and be a bit more willing to pay me back," Danny had a point. "Come on Danny, be serious. You can't ground me." "Technically I can, I'm

your older brother," Danny enlightened him. "And three, if we tell Dad, you're liable to get a lot more than just grounded," Danny let the hint drop. "Fine," Jamie

grumbled, following Danny to the front counter.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Minutes after Danny walked through the door, Frank handed him his baby. "Grandpa needs a break before he's ready to teach your Daddy and Uncles a lesson in

poker." "Whatever happened to supporting your kids in all aspects?" Danny looked at him questioningly. "I've supported you through the marines, the NYPD, and with

Devon. I think I've done my part," Frank smiled, now looking forward to the game more than ever. "Ugh Dad, they said all aspects, not just some aspects," Danny felt

compelled to point out. "Care to tell me where your brother is?" Frank pressed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, when he noticed he had yet to see his youngest

son. "He's unloading the car Dad," Danny said. "He didn't run off with friends, and he's still in one peace." "And your mother and I are grateful," Frank said walking

away. "Were you good for Grandma and Grandpa?" Danny asked, following his father into the living room. "We had moments of tears," Mary said coming down the

stairs, with an armful of laundry. "That wasn't very nice Devon Leigh," Danny looked down at the infant. "She's just having a few problems adjusting to a new

schedule," Mary didn't sound bothered by it. "So is Daddy," Danny nodded. "Daddy's not used to staying up at night." "Where do you want all this big brother?" Jamie

said coming into the room, overloaded with a heater, diapers, baby soap and lotion. "Nursery thanks Jamie," Danny said glancing at him over his shoulder. "Just call

me a slave to a baby and her Daddy," Jamie started for the stairs. "Why is he being so willing to help you?" Frank and May both looked at Danny questioningly. "No

reason," Danny shrugged taking Devon upstairs, to unload the stuff he bought from the store. "There up to something," Mary looked at her husband. "Oh yeah," Frank

nodded. "But as long as it's nothing illegal, I'm not too concerned." "Yeah right," Mary made her way into the kitchen, knowing that her mother and father in law

would be there soon. "Hi Mom," Joe said walking through the kitchen door. "Hi baby," Mary kissed his cheek. "Dad here?" "He won't be, when he sees you with that in

your hand," Mary gestured at the oil. "I'll take my chances," Joe went in search of his father. "Hey Dad, you busy?" Joe said walking into his father's office. "Just

getting ready for our poker game," Frank said taking the set down from one of the shelves. "You feel like helping me out with an oil change in your old car?" Joe said

with a half-smile. "Right now? Your brothers will be ready to get the game started as soon as your grandpa gets here." Joe was just about to reply, when Jamie walked

in. "Hey Joe, you ready to play?" "Well I was kind of hoping to get Dad to help me change the oil in my car," Joe admitted. "Can't you do it tomorrow after church?

Grandpas about to be here," Jamie was beginning to sound a lot younger than a teenager. "I'll even help you," Jamie figured if that didn't work, then nothing would.

"If you insist," Joe shook his head. "Great, I'm going to go get Danny," Jamie ran out of the room and up the stairs. "What's gotten into the squirt?" Joe looked at

Frank confused. "He's grounded," Frank nodded. "That explains it," Joe went looking for his little niece, while they waited for Henry and Betty to get there.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Where's my great grandbaby?" Betty said the second she walked through the door of her son's home. "Upstairs with her Daddy," Mary said from where she was

making a fresh pot of coffee. Mary was on a mission, as she ran through the kitchen and directly into her son. Frank caught her, just as she was on the brink of falling

backwards. "Oh Francis," Betty hugged him. "Looks like someone's in a hurry to see the newest addition to the family," Frank teased. "Leave me alone Francis, she's

just so cute," Betty couldn't help it, as she hurried past. "Where's Pop?" Frank followed her. "He's bringing in the gifts," Betty said her usual statement, anytime she

came over. "I should have guessed," Frank shook his head. The Reagan boys were just about to get started on their game, when Erin, Jack and Nicki came in. "There's

my big girl," Mary said with her arms open to her eldest grandchild. Nicki ran to her, and Mary carried her into the dining room, followed shortly by her daughter and

son in law. "Deal me in," Jack pulled up a chair next to Henry. "And how's Devon doing?" Erin asked looking down at her sleeping niece in Bettys arms. "Trying to get

a little zzz's in before her next bottle," Betty just adored holding her sleeping great grandbaby. "Were supposed to be trying to keep her awake," Frank said,

overhearing the conversation. "But it's proved to be easier said than done." "She's got her days and nights mixed up, and she's making it almost impossible for her

Daddy to get any sleep." Mary gave Betty the run down from the night before. They were on the second hand, and Nicki wasn't exactly playing, but she was perfectly

content to make her rounds, in sitting with her uncles. "You know when this kid learns her numbers, she will be a great asset to have around," Danny joked, when

Nicki moved from sitting with her Uncle Joe to her Uncle Danny. "You can help Uncle Danny win," Danny tickled her. "She will be all mine then," Jamie said looking

down at his cards, beginning to think he could use all the help he could get. "I don't know what you guys are talking about, we all know she's an Uncle Joes girl," Joe

made a face, making the little girl laugh. Like clockwork, Nicki jumped up and moved on to her youngest uncle. Just as soon as Danny traded Nicki out, Devon started

to cry again, and refused to calm, regardless of what Mary, Betty or Erin did. "I think you're going to have to take her son," Mary said, knowing that sometimes babies

cried, and refused to calm until they go what they wanted. "Do you want Daddy, baby?" Danny took her from his grandmother. The second Devon realized who was

holding her, it was like magic, as she immediately calmed and settled comfortably in her father's arms, taking only mere seconds for her to drift off to sleep. After

waiting several minutes, Danny figured it safe enough to hand the sleeping baby, back to her great grandmother. Sure, he wasn't thrilled that she was sleeping, but

he was kind of giving up on her sleeping for him at night anyways. Thinking he would get to spend another long night with a little one that was content to scream at

him, if he wasn't holding her. Part of him was hoping that she would eventually outgrow it, but with the way his luck was running, he had a feeling he would be sitting

up with her, for the next three years. Unfortunately for Danny, the length of time he held her, wasn't quite long enough, and the second Devon lost the level of

comfort she knew as her father, she once again started to voice her disproval. "Sorry Grandma," Danny sighed, taking her back. "Looks like someone's gotten used to

Daddy's voice and smell," Betty mentioned. "I doubt that Grandma," Danny shook his head. "She's only two-week old, I wasn't around when Jenny was pregnant with

her, and I've only had her for a period of 7 days." "It doesn't take long, obviously," Betty pointed out. "Especially considering you have spent so many hours with her,

and her primarily means of care." "Maybe so, but I still wish she would let you hold her," Danny shrugged, quickly learning how to play with one hand.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That night, and it was just as Danny predicted. The rest of the Reagans were fast asleep, all but he and Devon that is. "Why won't you sleep?" Danny whimpered,

picking his little girl up from her crib, shortly after he laid down. He had only been asleep for an hour when the wails and tears came from the crib next to his bed. "I

fed you, I changed you, I don't think you're sick," Danny named the few at the top of his head. She settled down enough just to let out a few whimpers as soon as

Danny placed her against him, but it certainly didn't appear that she was anywhere close to falling back to sleep. "You know Daddy's never been a big reader, but now

that I have to stay up with you all night, I'm beginning to consider it," Danny took a seat on the edge of his bed trying to figure out something to do while he sat up

with his daughter. Danny leaned again his headboard, and closed his eyes. But it took merely seconds for her to cry again. "Back to grandpa's chair again," Danny

groaned, settling on watching a little TV, in hopes she would eventually fall asleep, so he could do the same.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following Sunday morning, and Frank and Mary found their son and granddaughter in the same similar place they did the night before. "He sure hasn't gotten

much sleep lately," Mary felt bad. "It'll pass," Frank made his way into the kitchen to get the coffee started, so he would have time for a cup or two before getting

ready for church. Minutes later, and Danny trudged sleepily into the kitchen. "How much sleep did she let you get last night," Mary asked? "Couple hours or so,"

Danny slumped into the kitchen chair nearest the coffee pot. "I'll take her for you after dinner, so you can get a nap in," Mary volunteered. "Wish I could," Danny

stretched. "But I promised Joe that I would help him do a little work with his car." "Not anymore," Mary cancelled his plans. "Between your father and brothers, I'm

sure they can handle it." Mary laid her sons afternoon plans out for him. Danny would have argued with her, but he was too tired, and he didn't feel like doing much of

anything at this particular moment, aside from sleep. "Now I'm going to go wake your brother, so he can start getting ready for mass," Mary walked out of the

kitchen. Danny sighed and looked over at his father. "What just happened?" "Sounds like your mother just changed your plans," Frank handed him a cup of coffee.

"I'd tell her something too, but I value my life too much," Danny was trying to figure out how his mother could enact such fear into a U.S. Marine and NYPD Officer.

"Smart decision," was all Frank could think to say. Interrupting their conversation, was a grumbling Jamie, who came down for a bowl of cereal. "What's wrong with

you?" Danny looked noticed his kid brother's behavior. "I don't want to go to Mass this morning," Jamie mumbled. "Don't ever join the marines little brother, there are

tons of things you have to do, that you don't want to," Danny remembered. "Are you going to church?" Jamie ignored his brothers comment. Not this time," Danny

shook his head. "Then why do I have to go," Jamie protested. This was about all Frank could take, feeling compelled to put an end to his sons complaining. "Your

brother has a two-week old child, and hasn't gotten much sleep. You do not, so stop the complaining, or you will be staying in your room all afternoon." "Yes Sir,"

Jamie said quickly. He had plans with Joe that afternoon, and there was no way he wanted to have those cancelled. Frank excused himself a few minutes later to get

ready for church, leaving the two brothers, and infant alone. "Devon still treating you kind of rough?" Jamie asked. "I haven't slept in a week, and I've only had her for

a week," Danny had his eyes closed. "What's going to happen when you have to go back to work?" "I have no idea," Danny yawned. "Hopefully she will be over this by

then," he could only hope. "Good luck," Jamie hurried out of the kitchen to start getting ready, not wanting to get into any more trouble that day. "Thanks a lot,"

Danny made his way into the living room, looking for a bit more comfortable place to sit. He was surprised to find Devon awake, since she spent so much time awake

that night. "Since your awake, I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you this," Danny thought about it. "You know, there's no way, were going to be able to skip

out of every church service. At least not in the Reagan household." The infant didn't do anything but stare up at him, and Danny shook his head. "You have no idea

what I'm saying do you? You know if you love Daddy just a little bit, would you please stay up some today?" Devon blinked several times and stretched out in her

daddy's lap, before drifting away to sleep.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update... I really enjoy writing about Devon and the rest of the Reagans... Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	6. Chapter 6

**Devon CH. 6: The Ode to Stereos and Spit Up**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Just as Danny suspected, he was up again most of the night. It didn't matter how hard he tried to keep her awake, she seemed to fight each and every effort he put

forth. He tried talking to her, but it seemed as if the sound of his voice was a soothing agent. He tried keeping the lights on in the house, and music going constantly.

At least until his mother had enough and literally made him turn it off. He tried sitting in the backyard for a few minutes, hoping she would look around. Unfortunately,

the temperature started dropping and he knew his mother would start in on another lecture, saying she wasn't bundled up enough, and newborn babies had a harder

time regulating their body temperatures, if he didn't bring her in the second he thought she was getting chilled. Walking into the living room, Danny laid her down in

the pack n play, hoping to get a long enough break to eat lunch. "I'm going to have to get your Grandpa to have a long talk with you and lay down the law. About how

you need to behave." Danny pointed at her frustrated. "You are not being good for Daddy." Mary just so happened to be walking through the room at the time, and

she couldn't help but laugh at her sons attempt at being stern with a two-week-old. "What?" Danny said looking at his mother. "I've got to try something. And nothing

else seems to be working." Danny appeared to be on the verge of giving up. "Danny she's a baby, she isn't going to listen to anybody," Mary shook her head.

"Everybody else listens to Dad," Danny shrugged. "Hell, even I do, and I don't listen to anybody." "Daniel Reagan! Watch your language. We have a baby in the

house." "She doesn't know what I'm saying," Danny said picking up for himself. "But I do, and if I hear you say something like that again, I'll be washing your mouth

out with soap," this time it was Mary's turn to point at him. Danny stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to say. Part of him wanted to argue with her, saying he

was a grown man and could say or do anything he wanted, then again part of him still cringed when she or his father glared at him. "Yes Mam," Danny mumbled,

trying to figure out when he turned into a little boy all over again. "Now get washed up for lunch. Your father should be here any minute." "Dads coming home for

lunch?" Danny asked following her. "He said he was," Mary said washing a few of the dishes near the sink. Danny slowly made his way up the stairs and into the

bathroom to get washed up for dinner. After splashing a handful of water on his face, to help wake him up," Danny walked out. A few minutes later, and Danny heard

the kitchen door open. "Danny!" His mother called him, as if on cue. Danny shook his head, and he hurriedly made his way down the stairs. "How are you doing today

son?" Frank asked when his eldest son walked into the kitchen. "A little tired, but I'm doing my best to keep your granddaughter awake," Danny said taking a seat in

his usual place at the kitchen table. "Any of my suggestions help?" Frank wondered. "She seemed to enjoy being outside," Danny nodded. "You took her outside?"

Mary sounded shocked. "It's much too cool for an infant." "If she's bundled up, and only kept out for a few minutes at a time, she'll be fine." Frank reminded her.

"Besides I did it with him, and he's still here," Frank nodded at Danny. Danny smirked, and couldn't help but wonder what it was like for his parents when he was a

baby. He had to admit, he had never thought about it before, he always thought they had it together, and knew exactly what to do, at least that's what it seemed like

to him, growing up. "Any thoughts on when you are going to go back to work?" Frank voiced another question. "I was actually just thinking about that," Danny

nodded. "And it will probably be next week." Danny glanced at his mother, knowing that she would be the primary care giver for his daughter, when he was at work.

"If you're planning on going back to work, we are definitely going to have to get Devon's sleep schedule straight. So, you can get some sleep," was the only thing

Mary said. "Speaking of work, I have a meeting I have to go to this evening. Can you pick up your brother from school?" Frank said, looking at Danny. "Sure," Danny

nodded. "I'll keep Devon for you, if you go by the store and pick up a few things we need," Mary volunteered. "Where is Devon?" Frank thought it odd, that he had yet

to see his little granddaughter, considering she was usually attached to her father. As if he was her security blanket. "Doing what she does best," Danny shook his

head. "Sleeping."

 **XXXXXXXX**

A couple hours later, and Danny was just pulling up to the parochial school Jamie and all his siblings before him attended. "I'm glad to be away from this place, Danny

mumbled, walking through the door and down the hall of his old familiar stomping ground. "Danny?" Jamie walked out of one of the classrooms, surprised to see his

older brother in a place he swore to leave behind. "I'm here to pick you up," Danny said leaning against the wall, near the trophy case, on the second floor of the

school. "Where's Dad?" "He's at work," Danny answered. "Now come on, let's go. I've never been comfortable here." Danny was looking for the nearest exit. "That's

because you were always in trouble," Jamie reminded him. "They wouldn't let me be myself," Danny shrugged. "And they were always whacking my knuckles for some

reason or another, making mom and dad whack me in the butt when I got home." Danny had just reached the bottom floor of the school and was walking past the

office door when the principal Father Peter walked out. "Well if it isn't Daniel Reagan." "I know, you thought you'd never see me again," Danny really couldn't resist

but give the man that made his life miserable for so many years, a taunting grin. Especially now, that he couldn't do anything to him. "You may have made my job a

little difficult while here," Father Peter admitted. "But I knew you would be okay, once you grew up." Danny just stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"You've changed since I graduated," Danny finally spoke up. "I always like to think that my students," Father Peter nodded at Jamie. "And my former students," he

nodded at Danny. "Will make the right choices in their life, when the time comes." "Thank you," Danny wasn't sure what else to say. "You are welcome Mr. Reagan.

And if you don't mind me asking, what did you do after graduation?" "Joined the Marines and then the NYPD," Danny said quickly. "And that is what you are doing

now?" Father Peter questioned. "It is," Danny nodded. "I'm an officer at the 54th precinct." "That's an honorable ambition, following in your father and grandfather's

footsteps." "I enjoy it," Danny admitted, still finding the whole talking to his old principal kind of odd. "Is it your day off?" Father Peter noticed, that his ex-student

wasn't wearing a uniform. "Not exactly," Danny shook his head. "I took some time off to spend with my daughter. I have a newborn at home." "Congratulations,"

Father Peter shook his hand. "Thank you," Danny smiled, for the first time noticing how attached he was getting to the infant. "I'll let you two go on your way. It was

nice speaking to you again Daniel. Tomorrow Jamison." Father Peter nodded at the two Reagan boys. "I have a detention sitting to oversee." Father Peter said,

preparing to make his exit. "Glad I'm not in it," Danny smiled again. "So am I," Father Peter admitted, before making his way up the stairs. "I'm surprised he didn't

ask if you were planning on sending Devon to his school," Jamie mentioned as he and Danny made their way to the car. "I think it's a little premature for me to make

any decisions regarding where she goes to school," Danny said buckling his seatbelt. "And I'm not sure if I want him whacking my kids knuckles when she gets in

trouble." "Who said she'll get in trouble, she might be like me and be able to keep out of trouble," Jamie grinned. "Who are we kidding," Danny laughed. "She's my

kid." "You got a point," Jamie admitted. "And besides, Father Peter will probably be retired by the time your kid gets old enough to attend school here." "So, what

happened to him?" Danny glanced at his brother confused as he drove to the store his mother wanted him to go too. "That definitely wasn't the Father Peter that I

knew when I went to school here." "He's mellowed since you left," Jamie teased. "He doesn't have so many students, trying his patience." A few minutes later, and

Danny pulled into the parking lot of the same store he always went too, and the same store where Jamie broke the stereo. "What are we doing here?" Jamie asked

confused, before unbuckling his seatbelt. "Mom sent a list," Danny pulled a folded-up piece of paper from his shirt pocket. "Great," Jamie stepped out of the car.

"Were going to be here awhile," Jamie knew that anytime his mother sent any of them with a list, it took them forever to find the item she actually wanted.

"Probably," Danny mumbled. After making multiple trips down the same few aisles, it didn't take long for Jamie to get bored with the whole shopping exhibition. They

had already gotten the eggs, coffee, and milk, but there will still a few other things that had yet to be found. "I'm going to go look around at the electronic section for

a few minutes," Jamie started to walk away. "No, you're not," Danny shook his head. "Yes, I am," Jamie argued. "No, you're not," Danny stood his ground. "Did you

forget what happened last time you went over there?" "It was one time Danny, it's not going to happen again," Jamie tried. "I know it won't, because you're not going

back over there again. At least not with me. I don't have another $150.00 to bail you out of trouble with again," Danny said flatly. "Nothing's going to happen Danny,"

Jamie tried again. "Now where have I heard that before," Danny shook his head. "Oh yeah, it was from you. Just a couple days ago, when you dropped a stereo, that

you shouldn't have been messing with in the first place." "Aren't you ever going to let that go?" Jamie looked at his brother questioningly. "Not as long as you owe me

money?" Danny said sarcastically. "Fine," Jamie grumbled, giving in. "Now is there anything else we need aside from groceries?" Jamie was getting tired of the grocery

aisles, and was looking for something a little more interesting to look at. "Yes, Devon needs formula." Danny remembered. "Do you know what kind to get?" "How

could I not? It's always on the kitchen cabinet." Jamie said annoyed, before hurrying to get away from both Danny and the groceries. Jamie went up and down the

numerous baby aisles, until he finally found the one with the formula. Wow, Jamie thought to himself when he saw the number of different brands of formula they had

to choose from. "Maybe this is a little harder than I thought," Jamie mumbled to himself, deciding to start at the top and work his way down. "Of course, it's the last

one on the aisle," Jamie grumbled, grabbing the formula. Knowing that Danny would have no earthly idea, if he stopped by the entertainment section, Jamie hurriedly

made his way through the different sections of the store, before he reached his desired destination. Jamie looked around the movies for a few minutes, then moved on

to the CDs, before eventually wondering over to the stereos, televisions and laptops. "What are you doing here Jamie?" Jamie was surprised to hear his brother Joe's

voice. "Killing time, while I wait for Danny to get the rest of the groceries for Mom." Jamie answered. "I don't mean what you're doing at the store, smart alek. I mean

what are you doing at the entertainment section, after what happened a couple days ago with the stereo," Joe said clarifying. "How did you know about that?" Jamie

said carefully. "Danny," Joe nodded. "Figures," Jamie muttered under his breath. "And what do you think he would say, if he saw you here now?" Joe said his arms

crossed in front of his chest. "I'm not planning on him finding out, because I'm going to be away from here before he comes looking." Jamie was getting a little tired of

being the youngest, and always having someone to tell him what to do. Jamie was just replacing another stereo, similar to the one he broke just days ago, back on

the shelf, when he accidentally knocked the one next to it down to the ground. Jamie stared at his brother for several minutes, a shocked look crossing his face.

"Danny's going to kill you," Joe grabbed his brother before he had a chance to run away. "Joe, you can't," Jamie spat. "You have to help me take care of this before he

or Dad find out." "Jamie, I'm in the police academy, I only work a part-time job." Joe said frustrated. "Joe, it's just a hundred dollars. And well worth the expense of

saving my butt from Dad." Jamie tried pointing out. "Not when you look at it from my point of view," Joe argued. "I have expenses to pay. And I couldn't pay for it

even if I wanted too." Jamie sighed, as he tried running options through his head. "Danny's going to have to know. He's the only one that can get you out of this

mess, without Dad finding out," Joe repeated, the same thing he had been trying to tell him for the past five minutes. "Are you kidding me? Danny's going to be worse

than Dad, if he finds out I broke another stereo," Jamie said in all seriousness. "Probably, but that's a chance you are going to have to take. You're going to be in

trouble, either way you look at it. You just have to decide if you want be in trouble with Dad or with Danny," Joe explained the situation to him. "But if you don't settle

with the store now, they're going to call Dad." Jamie sighed weighing his options. "At least Danny can't use moms paddle on me," Jamie made his decision. "That's

because he'll probably shoot you," Joe laughed. "That's not funny Joe, were talking about bullets," Jamie reminded him. "Who am I kidding," Joe shrugged. "Danny

spanked you when you were little, and he'd probably do it again." "And he had no right to spank me that time either," Jamie said pointedly. "All I did was steal his

collector edition baseball cards, and flushed them down the toilet." "I still can't believe you did that," Joe shook his head. "Those things were going to be worth money

one day. And you're just lucky you didn't do it to any of my stuff. I would have shoved you out the upstairs window." "Your mean," Jamie shied away. "Alright we need

to get back to reality," Joe shook his head. "We've got to tell Danny." "Tell me what?" Danny wasn't surprised to find his brother in the forbidden area. Joe and Jamie

stepped aside, and revealed the broken stereo. "Jamison Reagan," Danny glared at his kid brother. "It was an accident," Jamie raised his hands in surrender. "Where

have I heard that before," Danny mumbled, already reaching for his wallet. "How much is it going to cost me this time?" "At least this ones cheaper," Jamie spoke up.

"This ones, only $100.00." "Thank God for small mercies," Danny went in search for the manager.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The car ride home was silent, Danny was fuming, and he knew that if he said anything, he would probably live to regret it. Danny and Jamie walked into the house

with bags of groceries, saying but very few words to one another. Jamie knew Danny was furious, and it was only a matter of time before it all hit the fan. "Your

daughter had been crying and crying most of the time you were gone," Mary said wearily. "Seriously?" Danny sounded surprised, taking the infant in his arms.

"Treating Grandma like that wasn't very nice," Danny looked down at the now content infant. "But at least you stayed awake," he muttered under his breath. After

putting up the groceries, Jamie hurriedly made his way to his bedroom. More than ready to put a little distance between he and his brother, that was shooting daggers

at him with every look. "Does Devon need to be fed or anything?" Danny was still getting used to learning his daughter's signs before she started crying. "She should

probably be getting hungry," Mary nodded. "Alrighty then Miss Reagan, Daddy will get your dinner ready and the two of us will have a date in Grandpas chair," Danny

winked at her. "What was it like, going back to your old school?" Mary asked as she watched her son, warm the water in the bottle warmer before adding the formula.

"Interesting," Danny summed it up in one word. "I ran into Father Peter again." "Your arch nemesis from when you were in school," Mary remembered her eldest sons

school days, all too well. "Pretty much," Danny agreed. "But he was different today. He wasn't the man I knew from all those years at school." "Neither are you," Mary

reminded him. "You're not the same kid, he knew back then. You're a Marine, a Police Officer, and most importantly, a father." Mary nodded at the little girl. "I guess I

have changed," Danny sighed, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. Devon in one hand, and a bottle in the other. Finishing up with Devon, Danny knew

he needed to go talk to Jamie. After laying Devon down in the pack n play, Danny slowly made his way up the stairs. "Jamie," Danny said walking into his brother's

bedroom, without even bothering to knock. "Knock much," Jamie didn't even have to look, to know who was walking into his bedroom. "Just shut up and listen,"

Danny said annoyed. "Out of all the sections in the store, you go to the one section, I told you not to go too." "You're not my father Danny," Jamie grumbled. "No, but

I am your big brother, and when you're with me, your expected to listen to me. You know that." Danny didn't know why he had to repeat the rules. "I'm sorry, what

else do you want me to say?" Jamie said giving in. "I just wish I didn't have to hear it all the time," Danny let out a long breath. "And you now owe me $250.00." A

disgusted look crossed Jamie's face, as he ran a hand through his hair. "I know," Jamie looked almost sick. "And I'll pay you back, I promise." "I know you will,"

Danny pointed at him. "I know where you live." Jamie took a seat on the edge of the bed, and placed his head in his hands. "You owe me so much kid," Danny shook

his head. "I owe you money yes," Jamie looked up at him. "But that's it." "Are you kidding, you owe me, for getting you out of this mess with the stereo again." "No I

don't, it kept us both out of trouble. Because if you forgot, Dad would be upset with you too," Jamie was pretty sure he was coming out the winner. "Not nearly as

upset as he would be with you," Danny reminded him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"There's something going on with the boys," Mary said as soon as her husband walked through the door. "How can you tell?" Frank looked at his wife surprised. "You

could cut the tension between them with a knife when they got home." Mary enlightened him. "So, are we going to bust them?" Frank was still a little confused. "Oh

yeah," Mary nodded. "The evening would be too boring if we didn't," Mary said heading for the stairs. "What's going on up here?" Mary stopped by her youngest son's

bedroom, a few minutes later. "Nothing," both boys said simultaneously. "I've raised you both since birth, I think I know you both well enough, to know when

somethings going on." "It's nothing you need to worry about Mom," Danny tried reassuring her. He tried leading her out of the room, but it was no go for the mother

of four. "Don't you think it would be easier to tell me than your father?" Mary tried to get something out of them that way. "Depends how you look at it," Jamie

replied. "You can be worse than Dad sometimes." "I think I'll leave you two alone and go check on Devon," Danny tried to slip through the doorway. "She's not

crying," Mary stopped him. "Whatever happened to learning her signs, so she doesn't have to cry?" Danny couldn't resist. Mary glared at him, but she had yet to say

anything, she was too busy trying to figure out how she was going to kill him. "She's fine, I just checked on her," Frank said blocking the doorway. Danny almost ran

into him, as he approached the doorway, but he managed to stop himself, just in time. "Hi Dad," Danny gulped. "Daniel, care to tell me what's going on in here?"

Frank glared from Danny to Jamie. "Ugh Jamie," Danny gave his brother a side glance. Jamie shook his head, but refused to say a word. "We have all night," Mary

said taking her place next to her husband. Danny and Jamie exchanged glances for several minutes, until Danny finally spoke up. "Sorry Jamie," Danny looked at his

brother apologetically. "But Devon is going to need me eventually." "Fine," Jamie relayed the past couple of days to them. "I ought to blister both your butts for lying

to me," Frank said crossing his arms in front of his chest, as if he was still debating. "Ugh Dad," Danny spoke up for the first time in a while. "You never asked us if

something happened when we went to the store. So technically we never lied to you." "If all you are going to say is something smart, then I don't want to hear

another word come out of your mouth," Frank was focusing primarily on his eldest. "That brings me to my next point," Danny said carefully. "The last time I checked,

I'm over 18." "You are living in my house boy, and as long as you do. Then again, as long as you are my son, you will live by my rules. And that really isn't the point

son," Frank calmed. "The point is, that you both felt compelled to keep something from me. And that is not showing your maturity." "Dad I handled it, its fine. And I'm

sure Jamie's learned his lesson," Danny looked at Jamie. "I have Dad, honest. Danny even grounded me an extra week," Jamie tried making the whole thing sound a

little better. "At least he did something right," Frank said looking back at Danny. "Dad, I was just trying to," Danny started to say, but was cut off. "That's not the

point Daniel. Your supposed to be older, more mature, and that includes telling me things that I should be aware of regarding my son. If it would have been Devon,

would you have wanted to know that your daughter broke the stores property twice, making them unable to sell the item, and make more of an income." "Well yeah,

she'd be in some major trouble," Danny stopped short when he realized what he said. "Exactly, but instead of doing that, you completely disregarded my job as a

father. And now your both in trouble." Frank said before walking out of the room, leaving both boys alone. "This is not going to end well," Jamie said dropping his

head in his hands, as Danny walked out and into his own bedroom.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"What do you think we should do?" Mary asked when she and Frank were alone again. "I think we should leave things as is. I mean we both know that Jamie will

never get his hands on $250 to pay Danny back. So, that's definitely a good lesson for both of them. Danny actually handled the situation very well," Frank admitted.

"I just wish he would have told me." "At least he and Jamie are getting along," Mary gave him a half smile. "Even if they do get into trouble." "Don't remind me,"

Frank pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think. "You know Danny has always been responsible when it comes to his siblings," Mary reminded him. "And he has

certainly matured more since Devon came along." "I know," Frank agreed. "And I think I'm going to help him. I have some time saved up at work. And I think you and

I deserve a little time to ourselves, as a reward for keeping four children alive for so many years," Frank smiled at her. "Frank," Mary tried pulling away from him. "We

still have another child at home, who has school. We can't just leave in the middle of the week," Mary reminded him. "We also have another son that's a father, and

perfectly mature enough to take care of his kid brother," Frank winked at her. "You are so bad," Mary had to admit, that she would love to go. "But if you've forgotten,

that son also has a newborn living here, and he hasn't been a father for long. And I'm not sure if we should really leave him alone with that." "He's got to learn some

time," Frank shrugged.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Daddy messed up with Uncle Jamie, Devon." Danny picked his daughter up out of her crib, and held her out in front of him, before taking a seat on the edge of his

bed. "Uncle Jamie got in trouble, and he drug Daddy in with him. Let me guess, you are going to tell me the exact same thing Grandpa did. You should have let me

handle it, I know I know." "I don't know Devon, I thought I was doing the right thing, I really thought I could have handled it, and Jamie would have respected my

decision." Danny didn't say anything for a few minutes, and starred at the little face that was staring up at him. "You got any cries of wisdom from your whole couple

of weeks on planet earth. On second thought, you don't even know me, you've known me for a little over a week. Yeah I'm expecting too much from you I know." "I

have a few words of wisdom for you," Frank said making his presence known. He had been standing outside his son's bedroom door, listening to his son talk the

newborn, and he couldn't help but smile at it. "I bet you do," Danny mumbled under his breath. Frank shook his head, and took a seat next to his son. "You can yell at

me all you want to. I deserve it, but before you get started on the extra-long lecture, let me get my say in first please. I am an adult after all." Danny knew that once

Frank got started he wouldn't get to say a word, he would feel too guilty. "Go ahead," Frank gave him the liberty. "I know your right Dad, I should have told you about

Jamie," Danny admitted. "I took care of it the first time, because I really thought that was going to be it. When we were getting the groceries for Mom, I told him he

couldn't go over there. He got tired of hanging around the grocery aisle, so he asked if we needed anything else. I told him Devon needed formula, so he volunteered

to go get it. Apparently, he got lost on his way back to the grocery aisle, and then Joe found him." Danny was thinking he was making it not sound so bad, but after

hearing it, he was beginning to think otherwise. "Joe was there?!" Frank started to raise his voice again. "No. Yes." Danny corrected himself. He didn't want to get Joe

into trouble, but at the same time he didn't want to get yelled at for lying. "Just stop listening to me, please." Danny silently swore to himself to never say another

word, as long as he lived. "I appreciate you taking care of your brother, it showed a great deal of responsibility. And you mother and I both appreciate it. But how am

I ever going to raise Jamie into the man he needs to become, unless I know of his actions. Breaking the stereo, the first time, isn't even that big of a deal. I get

accidents. And you handled that first incident perfect by grounding him, and telling him he was going to have to pay you back. What gets me however is the fact that

he disobeyed you when you told him not to go over there. He didn't listen, and bizarrely, another chain of events unfolded." "You don't have to tell me. I was there,"

Danny sighed. "And he will be punished I assure you," Frank enlightened him. "As for you, your mother and I are going on a mini vacation this week, and we need you

to watch out for Jamie." Frank didn't miss the moan that came from his eldest son, the second he finished his sentence. "You know maybe that's not a good idea,"

Danny spoke up, hoping to get him to change his mind. "Just think of it as a practice run with your own daughter," Frank nodded at Devon. "It'll be fine, we trust

you," Frank patted his sons back before standing, preparing to walk out of the room. "Alright, but when you read about his murder in the newspaper while you're

gone, it will be your fault," Danny said trying to sound innocent. "If you have any thoughts regarding killing your brother while gone, just think about what I will do to

you when I get back, and I'm pretty sure that will be enough to make you hold your temper," Frank smiled, issuing a silent threat. "Point taken, thank you Dad."

Danny stood, knowing he needed to give Devon her bath, and get her ready for bed. "Oh, and Danny, you have a little something on your shirt," Frank told him.

Danny looked down at his shirt, and it took everything in him to keep him from puking all over his kid, when he noticed the amount of spit up running down his shirt.

"Take Devon," was the only thing he could say before he pressed Devon into his father's chest, vomit filling his mouth as he ran to the bathroom. "Give him time

baby," Frank chuckled taking the little girl to the nursery so he could get the smelly outfit off her, before she started to cry in protest. "Daddy's not good around the

discharge of bodily fluids. But he'll get used to it I promise. Grandpa did when the roles were in reverse and Daddy was the one doing the puking on me." After

undoing the outfit, Frank decided not even to bother with the hassle of choosing a new one, and then trying to dress the wriggling infant, especially considering her

father was eventually planning on giver her a bath, at least if he ever pulled himself up off the bathroom floor and away from the toilet. After picking up his little

granddaughter in one hand, and the soiled outfit in the other, Frank carried it into the bathroom to toss it in the hamper. "Are you ready to take your daughter back?"

Frank found his son with his head in the toilet. "Yeah, give me a minute," Danny moaned. "You know it might help, if you take your shirt off." Frank shook his head,

surprised he had yet to do so. "I mean you are still wearing the foul-smelling odor, so close to your nose." "You've got a point," Danny moaned again. Holding his

breath so he could pull it off without smelling it any more than he had to. Pulling it off, Danny tossed it as far away from him as possible. "Really Danny," Frank picked

it up, before tossing it in the hamper. "Sorry," Danny stood and tossed some water on his face. "Are you ready to man up, and be a father now, so I can go be a

father to my other son?" Frank asked after handing him a hand towel to dry his face. "Does she still smell?" Danny looked a little worried. "Suck it up Daniel, and quit

acting like a baby," Frank grabbed him by his arm and jerked him out of the bathroom before handing the little girl to her father, seconds before walking out of the

room. "Devon, was it really necessary to puke all over Daddy?" Danny said carrying her down the stairs with a clean diaper and towel. "That's going to be the first of

many," Mary enlightened him. "You still have years of taking care of a puking child." "Where's the reassurance in that?" Danny wrapped her in a blanket. The house

was by no mean cold, so there wasn't much of a chance of her starting to shiver. Especially considering there was a fire going in the fireplace, and the lounger he

placed her in wasn't very far away from it. "What made her spit up?" Danny sounded disgusted. "Could be for a number of different reasons," Mary said setting the

table. "Maybe from reflux, a reaction to the formula making her stomach upset, or it could be from something as simple as not burping enough." "Great," Danny had

just turned the heater on in the kitchen, and had just started to run some water in the sink for her bath, when Mary came back in. "It's almost time for dinner son.

Can this wait till after we eat?" "I guess so," Danny drained the water before turning the heater off.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The conversation around the dinner table was limited, Jamie was still upset about being in trouble, and all Danny could do was think about the odor of the spit up, as

he tried to stomach the dinner on his plate. "When are you leaving?" Jamie asked looking at his mother. "Day after tomorrow," Frank answered for her. "When will you

be back?" Jamie sounded a little worried at the thought of being left at home with his brother. "We'll be back for Sunday dinner," there was no way Mary was going to

miss dinner with her family. "Who's going to cook?" Jamie again looked worried. "Grandma and Grandpa will take care of everything," Mary assured him. "As long as

we don't have to rely on Danny, otherwise we might all starve," Jamie teased, seeming as if he was getting his sense of humor back. "Keep talking little brother,"

Danny grinned. "You are going to be left with me for four whole days." "Mom, Dad can I go stay with Erin?" "Now what's the point in that, when Danny is right here,

and more than capable of taking care of things," Mary patted her eldest sons back. "Right Daniel?" "Right Mom," Danny forced a smile, silently dreading the rest of the

week. "And Jamie is going to be on his best behavior. Right Jamison?" Mary turned her attention to her youngest? "Right Mom," Jamie did the same as his brother.

"Devon seems to be staying up better today," Frank mentioned changing the subject. "Thank God for that, it's getting a little old, having to stay up all night long.

There isn't much to do," Danny shook his head. "Have you tried watching TV," Jamie asked. "That's what I would do." "I've tried reading, I've tried watching TV,"

Danny named a few. "And you wouldn't believe what's on TV in the middle of the night when most people are asleep." "Anything good?" Jamie piped up. "I might join

you." "No, you will not," Mary changed his plans, before he even had a chance to make them. "It's all fun and games, till your mother finds out," Jamie muttered

under his breath.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You want to play video games with me, after you get Devon to bed?" Jamie asked stopping by his brother's room, that evening after dinner. "Sorry little brother, but

not today." Danny shook his head, barely looking at him. "What's going on?" Jamie shrugged, closing the door behind him, before moving to take a seat on the floor,

near his brother. "Devon, giving you a hard time?" "No more than usual," Danny mumbled. "Then what's up?" Jamie had to admit, he felt a lot better, now that he

wasn't trying to keep a huge secret from his parents. "I got my ass chewed out by my parents today. What do you thinks bothering me," Danny grumbled? "Welcome

to my world," Jamie said stretching out on the floor. And are you trying to get your mouth washed out with soap? Because if Mom hears you, you're going to be

complaining about a whole lot more than getting chewed out," Jamie warned. "I know," Danny sighed, still a little frustrated. "Then you know that it doesn't matter

whether you lived her or not, if you got into some sort of trouble, mom and dad would still you chew you out." "As much as I hate to admit it, you are probably right,"

Danny agreed. "It's great to be a Reagan," Danny said sarcastically.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You ready for a bath little one?" Danny asked looking down at the little girl in the lounger. Devon wriggled, and Danny leaned over to pick her up. "At least your

awake. Does that mean, you are going to sleep good for Daddy tonight?" Devon flared her little arms up, and Danny sighed. "I tried." Devon let out a short cry the

second Danny started running the water in the sink, appearing as if she knew what was coming. The cry only increased, and turned into a piercing scream when her

little bottom touched the water. "Daddy bought you a heater. You shouldn't be cold." Danny ran a wet hand over her little head, while still trying to support the head

with the other. She had very little hair, so it wasn't like he had to use more than a few small drops of soap. I know you hate bath time, but it's something that has to

be done. Especially after all that spit up you had on you. That being said, this would be a whole lot easier on both of us, if you just embraced the bath." Crocodile size

tears started to roll down her cheeks, her eyes turning red from the all the crying. "I wonder," Danny wasn't exactly finished with the washing process, but he couldn't

help but wonder if she would stop wailing if she thought she was getting taken out of the sink. Lifting her just a few feet out of the sink, the wails immediately

subsided, and there was only but a few lingering cries. "Really Devon Leigh," Danny had no choice but to set her back down into the water so he could finish washing

her up. As if on cue, the second he started to lower her into the sink, the wails started up again. "Did she really stop crying that easy?" Jamie asked leaning against

one of the kitchen counters. "Yeah, it's crazy," Danny picked her up again. "That's so funny," Jamie moved to stand closer to the sink. "Are you two really playing with

a human child as if she was a toy?" Mary interrupted them. "She's a baby, and has no idea why you are doing something like that to her. You are her father and uncle

and she looks to you as someone who will protect her, and take care of her needs," Mary lectured before walking out of the room. "Frank, I don't think we can go on

this trip!" "All we keep doing is getting into trouble today," Jamie shook his head, looking at his brother. "Tell me about it," Danny gave her a final rinse before

wrapping her into one of the plush towels. "Daddy and Uncle Jamie are sorry we were playing with you. Aren't we Uncle Jamie?" "Yes, we are Devon, very sorry,"

Jamie placed a hand gently on the little girl's wet head.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Devon fell asleep that night resting on her father's chest, while he and Jamie played a series of videogames. At least until their mother came in, reminding Jamie that

he had school the next day and he needed to get ready for bed. After turning the game console off, Danny headed for the kitchen to get started on making his little

girl another bottle, hoping he would get a little sleep, if she had a full belly, at least for a couple hours that is. Leaning against the headboard on his bed, Danny

proceeded with trying to get her to take the full two ounce bottle he made her. Thinking that the fuller she was, the longer she would sleep. After placing the bottle on

the nightstand next to his bed, Danny placed a sleeping Devon into the crib near his bed. "Daddy will be right here, if you need something," Danny said stretching out

in his bed. Falling asleep with his eyes watching his sleeping baby.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update... I know enjoyed writing it. The next chapter will be with Danny, Jamie and Devon home alone. And I'm also planning on having nurse Linda return... Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... They really mean a lot... Now on to updating on my Andy story, the updating process never ends, Lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**CH. 7: Brothers and Babies Part 1**

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following afternoon, and Mary was busy washing laundry, and getting ready for her trip. She had dinner in the crock pot, and she was busy doing a little picking

up around the house. Then again, she wasn't sure why. She was leaving two boys and newborn home, she would be lucky to even have a house to come home to.

Devon was napping, and Danny was busing folding a pile of baby clothes on his bed. "I picked up a new can of formula for Devon, when I was at the store this

morning. It's in the pantry, when you need it," Mary said trying to cover all her bases of things she might need to tell her eldest before she left. "Thanks Mom," Danny

glanced behind him, folding a pale green onesie. "Are you going to be okay, while I'm gone?" Mary placed a hand on his shoulder, after walking further into his room.

"I'll be fine," Danny chuckled. "Just get home as soon as you can. I know Devon will miss you," Danny kissed her cheek. "Are you sure you are not talking about

yourself?" Mary teased, running a hand through his hair. "Yes," Danny was trying to keep his laughter down, so he wouldn't wake Devon. She had stayed awake some

that morning, and Danny knew she needed her rest. Especially considering, she had been fussy that morning. Making Danny both physically tired, and mentally tired

from all the fussing. Picking up the laundry basket, full of folded baby clothes, Danny quietly slipped out of his bedroom, before closing his bedroom door, being

careful to leave it ajar, so he could listen for her cries, when she awoke.

 **XXXXXXXX**

An hour or so later, and Frank was home with Jamie. Devon was awake. And at the moment, she was only content as long as she was being held and being walked

around in her daddy's arms. "How's everything coming Mary?" Frank asked, taking his crying granddaughter from her father. "Almost ready," Mary replied, our

luggage is packed and upstairs. Just waiting for two strong boys to carry down for their mother." Mary said hinting. "She means us kid," Danny grabbed Jamie by the

shirt and hauled him upstairs. "Do you really think they will be okay?" Mary looked from Devon to Frank, concern laced in every word she spoke. "There's only one

way to find out," Frank shook his head. "And you have to learn to trust our son, that he will be able to take care of everything." "It's not that I don't trust him," Mary

sounded anxious. "It's just this is all so new to him." "He'll be fine," Frank was certain. "I know Frank, but should I really leave him alone with Devon? She seems to

be a bit fussier than normal." "I'm sure she's fine, besides, how do we know what is normal for her, she's only been here a week, and over that time period, she

seems to cry about most everything," Frank had a point. Mary knew what her husband was saying was true, then again, she only figured she was being a typical

newborn, especially considering she was a newborn that had her days and nights mixed up. She cried when she had her diaper changed, she cried when she had a

bath, she cried if they held her wrong, she cried when she was hungry, and sometimes she cried just because she could. "Danny is her father, and he knows how to

take care of her for the most part. Besides, he has to be able to depend on himself." "What about Jamie?" Mary voiced another concern. "Danny will have to keep an

eye on him too. Do you think that's too much for him to handle, along with Devon?" "Mary, you have to stop babying our eldest, he has a baby. But that doesn't mean

he can't handle other things." "I know," Mary said. "But I can't help but be concerned." "Danny's doing just fine, it's pretty obvious that Devon loves her Daddy, and

although Danny won't admit it, I'm sure he feels the exact same way." "I know he does, it's just Devon is always coming up with something new to make Danny's life

a bit more miserable," Mary recalled the constant nights of her keeping him awake. And now with the persistent crying she was bent on doing almost every moment

she wasn't kept content. "Where do you want it?" Jamie asked, both his hands gripping a handle of the suitcases. "By the doors fine son," Mary said, still planning on

discussing a few things with her eldest, while her husband discussed a few things were their youngest, before leaving for their trip. "Danny," Mary led her eldest into

the kitchen. "Dinners ready, and on the counter whenever you and Jamie are ready. I went to the store, so there is plenty of food in the fridge to last you while I'm

gone," Mary didn't want to leave her children to fend for themselves, even if one of them was grown. "You can call Erin, if you need any help with Devon. Joe can help

you with dropping Jamie off at school in the morning on his way to the police academy, but in the afternoon, he will still be there, so he can't really help you with

picking up Jamie, but maybe Erin can if you really need her to," Mary was thinking so fast, on everything she needed to say, that she was afraid, she would forget

something important. "I know Mom," Danny smiled at her reassuringly. "And don't worry we'll be fine." "I know Danny," Mary hugged him tight. "And I'm so proud of

you." "I know," Danny couldn't help but grin at her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Jamie, I want you to remember that Danny's in charge while were gone." Frank looked at his son seriously, as the two stood in the living room. Little Devon still in his

arms. "And I expect you to treat him with respect." Jamie didn't say anything, but a disgusted look crossed his face. The look of course, didn't go unnoticed by his

father. "I mean it Jamison." "I know Dad." Jamie nodded his head. Sure, he wasn't thrilled with the lecture he was receiving, but he figured it was better than being

told he would be in trouble if he didn't behave while they were gone. Which he was still surprised he hadn't heard yet. "And I'm sure I don't have to remind you of

what will happen, if I hear of otherwise," Frank was sure to add. There it is, Jamie thought to himself. "No Sir, you don't," Jamie sighed. "You might even have fun

with your mother and I away," Frank winked at him, gesturing in a way that meant, maybe he would even have a good time with big brother in charge, knowing the

two brothers were developing a bit stronger of a bond. Something Frank was grateful for, considering the two had one before Danny left for the marines, but it

seemed to unravel over the years. Thankfully, Devon seemed to be bringing them closer together, since Danny had to move back in. "That's what I'm hoping for,"

Jamie smiled. "Just don't have too much fun," Frank looked at the boy sheepishly. "We won't," Jamie reassured him for good measure. "Mhmm," was all Frank could

say or moan, knowing his two sons better than that.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Moms as bad as those DI's I had in the Marines," Danny whispered, looking at his father, when he returned to the living the room. "I can relate," Frank gave him a

small smile, being careful not to talk too loud, so his wife wouldn't hear them and cancel their trip. "What can you relate too?" Mary asked joining her husband and

sons. "Nothing you need to worry about," Frank placed a kiss on her cheek. Jamie gave his brother a funny look, and Devon squirmed in Franks arms. "It's almost like

she knows," Jamie laughed out loud, gesturing at his little niece. Frank handed Devon to Mary, knowing she would want to hold her a bit before they left, knowing that

as soon as they got in the car, Mary would say how much she missed their little granddaughter. "Danny," Frank said reaching for the wallet in his back pocket. Danny

turned his attention to his father and Frank handed him a couple of hundred dollar bills. "I want you to take this, and use it for emergencies," Frank said seriously.

"Dad," Danny just looked at him. "You don't have to give me any money. I know I haven't worked in a week, but I do have some money set aside." "I know son, but

you have Jamie with you, and I want you both to be well taken care of," Frank nodded. "I can take care of my brother," Danny said softly. "I know you can son,"

Frank placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "But it will help put your old man's mind at ease," Frank placed the money in his son's front shirt pocket. Sure, Frank would

never admit, that he had some of the same concerns as his wife, yet he knew that he would never admit it, at least not out loud. He wasn't really worried about Danny

he knew he could take care of himself, it was just the fact that he had a strong-willed kid to look after and a newborn baby to look after as well. "Now is there

anything else you can think of to tell our children before we leave, so you aren't calling them five minutes after we leave," Frank teased his wife. "I'm sure there will

be something. But no, not at the moment," Mary shook her head. Mary started to hand Devon over to Danny, and Jamie wrinkled up his nose. "Uh, Danny, I think

your little one left you a surprise," Jamie squeezed his nose together, so he wouldn't have to smell the nauseating whiff coming from the infant's lower region. Danny

carried her to the living room and gently laid her down on one of the baby blankets that was spread out near the fireplace. "You're going to change her down here?!"

Jamie freaked, thinking of how long the smell would linger in the room. What made it worse, was the living room was adjacent to the kitchen, and that would make it

a little hard to stomach the dinner that was prepared for them. "Why not? I'm down, here, aren't I?" Danny ignored his kid brother's complaints. Danny had just taken

her pants off and was starting to unbutton the onesie, when Mary began to think of the past week. "How many dirty diapers has she had?" "I don't know Mom, I've

only been a parent for a few days, and I'm so tired, I don't remember one day from the next. But I do know that this is my first one with her. I'm pretty sure I'd

remember something this awful." Even Danny had to admit that the smell was bad. "I changed one," Mary admitted. "But that was just a day or so after she moved

in. I was just thinking that it was about time she had another dirty diaper, I was afraid we were going to have to call the pediatrician." "I just kind of thought she was

being nice to me," he admitted. "Danny that's not good for her health," sometimes it was more evident than not that her son was a new father. "Oh gosh Devon,"

Danny gagged, opening the diaper. "What are you trying to do to Daddy? Make him throw up all over you?" "Seriously Danny," Mary shook her head, at her son's

reaction to a dirty diaper. "Mom, its everywhere, and it stinks," Danny was already starting to pull out half the wipes in the container. "You don't need that many

wipes son. You are just wasting them." "It's going to take at least this many if not more to get her cleaned down there. Girls are tricky," Danny blushed, not sure how

else to say it. "And I'm not very good at it yet. I've only changed one dirty diaper, and that was with Nicki, and it certainly wasn't by choice. And that time, all I did

was stick her butt in the sink, and let it get rinsed off on its own," Danny tried picking up for himself. "Move over," Mary shoved him over, so she could take over. "I'm

only going to show you this once, so pay attention, this is the only time I'm going to show you," she repeated. "You're getting mean," Danny said with a raised brow.

"No," Mary looked at him seriously. "But I sure hope your next child is a boy," she added. "I'm not having any more children. This is the only child, that I will ever be a

father too, I can assure you." Danny said, his voice muffled, his shirt covering his nose. "Things aren't always going to be as they are," Mary shook her head. "One

day, you will get married, and have more children." "Thanks for the reassurance, but I don't think that's going to happen," Danny said simply, going back to the

dressing of his little girl. Mary stood and handed the rolled up dirty diaper to her youngest, "dispose of this Jamie." "Awe Mom!" Jamie gagged, very similar to the way

his eldest brother did moments ago, as he ran for the trash can. "Now I'm not going to be here for the next couple days," Mary looked at Danny. "So, I hope you paid

attention. You have to do a good job so she doesn't get an infection down there," she explained. "If you have any love for Daddy, you'll wait till Grandma gets home,

right Devon?" Danny lifted her into his arms. "Oh no," Mary said seriously. "I had four kids I've changed more than my share. And this child is all yours," she patted

his back. Sure, Mary didn't mind helping out, but she knew what her husband said was true. She had to stop babying the child, that had a child of his own. A

disgruntled look crossed Danny's face as he thought about her words. "You know if more people knew how much trouble a baby was, I bet kids would think a lot more

before they put themselves in a situation." "It certainly got your attention," Frank smiled, before picking up their luggage and carrying it to the car. "Oh, and were

taking Devon for newborn pictures when I get home," Mary said, while her husband struggled with getting her out the door and over to the car.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After telling their parents goodbye, and wishing them to have a good trip, Danny, Jamie, and baby Devon returned to the warm house. "What do you want to do the

first?" Jamie asked the second Danny closed the door behind him. "You want to have a party?" Danny stopped what he was doing and turned his complete attention to

his brother. "Are you out of your mind?! I have a newborn in the house!" Danny waked him in the back of the head with his free hand. "Why not? We could have Erin

watch her," Jamie said annoyed, rubbing the back of his head. "Not going to happen kid," Danny placed Devon in her swing, so he could place another log on the fire.

"We've got to do something, while Mom and Dad are gone. It's the kid code," Jamie had a point. "Maybe so, but I'm not a kid," Danny reminded him. "And if you've

forgotten, I have a kid," he pointed at Devon. "You know you used to be cool," Jamie remembered. "and you treated responsibility as if it was the plague. Then Devon

showed up, and all of a sudden, you know the meaning of the word." "Go do your homework Jamie," Danny said, tired of his brothers both irresponsible and trying

behavior. Jamie stared at him for a few minutes, but his good behavior persona won over, then again, he couldn't help but say it with a little teenage angst, "fine."

With Jamie upstairs, and Devon content in her swing, while she watched the flames in the fireplace. Danny stretched out on the couch, television remote in hand.

Settling on a re-run of a jets football game, that he missed because he was busy with Devon a couple days ago, Danny was hoping he would be able to at least get

through the first quarter, before his daughter started in on another one of her crying phases again. Unfortunately, he was barely thirty minutes into the game before

he fell asleep. It was also around that time, that Joe walked through the front door, awakening him. "You know you should really lock this door, all sorts of people

could walk in," Joe said pretending wrap his hands around his brother's neck and choke him, pretending to be a predator. "Maybe so," Danny shrugged. "But not as

long as I got this," Danny pulled his off-duty weapon from under his shirt. "Good point," Joe released his grip. "Besides, I knew you were coming," Danny lowered the

volume on the controller. "Really," Joe slumped onto the couch next to him. "How'd you know?" "We have free food," Danny yawned. "Were you sleeping?" Joe

thought he saw his brother stretched out on the couch when he walked in. Danny realized what he had done, and he turned his attention over to his brother. "I can't

believe I fell asleep during a football game," Danny almost cried. "What's happened to me?" "That happened to you," Joe grinned pointing at Devon. "So, where's the

kid?" Joe noticed, that Jamie had yet to show his face. "He was getting annoying, so I sent him upstairs to do his homework," Danny looked over at Devon who was

starting to squirm. "Danny he's a kid, of course he's annoying," Joe reminded him. "He wanted to throw a party, since mom and dad are away," Danny picked up for

himself. "Yeah, that's crazy," Joe had to agree. "Does he not know, who our parents are?" "Temporary insanity," Danny shrugged, suggesting. "Wait a minute," Joe

stopped, when he realized what his brother had said. "Didn't you throw a party once when mom and dad were away, when you were a teenager?" "The inoperative

word in that sentence is once," Danny held up a finger. "The neighbors called our parents, and Dad nearly killed me when he got home." "You know as much as I'm

enjoying this trip down memory lane," Joe stretched. "Especially when the story ends with you getting in trouble. I'm hungry," Joe stood and hurried into the kitchen.

After making him a plate, and setting it on the counter, Joe opened the door to the fridge to get a drink. "Hey Danny!" Joe hollered. "What's wrong with the fridge?

The lights broke." "I knew you were coming, so I took it out. I didn't want you to eat all the food," Danny teased, picking up Devon, when he noticed that she had no

intention in falling back to sleep. "You can't tell me not to eat mom and dad's food. They are my parents too." Joe improvised, turning the flashlight on, on his cell

phone. A little light malfunction wasn't going to stop him. "Yeah but there not here, and I am," Danny winked at him, carrying Devon into the kitchen, thinking that

knowing her, she would be getting hungry and start fussing in a matter of minutes. "If you weren't holding Devon, I'd tackle you," Joe said menacingly. "Hold her for a

minute, so I can make her a bottle," Danny shoved her at him gently. "My foods going to get cold," Joe wasn't really complaining, but he did look sad. "Oh gosh, now

you sound like Jamie," Danny was trying to figure out, when he and Erin turned into the only adult siblings. Then again, since when did he and Erin ever get placed

into a category together? He wondered. "Awe, what am I talking about? Uncle Joe can't say no to you," Joe took her from his brother and carried her into the living

room, before taking a seat on his father's chair. "Grandma called me earlier, and said that you've been a little fussy today. What's going on baby girl? Tell Uncle Joe all

about it." "She has been a little fussier than usual," Danny admitted, bringing the bottle in. He was just about to take her from his brother, when Joe took the bottle

instead. "I'll feed her," he volunteered, quickly taken over by the baby's soft face. "Joe, you just said your food was going to get cold," Danny looked at him confused.

"You can eat it. I'll get me some when she's done." "Okay," Danny was even more confused, than he was earlier. "I should probably call Jamie down to get something

to eat," Danny thought about it, carrying his plate of food into the living room. "He's fine, he's doing his homework," Joe didn't sound all that concerned. "Yeah but I

have to be the parent, while mom and dad are gone. And for some reason that doesn't sound like something a good parent would do," Danny went back into the

kitchen to get a drink. "Then again, he's just my brother," he shrugged. "I don't have to be a good parent to him," Danny returned to his seat on the couch, before

returning to his football game.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Jamie wake up!" Danny smacked him with his pillow. "Danny!" Jamie covered his head with his bedspread. "It's early, and mom always wakes me up, by placing a

gentle kiss on my forehead." "It isn't early Jamie," Danny argued. "I let you sleep in, an extra fifteen minutes, because Devon kept waking me up every fifteen

minutes. And I wouldn't kiss you, if you paid me!" Danny ripped the bedspread off his brother's bed. "Danny!" Jamie whined again. "It's cold!" Jamie was wriggling

around uncomfortably, only wearing his boxers. "Then get up and put some clothes on!" Danny wacked him again with the pillow. "I got to get you to school!"

Grabbing the bedspread off the floor, Jamie buried himself back into bed. "And if I have to come back in there, I'm bringing a crying baby. And I'm not afraid to use

her!" Danny hollered back, heading to the nursery for a clean diaper and outfit, so he could get Devon ready to leave. A few minutes later, and Danny returned to his

room, where he found Devon once again, crying in her crib. "Daddy's coming Devon," Danny yawned, exhausted after a night with very little sleep. "It's time to get

ready for school," Danny said removing her pajamas. "But don't worry baby, you don't have to go to school yet," Danny tried reassuring her. "You know, I have no

idea why you are crying?" Danny was still trying to figure out the reason for her constant cries. "I mean I could understand it, if you had to go to school. But you still

have several years, until I walk you through the dreaded halls of parochial kid jail, that you have stay at until you graduate high-school." Interrupting Danny's

explanation, behind the terrors of school, was Jamie. "What's for breakfast Danny?" Jamie asked, walking into his brother's room, as he tied his uniform tie around his

neck. "Donuts," Danny knew they didn't have time for anything else, especially considering they were all moving a little slow that morning. "Mom always makes my

breakfast," Jamie started to say. "Are you seriously going to argue with me about donuts?" Danny was about to send him back to bed, and make a run for the

thermometer. "No," Jamie covered quickly. Finishing with Devon, Danny picked her up, and he and his brother headed for the kitchen. "Hold Devon, while I get my

coffee," Danny tried handing his daughter over to his brother while he filled his coffee thermos and grabbed Devon's diaper bag. "Yeah, I'm not really a baby person,"

Jamie shied away. "I'm better with toddlers." "She's just a baby Jamie, and she's also your niece," Danny ignored his complaints. "I know, that's why I don't want to

hurt her," Jamie sounded nervous. "You're not going to hurt her Jamie. Just support the head and she will be fine." Danny handed her over to him. "Danny," Jamie

complained. "Dad always holds her while I get my coffee. And if you want to get to school safely and on time. You will let me get my coffee," Danny said seriously.

"Okay," Jamie still sounded a little worried. "Just try to hurry." After making a brief stop for donuts, they made the last trek to Jamie's school. "Don't forget I have to

stay after school today," Jamie remembered, stuffing another donut in his face. "Why? What did you do?" Danny sounded intrigued. "Nothing," Jamie shook his head,

his mouth full. "I'm not a trouble maker, like you were." "Then why would anyone, purposefully choose to stay at school any longer than they had too?" Danny

couldn't help but wonder how he and Jamie were actually blood brothers. "I'm the class president," Jamie said simply. "I have a meeting." "What time will you be

done?" Danny knew he would never live it down, if he completely forgot to pick up his brother. "5 maybe," Jamie thought about it. "Okay, well either me, Erin or Joe

will pick you up," Danny had a feeling it might be him, but he wasn't certain, considering Joe would be through with the academy by then. "Okay," Jamie took the last

swig of his chocolate milk before getting out of the car. "See ya Danny, bye Devon," he added, before closing the car door, and hurrying into the school.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That day, Danny had to spend the whole day alone with his newborn. At first, he wasn't too worried about it. But an hour or so after he got home with her, he soon

discovered that he was wrong. It had been a long day of listening to Devon cry, making Danny think, his little girl was acquiring an allergy to sleeping. After several of

hours of this, Danny knew he would never be able to get Devon out to pick his brother up from school. Taking his cell phone out of his pocket, Danny called his sister.

It was a little after five, and Devon was screaming. Her little arms and legs flailing in all different directions, as she laid in her pack n play. "I'm sorry Devon, but I

can't just snap my fingers, and have a bottle ready for you," Danny said, then again, he wasn't even certain if hunger was the reason for her tears. But at this point in

the day, he was willing to try anything, to make her content. "Oh wow," Joe walked through the kitchen door, his eyebrows raised. "I can hear her screams from

outside." "She's been doing that a lot today." Danny looked both physically and mentally strained. "Is she sick?" Joe walked out of the kitchen to pick her up, hoping

that being picked up, would help. "I don't know. And I'm not taking her temperature either," Danny was beyond serious. Joe handed Devon back to Danny, who took a

seat in one of the single chairs, where he tried to make his daughter comfortable. Unfortunately, she wasn't too interested, and cried even worse, anytime he forced

the bottle in. "I guess she's not hungry," Joe stated the obvious. "I'll even take her having her days and nights mixed up over this," Danny appeared, as if he was on

the verge of tears himself. "Have you tried one of those pacifier things?" Joe wondered, running a hand through his hair, beginning to regret his decision in coming

over that afternoon. "We got some at the baby shower. But I have no idea where we put them," Danny admitted, the house looking a bit disheveled, and his parents

had barely been gone for 24 hours. "I'll go check the nursery," Joe hurried up the stairs, hoping he could find something that would help soothe her. After digging

through just about every drawer, and shelf that held baby things, Joe finally located a pink pacifier. "Found one," Joe ran down the stairs, faster than he thought he

ever did when he was growing up in the house. "What do you think is wrong with her?" Danny glanced at his brother. "You're asking me? How am I supposed to

know? I'm not a parent. Have you tried calling Mom and Dad?" Joe suggested. "They might know what's wrong." "Yes, and they aren't answering. I have a feeling

Dads ignoring my calls on purpose, and I have absolutely no idea what to do," Danny whimpered. "I want my mommy." "Did you really just say that?" Joe looked at

his brother confused. "When you spend almost eight hours listening to a baby cry! You would say the same!" Danny hollered frustrated. "Maybe you should take her to

the hospital," Joe shrugged. "What am I going to say Joseph? My kids been crying all day, I think she hates me." Danny didn't know much about kids, but after being

the oldest, and being raised with three younger siblings, you picked up on a few things. And learned that sometimes, baby's just cry. "Your baby doesn't hate you. She

doesn't even know you," Joe reminded him. "Yeah well, she's mad at me for some reason, and it's probably because I wasn't there when she was born," Danny said

figuring. "She's like two weeks old, I don't think she cared who take care of her that first week," Joe had a point. "Well I don't know what else I could have done to

make her this upset with me. Other than change her diaper and give her a bath. But I don't see that as a reason for her to be this angry with her father." "Well let's at

least try this," Joe handed his brother the pacifier. After rubbing the pacifier over her gums for a few moments, hoping to calm her down, Devon did finally manage to

calm herself, enough to suck on it for a few minutes. "Hey Danny, can I go to a party with some friends?" Jamie asked walking through the front door. "No," Danny

was barely paying attention. He and Joe still trying to alleviate any reason why Devon could be so upset. "Why not?" Jamie complained. "Because you are still

grounded from the stereo incident," Danny reminded him. "If I wasn't grounded could I go?" Jamie wondered, trying to figure out a way to get out of his punishment,

at least for the night. "I don't know Jamie," Danny really wasn't thinking about his brother's constant questions. "Well could I?" Jamie pushed. "Probably not, it's a

school night," Danny remembered that it was only Thursday. "What if I promised not to stay out late?" Jamie wasn't willing to give up just yet. "No Jamie, Devon has

been really fussy today, and I couldn't take you, even if I wanted too." "But she isn't crying right now?" Jamie pointed out. "Trust me kid, that isn't going to last long,"

Danny said as if on cue, for Devon to start crying again, which she did. "Joe, would you drop me off?" Jamie asked the brother, who had yet to say anything. "Sorry

Jamie, but Danny's in charge," Joe shrugged. "Besides, I have a date anyway," Joe winked at his older brother. "Who with?" Danny couldn't help but act intrigued,

considering he hadn't been on a date, since before he became a Daddy. "Melissa," Joe answered. "Who's that? I don't remember you mentioning that one before,"

Jamie thought about it. "That's because I just met her yesterday," Joe said sheepishly. "Very nice," Danny laughed. "As interesting as this conversation is, let's get

back to my problem," Jamie interrupted. "Are you sure you won't reconsider about the party?" Jamie sounded as if he was begging. "Positive," Danny picked up the

crying infant, thinking that maybe if she was held and had the pacifier, maybe she would stop crying long enough so he could hear himself think. "But Danny, why?"

"Basically, because I said so. Besides which kid would plan a party on a school night?" Danny had to admit, it sounded kind of odd. "Because their parents are out of

town tonight," Jamie stated the most logical explanation. "You make a good point," Danny admitted. "But your still not going." "This sucks," Jamie muttered under his

breath, as he started for the stairs. "Your worse than mom." "Yeah, that's impossible," Danny hollered back at him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That night and Danny and Jamie kept mostly to themselves. Jamie saying, he was busy working on a school project, while Danny was kept busy with trying to keep

Devon's screaming down to a minimum. He considered giving her a bath, but eventually opted out of that, knowing how much she hated them, and figured that would

only increase the wails. It took some time, but after a while Devon drifted off to sleep. Being careful not to wake her, Danny placed her in her crib. Being grateful for

even a slight break, Danny planned on a shower, and if he was lucky, a quick power nap. He was just heading for the bathroom, when he decided to check on Jamie,

knowing it had been at least an hour and a half since Jamie came in to bother him. "Jamie," Danny said walking into his brother's room. Not finding him at his desk, or

anywhere else in his room, Danny checked the remainder of the house. "I'm going to kill him," Danny said to himself. Running a hand through his hair frustrated,

Danny tried coming up with a plan. He knew his brother had to have gone to the party. Unfortunately, he had no idea which friend was having the party, or even

where he lived. He wasn't a detective and he only had a couple years on the job, but that didn't keep him from looking at this from every possible angle. And that

included spying in his brother's bedroom. Walking into the room, Danny checked all the usual places, sure he hadn't lived in the same house with his youngest brother

in years, but he had been a kid before, and he knew his brother. He figured his parents would know which friends Jamie hung out with the most, but he really didn't

want to have to call them. Then again, chances we're they wouldn't answer anyways. Joe and Jamie were relatively close, but calling his younger brother, because his

youngest brother was an idiot, would only show how incapable he was at being in charge. Settling on his brother's desk, Danny shifted through the notebooks on the

desk. His cellphone, Danny got an idea. His father took his brothers phone away, when he got in trouble with the stereo. Running into his parent's bedroom, Danny

hurried into his parent's closet, remembering where they usually kept the things they took away from their children. Shifting through the small storage box, Danny

found the phone, along with several other things he recognized as his own. After making a mental note to question his parents about it later, Danny looked through

the contact list on his brother's phone. Several calls later, and Danny hit the jackpot. It was obvious which friend was having the party, just by the surrounding noise

in the background. Unfortunately, the call cut out before he could get an address, and Danny had to figure out another way to locate his brother. Pulling his own

phone out, Danny placed a call into his precinct. Knowing he could find out everything he needed to, just by giving the kids name to the dispatcher. Seconds later, and

Danny had an address. "Sorry about this Devon," Danny cringed when he picked his daughter up and carried her to the car, terrified she was going to wake up and

start crying again. "So far, so good," Danny muttered after buckling her in her car seat. Pulling onto the designated street, it wasn't difficult to find the house. It was

lit up, indicating that every light was on. Fortunately, the music wasn't pumping all that loud, and for that Danny was grateful, at least the cops wouldn't be called for

disrupting the peace, he thought to himself. There weren't many cars parked up front, then again, he didn't really expect there to be. Jamie wasn't old enough to

drive, and most of the kids at the party, probably were not either. Parking the car, and Danny turned around to glance at the baby in the backseat, who was still fast

asleep. Taking a deep breath, Danny made a decision. He really didn't want to have to take her inside a house with a bunch of screaming kids, a lit-up house, and

music pumping. That would surely wake her up. And it wouldn't help him, get her to go back to sleep, or keep her from crying at him all night. He knew he wouldn't be

long, all he was going to do was grab Jamie and drag him outside, kicking and screaming if necessary. Taking another quick glance at Devon, Danny gout out of the

car and hurried inside. Walking through the front door, Danny took a quick survey of the room, hoping to locate his brother. Not seeing him in the front room, Danny

moved onto the kitchen, where he saw him sitting at the bar, and talking with a couple friends. "There any alcohol being served at this party?" Danny spoke up,

startling his brother, when he stopped directly behind him. Knowing the voice all too well, Jamie didn't even bother to turn around. Danny didn't think he would try to

flee, but he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder anyway. "N, no," Jamie's buddy, that Danny recognized as Ryan Tanner, the party thrower answered nervously.

"That's one thing in your favor," Danny nodded. "Do your parents know about this?" "No," Ryan shook his head. "There not here, they are out of town." "I would

imagine so," Danny ran a hand through his hair. "I know I wouldn't have done it, if my parents were in town." "Are you a cop?" Ryan figured, by all the questions.

"Yes," Jamie was the one to answer, never looking back. "I'm not here for the NYPD," Danny clarified. "What can I do for you?" Ryan was still a little apprehensive.

"He's here for me," Jamie mumbled. "He's my brother." "Good luck Jamie," Ryan was gone in a matter of seconds, not wanting to be anywhere near the two brothers,

when the eruption started. "Let's go Jamie," Danny kept his voice low, but there was no mistaking the seriousness behind it. Jamie sighed, but he didn't argue, as the

two hurriedly made their way to the car. Danny wasn't gone for but a few minutes, but Devon was crying by the time her Daddy got back in the car. "Great, just great

Jamie," Danny closed the door roughly. "I didn't do anything to her," Jamie grumbled. "Jamie, I just got her to go to sleep, when I realized you were gone!" Danny

was trying not to yell too loud, since Devon was in the car. But that was proving to be rather difficult, considering the time it was, and the struggle it took to even

comfort her enough, to get her to go to sleep, especially after the long day he had. "Sorry," Jamie muttered, the conversation in the car dropping to almost nothing for

several minutes. Danny doing his best to regain control of his temper. "How did you know where I was?" Jamie couldn't help but ask. "I have my ways," Danny

admitted. "You messed with my stuff, didn't you?" Jamie was angry. Danny again, didn't say anything, all he did was drive. "Did you have a warrant?" "Just shut up

Jamie, alright," Danny was fuming, still trying to figure out what to do. "Did you?" Jamie pushed. "I don't need a warrant Jamie! You're my brother, we live in the

same house, and our father would kill me if I didn't go get you!" Danny had a point. "Does he know?" Jamie's mind was racing. "No," Danny glanced at him. "Thanks,"

Jamie was beginning to count his blessings. "I snuck out to a party when I was your age," Danny remembered. "You have no idea how lucky you are that I came to

get you. I had Dad come get me." "What happened?" Jamie figured, he must have been too little to remember that. "He brought me home, and half killed me." Danny

shivered, just thinking about it. "Are you going to tell him?" Jamie couldn't help but ask, despite the fact, he was a little worried about the answer. "Still thinking about

it," Danny said, putting an end to their conversation.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Walking through the front door of their parent's home, Danny was met by their irate sister. "Where have you been? I have been calling you for an hour!" "I was a little

busy, going to pick up our kid brother up from a party, that I told him, he couldn't go to in the first place," Danny glared at Jamie. "I'm sorry," Jamie apologized again.

"What else do you want me to say?" "Nothing, absolutely nothing. I've heard enough out of you for a while." Danny said, before telling him to go upstairs and take a

shower. "What are you going to do?" Erin asked, following her older brother into the living room, who slumped onto the couch wearily, still holding a crying Devon.

"Mom and Dad are about to have one less kid, because I'm going to kill him." "Danny," Erin warned. "Just remember, you'll have to face Dad." "Are you kidding me?"

Danny looked at her questioningly. "Mom and Dad will be furious if I don't handle this right," Danny remembered the whole reason why he was left alone with his

daughter and brother. "You're going to have to tell them," Erin couldn't help but feel for both her brothers. Knowing how much trouble Jamie was going to be in, as

well as know how bad Danny was going to feel about breaking the news to them. "I know," Danny muttered, shifting Devon to another position, hoping to get her to

go back to sleep and stop all the fussing. "How long as she been fussing like that?" Erin wondered, noticing her niece's behavior. "Most of the day," Danny mumbled

tiredly. "Let me take her," Erin offered, reaching to take the baby from her father. "Gladly," Danny rubbed a hand over his tired face, multiple times, trying to rub the

sleepy away. "Maybe you should take her to the doctor tomorrow," she suggested. "I'll try to get her in to her pediatrician," Danny knew the constant crying, wasn't

something Devon did all the time. "I'll give her a bath, and get her ready for bed," Erin stood and started for the kitchen. "You go talk to Jamie." "Why do it get the

hard job?" Danny grumbled. "Because you're the oldest, and yeah, you're the oldest," she added, ignoring her brother's concerns. Danny stood, and solemnly made

his up the stairs, and over to his brother's room. "I already know what you are going to say Danny. And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run off and went to the party."

Jamie was quick to apologize as he gathered his school books together, and placed them in his backpack. "Your right," Danny leaned against the wall, watching his

brother pace nervously about his room, doing a few odds and ends. Danny recognized the tactic, he was stalling. "You were already grounded Jamie, you have school

tomorrow, and Erin thinks that Devon is sick, so I had my reasons to why I didn't want you to go tonight." Danny explained. "Devon's sick?" Jamie sounded

concerned. "I thought she was just being fussy." "You understand why I was so upset now, about having to go get you?" "Yes," Jamie's voice was solemn. "Which is

why, for the rest of the time mom and dad are gone, you are going to be helping me with Devon," Danny told him. "Awe Danny," Jamie couldn't help but complain.

"And I'm telling Dad," Danny added, knowing that was going to be the worst part of the ordeal. Danny's words, made Jamie look almost sick, but he didn't say

anything. "You know I don't want to," Danny shook his head. "But not letting Dad handle everything, only gets me a long lecture, and very disappointed looks." Danny

reminded him of just a couple days ago. "I'm not going to say, I'm happy about it. But I understand," Jamie sighed. "Good. Now just enjoy your life before Dad gets

home, and go to sleep." "You know, I kind of miss the old you. Before you had Devon, you weren't nearly as serious about making the right choices." Jamie couldn't

help but admit. "Me and you both kid," Danny left the room, to go check on his sister's progress, knowing how much Davon hated baths. Walking into the kitchen, he

could see that Erin was just lifting her out of the sink. "Here," Danny grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her while Erin held her. "Please don't pee on Daddy,"

Danny was begging, as he took the wriggling infant from his sister. "That would just be the of the iceberg for Daddy today." Danny was by no means kidding, after the

long day he had. "Hang in there, big brother," Erin patted her brother on the back. With Danny tending to Devon, Erin let the water out of the sink, and picked up the

dirty clothes, and diaper. "I'm going to make her a quick bottle, but then I have to get home to Jack and Nicki." Erin could only imagine, the amount of trouble her

husband was having with getting their toddler to bed. "I know, thanks for the help," Danny gave her a small smile. "I'll call you tomorrow. Let me know what the

doctor says." Erin grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. Danny nodded, and then started for the stairs. Taking a seat on the rocking chair in the nursery, Danny

placed the nipple in her mouth. Devon moved it around with her tongue, but after a few minutes of trying, Devon took it. "Maybe you do love Daddy just a little bit,"

Danny smiled at his little girl.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update, I know I enjoyed writing it. I didn't really intend for it to turn into 2 part story, but I guess that's how it goes sometimes. I've had a lot of requests for the return of Linda, and yes she will be in the next chapter... I'm going to be out of town and away from my computer for a week starting tomorrow, so don't expect an update immediately... Next on the list is an update for Andy, but I will try to work on Devon as soon as I can... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews, they mean a lot... JusticeStandsTRUE


	8. Chapter 8

**CH. 8: Brothers and Babies Part 2**

 **XXXXXXXX**

The night was long for all, especially for Danny and Jamie, who were both being kept up by Devon's constant cries. The following morning, and Jamie trudged out of

bed wearily. He wasn't feeling like going to school, but he doubted that Danny would ever let him skip out. Danny wasn't nearly as mad at him as he was before for

having to pick him up from the party. Especially considering they spent most of the night trying to take care of Devon, and they had to talk to do that. That morning,

and Danny and Jamie were both hitting the coffee pot hard. They were exhausted, and Devon was finally asleep. Neither one of them knew for how long, but they

were certainly counting their blessings. "I'm going to try and get Devon an appointment with her pediatrician today, but I'll try to make it while you're at school." "It's

cool if you can't," Jamie shook his head, surprising his brother by his helpful attitude. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Danny knew that this

type of behavior was unusual, especially for a teenager. "I'm going to be grounded for life when Mom and Dad get home, so I figured I better enjoy every outing I can

possibly have," Jamie shrugged. "Good point," Danny nodded.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After dropping his brother off, Danny returned home, surprised to find his niece and sister in the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" Danny asked wearily, carrying

Devon inside. "I came to check on you and Devon," Erin answered taking Devon from him. "You mean you wanted to make sure I hadn't killed Jamie yet?" Danny

knew better. "I have my reasons," was all Erin said. After refilling his coffee cup, Danny followed his sister into the living room. "Has Devon been any better since last

night?" Erin wondered. "Depends how you look at it," Danny wasn't sure what else to say. "She kept me up half the night, but she's sleeping now." "Kids are definitely

a mystery," Erin couldn't help but agree. Danny took a seat in his father's favorite chair, while he listened to his sister talk, and in seconds he was asleep. Erin turned

around when she realized he had to reply, and she couldn't help but laugh as she listened to his light snores. "Let's leave Uncle Danny alone so he can take a nap,"

Erin proceeded to take her daughter by the hand so they could go upstairs. "He snoring," Nicki smiled, pointing at her uncle. "That's because he's really tired," Erin

tried to explain as best she could to a one-year old. "Night, night Uncle Danny," Nicki whispered standing by her uncle's chair, before hurrying to follow her mother.

Sometime later, and Danny was awoken by the smell of lunch cooking in the kitchen. Pulling himself out of the chair, Danny slowly made his way into the kitchen. "We

make lunch," Nicki beamed, pointing at the stove, when she saw her uncle. "I see that," Danny picked her up. "Where's Devon?" Danny asked Erin, when he didn't see

her daughter in the room. "She's upstairs napping," Erin said, while fixing Nicki a plate. "Where Jamie?" Nicki asked for about the hundredth time. "He's at school

Nicki," Danny finally answered, hoping he could get back to asking more about Devon. "How was she acting before she went to sleep?" "She was fussy, but I think she

finally wore herself out," Erin couldn't come up with anything else. "Where's Grandma?" Nicki interrupted. "I called the pediatrician, but they were all booked up." Part

of Danny sounded worried, but at this point he wasn't sure what to do. "Uncle Danny, where's Grandma?" Nicki was getting impatient. "I'm really not sure Nicki,"

Danny wasn't sure how to answer that question. "They didn't tell me." "She come home," Nicki in all her toddler wisdom said honestly. "I agree kid," Danny chuckled.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Sometime later, and Erin and Nicki left, leaving Danny to quietly make his way up the stairs to check on his daughter. Devon was awake and squirming in her crib.

She had just started to whimper, but those whimpers quickly turned to full-fledged cries, when she saw her father. "Did you miss Daddy?" Danny was hoping that was

the reason for her cries, rather than her not feeling well. He had just picked her up, and shifted her up on his shoulder hoping to make her comfortable, when his

phone rang. "Reagan," Danny said immediately when he didn't recognize the number. "Is this Danny Reagan?" The shy voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes," Danny answered. "Your brother Jamison Reagan said that we needed to call you," the woman started to say. "What did he do?" Danny sounded confused,

knowing that it was extremely rare for Jamie to get into trouble at school, unlike himself. "He was playing basketball and injured his arm. He needs to be picked up

and taken to the emergency room for x-rays," the nurse replied. "I understand, I'll be there as soon as I can," Danny said hanging up the phone, before getting Devon

ready, knowing that most likely they would be at the hospital for several hours, and chances were she would be needing to be fed before they got home. After packing

the diaper bag, grabbing his keys, and buckling Devon in her car seat, Danny headed for the school, to pick up his injured brother. "Here we go again," Danny said

pulling up to the school, and once again removing his daughter from her seat. Walking up the steps of the school, Danny mumbled to himself. "I've been here more

lately, than I ever wanted to be since graduation. And Devon, you are more than welcome to cry, especially if we see Father Peter. That man made my life miserable

for many years." From what Danny could remember, the nurse's office was on the bottom floor, unfortunately he was having a little trouble, remembering what room

number it was. It wasn't like he spent much time there anyways, growing up. Unlike the principal's office, which he could find blind folded to this day. "You in here

kid?" Danny stuck his head in one of the rooms, deciding that the only way he was going to find his brother, was by stopping at every door on the south side of the

school. "Are you Daniel Reagan?" The nurse asked, from one of the filing cabinets. "The one and only," Danny smiled. "Jamison is over here resting," the nurse led

Danny around the corner to one of the set-up cots that were available for sick students. "How's the arm Jamie?" Danny looked at his brother. He could tell the kid was

in pain, yet it also appeared that he was trying to be tough in front of the lady nurse. "I'll be alright," Jamie grunted, standing. The more he moved the more he hurt.

"How did this happen?" Danny knew he needed to get to the bottom of what happened. Yet at the same time he could tell that Devon was beginning to get upset, and

he was hoping she wouldn't start screaming, at least not until after they left the school. "I was playing basketball, and going for a layup," Jamie started to explain.

"And?" Danny pushed, tying to hurry. "And Rob Seaver was trying to get the ball, and it was pretty much the domino theory from there," Jamie continued. "Sounds

like a rough game," the nurse nodded, glancing at her patient's brother. "It's the way we play," Jamie, despite the pain, smiled. "Maybe we should start placing more

staff in the yard during free time," the nurse shook her head. "It wouldn't matter," Danny shook his head. "They'll play the way they want to play regardless." "Here's

a note regarding my observation," the nurse handed the note to the eldest Reagan brother. "You can give it to the hospital attendant." "Will do," Danny nodded. "And

thank you," he added, before hurriedly escorting his brother out of the school. The had just walked out of the school, when Devon started to cry in frustration. "Has

she still been fussy?" Jamie remembered the day before, and how upset she had been, over every little thing. "Yeah," Danny hated to strap her back in the car seat,

knowing that would undoubtedly make it worse, but there was nothing he could do, considering they had to get to the hospital. Devon was still crying when they got

to the hospital, fortunately for Danny it subsided a bit, once her Daddy took her out of her car seat. It wasn't much to anyone's standards, but it was a great deal for

Danny who was undoubtedly used to the loud piercing cries.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Walking in, Danny immediately made his way over to the front counter to get Jamie registered. Surprisingly, Danny didn't even have a chance to make himself

comfortable, before they called them back. And Danny was almost certain it was due to the fussy infant. Danny really didn't want to have to go into the examination

room, but ever since they walked into the hospital, his normally calm brother seemed to have turned chicken in a matter of seconds. In fact, had it not have been for

Danny who shoved him in, they would still be standing by the door. "I hate hospitals," Jamie could help but mumble, who trudged slowly down the hall and into the

nearest examination rooms of St. Victors Hospital. "Just try to do what they tell you," Danny took the available seat in the room. "That's easy for you to say," Jamie

muttered. "You're not the one facing scary doctors and nurses." "I used to think the exact same way," Danny nodded, shifting Devon, doing his best to make her more

comfortable. "Until I met a nurse that did a great job with my daughter, despite her nervous daddy." "So that's one in a million," Jamie shrugged. "What are the

chances of getting the same nurse?" Danny was just about to answer when the same nurse from before, nurse Linda walked into the room. "Well hello," Linda

greeted, recognizing Danny. "How are you?" Danny asked, making conversation. "I'm great," Linda smiled. "And how's Miss Devon doing?" Linda asked, stepping

closer to smile at the infant. "She's been a little fussy, but she seems to be growing," Danny knew that either Devon was growing, or he was gaining muscle. Linda

was about to reply, when Jamie interrupted, pointing at his arm. "Injured man over here." "Linda, the kid over here complaining, is my kid brother Jamie," Danny

gestured at the examination table, where his brother sat. "It's nice to meet you Jamie. What seems to be the trouble?" Linda stepped over to the examination table to

get a better look at the patient. "I crashed into the cement, playing basketball," Jamie enlightened her. "Hopefully you at least made the basket," Linda joked. "I did,"

Jamie smiled, proud of himself. After asking Jamie to move his arm slightly, and examining it for stiffness and bruising, Linda spoke up. "The good news is, it isn't

broken, but I think the doctor will order an x-ray in order to determine the severity of the sprain." "That's great, thank you," Danny was just glad to hear that the

bone wasn't broken. "Uh, X-Ray," Jamie looked from his brother to the nurse nervously. "It isn't going to hurt," Linda smiled at him reassuringly. "I, I, I'm not scared,"

Jamie lied, trying to sound tougher than he was feeling. Devon's light whimpers, were turning into more of a cry, and Danny was doing his best to make her a bottle

with one hand, while juggling her in the other. After trying for several minutes to get her to take the bottle, Danny gave up, and Devon's cries slowly turned into

screams. "I'm sorry," Danny apologized embarrassed, looking over at the blonde nurse, with a sweet smile. "She's been doing this lately. As soon as my brother gets

here, he'll take her out to the waiting room. "May I," Linda offered to take the crying infant. "Of course," Danny was more than interested in giving his arms a break.

"How has she been doing other than the crying?" Linda placed her on the examination table next her uncle so she could examine her. "Good, for the most part,"

Danny ran a hand down his tired face. "Don't worry Devon, Uncle Joes here to save you," Joe said walking into the room. "Hello," Joe's eyes went wide, when he saw

Linda. "Are you busy Friday night?" "Yes," Linda said bluntly, before picking up Devon and carrying her out of the room. "Did you really just say that?" Danny couldn't

believe what he had just heard. "I was only joking," Joe tried picking up for himself. "Well don't," Danny sounded annoyed at his brother. "What's the matter with you?

We used to do things like that all the time," Joe reminded him. "This is different?" Danny shook his head. "How?" Joe couldn't understand what had gotten into his

brother. "Linda isn't like that," Danny said seriously. "Okay," Joe held his hands up in surrender. "You win." "You need to apologize too," Danny was sure to add. "Yes

Dad," Joe replied, sarcastically. "Do you two think you can pay just a little attention to your injured brother! Who just so happens to be freaking out over this whole

thing! And is in PAIN, I might add!" Jamie interrupted the banter between his two elder brothers. "Grow up Jamie!" Danny and Joe turned on him. "Is it too late to call

Erin?" Jamie thought his sister may be a bit more sympathetic. Seconds later, and Linda returned with Devon. "How often has she been crying?" Linda said, knowing

that something wasn't quite right with the infant. "All the time," Danny said tiredly. "She's clingy, and she won't stop crying unless she's moving, and I'm holding her.

The increase in holding, I can handle," Danny couldn't help but feel proud, that his daughter wanted him to hold her. "The hardest part though has been the increase

in crying all the time. She won't let me sleep, and she barely lets me eat." "That's colic alright," Linda was trying not to laugh, but the expression on the new father's

face, was making it very difficult. "Is she going to be alright?" Danny sounded worried. "She'll be fine. A lot of infants are colicky. It's difficult for the parents, but you

don't have anything to worry about," Linda assured him. "So that's it, she's just colicky?" Danny wanted to clarify. "Not quite," Linda hated to say the rest to the

already nervous father. "What's wrong," Danny jumped up from his seat and started to pace across the floor. "Just give it to me straight, I can handle it." "She has a

moderate case of jaundice." Linda was about to continue, but was interrupted once again by the anxious daddy. "What's jaundice?" Danny's face dropped. "Does your

baby have a horrible pitched scream? Seem cranky? Having less frequent soiled diapers? Does her color seem off?" Linda ran a few questions off the top of her head.

"Yes, to all four questions," Danny said abruptly. "Jaundice is what happens when bilirubin builds up faster than a newborn's liver can break down and then pass it

from the body in urine and bowel movements," Linda explained. "It's normal for newborns to develop jaundice," Linda added. "Although doctors do usually discover it

on the baby's first appointment, just after birth." "So, why wasn't the jaundice discovered earlier?" Danny asked concerned. "According to our records, and the

pediatricians in the area that we spoke to. There was never a follow up appointment after she was born," Linda hated to say it, knowing how the young father was

going to feel. "Until I brought her in the first time," Danny interpreted, cussing inwardly, a bitter thought moving toward Jenny, for not taking their baby to her first

doctors checkup after she was born. Yes, and when you brought her in, apparently it was such a slight case, that it was missed. Only it has increased since then." "D,

D, does she have to stay in the hospital?" Danny stuttered. "No," Linda smiled for the first time, since giving the father the news. "It will typically disappear in a few

days with phototherapy." "What's phototherapy?" Joe wondered aloud, completely confused, knowing absolutely nothing about babies. "It's a special light treatment

that with that along with an increase of feedings will help her little body excrete the bilirubin from her body," Linda started to explain, but was quickly interrupted by

the youngest Reagan brother. "What's that word excrete mean?" Jamie asked. "It means she will have an excess of soiled diapers," Linda interpreted. Joy, Danny

muttered under his breath, before moving on to his next question. "So, this phototherapy thing, what exactly is it? And will I know how to take care of her?" "It isn't

hard," Linda reassured him. "Phototherapy, is done with a lamp that's called a bili-light. She needs to have as much skin exposed as possible during the light

treatment. So just leave her in her diaper, and then place her in her bassinet that should be directly under the light." "And where can I get one of these lights?" Danny

was trying not to sound nervous with all this new information the nurse was giving him. He was typically pretty good with remembering certain information he was

given, but this time, when it came to his two-week old infant, he was at a complete loss. "You can rent one from home health," Linda handed him several pages of

directions on how to take care of a child with jaundice. "How long does she need to be under the light?" "As much as possible," Linda's face expression turned solemn.

"Which will prove to be exceptionally difficult with a colicky baby I'm afraid." A disgruntled look crossed Danny's face, doing his best to stifle the groan that threatened

to come out. "Wow," Joe couldn't help but let out a breath, feeling a bit sorry for his big brother, knowing how difficult and time consuming it was going to be. "Joe,

can I stay with you?" Jamie wasn't looking forward to having to listen to his crying niece. "No," Danny and Joe said simultaneously. "You will also need to increase the

number of feedings she's given," Linda continued. "What will that do?" Joe was the one to ask. "It will keep her from getting dehydrated and help her have an increase

of soiled diapers, which will in turn allow her to excrete the bilirubin, and get better." "And how often do I need to feed her?" Danny was already getting ready to set a

recurring alarm on his phone. "Every 2 to 3 hours at least 10 to 12 times a day," she explained. "Wow," this time it was Danny's turn, for his face to stare blankly into

nothing. "Even if she's sleeping," he was almost too afraid to ask. "Afraid so," Linda gave him a small reassuring smile. Oh gosh that smile, Danny thought to himself,

losing track of everything she was saying. Focus Danny, he repeated to himself several times. Your first concern is for your daughter, Danny had to shake his head to

get himself to concentrate. "How will I know when she is no longer jaundiced?" "A nurse will come by at least once a day to take check her weight, feedings, skin, and

then take a small sample of blood to check the level of bilirubin," Linda explained. Danny frowned when he heard the word blood sample. In the past, no one could

ever use the word coward and Danny Reagan in the same sentence, and normally Danny didn't have a problem with blood being taken from himself, or even kids for

that matter. Thinking that it was just a part of life, but now, things were different, and he didn't want anything that even resembled a needle close to his already

crying infant. "You will also need to keep track of the amount of wet and dirty diapers she has," Linda remembered. "Can you be the nurse that comes by to check on

her?" Danny asked, doing his best to hide the smile that threatened to appear. "For Devon's sake of course," Danny cleared his throat. "You knowing, everything

about her and all." "I'll see if I can pull a few strings," Linda gave him a small smile. She wasn't sure what it was about the man. She wasn't sure if it was his smile,

the fact that he was such a great single dad, big brother, and obviously came from a loving family. But she knew that there was something special about him. "Is now

a good time to apologize for sounding like an idiot earlier?" Joe interrupted, from where he was standing in a nearby corner. "Apology excepted Mr. Reagan," Linda

wasn't by any means bothered by the young man's comment. Being a single ER nurse in New York, made her used to it. "It's Joe," Joe took Devon from her, so she

could move on to her other Reagan patient. She was still crying, but Joe took her out of the room for a few minutes so Danny could concentrate on what she was

going to tell him about Jamie. "I'll be back as soon as I get the X-Ray machine ready," Linda looked at the young Reagan, before exiting the exam room. "Let's decline

the X-Rays," Jamie looked at his brother hopeful. "Are you crazy?" Danny looked at him confused. "Mom would kill me, if I didn't take every precaution when it came

to your health." "Please Danny, I hate X-Rays, and you know they are going to make me wear that stupid arm sling again," Jamie begged, sounding as if he was

speaking from experience. "Jamie," Danny looked at him sternly. "Don't you remember how we ended up being left alone in the first place. It was because Dad was

upset about the whole stereo and bad decision making. So, he left me alone with you and Devon, hoping if placed in another situation such as that, that I would make

the right decision. And there is no way in hell, that I'm going to let him down." "If Mom heard what you just said, she would be washing your mouth out with soap,"

Jamie couldn't help but lose track of what he was saying before, when it came to correcting his eldest brother. "Shut-up Jamie," Danny was worried about Devon, and

it was obviously beginning to show. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go check on her," Danny started for the door. "But Danny," Jamie jumped up from the table,

despite the pain that shot through his arm when he did so. "You can't just leave me here alone." "Oh my gosh Jamie, it's not like I'm leaving the hospital, I'm just

going into the waiting room," Danny couldn't believe how big of a coward his normally brave brother was turning into. "But what if," Jamie started to voice another

worried concern. "Okay Jamie, I need you to focus," Danny managed to convince him to return to the exam table. Jamie took a seat, and Danny continued. "Focus on

me, now focus on the door, now focus on me going out the door. I don't have time for this Jamie, suck it up." Danny was about to walk out the door when Linda

returned. "Would you by any chance have any tranquilizers we can give him. For pain of course," Danny was trying to sound serious. "Of course," Linda couldn't help

but laugh. "If I live through this I'm telling Mom," Jamie sounded both upset and worried. "Be my guest, she will probably congratulate me on a job well done," Danny

went in the direction of the waiting room, while Jamie was being led in the direction of the x-ray equipment.

 **XXXXXXXX**

An hour or so later, and Danny, Jamie and Devon were leaving the hospital. "If I was to stop by the store, can I trust you to run in, get diapers, formula an ice pack

for your arm and then come right back?" "Danny," Jamie sounded annoyed. "Of course, you can trust me." Danny glanced at him for a second, wondering if he really

should trust him, as he pulled into the parking lot. "Jamie, I swear that if I even hear about you making a detour to the entertainment section or touching anything

you're not supposed to, I won't wait for Dad to kill you, and I'll do it myself." "Don't worry Danny, I've learned my lesson," Jamie held up his good arm. "For your

sake, I hope so," Danny shook his head, handing his brother the money, before taking his crying infant out of the car sea for a few minutes. "I know this has been

rough on you Devon, but we'll be home soon." Danny made himself comfortable in the backseat. "My little yellow girl is going to turn into a light bulb." Devon let out

another cry, and Danny fumbled through the diaper bag, hoping he remembered to pack the pacifier. "You think your fussy now, just wait till I have to cook you in the

bassinet with the light." Danny wasn't by any means looking forward to the long enduring days to come, that were going to be filled with constant screams, because

she wanted to be held instead of being forced to stay in her little cubicle. "Grandma would smack me for saying that, but since she's not here, and I don't think it will

hurt for me to tell you the truth. Anyways, things in the bassinet aren't going to be nice for the next couple of days. But I want you to know that Daddy's not doing it

to be mean. He's doing it because it will help you get better. Because if you don't get better at home, they'll put you in the hospital. And if they put you in the

hospital, the only time they will let you out of the bed there is for feedings and diaper changes, and they won't let Daddy hold you very much, like you enjoy." Devon

managed to stop crying for a few minutes and look up at him, a bit more content, now that she had her pink pacifier in her mouth. "Again, I know things in the

bassinet aren't going to be great. But in order to avoid a stint in the hospital, you're just going to have to try and be content." Danny sighed and looked at the little

eyes that were staring up at him. "I know, I know, I'm telling a two-week old to be content," Danny couldn't believe what he was saying, as he started to place her

back in her car seat, when he saw his brother walk out of the store.

 **XXXXXXXX**

When Danny and Jamie arrived home, they were surprised to find their brother Joe there. Then again, Danny really wasn't all that surprised. His brother after all did

tend to show up looking for free food. "Home health delivered the light," Joe said his mouth full of food. "I signed for it, but I told them to send the bill to you," he

added with a smile. "Thanks," Danny said, with very little enthusiasm behind it. "Hey," Joe tried picking up for himself. "I'm a poor police academy trainee, that's

trying to make rent on your apartment. And I hate asking Dad for money." "Yeah, yeah, I know," Danny said handing his daughter over to her uncle, so he could

unload the car and get the phototherapy light set up over the bassinet. He had just gotten started on the light when Jamie came down and plopped himself down on

the sofa, fiddling with the TV remote. "As much as I hate to sound like Mom," Danny stopped what he was doing to glance at his brother. "But you need to take a

shower and get started on doing what Linda told you to do for that arm." "So, it's Linda now," Joe couldn't help but overhear, when he came walking in with Devon.

And considering he heard it, he knew he couldn't pass up the opportunity to rib him about it. "She's going to be coming by to check on Devon, so we just thought we

should forgo the formalities that's it," Danny said annoyed. "You're going to have her here!" Joe couldn't contain his excitement. "That is one fine nurse." "Shut-up

Joseph! And before you start in don't," Danny turned his attention on Jamie. "I have a two-week old infant at home, and no one in their right mind is going to get

involved in a relationship with someone like that. Not to mention, I don't have the strength to deal with the troubles that a relationship causes." Danny was literally

exhausted just thinking about it. "Now do what I tell you before I hurt your other arm!" Danny yelled at Jamie. "Yes Sir," Jamie got up as quickly as he could, without

causing pain to the injury "He's turning into Dad," Jamie whispered to Joe, while pointing at Danny. "I heard that," Danny warned. "I'm going, I'm going," Jamie made

a break for the stairs. "And you!" Danny focused his attention on Joe. "If you want to live to see tomorrow, don't say another word about it!" "I'm calling Dad," Joe

was trying to get away from the wrath that was being pointed directly his direction. "Go ahead," Danny didn't sound too worried about it. "He won't answer anyways."

"I wonder if he would answer if he found out I got arrested?" Joe wondered aloud. "If you got yourself arrested, him answering the phone would be the least of your

worries," Danny reminded him. "Yeah your probably right," Joe said thinking about it a bit more. "And then you would be begging the officers not to let you out,

because by the time Dad would be through with you. You would need a hospital," Danny wasn't by any means joking, knowing how furious his parents would be. "At

least your friends with a nurse," Joe grinned. "Joe," Danny glared at him again. "I only said friends," Joe smiled innocently. "Now give me back my kid and go see if

Jamie needs help in the bathroom," Danny took Devon from him so he could give her a bath and get her ready for her first treatment. "Jamie was right, you are

turning into Dad." Joe ran up the stairs before Danny could put Devon down and go after him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Danny," Erin and Nicki came in later, finding Danny at the kitchen sink with a crying naked Devon. "Bath," Nicki pointed at the sink that had a slow trickle of

warm water running from it. "I'm trying to hurry Devon," Danny was just about to place her in the sink when his left hand that was currently supporting her lower half

began to feel uncommonly warm. "Devon go potty," Nicki who was still in Erin's arms laughed, pointing at her uncle. It was running down his arm, and Danny was

obviously not amused. "Thank you, Nicki," Danny rolled his eyes. "Nicki," Erin set her daughter down. "Go see if you can find Uncle Joe and Uncle Jamie, before you

get in trouble with Uncle Danny." "Okay," Nicki hurried off to find her uncles. "I'll bathe Devon," Erin offered taking her niece. "You go take a shower." "Thanks,"

Danny said, even more physically and mentally drained than he was before. A few minutes later, and Danny returned, feeling a bit more rejuvenated after the hot

shower. "So, what did the doctor say about Devon?" Erin asked. "She has both colic and a moderate case of jaundice. When my kid does something, she goes all out,"

Danny wasn't sure if he should sound proud our not, but in this case, he was going for not. "She's just like her father," Erin smiled, getting Devon a bottle ready.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny stopped digging in the fridge to look at her. "I'm sure Mom and Dad could tell you," Erin walked out of the kitchen to make

herself more comfortable while feeding the little fussing girl. "So, I had colic when I was a baby, a lot of babies do," Danny joined her. "You also had jaundice, and

Mom and Dad had to give you sunbaths outside," Erin remembered Mary telling them stories. "So, I was hard on them as a baby, I'll apologize when they get home,"

Danny was slowly starting to understand how difficult an infant could be. "At least you get to do home treatment with Devon as well," Erin mentioned. "That's what I

said," Danny agreed. "The nurse from the hospital is going to be stopping by every day to check on her." "The nurse from the hospital?" Erin sounded surprised. "How

did you pull that off?" Erin knew that generally, only nurses from the child's pediatrician's office came by. "Linda, the nurse from the hospital works part time at St.

Vic's and part time at a pediatrician's office. Which is where I registered Devon at today," Danny started to explain. "She's really nice and she's great with Devon." "Is

she single?" Erin surprised Danny by her question. "Not you to," Danny was tempted to throw both his brother and sister out of the house, if they said one more thing

about him or Linda. "Sorry," Erin knew she needed to apologize, and she was doing her best not to smile. "Has she had any treatments yet?" Erin nodded at Devon,

changing the subject. "The first will be as soon as she's through eating," Danny ran a hand through his hair, dreading the whole coming ordeal, that he knew was

going to be difficult on both him and his daughter. "You don't look like you are looking forward to it," Erin noticed his face expression. "That's because this is Devon

were talking about," Danny reminded her. "All she does is cry if I'm not walking with her, holding her, or doing just about anything else with her in my arms." "Sounds

like a colicky baby to me," Erin finished burping her, while Danny turned the lights on the machine. "At least she gets to wear a diaper for this," Danny sounded

grateful, seriously beginning to count diapers as one of his favorite things in the world. After placing the eye mask around his daughter's head, Danny gently placed

her in the bassinet. "Now get ready for the fireworks," Danny walked away. It was almost as if Danny predicted it, but it was merely only seconds that Devon started

to cry again, which brought the remainder of the family downstairs to check on what brought out a whole new level screams. "Do you think she's going to do this

every time you put her in there?" Jamie sounded terrified. "Wouldn't surprise me," Danny shrugged. "Erin, can I go home with you?" "No Jamie, you can't go home

with Erin, now stop asking everybody who walks through that door if you can go home with them," Danny answered, before Erin even had a chance. "But Danny," the

kid of course, couldn't keep from arguing. "Jamie, you know your grounded, and you know Dad said you had to stay with me," Danny reminded him once again. "How

come everyone conveniently remembers that I'm grounded, but I don't," Jamie plopped down on the sofa in complaint. "Because you're a kid, that's why," Erin

answered for her brother. "I think I'll go anyway," Jamie ignored his siblings, and started for the front door. "You're not going anywhere Jamie, and if you step one

foot out of this house without my say so, I'm going to find Dads slapper." Erin and Joe, who weren't paying much attention to their eldest brother who was laying

down the hall for their youngest brothers benefit both stopped what they were doing and looked at one another. Each one of them after all knew exactly what their

father's slapper meant, all four of them having had it applied to their backsides before, and neither of them exactly looked at it kindly. "You can't spank me, you're not

my father," Jamie was careful not to sound too arrogant, not exactly wanting to tempt fate. "Try me," Danny threatened. "I'm going to my room," Jamie turned away

embarrassed. "I think we're going to go," Erin looked at Danny, feeling bad for him, knowing how stressed he must be feeling, having to deal with an infant that was

needing special care, as well as deal with their annoying and injured kid brother. "Good luck Danny," Joe picked up Nicki, so he could carry her out to Erin's car. "Bye

Danny," Nicki started to wave sweetly. "Bye Nicki," Danny gave her a small smile. With Jamie upstairs, and Erin, Joe and Nicki gone. Danny was left alone to listen his

daughter's cries, who seemed bound and determined to try and get the eye mask on her face. "Sorry Devon," Danny repositioned it. "But you have to leave it on,"

Danny looked for a pair of little socks to place on her hands to keep her from scratching her face, as well as to keep her from pushing the mask off.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Content he left her under the light long enough, Danny picked her up, deciding to give her a small break, before getting her ready for bed, or for preparing for another

long sleepless night, which was the one Danny had a feeling was going to occur. Knowing it was never easy to calm her down, once she got worked up. And with her

having colic, Danny was already pulling out the TV guide, and planning to make another full pot of coffee. "Do you want to get your diaper changed first, or go tell

Uncle Jamie to eat something for dinner?" Danny asked the little girl that was slowly becoming content, as she was now back in her father's arms. "Why do I even

ask?" Danny shook his head smiling. "I know you hate having your diaper changed." "Hey Jamie," Danny walked into his brother's room a few minutes later. "What do

you want?" Jamie grumbled, under his breath. Danny took a deep breath, and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry I got so upset, but you were pushing it."

"I know," Jamie mumbled, hating the fact that his brother was right. "Now how's the arm feeling?" Danny was trying to move on, for both his and his brother's sake.

"It hurts," Jamie rubbed it gently. "Where's the sling your supposed to wear?" Danny looked around the room. "In the bathroom, I took it off before I showered,"

Jamie nodded. "Put it back on, and then come downstairs so we can get something to eat. And if Devon allows, maybe we can watch a movie or catch a game," Danny

offered, trying to make things seem a little better. "I thought I was grounded?" Jamie sounded miserable. "I won't tell Mom and Dad if you don't," Danny winked.

 **XXXXXXXX**

They were about halfway into the movie, when Jamie started to squirm uncomfortably, and paying more attention to his arm than he was the movie. "What's the

matter?" Danny noticed the look on his brother's face. "My arms really starting to hurt," Jamie rubbed his arm gently. "Have you done anything for it?" Danny shifted

a bit, to look at him better. He couldn't move around much, at least not with Devon sleeping soundly on his chest, but it was enough to pay better attention to what

he was saying. "No," Jamie moaned. "Well why not?" Danny looked at him questioningly. "I don't know, I'm a kid," Jamie shrugged. "And your supposed to be the one

taking care of me remember?" Jamie tried shifting the blame. "What do you expect? I'm a cop not a nurse," Danny emphasized. "What do I know about taking care of

people? And it's not like I wasn't doing anything, I do have a baby that needs care." "We need a nurse in the family," Jamie moaned again, only this time louder. "Well

that's entirely up to you, because me, Erin and Joe have obviously already chosen our careers." "Nope," Jamie was quick to say. "I'm going to be a lawyer." "Well then

stop complaining and just do whatever Linda told you to do," Danny didn't know what else to tell him. "I'm in a lot of pain Danny, can I call Mom?" Jamie was slowly

moving to begging, knowing that usually when he didn't feel well, his mother was always there to take care of him. "No, we can't call mom. Mom and Dad went away

for a reason, and it's not like there going to answer anyway," Danny felt compelled to remind him of the reasons once again. "There trying to teach us a lesson. So

just call Erin, she's a mom." "Yeah but she's not my mom," Jamie pouted. "Now don't start that again," Danny was tired. "What about that cute nurse that helped us

today?" Jamie had a thought. "She took pity on us being orphans and said we could call her if we had any questions." "That was regarding Devon," Danny pointed at

the sleeping baby. "And as you can tell, she's fine." "Surely you can come up with something to ask her about Devon, and then just kind of hint to asking what I can

do," Jamie tried again. "No way, absolutely not," Danny refused point blank. "Over my dead body." "Well that could be arranged," Jamie had another tactic up his

sleeve, blackmail to be exact. "I could call Dad and tell him about the time you took his 71 Chevelle and participated in an illegal act of street racing," Jamie rubbed

his chin with his free hand menacingly. Danny's mouth dropped, but his eyes were piecing and threatening death. "That was one time, I was 19 and on leave from the

marines, and you were sworn to secrecy Jamie, and you know it," Danny pointed at him. "Besides, I'm older now and much more mature." "Mhmm," Jamie nodded.

"Let's just call Dad and see if your age has anything to do with it." "You have no idea how lucky you are that I'm scared of my father," Danny was seething. "So,

you're not scared of mom?" Jamie was digging himself deeper into trouble with his brother. "Are you kidding me? I'm more scared of mom, than I am of dad," Danny

said straight up. "Then call them, please. I really don't feel good," Jamie continued to beg. Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair thinking. "I tell you what,

you take the pain meds you got from the hospital, and actually do the RICE treatment they told you to do, and if that doesn't help, then I'll call Linda." Jamie crossed

his arms in front of his chest thinking, but finally gave him. "Okay," Jamie gave in, knowing it was getting late. "Great, I'll go see if I can find moms heating pad,"

Danny gently placed Devon in her pack n play, silently praying she wouldn't wake up, as he ran up the stairs. After handing his brother the heating pad, and nearly

shoving the pills down his throat, Jamie was finally able to relax, and eventually fell asleep. "Finally," Danny whispered to himself, before drifting off to sleep, hoping

to at least get an hour or so of sleep before his daughter demanded his attention once again. Danny closed his eyes, and was literally on the verge of going out, when

his daughter started to scream. Danny let out a low groan, before rolling out of bed, and picking Devon up from her crib. "Daddy has a quick question for you. Was

this colicky thing hereditary, or are you just trying to help grandma and grandpa not feel so bad, by doing the same thing to me?" Devon let out another long cry, and

Danny started to pace the floor of his room, hoping to make her quiet down a bit. "Whatever it is, Daddy loves you, even if you do cry. But I would appreciate it if you

wouldn't.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update, because personally I really enjoyed writing this one... I didn't really intend on having a part 3 for this chapter, but I guess that's how it goes sometimes... I was recently going through my reviews, and all I can say is thank you, they really mean a lot, and I don't just mean for this story, but for my others as well. Anyways, thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... PS thanks for the birthday wishes. JusticeStandsTRUE


	9. Chapter 9

**CH. 9 Brothers and Babies Part 3**

 **XXXXXXXX**

That night, was another long one for Danny, Devon and Jamie. Devon, who spent most of the night unhappy with almost everything, was sure to let her Daddy know

it, by fussing most of the night, and keeping him awake. As for Jamie, Jamie was kept awake by the constant throbbing in his arm, and considering he had already

taken the max amount of pain pills he could, it made it difficult for him to stay asleep. Devon, who was finally happily asleep, lying next to her Daddy in his bed,

Danny was afraid to even move, too afraid she would get woken up and it would be back to crying for all hours. Danny's alarm went off, and he was quick to silence it.

He normally didn't set an alarm, when he didn't have to go to work, but this week was different. This week, he was an acting parent to his kid brother, and was the

one responsible for getting him to school. Today however was different, his brother had gotten little to no sleep due to his injury, and Danny figured it would be

pointless, in taking him, knowing he was likely to fall asleep at his desk. After setting his phone down, Danny laid his head back down on his pillow, and placed his arm

gently around his newborn. He knew she couldn't roll over yet, so there was really no point in doing so, but that didn't keep him from doing it anyways. He knew that

if he laid back down, he would be liable to fall asleep. He also knew that he should get up, and get Devon started on her additional feedings, and phototherapy

treatment. Yet for the life of him, he couldn't bring himself to wake her up, and it wasn't like he wanted to get up in the first place, and deal with a colicky baby. Linda

would be coming by, but that wasn't until that afternoon, and he knew for sure that Jamie wouldn't be getting out of bed for another several hours. It didn't take long

for Danny to fall back to sleep. Unfortunately, it wasn't for more than an hour, before Devon started to stir. The stirring woke him up, and he looked down at the little

girl who was staring up at him. "Is somebody ready to get started on a long day of laying under the lights?" Devon moved her head, and started making a sucking

sound with her lips, and Danny smiled at her. "I'm guessing someone wants to get started on the long day of feedings first?" Picking her up, Danny made his way

down the stairs. He was just about to head into the kitchen, when he remembered he needed to change her diaper first. "Daddy knows your hungry baby, but Daddy

also knows how wet you make your diapers after a bottle, and it doesn't feel like the one your wearing is going to last very long." Danny told her before placing her on

the couch so he could change her diaper. Devon of course, who hated the cold air on her little bottom when her diaper was off, started to flail her little legs in protest,

and giving way to another held in cry. "Listen Devon, Daddy doesn't want to lay down the law already, but this crying anytime I change your diaper, is going to have

to stop. Besides, one would think that you would appreciate me not leaving you with something so wet hanging between your legs." Danny pulled the wet diaper off,

and left her flinging her little legs around in protest as he unfolded a fresh diaper. Devon ignored his so called laying down of the law, as her lower lip dropped, and

tears began to fall, her fusses beginning to increase. After fastening the diaper closed and picking her up, the cries slowly faded, and Devon was content. "This is

getting ridiculous, you know, that right?" Danny shook his head. Devon continued to look up at him, and Danny continued. "As much as I hate to hear you cry," Danny

sighed. "Daddy's about to make you cry all over again, when he puts you in your pack n play, so he can make him some coffee, and your breakfast. Now what would

you like today? Bacon and eggs, or two ounces of powdered formula mixed with warm water, enclosed in a clear plastic bottle, and topped off with a rubber nipple?"

Devon started doing the head tilt, followed by the sucking motion with her lips once again and Danny smirked. "Option number two it is," Danny set her down. It was

just as Danny expected, and Devon's cries started up again. "Don't cry Devon," Danny hollered back, as he made his way into the kitchen. "You can eat bacon and

eggs off Daddy's plate when you get teeth."

 **XXXXXXXX**

An hour or so later, and Danny was ready to get Devon started on her first phototherapy treatment of the day. After fiddling with the protective eye mask for several

minutes, Danny finally had it placed over his daughter's face. Devon, who was her father's daughter through and through, reacted as Danny expected. It started out

as only a whimper here and there, her little balled up fists doing their best to shove the mask off. But no matter how hard the little bundle tried, she couldn't get it off.

The whimpers didn't last long, and after a few failed attempts with the mask, those whimpers turned into full-fledged screams. Danny ran a hand down his tired face,

and slowly turned away to the kitchen. He hated listening to his baby's cries, and he was slowly beginning to understand what his father meant when he said that a

parent would do anything to take care of their children. He knew her cries wouldn't subside until he picked her up, and although it was said that Danny Reagan could

handle almost anything. Watching his baby ferociously lash out into open air, hoping to grasp her fathers arm or hand wasn't one of them. He knew it was the colic

that was making her act out in that manner, yet that didn't do much good, in helping him feel better. He knew he had to leave her alone under the lights, yet the only

way he could bring himself to do so, so early in the morning was to leave her be, get himself a cup of coffee, and cook breakfast. "What in the world is wrong with that

kid?" Jamie stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen tiredly. "She hates jaundice and colic," Danny interpreted her cries. "So, do I," Jamie grumbled. "How long

is this jaundice and colic thing going to last?" "The jaundice should be cleared up in couple days. The colic, not so fast," Danny frowned. "Joy," Jamie poured himself a

cup of coffee. Danny placed a plate of food in front of his brother, and then took a seat across from him at his own place. Taking a long sip from his coffee mug,

Danny set it down and looked over at his brother, who had a tight grip on his own coffee mug. "Are you drinking coffee?" Danny looked at his brother confused. "I

need it," Jamie leaned back in his chair. "I got a couple hours of sleep tops." "So, did I," Danny said. "And your drinking coffee," Jamie pointed out. "I'm also older

than you," he reminded him. "Come on Danny, just a cup or two okay, mom and dad wouldn't mind," Jamie tried to sound convincing. Danny sighed, but finally gave

him. "Two cups and that's it," Danny held up two fingers, in sort of a compromise. "Thanks," Jamie picked up his fork and started eating. "Linda is coming by to check

on Devon this evening. And since I let you stay home from school today, you have to promise you won't badger her about your arm." Danny said firmly. "Will you let

me watch TV?" Jamie knew he was grounded, but figured it wouldn't hurt to ask. Perhaps make a compromise of his own. "Jamie come on," Danny said frustrated.

"This week has been bad enough, let's not have another argument." "Which is why you should let me watch TV. You know I only have a short time to live, since Dads

going to kill me when he gets home," Jamie looked nervous. "I'm so tired, I don't even care anymore," Danny walked out of the room, to check on Devon. Figuring he

left her under the lights long enough, Danny picked her up. "I know Daddy's done a lot to make you upset this morning. First with the diaper change, then with

leaving you under the lights with the mask," Danny felt guilty, his little girl, finally beginning to calm down, now that she was in her Daddy's arms. Which is where she

wanted to be in the first place. "Anyways," Danny took a seat in Frank's arm chair. "Daddy really doesn't want to make you upset again so quickly, but you need a

bath before nurse Linda comes so she doesn't think you're the first thing closest to an orphan. Now I know what you're thinking baby," Danny held her out on his arm,

rather than against his chest like normal, so she could stretch out a little more. She was still in only a diaper from her treatment, and he was surprised she wasn't

crying, considering she normally had a fit anytime she wasn't in one of her long-sleeve onesie pajama sets, and pressed tightly against his chest, where she could hear

his heartbeat, and feel his comforting warmth. "You're thinking that you just had a bath last night, and wondering why you need one so soon. And Daddy will answer

that for you." Devon looked up at him, her eyes blinking, so she could focus on him better, her little eyes still learning to adjust, and get used to seeing things in the

outside world. "It's because when you were taking all those bottles you demanded Daddy give you last night, some drained down your little chin, and under your neck,

and now you smell slightly like soiled formula." Danny rubbed a gentle thumb over little chin, before lifting it slightly and running his index finger under the rolls of her

neck. "Now don't get sensitive on me like some ladies get just because I said you stink. Because Daddy can take care of that for you." Danny picked her up, and

carried her into the kitchen where Jamie was still working on his second cup of coffee, not willing to skip the opportunity, hoping he might even be able to slip a third

cup, unbeknownst to his brother of course. "You want to give me a hand little brother, bathing your niece?" Danny asked rinsing out the sink, while running a little

dish soap over the sides of it, to clean it a bit. "What'll you give me?" Jamie was willing to barter. "All the arguing you've done with me may slip my mind when Dad

asks how you behaved this past week. And with any luck, he'll only half kill you when he finds out about the party." Danny obviously held the upper hand. "You win,"

Jamie was quick to surrender, willing to do almost anything to keep his brother from squealing too much about the last few days. "What do you want me to do?" "Run

upstairs and get me a towel, a washcloth, a diaper, and a clean outfit," Danny said, thinking that was all he needed from upstairs. Knowing he left a bottle of baby

soap, powder, and lotion in a basket on the kitchen cabinet in the corner. Jamie ran up the stairs, and was back in less than a minute. "Does it matter what she wears,

and is this okay?" Jamie knew they weren't planning on going anywhere that day, and Devon would be having her phototherapy treatment anyway, and probably

wouldn't be wearing clothes much. "Doesn't matter to me," Danny admitted, chuckling slightly. Oh, how things had changed in the past couple of weeks, Danny

thought to himself. He was used to only taking care of himself in the past, and now he barely got a chance to take a shower and comb his hair. His sole attention was

now focused on feeding, bathing, changing diapers and putting to bed, that of his newborn baby girl. Danny's cell rang, and he sighed. "Bad timing," he shook his

head. "Here take Devon," Danny handed the infant over to her uncle. Danny came back a few minutes later, and was surprised to find Jamie still holding her, rather

than bathing her. "Jamie," was all he could say. "What? I've never bathed a baby before," Jamie tried picking up for himself. "Well you are going to have to learn,

because Linda just asked if she could come by early, so we have to hurry." Jamie laid the baby on the counter and started to take her diaper off, but stopped short,

after opening it. "Danny, this is a girl," Jamie looked at his brother, his eyes wide. "Should we be doing this?" Danny looked at his brother dumbfounded, completely

unaware of how to reply. "Jamie she's my child, she wouldn't be here without me," Danny said slowly, hoping to get him to understand. "I know that," Jamie said

annoyed. "But it still seems wrong." "Don't be an idiot Jamie please," Danny sounded annoyed. "No one else is going to take care of her. Besides I'm her father, I

think that gives me enough clearance to take care of her in her time of need." Danny shoved him aside so he could place her in the sink. "Umm Danny?" Jamie looked

at his brother questioningly. "I may not know a lot about babies, and bathing them, but I'm pretty sure you have to take their diaper off before you bathe them." "You

see what you did?" Danny took her dripping wet diaper off and handed it to Jamie. "You've made me all scatter brained, and I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"I'm not sure if you ever knew what you were doing," Jamie muttered. "You know, I'm seriously beginning to reconsider not telling Dad about the arguing you've done

with me," Danny mentioned. "What do you want me to do?" Jamie was suddenly back in to sounding helpful. "Do you want to hold her, or wash her?" Danny was

currently trying to do both, as she was starting to slip. "Which ones easier?" "Holding her," Danny said. "It's easy as long as you have a good grip." "We have a

winner," Jamie brightened, trading places with his brother. "Now what do I do?" "Just put your hands where mine are. Support her head and her back," Danny replied.

"Sounds easy enough," Jamie nodded. "That's what you think," Danny mumbled under his breath. Devon's head was very small, and she had little to no hair, so after

squeezing a small amount of baby shampoo into the palm of his hand, he gently massaged it on her scalp. "That looked easy enough," Jamie mentioned. "Washing her

hair is easy enough yes," Danny agreed. "It's rinsing it out that poses a problem." "When does that come?" Danny wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a slight pang

of fear in his brother's voice. "Last," Danny answered. "She hates that part, and screams as if I'm severely mistreating her." One could hear regret in the eldest

Reagan's voice, knowing that he didn't have a choice but to make her unhappy once again. "I'm kind of surprised she's not crying now," Jamie noticed, remembering

how often she cried in the past. "Me too," Danny admitted. "But I'm certainly not going to remind her of how much she hates it. "This is harder than I thought, she's

slippery." Danny could tell Jamie was nervous. And it wasn't just by the tone in his voice, it was also the moisture that was beginning to cause his t-shirt to stick to

him, and the sweat that was appearing on his brow. "For a kid that isn't very big, this sure is taking a while," Jamie mentioned, not really enjoying the time, that he

should have been using as bonding time with his little niece. "Tell me about it," Danny agreed. "I have to make sure and wash every little roll and crevice she has, and

it doesn't help that she likes to wriggle around while I'm doing it." "I didn't think newborns were supposed to move around so much?" Jamie looked at his brother

questioningly. "Don't ask me," Danny shrugged. "She's my first." "Are you going to have any more kids?" Jamie asked teasing. "Absolutely not," Danny said

immediately. "Devon is my one and only child, so it's going to be up to you and Joe to have a boy, and pass down the Reagan name." "Well it's going to be awhile for

me," Jamie shrugged. "Because I'm going to law school, as soon as I graduate." "Take as much time as you want," Danny sighed, trying to lift Devon's bottom out of

the water so he could wash it. "Because once it happens, you can never go back, and your life will no longer be your own." "Really?" Jamie wondered, making it

obvious that he hadn't done much thinking about it in the past. "Take mom and dad for instance," Danny thought of an easier way to explain it. "Mom and Dad had

four kids. Which means they had us here at home with them until we started school. After that they had to do deal with us and the drama that came with 12 years of

parochial school. Afterwards, they paid for most of Erin's college tuition. My police academy training when I got home from the Marines. Now they are paying for Joe

to go to the police academy, and before they know it, they will be helping you with some of your college tuition. Now, most of us are grown, and they still see us every

day, and help take care of us." "What do you mean?" Jamie was still trying to figure out what his brother was getting at. "Joe still comes by for free food, Erin has

Mom watch Nicki sometimes, and I moved completely back in with a newborn, that Mom is going to have to take care of when I go back to work. Not to mention she

still cooks for me, and picks up things for Devon when I can't get to the store," Danny was pretty sure he got his point across that time. "So, what your saying is, your

whole world changes when you have kids, and your life no longer revolves around you?" The light bulb suddenly came on in Jamie's head. "Exactly," Danny started

rinsing the soap off the baby's head. "You were right!" Jamie raised his voice over Devon's loud cries. "She hates this part!" "So, do I!" Danny agreed. Content, that he

had most of the soap off, Danny took the towel in his hands, getting ready to take her out of the sink. Jamie started to lift her out of the sink and her over to her

father, when he notices something running down her leg. He was pretty sure it wasn't water, considering it was more than a trickle, and turning into more of a steady

stream. "Hey Danny," Jamie said carefully. "I think Devon just peed all down herself." "On second thought Jamie, don't have kids at all." Danny groaned.

 **XXXXXXXX**

An hour or so later, and there was a knock at the front door. Jamie, who Danny conned into changing Devon's diaper, ran to answer the door. "Oh, thank God," Linda

said when Danny opened the door. "I was afraid I got the wrong house." "No," Danny shook his head, before stepping aside, allowing her to walk in. "This is it." "It's

beautiful," Linda observed, just from the first room they walked into. "It's kind of messy right now," Danny admitted. "Has been ever since Mom left, and Devon

moved in." "Kids tend to do that," Linda smiled, taking a seat on the couch, Danny offered. "The big kid is the one causing most of the mess," Danny picked up the

plate and glass, Jamie had left on the coffee table. "And where is Devon?" Linda asked, knowing she hadn't seen her under the light therapy when she got there, nor

was she lying in her pack n play, or sitting in her swing. "She's upstairs with Jamie, he's changing her diaper for me," Danny replied. "And how did you convince him

to do that?" Linda could tell an interesting story was coming. "You don't know my dad," Danny started to tell. "But when we were growing up, my dad had this thing

that if he was ever out of town for work or something along that line, and we got in trouble, when he got home, it meant sudden and instant death. Anyway, Jamie

has gotten into a little trouble with me this past week." Danny paused, and then smiled at her mischievously. "Blackmail is a wonderful thing." Linda laughed out loud,

and couldn't help but add. "You're terrible Danny." "Being the eldest has its perks at times." Danny admitted. Jamie came down the stairs a few minutes later, Devon

in hand. "Who wants her?" Jamie was more than ready to hand her off. "Did you get her diaper changed?" Danny asked curiously, knowing it would be the first diaper

he changed on his own. "I know it's hard to believe, but yes," Jamie's tone of voice was showing both exhaustion and pride, at getting the job done. "It wasn't until

after she peed all over mom and dads bed, her clothes and clean diaper," Jamie admitted. "But I got it done." "You changed her on mom and dads bed?" Danny

groaned, knowing he was going to have to go up and take all the sheets off and get them in the wash machine so they could have the bed made before their parents

got home Saturday. "After what happened in the kitchen sink, I wasn't about to change her on my bed," Jamie had a point. "How did she manage to pee in everything

anyways?" Danny wondered aloud. "Don't ask me," Jamie shrugged. "She's your kid." Linda took the infant from her uncle and took a few minutes to hold her, before

getting started on the job. "She's a beautiful baby," Linda smiled. "Thanks," Danny grinned. "She's a handful, but she is beautiful. Even if I do say so myself." "How

has she been acting? Has she been crying a lot?" Linda asked about the colic. "This morning she did," Danny's eyes were wide, just thinking about the nightmare.

"And when was the last time she had her therapy?" Linda posed the next question. "She's due for another one," Danny groaned inwardly, knowing the screaming

would once again commence. "We can do that after I finish with the checkup," Linda replied, getting ready to check her weight. "How much does she weigh?" Jamie

surprised them all by staying in the living room to observe, rather than disappear into his room. "Nine pounds," Linda answered, before asking a question of her own.

"How many bottles has she had so far today?" "Six I think," Danny counted in his head. "And diaper changes?" Linda wondered. Danny sighed and ran a hand through

his hair thinking. "Several wet ones, but no dirty ones," Danny replied. Sure, he knew that it was important for her to have dirty diapers, especially now. But he

couldn't help but be a little worried, knowing his mother wasn't there to help. "She seems to be getting a little color back in her skin. So that's good," Linda looked at

Danny. "My little light bulb," Danny smiled. "Pretty sure she'll be back to normal, and you won't be able to say that anymore," Linda laughed. "That's okay, I'm sure

she'll do something to earn another nickname," Danny had no doubts, and right now, he was leaning towards the name whizzer. "The only thing left to do is get a

reading on her blood levels," Linda handed Devon back to Danny so she could get a blood sample. Danny bit down on his lower lip, as he held his little girl down, to

keep her from moving so Linda could do her job. The more Devon cried, the more Danny bit down, drawing his own blood from his lip. Linda who had, had a lot of

practice with little ones, was done in no time, causing both Danny, Devon and even Jamie to be grateful. Danny attempted to get Devon to stop crying after the poke

she received, but Devon once was proving to be difficult, the colicky screams coming back. "She sure doesn't calm down easy, does she?" Linda looked at the infant's

uncle. "She's just like her daddy," Jamie whispered, grinning mischievously. "I heard that," Danny handed Devon over to Jamie just for spite. "Danny!" The last thing

Jamie wanted to deal with was a colicky, screaming infant who didn't appear to be too interested in calming down. "I think I'm going to call Dad, give him a preview of

your behavior over the week so he can start thinking of ways to make your life miserable." Danny started to reach for his phone. "No!" Jamie was quick to shut-up.

"I'll take her back, as soon as I run upstairs and get her blanket," Danny knew that he was the one that needed to be the one comforting his little one. "She like her

blanket?" Linda nodded at Devon. "Devon's the type of newborn that likes to be warm," Jamie told her what he had observed, and things he remembered his brother

saying. "It's a comforting mechanism," Linda nodded. "What do you call this?" Jamie's face scrunched up. "That's a dirty diaper," Linda interpreted, just by the look on

the kids face, as well as the aroma that was starting to fill the room. "Danny! Help!" Jamie yelled louder than he had ever yelled before. "Umm, Jamie," Linda

observed a yellowish-brown stain beginning to form on the boy's shirt. She knew the boy had yet to notice, and she was completely unsure of how she was going to

tell him, afraid that if she just spit it out, he would end up freaking out and dropping the infant all together. She didn't really want to take the baby from him, and risk

it spreading onto her own clothes, knowing she still had a few stops to make before heading for home for the day. Danny returned with the blanket, and he couldn't

help but chuckle at the sight of his kid brother, oblivious to the stain, that was beginning to spread. Danny laid the blanket down on the floor, and gently took the

baby from his brother. Being extra careful to avoid her bottom half, scraping up against his own shirt. Danny started to remove his daughters soiled onesie, and was

surprised to find something a little out of place. "Uh, Jamie, why does my kid have duct tape on her diaper?" Danny couldn't believe the strips of silver duct tape he

found strapped around his daughter's diaper. "Give me a break alright, I've only got one good arm, and we were having closure issues." Jamie tried justifying his

actions. "Oh, and go change your shirt kid," Danny looked at his brother. "Why? What's wrong?" Jamie's gaze shifted down towards his white t-shirt. "The baby

pooped on me!" Jamie yelled, making a break for the stairs. Danny and Linda burst out laughing at Jamie's expense, and Danny wrapped her up in the blanket, so he

could safely carry her over to the kitchen sink. "Excuse me for a moment," Danny gave the nurse a complete un-exuberant look. "But we've had several leaks today,

and she needs another bath." "That's good though," Linda knew how important it was for her to excrete the bilirubin that was in the blood. "Depends how you look at

it," Danny started to cough, the odor starting to reach his nostrils. "She hates baths, diaper changes, and just about anything that doesn't involve her being walked up

and down, and being wrapped in my arms. Needless to say, I'm about to make her start screaming all over again." Linda started to pack her stuff up just as Danny

headed for the kitchen. "I'm sorry everything's so hectic," Danny had to talk over his baby's cries, when Linda walked into the kitchen. "It's fine," Linda shook her

head. "The cries don't bother me." "I hate to ask you this," Danny felt bad. "But can you hold her in the sink for a minute, while I run upstairs and get her a clean

diaper and some clothes." "Of course," Linda said happily. Danny ran out of the kitchen in a hurry, after Linda traded places with him. "I know your upset baby

Devon," Linda smiled at the baby sweetly. "I know you are not feeling good and you feel like you got the wrong side of the deal. But your pretty lucky. I've seen a lot

of infants go through the hospital that had to go straight to foster care. But you, you have a daddy and uncle that love you, even though you do put them through a

lot. Then again, you've really been a good sport. Surviving with two boys, shows that you must be a pretty tough baby. Devon kept crying but it wasn't nearly as bad

as before, she was squirming a bit, kicking her little feet in the water that she was being forced to sit in, showing she wasn't all that comfortable. Danny came back

into the room, and Devon's cries subsided to only whimpers when she heard her daddy's voice. "Sorry it took so long," Danny apologized, "but I had to go check on

the kid and make sure he wasn't scrubbing his skin off in the shower." "It's fine," Linda again traded places with Danny, so she could prepare to leave. "Not sure if

you've seen a weather report lately. I know you've been busy. But there's supposedly a thunderstorm coming in tonight." "I didn't know that," Danny shook his head.

Then again, he didn't remember the last time he was able to check his weather app. "Now if you will excuse me," Linda picked up her bag of supplies she carried with

her. "I had better be going so I can get home before it comes in." "Forgive me for not walking you out, but I have my hands full," Danny lifted Devon partially out of

the sink. "Of course," Linda smiled that same smile that always made Danny's heart turn flips.

 **XXXXXXXX**

An hour later, and Linda was gone, Devon completed another therapy treatment, and Danny had just laid his baby girl down for a nap, after an epic battle of fussing.

Exhausted, Danny plopped himself down into his father's arm chair. "Hey Danny," Jamie ran down the stairs, interrupting him the minute he closed his eyes. "You

wake up that baby, and I'm going to arrest you," Danny shot daggers at him with his eyes. "I'm hungry," Jamie ignored him, entirely too used to hearing his brother

threaten him with jail. "Then go get something out of the fridge, mom left plenty of food," Danny yawned, fiddling with the TV remote, hoping to get a look at the

coming weather. "Yeah well, she might have thought it was enough, but Joe's been here since then," Jamie had a point, as he peered into the fridge. "Then cook

something, or make a sandwich," Danny said. "Can we just order a pizza?" Jamie suggested. "Jamie," Danny started. "Please Danny," Jamie moved on to begging.

"Fine," Danny sighed, not really feeling up to arguing, or even having to help clean up the mess his brother was sure to make if he cooked. "But you call it in. I'm

going to go take a shower. Listen for Devon," Danny was hoping a hot shower would help him feel a little more alive, exhaustion slowly starting to take its toll. Danny

came down sometime later, feeling somewhat better, at least better than he had before. He could hear it raining outside, and the wind was starting to pick up more

and more. It was already after 9:00 pm, so unfortunately, he couldn't look outside and see how bad it was. "Pizza's in the kitchen," Jamie said in between mouthfuls

of pepperoni pizza. Danny served himself a couple slices of pizza, and took a seat on the couch near his brother. "Linda said there's a storm coming in tonight."

"Maybe we should climb up on the roof, and make sure everything's okay," Jamie looked at his brother intently. "You're worried about our parent's roof?" Danny said

questioningly. "No storm would be brave enough to go against moms house." Jamie laughed out loud, and took a sip from his coke. "You have a point." The two fell

silent for a moment, both stuffing their faces with another bite, when the lights started to flicker, eventually shutting completely off. "This is not good," Danny was

thinking of how difficult it was going to be to locate a flashlight in the dark. "I wonder where mom keeps her candles?" Jamie set his plate down on the coffee table. "I

don't know, but we have to figure out something. Because if Devon wakes up, I'm going to have to have a way to warm up her bottles." "At least the baby water is

room temperature," Jamie mentioned. He and Danny splitting up, with only the flashlights from their phones for light. The two looked around for several minutes,

digging through every drawer and cabinet they could think of to look through. Not finding anything downstairs, the two met in their parent's bedroom. "Let's check the

closet," Danny whispered, hoping not to wake up the baby. The two brothers dug through the storage boxes and plastic containers, their mother kept on the closet

shelf. "I think I found them," Jamie pulled one of the boxes down. "I found something better," Danny brightened, pulling his own box down. "What is it?" Jamie asked

curiously. "I found my sling shot Dad took away," Danny shoved it in his back pocket. "You're going to take it back?" Jamie sounded surprised. "I am an adult now,"

Danny reminded him. "Besides, he took this away from me when I was in high school, just before I graduated and joined the marines." "I remember that," Jamie

started to laugh. "You almost got suspended for shooting your teachers in the back with pebbles." "Yeah, that wasn't the best idea in the world," Danny admitted. "But

it was funny." "You going to pass it down to Devon?" Jamie asked as he carried the box of candles down. "Are you crazy? The last thing I need is for her to get kicked

out of kindergarten." Lighting flashed, offering a little light throughout the house, but with only one flashlight, that Danny managed to find of Frank's, it still wasn't

very bright. After finally getting a few candles lit, Danny and Jamie returned to their now semi-warm pizza. "Do we still have that old lightning rod Dad had on the roof

when we were younger?" Jamie wondered aloud, a devilish grin starting to appear." "I think it's in the shed outback," Danny recalled seeing it sometime back when he

was helping his father, haul some accumulated junk out. "Do you remember why he took it down in the first place?" Jamie couldn't recall, thinking it must have been

sometime back. "Oh yeah," Danny's eyes went wide. "What happened?" Jamie could tell he was missing an interesting story, just by his brother's expression. "I

climbed up on the roof during a thunderstorm when I was a kid. Mom started looking for me, and Dad had to climb up there and get me." "What happened?" Jamie

laughed, actually enjoying the time he and his brother were having, sitting in the dark. "Let's just say I needed more than a lightning rod to protect me from Dad

when he got me back inside." Devon started to cry, just as Danny finished his story, and he once again had to make another trip up the stairs. "Here's a room

temperature bottle," Jamie handed his brother a bottle, when he made it downstairs with the newborn. "Not sure if she'll take it," Danny took a seat next to the fire,

he and Jamie made in the fireplace, offering them a great deal of more light. "But it's all we got right now." Devon resisted at first, but Danny kept trying, rubbing the

nipple around her mouth, before she finally gave in and realized that, that was all her Daddy was going to give her. Jamie looked around the room, sighing when she

realized how messy it was. There were baby clothes and blankets strung around the room, along with baby bottles and coffee cups sitting in every cup holder and side

table they had. "Mom will kill us, if we don't get her house cleaned up before she gets home." "We'll have to get it cleaned up tomorrow," Danny yawned. "I feel kind

of bad," Jamie added another log in the fireplace. "Why? Because you've been so difficult for me the past few days?" Danny teased. "No," Jamie shook his head. "It's

because I never paid attention to how much mom and dad did until they left." "Yeah, I noticed that when I moved out for the first time," Danny remembered. "I had

to do all my own laundry, cook my own meals, shop for my own groceries, as well as clean up after myself." "I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time at the beginning of

the week," Jamie offered a serene apology. "I know you still have to tell Dad about the party, but I am sorry." "It's fine," Danny nodded. "I did a lot worse when I was

growing up. And who knows, maybe Dad will take it easy on you, since your injured." "One can only hope," Jamie couldn't help but sound a little worried. "Are you still

planning on going back to work Monday, like you said?" Jamie asked, changing the subject to something he would enjoy a bit better. "I may not be going back to work

as soon as I thought," Danny shook his head. "Why not?" Jamie questioned. "I can't leave Mom with a colicky baby. I know she will say, she doesn't mind, but it isn't

something I need to put her through. She already raised her colicky kid." Danny sounded a bit more mature than he had the week before. Then again, he had barely

found out he was a father at the time.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The three Reagan's sat up for most of the night, just kind of listening to the storm, neither of them thinking they would be able to get much sleep, even if they were

fairly exhausted. "I can't believe Devon's staying awake," Danny glanced from Devon to Jamie. "She doesn't want to miss out on anything," Jamie took his little niece

out of the lounger they had set up. "Just like the rest of the Reagan's," Danny could only imagine how she was going to be behaving the following day, after not

sleeping like she usually did, as well as with the colic. "You know as much as I have enjoyed not having to deal with parents telling me what to do. I am looking

forward to them coming home," Danny stretched out on the sofa. "Yeah," Jamie nodded in agreement. "As much as I'm not looking forward to having to face Dad, I

kind of miss them too." "Let's try to get some sleep, so we can get the house cleaned up tomorrow," Danny reached for one of the throw pillows he could lay his head

on. Jamie placed a now sleeping Devon in her pack n play, and fell asleep on the rug, near the fireplace.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Mary, missing her boys and granddaughter, had her husband load up the car early the following morning and drive straight home. It was still early when they arrived

home, and after unlocking the door to their home, Frank and Mary walked through the kitchen door. "They must still be asleep," Frank whispered, noticing the coffee

in the pot was cold, and the food stuck in the breakfast pans appeared as if they were from the day before. Walking into the living room, they were surprised to find

Danny and Devon asleep in the armchair, and Jamie sprawled out on the couch. "I told you they'd be alright," Frank whispered, placing an arm over his wife. "Our boy

is made of stronger stuff than you thought," Frank nodded at Danny. "Our house is still standing, and Jamie and Devon are both still asleep." "What are you two doing

here?" Danny moaned, beginning to feel the pain in his lower back, from sleeping on the couch and chair most of the night. "We live here," Frank reminded him. "We

pay the bills." "Nice to see you too Dad," Danny stood, just as Devon started to wake. "Why is this light over Devon's bassinet?" Mary was beginning to wonder if

everything was okay. "It's a long story," Danny shook his head, not even sure where to start. "I have plenty of time," Mary led the way into the kitchen, so she could

get started on breakfast. Frank, who had been missing his little granddaughter, took Devon from his son and followed them into the kitchen. "To make a long story

short," Danny got started on the coffee. "Devon was fussy half the time, Jamie snuck out of the house and went to a party I told him not to go too. The next day he

got hurt at school and I had to take him to the hospital. While there, Devon got checked because she was fussing so much, and turns out she has jaundice and colic.

And the power went out during the storm last night." Danny said all in one breath. "Devon has what?" Mary took the baby from her husband so she could cuddle her.

"Jamie did what?" It was obvious, which one surprised Frank the most. Danny was about to say something, when Frank interrupted him yelling. "Jamison!" Jamie

jumped up off the couch, just as Frank joined him in the living room. "You and I have some talking to do," Frank ushered him up the stairs and into his room. "Ugh

Mom, about the house," Danny attempted to explain. "It's okay Daniel, I'm not the least bit concerned," Mary interrupted. "I told you when you moved in that you

were not going to live like a slob in my house, which means you and your brother will make sure everything is cleaned and returned to its rightful place." "Yes Mam,"

Danny was quick to say. Mary handed Devon back to her father, and started going through the house making a list of everything she expected them to do. "The CO is

home Devon, and it's back to business as usual. You do what your told when your told."

* * *

I'm currently working on two additional Blue Bloods stories. I have been asked to write a prequel story with the Reagan's, and the other is a little different, focusing more on Linda, and what if she had a child before marrying Danny. Only the kid had been living with her father. I'm still working on titles, for them. But I hope you enjoy them as much as you do the ones I do of Andy, Devon and Scottie. Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	10. Chapter 10

**CH. 10: I have a baby, and I'm not afraid to use her**

With Mary and Frank home again, things were beginning to return to business as usual. They had just finished with breakfast, when Mary returned to the list of chores she started on for her slob sons. She was sitting on the sofa and leaning over to use the side table as a desk, when she remembered everything she bought for Devon while she was away. "Where is the sack with the things I got for Devon?" Mary asked, looking over at Frank who unloaded the suitcases.

"What sack was it in?" Frank didn't remember seeing it.

"White," Mary remembered.

"It must still be in the car," Frank figured, thinking he may have left it in the backseat.

"Frank, you were supposed unload the car, while I made sure there wasn't any serious damage inside the house," Mary reminded him.

"Hey," Danny protested, knowing she thought he and Jamie tried burning the house down or something awful along those lines.

"Stay out of it Daniel," Mary glanced at him, fire burning in her eyes.

"Time to go find Uncle Jamie, Devon," Danny picked his daughter up out of the bassinet, before turning the bili-light off, and heading for the stairs and over to his brother's room. "Hey little brother," Danny didn't even bother to knock before walking in.

"What do you want Danny?" Jamie replied upset, sprawled out on his bed. "I'm really not in the mood to do a lot of talking."

"Dad get to you?" Danny recognized his brother's painful expression.

"How did you figure that one out?" Jamie said sarcastically.

"Your usually not so depressed," Danny noticed. Knowing that his brother was normally in a good mood. He was good in school, sports, and he knew what he wanted to do with his life.

"What else have you figured out Sherlock?" Jamie's mood, was obviously not in the norm.

"Give me this one kid, I'm working on my detective skills," Danny took a seat on the edge of the bed, appearing as if he was looking forward to going on and on, and showing off his growing form of knowledge in the criminal justice system. "But for one, you normally always have your phone with you. And you don't," Danny pointed at him with his free hand. "Your stereo's missing, your basketballs gone, and half the other stuff you had in here yesterday is gone too."

"What's your conclusion Detective?" Jamie said sarcastically.

"Based on your missing items, Dad took them. And based on the caged animal look you have in your eye. He grounded you for two months." Danny was able to easily interpret.

"I can't believe it. I can't go anywhere but church and school, unless I'm with him, mom, you or Erin," Jamie started to pout.

"Not Joe?" Danny sounded surprised.

"He thinks I'll have too much fun if I go somewhere with Joe," he grumbled.

"He's probably right," Danny muttered under his breath.

"Not you too Danny, please? I'm miserable enough without you agreeing with him." Jamie stood, and walked over to the window to peer out, feeling as if he was in lockdown.

"I know this isn't going to help matters," Danny decided to change the subject, knowing how his brother felt from past experiences. "But look at this list of chores mom wants us to do," Danny handed his brother the list, dreading the fact that they had to spend the day cleaning. Then again, it wasn't like he had a choice. This was his parent's house, and he agreed not to live like a slob while there, and he did after all need a clean environment for his daughter to live in. Even if his parent's house, never could be classified as a messy environment, at least not compared to some of the homes he was forced to go into and remove children from, because of drugs, alcohol, neglect, and other disgusting things a child could come in contact with.

"When do we have to do this?" Jamie asked, before getting too involved in the list.

"Today," Danny mumbled.

"I can't," Jamie shrugged. "Another part of my punishment is, I have to stay in my room all day today and tomorrow. I can only go out for bathroom, meal times and mass." Thinking that getting out of cleaning, was the only enjoyable part of the whole punishment.

"I'll talk to dad, because there's no way I can do the laundry, dishes, sweep, mop, vacuum, and countless other things," Danny shoved the list in his shirt pocket. "At least not on my own with Linda coming to check on Devon again."

"I have an idea," Jamie brightened. "Let's not tell mom and dad about Devon having an accident on their sheets. That way it lessens one load of laundry," Jamie suggested, grinning at his older brother, thinking his idea was beyond brilliant.

"And what do you suggest we do when they find out?" Danny rubbed his chin, as if he was about to get started on a long, lengthy lecture. "Because they are mom and dad and they always find out."

"I haven't gotten that far yet with my brilliant idea," Jamie admitted, slumping back on the bed.

"Give your brain a break, and stop while your ahead," Danny said sarcastically. "Unless you want mom and dad to go to bed and then wake everyone in the whole neighborhood yelling at us because their bed smells like urine."

"When you put it like that, it doesn't sound like such a good idea," Jamie admitted, appearing as if he was on the brink of coming up with a new plan.

"That's because it's not you idiot," Danny whacked him in the back of the head. Jamie started to go after him, but Danny stopped him. "I have a baby and I'm not afraid to use her," Danny held the baby out towards him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny retuned the down the stairs, when he figured a safe enough time elapsed between his parents, and his mother wouldn't be glaring at him anymore. "Hey Dad," Danny approached his father carefully. "You have to let Jamie out of his room."

"Oh really," Frank crossed his arms over his chest. "And please tell me why, me, my sons father cannot discipline him the way I deem appropriate when he does something wrong?"

Danny, who was trying not to appear nervous at his father's glare and stature, walked over to the bassinet, and turned the light back on, before placing Devon inside. "You are going to want to leave the room," Danny looked at his father, before heading in the kitchen and getting started on his explanation.

"What for?" Frank, sounded confused, before following his son into the other room.

"Because she has colic, and is only happy when I'm holding and walking her up and down the house. I've been doing it for two whole days." Danny was by no means exaggerating, and he knew that if he was going to talk to his father, it was going to have to be away from his screaming daughter. "Not to mention, she always starts to frown before a full-fledged cry comes, and that's what she was starting to do when I laid her down. She absolutely hates jaundice, and I agree with her. Especially since I'm the one that has to listen to her."

"And what does Devon have to do with your brother in trouble?" Frank was in a hurry, so he could go by the precinct and check on things, considering he had been away for so many days.

"Mom wants." Danny just started to say before Mary interrupted him.

"What does Mom want?" Mary had a feeling he was trying to get out of the house cleaning.

By now, with both his parents glaring at him, he was even more nervous, then before. And for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. "I was just trying to tell Dad, that you wanted me and Jamie to clean the house. But Jamie isn't allowed to leave his room," Danny posed the problem.

"Frank," Mary looked at her husband annoyed.

"I didn't know you wanted them to clean the house?" Frank tried picking up for himself. He didn't know why his wife was getting so upset, she was fine just before they got home. Then again, by the looks of the house, he was beginning to grasp her frustrations. Knowing how much his wife hated a disorganized house.

"Next time discuss his punishment with me, before you actually give it to him. This house is a mess, and he's part of the reason."

"In my defense," Danny interrupted. "It has been a little crazy around here the past few days. My newborn has colic and jaundice, and a nurse has to come by every day to check on her. And on top of that, Jamie got hurt."

"Didn't I teach you better than to interrupt your mother, boy!" Mary focused her complete attention, on her eldest.

"Mom, I," Danny started to explain for his reasoning.

"Get out of here, so I can talk to your father alone!" Mary was completely ignoring his attempts to get her to listen to him.

"But Mom?" Danny tried again, for about the third time in a row.

"Your still not too old for me to take my wooden spoon to you." Mary warned, pointing a finger at him.

"Dad?!" Danny looked at his father for help.

"You might want to listen to her," Frank said just above a whisper. "She's fuming right now, and at this point, I don't think, even I could stop her," he admitted.

"Fine," Danny mumbled, giving up, before walking back into the living to listen to his daughter scream once again. "Just when I think, I'm all grown up, and I don't have to listen to my parents, they prove me wrong. AGAIN." Danny threw his hands up frustrated. "Devon," Danny peered over the side of the bassinet. Devon stopped fussing for a brief moment, looking up at her Daddy when he started talking to her. "Daddy promises, that once you grow up. He won't tell you what to do anymore." Devon let out another cry, and Danny laughed. "Yeah, your probably right. I don't believe me either," Danny shook his head. "Good luck, kid." Danny picked her up, and after a few seconds of getting her settled, the cries ceased.

"Your mother and I discussed it, and have decided that cleaning can be seen as a punishment," Frank enlightened him, as he and Mary walked into the room. "So, your brother can come out of his room to work."

"If cleaning is a punishment," Danny looked at his father confused. "Then why do I have to do it. I'm not a kid, and I didn't do anything wrong," Danny had a point.

"You, young man is going to do exactly as we say. No ifs, ands or buts!" Mary said firmly, interrupting before her husband had a chance to reply. "You agreed, that you wouldn't live like a slob while living here, and I'm not about to let you go back on your word, boy." Mary was doing such a fine job at laying down the law, that all Frank could do was stand back, and watch his wife go after their son.

"One quick question," Danny held up his index finger. "Would you still say young man, even if I was an old man?" Danny couldn't help but grin.

"Daniel!" Mary said reaching for him.

"Careful, I have a baby and I'm not afraid to use her." Danny grinned mischievously, holding his infant out in front of him. Mary huffed, walking away, vying that she would get him back one day soon, knowing he couldn't hold the baby forever.

"She's going to kill you one of these days, boy," Frank warned, shaking his head, although he had to admit that what his son said was funny. Yet, he also knew his wife, and he had a feeling, she would come out the winner. Danny might be tough, but Mary was tougher.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Come help me clean the house," Danny poked his head, in his brother's room.

"But Dad said," Jamie started to remind him.

"I talked to Dad, and you can come out to clean," Danny burst his bubble.

"I wish you wouldn't have," Jamie grumbled, knowing that being forced to stay in a room with nothing in it, was better than cleaning the toilet.

"Just come on, so we can get this over with," Danny grabbed his brother by the shirt and drug him over to the laundry room, where the cleaning supplies were stored.

"What all do we have to clean?" Jamie wasn't sure which supplies he needed to pull out of the cabinet.

"Everything," Danny started a load of dirty baby clothes in the wash machine.

"Everything!" Jamie repeated, only with a great deal more exuberance.

"Yes," Danny was annoyed. "Now get started, I have to go change my daughter before Linda gets here."

"What! Danny! You are not leaving me to clean this whole house just because the nurse, you have the hots for is coming over!" Jamie sounded angry with his to think that the only reason his brother spoke to his dad on his behalf, was for slave labor.

Danny took a deep breath and glared at his brother. "I don't have the hots for Linda. And before you say anything further, I suggest you think long and hard. Because Dad left for the precinct, and he isn't here to keep me from killing you."

"Sorry," Jamie grumbled again, before slipping past his brother with the bathroom cleaner.

Danny was just about through cleaning the kitchen, when Mary came in, an empty bottle in hand. "I just gave Devon a bottle, and she's asleep."

"Good," Danny started to wash up the bottle. "I want her to be in as good a mood a colicky baby can be in when Linda comes by to check her jaundice level."

"Linda," Mary repeated the name aloud, thinking. "Isn't that the pretty nurse from the hospital, that helped us with Devon that first time?"

"That's the one," Danny answered. "She was at the hospital, when I took Jamie in. She works part time at the pediatrician's office that Devon goes to, so she's been coming over every day to check Devon's jaundice level."

"Have you thought about asking her out?" Mary pried.

"Not you to Mom, please? I've heard it from Joe and Jamie, and I really don't need to hear it from my own mother." Danny was too tired of dealing with the same questions that he got from his siblings all the time, and he wasn't by any means, interested in hearing them from his mother.

"All I'm saying," Mary tried to explain her question.

"I have a baby mom; no woman is going to be interested in getting involved with a man with a newborn baby and who works a dangerous job at that." Danny ignored her, before beginning to put the dishes away in their appropriate places.

"I married your father, and he has a dangerous job," Mary wasn't trying to tell him who he should date, but she did have a point.

"Yes, but Dad wasn't raising me on his own." Danny said pointedly.

"I would have married him anyways, he's handsome, and you were just the cutest baby," Mary pinched his cheek.

"Augh Mom," Danny didn't like thinking of his parents as a couple, it was too nauseating, and he was afraid he was going to throw up all over his clean dishes. And he especially didn't like, her pinching his cheek.

"Well you were," Mary added. She appeared as if she was on the verge of saying more, but Danny walked out of the kitchen, to get started on another chore. He was just about to head up the stairs, to put clean sheets on his parent's bed, when there was a knock at the door.

"Hi Danny, how's Devon doing today?" Linda greeted cheerfully, as Danny stepped aside, so she could come in.

"The colic is still there, but her color looks good," Danny led Linda over to the bassinet, where Devon was sleeping, and laying under the lights.

"She does look better," Linda smiled, looking at Danny.

"She and I will both be thrilled, when she doesn't have to deal with this anymore. And mom will be thrilled when this light can go back, and her living room can go back to normal." Danny didn't want it to sound like he dreaded Linda coming by, in fact it was quite the opposite. But he had to admit, he hated his little girl having to go through something she hated so much.

"I'm sure your credit card will be too. With the rental fees you've had to pay for it," normally Linda wouldn't have said something like that to a client. But Danny was different. Danny would take it as a joke, and laugh about it. Oh, how she enjoyed spending time with him, even if it was for just a few minutes, while she tended to his daughter. Augh, Linda had to clear her thoughts. She couldn't get involved with someone right now, she was too busy trying to get her life together, and the last thing she wanted to do was get in a relationship, considering her last relationship didn't end well, and she didn't think she was in the position to put her herself out there, and risk her heart getting broke again.

"You are right about that," Danny laughed, just as Mary walked in.

"Linda, you remember my mother Mary," Danny gestured at his mother.

"Mrs. Reagan, how are you? Did you enjoy your trip?" Linda greeted, just as cheerfully as she did, when she questioned Danny about Devon.

"It was very nice, I got to relax and shop for Devon," Mary said with a smile, holding the bag of baby things she bought, preparing to go through them, and wash what needed to be washed.

"Are you in a hurry?" Danny asked looking at Linda. "She hasn't been sleeping for very long, but I can wake her up if you need me to," Danny didn't wasn't to cause her any inconvenience, yet at the same time, he didn't wake up his daughter, knowing the colicky cry would return.

"I have a few minutes," Linda took the seat on the sofa, that was offered to her.

Mary took a seat next to her, and started to show the young nurse all the new baby clothes she bought for her granddaughter. Danny, who was sitting in the arm chair not very far away, was then subject to choruses of 'Oh that's so cute. And that matches perfectly with the pink onesie.' "We are planning to take her, for her newborn pictures soon. And I was thinking she could wear this." Mary held up a little red dress, with bloomers. Along with a small red baby headband.

"She isn't going to like that headband," Danny could only imagine the amount of tears that were going to be streaming down his baby's face.

"She might tolerate it for a few minutes," Mary said hopefully.

"From what I could tell by looking at her, her jaundice is starting to clear up, so at least she won't be yellow for her pictures. But I won't be able to tell for sure until the blood test," Linda said hopefully.

"Do you think I should wait to get her pictures done, until the colic goes away?" Danny, who wasn't paying all that much attention to the women's conversation voiced the question.

"Danny," Linda said carefully. "Do you know how long a baby can have colic?"

"No," Danny shook his head. "I've never had kids before."

"Let me put it to you this way then. You may never get baby pictures if you don't do it." Linda tried breaking the news, as gently as possible.

"Are you serious?" Danny looked worried, thinking of all the lost sleep he was going to get, along with the hearing he was going to lose, when he had to listen to her screams when he put her down or did something she didn't like.

"There's really no given time, when it may subside. Sometimes, they just have to outgrow it." Linda really hated to give the young father such news, but she figured, he needed to know what to prepare for.

"Maybe we should wait till she's a month old, and hope for the best," Danny mumbled, still not sure if he even believed that it would elapse in that amount of time. Knowing that she was his daughter after all, and tradition showed that she was just as difficult as he ever 's blood test and checkup came out good, showing that she was on the mend, and Linda would no longer be coming by every day. Danny walked her out, and thanked her for everything she did to help Devon. And even though he didn't want his daughter to be sick, he had to admit that he would miss the nurses company. He didn't know what it was about her, but she was so nice talk to, and he found himself enjoying the time, they got to speak. He was just walking back to the house, where he heard Devon crying for him, and he doubled his pace. Reality was returning, and he knew he couldn't even think about the nurse. He had a baby, and she was his number one priority. For the rest of his life, Devon would be his responsibility. He was more than content with that knowledge, knowing that he loved his daughter more than life itself. But that didn't excuse the fact that he would miss not having someone to share his life with.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That evening, and the Frank Reagan home, settled down for dinner. "I'm so glad your back home and cooking again mom. I was starting to get hungry." Jamie scooped another pile of mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"What happened to all the food I cooked and left in the refrigerator for you?" Mary remembered not seeing any of it when they got home, and figured they had eaten it. "Joe came over and ate it all," Jamie enlightened him. "Last night got so bad, that I had to beg Danny to let me order a pizza."

"Speaking of Joe," Mary looked at Frank. "Have you talked to him, and let him know we were home."

"I did," Frank nodded. "I went over to the apartment, after I left the precinct. He said he will be here for family dinner tomorrow."

"And Erin?" Mary questioned.

"All of our children will be here," Frank said with a smile.

Devon, who was napping in her pack n play in the den, started to cry, and Jamie jumped up, volunteering to go get her. "Since when does Jamie volunteer to help with the baby?" Mary looked from Frank to Danny, in complete and utter confusion. Knowing that Jamie often shied away from anything that had to do with baby.

"Since he doesn't want to get sent back to his room, Frank figured.

"He actually helped me out quite a bit when you were gone," Danny couldn't believe he was actually picking up for his brother.

"Are we talking about the same Jamie?" Mary was still surprised.

"Mhmm," Danny nodded. "He helped me give her a bath, he made countless trips up the stairs to get things for her. And I know this is hard to believe, but after some time. We actually got along."

"How did you manage that?" Mary knew that Jamie was deep in the teenage angst and he and Danny seldom got along.

"It was an uphill battle at first," Danny admitted. "With the party, the constant begging to go stay with Erin or Joe, arguing with me regardless."

"What made him stop?" Mary had a feeling, it would make for an interesting story.

"We came to an understanding," Danny shrugged.

"No, really son," Mary pushed for more of an explanation.

"Mom," Danny said annoyed. "All I can say is, we're brothers. And we came to an understanding, that we could both live with."

"He threatened him," Frank interpreted.

"Pretty much," Danny walked out of the room to check on his daughter.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After dinner, Jamie was doing his best to help with Devon as much as possible, hoping to avoid being sent to his room. Danny, on the other hand was more than happy to let his brother tend to the little girl, knowing that he would be up all night with her anyways. Frank was relaxing in his arm chair next to the fireplace, reading the newspaper, while Danny stretched out on the couch skimming through channels on the television. Jamie on the other hand, was laying on a blanket on the floor next to Devon, trying to keep her awake, as well as keep her from fussing. Surprisingly, he was doing a fairly good job, and the little girl was content to stare up at her uncle face. Mary who had been upstairs unpacking their suitcases, surprised them all, when she came down the stairs, holding four different pairs of boxer shorts in her hands. "Does anyone care to claim these?" Danny and Jamie jumped up, and ran over to their mother, before jerking them away from her.

"Mom!" The two yelled in unison.

"Why were they on the floor of both yours and my bathroom?" Mary wanted an answer, and she wanted one fast.

"You were gone," Jamie shrugged. "We weren't going to share a bathroom if we didn't have too." he had a point. "Danny's a slob."

"You know I've had just about enough of people calling me that," Danny turned on his brother.

"Keep it civil you two," Frank warned firmly, looking up from his newspaper. "And that's an order." Frank knew Danny was tired, and when Danny was tired, and he got upset, getting him to calm down, wasn't an easy task. It took a minute, but Danny relented and took a step back.

"I thought I told you to clean the bathroom Jamison?" Mary looked at her youngest questioningly.

"I did," Jamie nodded. "I cleaned the shower, sink and toilet."

"Jamie, you know better than to do a job half-way. That is not what you have been taught," Mary was sounding more and more frustrated.

"What was I supposed to do, spray cleaner on them?" Jamie wasn't exactly trying to be sarcastic, but Mary was a little fed up with his smart mouth, when she knew very well that he knew better. It was obvious to all in the room, that Mary's temper was on the brink of spilling over, and Danny took the opportunity to lighten the mood. Knowing that if his mother started yelling, she wouldn't stop. Which would in turn startle Devon and make her start yelling, and she wouldn't stop.

"I'm surprised you were brave enough to touch those things, without gloves," Danny gestured at his brother's boxers.

"I've touched a lot worse than this. I used to wipe your butts when you were little. And let me tell you, that was no picnic."

"Awe Mom," Jamie squirmed uncomfortably.

"Dad, would you please stop her?" Danny looked at his father, the last thing he wanted was to get his mother started on child rearing.

"It is true," was all Frank said, before folding his newspaper, and picking up his granddaughter, who had been left lying on the floor.

"I'm never bringing something up like that again. And I can't believe you would bring our boxers down here." Danny mumbled regretfully, making his way up the stairs to return his boxers to the dirty clothes hamper.

"Yeah mom, that's embarrassing," Jamie said, before following his brother.

"If you two would learn how to pick your clothes up off the floor, I wouldn't have to do it," Mary wasn't willing to give up yet, hoping that one day her sons would learn better manners.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Surprisingly, Devon had done fairly well that day with the crying. But as soon as it turned dark, and the lights were off, so the family could go to sleep. The crying started up once again. "Devon," Danny whimpered, rolling out of bed. Little tears, started to stream down her face by the time Danny managed to wake up enough to stumble towards her crib. His room was still dark, but Danny figured he didn't need a light. He knew where everything was in the room, and he knew it wouldn't take much for him to pick her up. Unfortunately, picking her up, didn't help much, and she continued to cry. "Are you hungry?" Danny asked her, before making his way down the stairs. Sure, he knew it could have just been the colic making her cry, but he figured that he would at least try to alleviate any other possibilities, just in case it wasn't. He was racking his brain, trying to remember the last time she ate, but for the life of him, he couldn't. "It must be the stress and lack of sleep clouding my brain," Danny mumbled under his breath. "I know you are not crying because your diapers wet," Danny felt the diaper. "You wouldn't care if I left the same diaper on you all day. All you care about is, me making you mad because I change you." Devon let out another loud cry, and Danny apologized. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. But Daddy knows how you feel about things like that." Danny juggled her in one arm, while preparing a bottle for her in the other. The bottle didn't do much to soothe her, and all Danny could do was pace the floor, doing his best to soothe her, and keep her from crying too much, knowing that pacing the floor, was usually the only thing that even remotely helped. After several minutes of listening to Devon cry, the worried grandparents made their way down the stairs to check on their son, who was doing his best to calm her down enough just to whimper rather than just crying. "I'm sorry," Danny apologized, when he saw his parents. "She's been doing this a lot lately," he said yawning. "I'll keep her downstairs tonight, so you can sleep." Danny carried her into the kitchen, hoping it would help mask the crying even more.

"How much sleep have you had this past week?" Mary followed him into the kitchen, knowing her son was tired.

"Not much," Danny shook his head yawning again.

"I'll stay up with her tonight," Mary volunteered, knowing she had, had a great deal more of sleep than her son.

"That's okay mom," Danny turned her down. "I'm used to it," he said filling the coffee filter with grinds, so he could make a pot of coffee to help keep him awake. Knowing the last thing he needed to do, was fall asleep, in a chair, and accidentally drop her.

"Danny," Mary tried again.

"Don't worry about me Mom. I can take care of my daughter." Danny placed Devon up on his shoulder, knowing that was one of her favored positions.

"Okay," Mary exchanged glances with her husband. "Come get me if you change your mind," she wanted to let him know that the offer still stood, before she and her husband returned to their upstairs bedroom. "Our son, the father," she said, looking at Frank after closing the door behind them, thinking of how much he changed since that first day, she handed him his daughter.

* * *

I am working on making the format of my stories better. So please stay with me. I have noticed that every time I format my stories, as soon as I click the publish button, the fanfiction site, changes it to the way they want it. Hopefully it will get better soon... Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the update, I know I had fun writing this chapter... Again, thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews, they really mean a lot... JusticeStandsTRUE


	11. Chapter 11

**CH. 11: Smile, it's Thanksgiving**

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following morning, and Danny woke up to the sound of stirring in the kitchen. Devon was asleep in her rock 'n play sleeper, next to her grandfather's favorite chair, that her daddy was stretched out in, doing his best to get a couple hours of sleep. Danny yawned, and looked at his watch. It was a little after 7, and he knew it was either his mother cooking breakfast, or his dad making coffee. Pushing the footrest down on the chair, Danny tried to get up as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake the baby, and get started on the wrong foot, with having to listen to his little girl cry, before he even got a cup of coffee, and something to eat. "Hey Dad," Danny walked into the kitchen.

"Is my chair, comfortable to sleep in?" Frank questioned.

"It's not as nice as my bed, but as long as it keeps Devon content, that's what's important." Danny took the coffee cup that was handed to him. "Thanks," he slumped into one of the kitchen chairs.

"I'm going to make some eggs. Do you want some?" Frank pulled the carton of eggs from the refrigerator.

"Sure. Where's Mom?" Danny thought it odd, that his mother wasn't down yet, looking through the cabinets to see what she was going to cook for family dinner.

"Getting ready for mass," Frank pulled the pan out from one of the lower cabinets.

"Morning," Jamie interrupted them, walking into the kitchen.

"You're up early," Danny noticed, knowing it wasn't often, that he got up willingly, at least not on a Sunday, after he's had to get up early all week for school.

"Am I?" Jamie tried playing it cool, but it was obvious to his eldest brother, that he was trying to get back into his father's good graces, after getting in trouble the day before.

"I'm hungry," Jamie tried covering, looking at his brother to stop talking about it.

"I'm making breakfast," Frank gestured at the pan of eggs he was stirring.

"Great," Jamie poured himself a cup of coffee, and took a seat next to his brother.

Frank turned away from the stove, and started to refill his cup, when he realized, there wasn't much left in the pot. "Are you drinking coffee?" Frank looked at his youngest.

"Mhmm," Jamie nodded, looking at him over the brim of his cup. "I'm cold."

"Have you ever heard of hot chocolate?" Danny didn't like the fact that his brother was wanting to drink his energy source. He was the one with a colicky baby after all.

"This is better," Jamie ignored him.

"I didn't think you liked coffee very much," Frank thought, not sure what to think. Part of him thought his son was growing up, and part of him, wasn't sure if he was ready for all the caffeine.

"I like it," Jamie answered. "But mom always says I'm too young."

"That's because she doesn't want you to get addicted to the caffeine," Frank enlightened him.

"A cup or two in the mornings won't make me addicted," Jamie figured.

"You can start out by having it on the weekends, after a while, you can transition," Frank was willing to give in. At least enough to make his son happy, but without making his wife unhappy.

"Danny's the one that's addicted, he drinks it all day," Jamie muttered.

"I have a newborn that won't let me sleep, and that cries almost all day," Danny reasoned, thinking if any of them had a reason to drink the caffeinated beverage, it was him.

"I'm going to need buy more coffee," Frank walked out of the kitchen, to call his wife down for breakfast. He returned a few minutes later, only this time he didn't return alone. This time, he returned with his baby granddaughter in his arms. "Somebody woke up."

"And she wasn't crying?" Danny was surprised that she was content enough to lay in her rocker awake, without crying.

"Not this time," Frank was smiling at the infant, while he took a seat at the table.

"She'll be wanting a bottle," Danny stood, and walked over to the counter, where the formula was kept. Knowing that as soon as his little girl woke up in the mornings, she expected breakfast. Danny had just finished making his daughters bottle, and handed it to his father, before he scooped himself a pile of bacon and eggs onto his plate, and returned to his seat at the table.

Jamie was about to say something, when his mother walked in, her voice boisterous as she greeted her granddaughter gleefully. "How's Grandmas girl this morning?"

"She's hungry," Frank gestured, at the bottle, that had already had an ounce sucked out of it.

"Did you notice that anytime Mom walks into the room, she ignores us, but greets a baby that can't talk, and that she's only known for a couple weeks. When she's known us her entire life?" Danny asked his brother, in between bites with his fork.

"You two are just going to have to face it," Mary added her own comment in, to her eldest observation. "There's a new kid on the block," Mary was anxious to take her granddaughter from her husband.

The brothers exchanged glances, wondering what happened to how loving she used to be towards them. "You used to love us, simply because I was your youngest, and he was your oldest," Jamie nodded at his brother.

"You aren't as cute as you used to be." Mary didn't even bother to turn her head away from the baby and look at them.

"That was harsh," Jamie was still looking at his brother, shocked by his mother's reply.

"I have been betrayed by my own daughter," Danny shook his head, although he had to admit, it didn't bother him very much, at least not as much as it was obviously affecting his kid brother. He was the oldest after all, and had to grow accustomed to it, after Erin, Joe and Jamie were born.

Mary ignored her son's observations, and was quick to take her granddaughter, as soon as she finished her bottle. "You two need to start getting ready for mass," she did manage to turn her attention back to her children, for a brief moment, although it was obvious, that she was anxious to return to watching the baby.

"I don't think I'm going to go to mass today," Danny shook his head, while answering her statement. "Not with her having colic and being prone to fits of screaming."

"Well, when are you going to take her?" Mary certainly wasn't going to order him to take her, it wasn't his decision after all. "I want to show my baby granddaughter off."

"I don't know Mom," Danny yawned, running a hand through his hair. "The weathers cold and I really don't want her to get sick. Colic is more than enough for me to handle right now."

Mary knew what her son was saying was true, it was the season for sickness after all, but she couldn't help but look forward to the time, when she could show her youngest grandchild off to her friends. "Well try to get some rest while the house is quiet," she managed to say.

"If Devon will let me, I'll try," Danny shook his head, before running up the stairs, hoping to get a quick shower, before his parents and brother left him alone with the infant once again.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"It's just you and me Dev," Danny looked down at the little girl that was beginning to squirm in her pack n play. "What do you want to do?" Devon's lips started to stick out as her eyes began to crunch up, and Danny could tell she was getting upset. "Well that answers that question," Danny picker her head. "You want daddy to hold you." Devon's expression changed, the second she was placed against her father's chest, and Danny couldn't help but smile, at the little face. "You are going to make people think I'm an old softy, with giving in to your every whim." Devon gave him a small smile, making Danny feel, as if she understood everything he had just said. "And your happy about it," Danny laughed. "That's okay," Daddy wants to enjoy the time he has with you, while your little. Even if you won't remember the days and nights, Daddy has sat up with you. But I'll be sure and remind you of it, when you get older and yell that you hate me because I won't let you go out." Devon squirmed in his arms, and Danny laughed again. "Daddy doesn't want to think about that either," Danny stretched out on the couch, and placed his little one on his chest. Where Devon yawned, and fell asleep happily, causing Danny to do the same. At least until he was awakened by his family trailing into the house.

"Baby!" Nicki said excitedly, running over to the couch.

"Baby sleeping," Danny said gently, hoping to get his niece to lower her voice, even it was just a decibel of sound.

Devon started to cry, and Danny sat up. "Sorry Danny," Erin apologized, stepping into the den, when she realized what her daughter had done.

"It's fine," Danny yawned. "She needed to wake up to eat anyways."

"I'll make her a bottle," Erin figured, that was the least she could do, remembering all too well what it was like when someone woke up Nicki, when she was asleep.

"Baby hungry," Nicki patted Devon's tummy.

"She's not the only one," Danny was starting to get a little hungry himself.

"Grandma cook," Nicki pointed at the kitchen with one hand, while rubbing her own tummy with her other hand.

"I sure hope so," Danny stood up from the couch, and placed the baby up on his shoulder, as she continued to fuss.

"What are you doing to my poor niece?" Joe badgered his brother, as he walked into the room.

"Your other niece woke her up," Danny gestured at Nicki. "And now she's hungry."

"That's okay Devon, Uncle Joe acts like a bear when he gets woken up too," Joe took the little girl from her daddy. "And Daddy acts like a bear when he's hungry," Joe was sure to add, throwing a grin at his brother.

"Do me a favor and change her diaper," Danny shoved a diaper against his brother's chest roughly.

"Careful, I have a baby in my arms," Joe warned, laughing.

"That's my excuse," Danny walked into the kitchen, leaving his brother to change his daughters wet diaper, silently hoping she would cry like she usually did, and give him a hard time.

Joe didn't get to hold his little niece long, considering Grandma Betty came in and took over. "Hand her over Joseph."

At first, Joe didn't say anything, and all he did was look at her, as if he was trying to figure out if she was serious. "I need to give her, her bottle." Joe tried to explain why he needed to keep her.

"I'll do it," Betty was quick to shut him down.

"Grandma, I haven't been able to hold her long," Joe tried again.

"Francis!" Betty started to call for her son, tired of her grandson arguing with her.

"No, no, no, no reason to do that," Joe was quick to surrender the little infant over to her great-grandmother. "Here I am, 21 years old, and I'm still getting my father called on me." Joe mumbled to himself, as he walked into the backyard.

"I still get it," Danny overheard his brothers mumble, from where he sat in one of the outside chairs. "And I'm older than you, as well as a father."

"Do you think, it will ever change?" "Not as long as Mom and Grandma are here," Danny laughed.

"Augh," Joe moaned, regretfully.

"You graduate from the academy next month, right?" Danny asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, finally," Joe said with a smile. "Are you coming to my graduation?"

"I might be able to fit it into my busy schedule," the eldest Reagan brother nodded.

"You think moms going to cry?" Joe wondered, scratching his head.

"You know it," Danny laughed. "She cries anytime one of her children graduates from something. She cried when me, you and Erin graduated high school. Erin with law school, me from the academy, and when I got the medal from the marines. And she will no doubt cry for any other ceremonies she witnesses, that her children partake in."

"You're probably right," Joe laughed. "But instead of crying when you graduated, I'm pretty sure those were tears of thankfulness, just glad that you actually got a diploma."

"Very funny little brother," Danny shoved him. "And just for that, when you graduate, Jamie and I are going to stand up, and yell real loud. Woot! Woot! Woot!"

"You wouldn't," Joe was already getting embarrassed.

"Without a doubt," Danny laughed out loud.

"What are we going to do?" Jamie interrupted, slipping out the back door.

"Embarrass Joe at graduation," Danny answered him.

"Were going to get noise makers and air horns," Jamie picked up, on his brother's pattern of teasing.

"Aren't you grounded, and supposed to stay inside?" Joe was not enjoying his brothers teasing, and was beginning to wish he hadn't even brought it up.

"Hey, as long as Dad doesn't notice I'm gone, I'm fine."

"I'm telling him," Joe started to open the door and call for Frank.

"No," Jamie grabbed his brothers arm. "No air horns and no noise makers," Jamie was quick to surrender.

"Okay," Joe stopped, not wanting to tell on his brother anyways.

"You don't have anything on me," Danny grinned. "I may still bring the air horns."

"I hate being the middle brother," Joe muttered, going back inside, giving up, on trying to win, when it came to his eldest and youngest brother.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It wasn't long, and Mary and Erin were calling everyone to the table for dinner. Devon had fallen back to sleep, and surprisingly, allowed Betty to lay her down, without waking up and screaming, the second she felt herself being set down. They had been sitting at the dining room table for about 15 minutes, talk centered around Devon's coming pictures, and the plans for Thanksgiving that week, Mary being certain to remind all her children to be there in the morning, and neither of them had better be late. "I can't wait for the backyard football game," Jamie sounded excited, shifting the conversation to the Reagan's annual Thanksgiving football game.

"I can't wait for the food," Henry voiced his preference for the day.

"Jamie's on my team," Danny turned the conversation back to the game. Wanting to be the first to claim his youngest brother, when he and Joe had to pick teammates. Knowing that if he didn't choose Jamie, he would be stuck with Erin.

"Hey," Erin started to protest. "I'm a better player than you think. I did grow up with three brothers."

Devon started to cry, as soon as her aunt finished her sentence. "My daughter agrees with me," Danny started to laugh, before pushing his chair back, to tend to his daughter.

Nicki, who was already through eating, ran over to the pack n play, to peer over the edge, to check on her cousin. "Baby loud," Nicki pointed at her cousin.

"I think she's dirty," Danny didn't sound thrilled with the idea of having to stop in the middle of his meal to tend to his baby. But if she was dirty, he knew he couldn't leave her like that, or knowing her, she would develop a rash and then make things worse for him, by screaming even louder. After picking her up out of the bassinet, Danny took her up the stairs, with Nicki trailing closely behind him.

Danny laid her down on his bed, and Nicki crawled up onto the bed, so she could sit next to her little cousin. "Baby stink," Nicki wrinkled her nose.

Danny looked around his bedroom, and noticed the stack of diapers he kept on his dresser was gone. "Hey Nicki," Danny picked his niece up off the bed. "Can you run to the nursery and get me a diaper?"

"Okay," Nicki scampered out of the room. She returned a few seconds later, with a diaper in her hand. "No more Uncle Danny," Nicki shook her head.

"Uncle Danny's going to have to go to the store."

"Buy me toy," Nicki crawled back on the bed.

"Christmas," Danny answered with one word. "I'm turning into my parents," Danny muttered, trying to figure out how he changed so much, when he had barely been a father for a couple weeks. Danny pulled out the wipes, and started to open the diaper, when his face dropped. "Oh Devon," he said loudly. "You killed your diaper," Danny was beginning to think there wasn't enough wipes in the world to get her clean, considering it was already leaking onto her clothes.

"Baby very stinky," Nicki held her nose with her hand, and ran out of the room. Making Danny wish, he could do the same.

Danny started to take her down the stairs and over to the kitchen sink, when Mary stopped him. "I have dishes in the sink. You are going to have to bathe her in the bathtub."

"This is going to be difficult," Danny returned up the stairs, not looking forward to having to use the actual tub, knowing he didn't have a baby lounger.

"I think I better go help him," Erin put her fork down, and backed away from the table. Erin folded one of her parent's thick towels and placed it in the bottom of the tub, while Danny ran the water.

Devon started to cry, as soon as she was laid down, and Danny looked at his sister pitifully. "She hates this worse than she does the sink. And that's saying a lot," Danny knew how much she hated the sink. Then again, he wasn't sure if it was the noise of the running water she didn't like, the actual water, or just being wet and submerged.

"Maybe we could go to the store and get her a baby bath seat," Erin suggested. "It might make Devon more comfortable, maybe help with the colic, and give mom her sink back."

"She just seems so little, in such a large tub," Danny looked down at the little girl, that was kicking her legs, and squirming, while her aunt bathed her.

"That's where the baby seat comes in," Erin squeezed a small amount of soap in the palm of her hand.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. And if it will help with the colic, I'll try anything." Danny shrugged, willing to try anything at this point, if it would help the dreaded bath, not be so bad. "I do have to go get diapers, if I can get mom or grandma to watch Devon for me," Danny remembered.

"I'll go with you," Erin was quick to volunteer. "Nicki needs pull-ups, and she's outgrowing her shoes."

"I should probably get Devon a pair of shoes, for when we go out. Even though she only wears socks," Danny admitted, knowing that socks or foot onesies, were always included in her daily wardrobe.

"Look at the way she's moving her arms around," Erin laughed.

"That's because she's saying save me Daddy, Aunt Erin's making me take a bath," Danny teased.

"Hey," Erin turned to look at him. "You're the one that said she needed a bath."

"She doesn't need to know that," Danny was content to keep silent, thinking that what Devon didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"When are you planning on going back to work?" Erin asked changing the subject as she lifted the infant out of the tub, and carried her into the nursery.

"First of December," Danny handed her a clean outfit. "I'm hoping the colic will subside by then, and I won't have to leave mom with my fussy daughter."

"Hope so," Erin had to admit, she didn't think it was likely, but she figured, it didn't hurt to hope. "Does anything help with the colic?"

"She's happiest when I lay her on my chest," Danny nodded. "I think it helps soothe her, with the colic. At least she's not screaming, even if it is hard for me to sleep. I'm too afraid, I'm going to roll over or something. But at least she's sleeping. Even if I'm not."

"Parenthood is rough isn't?" Erin gave him a small smile. "Always doing for the kids, regardless if it's harder on us or not."

"Parenthood, is certainly something I never thought I would see," Danny ran a hand through his hair, as he leaned against the doorway.

"I'm sure a lot of people have felt like that," Erin thought about what her brother just said. "Maybe even Mom and Dad."

"Mom and Dad?" Danny looked at her unbelieving. "It always seemed to me, like they knew what they were doing."

"It looked that way to me too," Erin knew what her brother was saying. "But think about it," Dad had a career in the marines, and I'm sure there were times, when he didn't know if he would even make it back alive. And even if he did, he would be so hyped up on adrenaline, would he even be capable of settling down with a wife and children."

"I guess so," Danny had to admit he had never thought about his fathers early like that. Even though his life mirrored that of his fathers rather closely. With joining the marines just out of high school, serving tours in Fallujah, joining the NYPD, and starting a family.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Half an hour later, and Danny and Erin were standing in the middle of one of the many baby aisles, the store had. "I just cannot get used to shopping for a baby," Danny had been standing in the same position for the past ten minutes.

"It's not that bad, once you get used to it," Erin already held the items she planned to purchase in her hands.

"I don't think, that's ever going to happen," Danny was holding three different pairs of shoes in his hands.

"You don't have to think about it that hard," Erin intervened. "She's not going to be wearing them very long."

"You got a point," Danny decided, on a pair of soft white shoes.

The Reagan siblings were about to leave the baby aisle, when Linda saw them. "How is Devon doing?" It was obvious the young nurse was centered on that of her patient.

"Keeping me up all night," was Danny's reply. "But aside from that, the only thing she's still battling is the colic."

"I'm glad she's doing so well," Linda laughed.

"She's running out of diapers," Danny gestured at the big box of size one diapers

. "And needing a lot of baths I presume," Linda saw the baby bath seat.

"Had to have one, just before I left." Danny was thinking of how much worse it could have been, considering it had already leaked on her clothes, and it was only a matter of time, before it got on him or his bed.

"Little ones do that," Linda laughed. "And hopefully she will cooperate for pictures," the nurse remembered Danny's mother saying something about it the last time she was at the family home.

"I doubt it," Danny couldn't help but admit. "But were going to try."

The three were about to part ways, when Erin spoke up. She had noticed how the two were able to keep a conversation, and she had never seen her brother act so casual with someone, other than family. "Do you have plans for Thanksgiving Linda?" Erin sounded extremely hospitable.

"No," Linda shook her head. "My family doesn't live here, and I have to work Wednesday, and there's no way I could make it in time." Part of Linda sounded unpleased with the arrangements, but part of her sounded as if she didn't mind, making the Reagan siblings wonder about the nurse's family.

"You are more than welcome to join us. We will be sitting down to dinner around noon. And there will be football in the backyard, Danny trying to reclaim his title from Joe last year. There will also be inside games for those who don't want to play, and tons of desert, coffee and wine." Erin offered, hoping she sounded convincing to make the nurse want to join them.

"Thank you for the invitation," Linda sounded thankful. "But I don't want to impose."

"You won't be imposing," Erin was quick to say. "And our family football games can get kind of rough, and we may need your medical expertise." Erin was being completely honest, thinking of last year's game, and remembering Joe having to go to the hospital for stitches.

"I might come by," Linda didn't want to give her an ultimate answer, still a little wary of the whole idea.

"Please think about it," Erin knew that she would get a sister in law eventually, and when the time came, she couldn't help but admit, she wanted it to be someone like Linda. Linda seemed like the type of person that could be sweet and gentle with Devon, yet someone that could hold their own in the Reagan family, as well as with her hard-headed brother.

"I will," Linda nodded. "And thank you," she said hurrying away, her mind raising with the invite, and wondering what it could all mean. She had to admit, she wouldn't mind seeing little Devon, and she certainly wouldn't mind visiting with the baby's father again. But did his family sense something? She asked herself silently. Could they tell that she was attracted to him? Linda couldn't even think about the rest of the shopping she needed to do, all she could do was pay for what she had in hand, and hurry out of the store. She had to think, and she couldn't do that in a store full of people.

"Really Erin?" Danny looked at his sister aggravated, irritation showing in his voice.

"Did you have to do that?"

"How about a thanks sis, I love you." Erin ignored his imitation. "Oh, come on Danny, she didn't have anywhere to go, and you are going to have to settle down with someone that can help you raise Devon."

"That's not going to happen Erin," Danny and Erin were already in the car and heading for home. "I'm not going to get involved with anyone. I only tell one girl I love her, and that's my baby." Danny was obviously closing the subject, not by any means willing to discuss it any further.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That evening, and Danny felt as if he was walking in his sleep. Devon was content as long as he was holding her, which helped him some, but not enough to get him a good night's sleep, which was something he figured, was a thing of the past. What made things worse, was that Mary was bound and determined to discuss Devon's coming baby pictures, which was something he wasn't a hundred percent sold on to begin with. "We need to take her, to get her pictures done tomorrow. Erin told me where she takes Nicki, and you don't have to have an appointment." Mary brought it up, while they sat in the den that evening.

"Not again Mom, please, she's a newborn. And I haven't completely decided even if I want to do a whole professional phot shoot," Danny sad honestly.

"I know she's a newborn," Mary was getting a little tired of explaining her reasoning behind her suggestion. "Which is why you should get them done. I still have your newborn pictures, and it's something I treasure."

"Mom, I don't want to take her out in the cold," Danny wasn't in to all the talk of treasuring pictures or even moments for that matter. He wasn't the soft, emotional type of guy, and he thought his mother knew that already.

"You're not listening to me Danny," Mary was turning serious, through with the persuading tone, and moving more into the forcing tone. "If you don't get these done now, you won't have them. She isn't going to be this little forever. And before you know it, she will be a teenager."

"Ugh," Danny shuddered at the mere thought of having to raise a teenage girl. Boys were bad enough, considering he remembered his own teenage years. But girls were different. Girls were emotional, moody, and beautiful. Which scared him more than anything, knowing how teenage boys were. Danny had to shake his head, in order to clear it. That was a nightmare he wasn't prepared to live with yet, then again, he didn't think he would ever be prepared to live with the idea of someone dating his little girl. "I still don't know mom."

Frank chose that moment to walk into the den, and when he did, he wished he hadn't. "Frank," Mary was going straight to the top. "Our oldest son is being difficult."

"He usually is," Frank didn't think anything of it, knowing how difficult the boy had been, since the day he was born. A blank expression covered the young officers face, looking from one parent to the other.

"I wish you wouldn't talk, as if I wasn't in the room." Danny stood up, from his place on the couch, took Devon from his mother and quickly made his way up the stairs. In a hurry to get away from his parents talk, that he didn't by any means want to be involved in.

"Frank," Mary started up again, just as soon as her son was out of earshot. "Would you please talk to your son?"

Frank didn't say anything at first, but he had noticed a pattern over the past, ever since he became a father in fact. How often anytime one of the children were misbehaving when they were children, and they misbehaved. How she would call him, and refer to them as his children, and then ask him to talk to them. "He's grown Mary, and Devon is his daughter. If he doesn't want to take her, that's his business," Frank finally managed to say, trying to leave the past in the past.

"But Frank," Mary complained. "She isn't going to be a baby forever, you know that."

"I do know that," Frank remembered when the boy they were talking about, was just a baby, and their own sleepless nights they endured, as well as the colic. "But I'm not going to say a word to him." Frank said seriously, before placing another log, on the already burning fireplace. Hoping to keep the house warm with the fireplace, rather than having to run the heater.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That night, unbeknownst to her son, Mary kept a listening ear out for her granddaughter, just as soon as father and daughter went to bed. Her plan was, that as soon as Devon started squirming, she would sneak in, and stay up with the little infant, hoping that if her son got a good night, sleep, he would be more inclined to take her for pictures. Everything went according to plan, and as soon as Devon made even a slight whimper, Mary was in and swooping her out of the room, before Danny even had a chance to wake up. She started out, by walking up and down the hallway before she fell back to sleep, and as soon as she did, she laid her back to down in the rock 'n play sleeper, Mary had Frank move into their bedroom that night before he went to bed. Devon slept for a couple hours, until she got hungry, and started her usual sucking motion.

"The babies hungry," Mary picked her up.

"I'll get her a bottle," Frank yawned, before making his way down the stairs, trying to remember the last time he had to get up in the middle of the night to tend to a baby.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following morning, and Danny got up a bit more energetic than he had in the past couple weeks. Sitting up in bed, he tried to figure out what could have happened to make him feel so much better. He glanced over at the crib, and he couldn't help but jump up, not remembering having to get up with the baby. He figured he could have done everything for her in his sleep, then again he figured that wasn't very likely. As soon as he saw the crib empty, he knew what happened. He quietly made his way down the stairs, and what he found made him laugh, his mother was stretched out on the sofa, both she and Devon fast asleep. Deciding to leave them be, Danny walked into the kitchen, were he was surprised to find his kid brother, sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Thanksgiving," Jamie reminded him. "I don't have to go to school all week."

"I remember those days," Danny checked the coffee pot, to see if his father left him anything, when he made it earlier that morning before work. "They were great," Danny poured himself, his own bowl of cereal. "Now I hardly get any days off with working a full-time job."

Jamie was about to say something about them getting Joe to come over since he was also on break from the academy, to play a pre-game of football, but Mary walked in instead, and interrupted. "Morning boys," she greeted with a smile. Surprising both of them, with how awake and cheerful she sounded.

"Mom," Danny looked at his mother surprised.

"Devon was so good last night," Mary told them. "She only woke up a couple times, and as soon as Grandpa brought her, her bottle, she took it, and went straight back to sleep."

"I wish she would do that with me," Danny scoffed.

"She behaves better with Grandma and Grandpa," Mary laughed. "You two did the same thing, anytime you stayed with Mom and Pop. No matter how old you were."

"That's because we knew they would drop the bomb if we miss behaved," Jamie told her the ultimate reason behind it.

"Pop would have put us into the scared straight program, only instead of coming to get us, he would have left us there," Danny agreed with him.

"No, he wouldn't," Mary shook her head.

"That's what you think," Jamie muttered.

"Joe and I went once, and it did exactly as it was supposed to, it scared us straight," Danny's eyes were wide, appearing as if he remembered it vividly.

"Then I'm very glad he did it," Mary poured herself a cup of coffee, and took a seat at the table.

"If you really want to take Devon for pictures, we can take her today," Danny changed the subject, giving in to his mother's pleading, he had, had to endure over the past couple days. Thinking, that if he relented, he wouldn't have to listen to it anymore. Then again, he was almost certain, she would find something else to pester him about.

"I'll go get ready," Mary was out of the kitchen and up the stairs in a matter of minutes, before he had a chance to change his mind.

 **XXXXXXXX**

A couple hours later, and Mary, Danny and Joe were standing behind the camera, watching the baby photographer, place Devon in another position. "Poor kid," Jamie whispered.

"She's never been moved around so much in her life," Danny shook his head. "No wonder she isn't happy."

"Hush," Mary silenced both, with a whisper. Her voice was obviously low, but it was stern. The two fell silent for a few minutes, but it didn't last long, watching Devon not wanting to cooperate was too funny. Almost every time the photographer placed her in a new position, Devon would respond by giving them a scrunched-up face, and then start whimpering."Kind of figures Danny's kid is the one to protest pictures," Mary was wishing her granddaughter would give them at least one happy face. Then again, she figured she was asking for a little much, considering the baby's father, hardly ever cooperated for pictures, choosing to either not smile at all, or give funny faces.

"Look at that funny look Devon has on her face," Jamie started to laugh.

Danny chuckled, as he watched the photographer prop his baby up on a pillow.

"There's a smile," Mary gestured, after the photographer snapped a picture.

"That's because she's got gas," Danny whispered.

"No, it is not," Mary smacked his arm.

"Whatever you say Mom," Danny and Jamie exchanged glances, both laughing at the little girl's unhappy experience.

"Hopefully we got a few good ones," Mary said hopefully as the three left, Danny fastening his daughter, into her car seat, before climbing into the driver's seat, to head for home.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Thanksgiving Thursday, was soon upon them, Erin still hoping that Linda would show up. She was in the kitchen, helping Mary, Betty and Pop in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Linda was standing outside the door, seriously beginning to reconsider her decision on joining the Reagan's for dinner. Then again, she didn't know why she was so nervous, it wasn't like she was in a relationship with the young officer. In fact, they weren't even friends exactly. All they were, were acquittances, and she just so happened to be the nurse who took care of the youngest Reagan. But if that was the case, why did they invite her over for dinner. Linda chocked it up, to them just being nice. So, what, she was attracted to him, they didn't know that, and she certainly wasn't planning on letting on. "Danny get the door!" Erin called to her brother.

Danny was surprised to find Linda standing outside the door, and after a few seconds he remembered to invite her in. After making the introduction, to the Reagan's that had yet to meet Linda, they settled down in the den. Linda had offered to lend a hand in the kitchen, but Mary and Betty refused her, saying she was a guest. Linda was more than happy to take Devon for a while, and Danny was more than happy to oblige, glad to give his arms a rest.

Jamie had been pestering he and Joe for the past hour, wanting to get out in the backyard and start the football game, while Frank found himself reminding his youngest, to at least wait until after dinner. "Do you play football Linda?" Jamie leaned over the back of the couch to speak with the nurse.

"I would have to admit, that I've never spent a lot of time watching it." Linda answered the youngest Reagan brother.

"Are you going to play with us?" He asked another question.

"I don't know yet," Linda was smiling, but her eyes were showing that she was nowhere near 100% certain.

"I'm on Danny's team," Jamie said smiling. "But you can be on Joe's team."

Linda didn't say anything, and instead chose to reply with a smile. She could say one thing about the youngest Reagan, he was certainly inviting, and they were all very hospitable.

It wasn't long, and Mary called everyone to the table. The table was covered with food, making the boys think, they would be eating left overs for a week. Henry was about to say the prayer, when Mary interrupted. "We are all going to go around the table and say what we're thankful for."

"Awe Mom," Jamie complained, ready to dig into the food before him.

"Humor your mother Jamison," Frank's voice was low, just hoping to keep it civil, so they could get started.

Danny was the last one, and he said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm thankful for Devon, even if she is colicky." No one expected to hear that, and they tried to hide their laughter, as Henry silenced them with his prayer.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It wasn't long after dinner, and the Reagan's moved the party to the outdoors, where they could get started on the football game. The teams were picked and in a second the ball was snapped. Everything was going great, and they were all having a blast. At least until, Mary stepped outside and called for Danny. Unfortunately, the game hadn't been halted, and the ball was spiraling in the air. "Where is the new can of formula that you bought?"

Danny was about to reply, when the ball hit him directly in the face, making hard contact with his right eye. The ball bounced off his head, and Danny's head snapped back up. He was holding his eye, and a time out was called on the game, everyone realizing what happened. "I told you, we would need a nurse," Erin looked at Linda, just as the two ran towards him.

Mary who was the furthest away, was the first to reach her son, when she realized what she did, by taking his attention off the game. "I'm sorry son," Mary was trying to get a good look at the injury.

"It's fine Mom," Danny started for the house, already knowing she and Linda would want him to ice it down.

"Sit down Danny," Mary pulled one of the kitchen chairs out, so he could have a seat.

"Don't worry about me Mom," Danny shook his head. "Just tend to Devon," he could hear his daughter crying for her dinner.

"I'll take care of him," Linda assured the caring mother.

"Thank you," Mary patted the young woman's arms.

Linda exchanged places with Mary, and stood in front of the patient. "I'm afraid you're going to have a shiner," Linda held his head in her hands, while she looked it over. "It's turning purple already."

"It won't be the first time," Danny didn't sound too concerned over it. It certainly wasn't the first injury he ever had, and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

"It isn't bad, but it is starting to swell," Linda pulled out the ice pack that Mary kept in the freezer. Danny took the ice pack and held it on his eye for several minutes. "As for the bruising," Linda reached into the pantry for a box of uncooked rice. "You'll need a warm compress. Do you have a sock I can put the rice in, and then warm it, in the microwave?"

"Yeah," Danny stood. "Upstairs," Danny led the way out of the kitchen.

They were just about to make their way up the stairs, when Nicki took him by surprise and ran into his leg. "Grandma say you hurt," Nicki sounded concerned.

"I'm okay Nicki," Danny picked her up, with the arm he wasn't using to hold the ice pack. The three made their way up the stairs, and Danny walked into his bedroom.

"Room a mess," Nicki was the only one to say something.

"Thank you, Nicki," Danny tossed her on his bed.

"Do it again," Nicki was giggling loudly.

"Maybe later, when my eye isn't throbbing," Danny pulled a clean sock out from his drawer. In a hurry to get out of the room, before Nicki said something else that would embarrass him. Sure, he knew his room was a mess, but a mess never bothered him before. Especially now, that he spent every minute of every waking moment, tending to his colicky baby, and he had no time to clean anything up. Not that he would do it anyways, he figured. Nicki jumped off the bed and onto her uncles back, who carried her down the stairs. "I'm still trying to figure out, what stage is worse," Danny moaned, looking over at Linda. "The colicky baby stage, or the active toddler stage. Right now, I'm leaning more towards the toddler stage." Linda laughed, and gently took the girl off his back.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Darkness soon fell, and the family slowly began to part ways. Jack and Erin were the first to leave, Nicki who hadn't had a nap all day was getting fussy, and both parents knew that she was needed a bath and a bed. Henry and Betty were second to leave, and Linda was preparing to leave after they. Mary was upstairs, giving Devon a bath for the night, giving Danny the opportunity to walk Linda out to her car like a gentleman. The second Danny closed the door behind him, his brothers were quick to run each other over, trying to get to the window.

"You think he's going to kiss her?" Jamie laughed, just barely glancing at his brother, not wanting to take his eyes off what was going on outside.

"No," Joe shook his head. "He's nervous. Besides, it's not like he was out on a date with her, Erin's the one that invited her over."

"Danny's nervous? Danny used to never get nervous," Jamie sounded shocked. "He's a lady's man."

"Things change, when you have a baby Jamie. It's not only him he has to think of anymore." Knowing this however, didn't keep him from pushing his brother over, so he could get a better look outside.

"But Linda likes Devon," Jamie pointed out.

"I know, but it takes a little more than that," Joe reminded him.

The two fell silent, both focusing their attention a bit more on what their brother was doing, with the nurse. "Joseph! Jamison!" Frank caught his two youngest, spying out the window at their eldest brother.

"Dad!" Both boys jumped, startled by their father hollering at them. The two boys were in such a hurry to get away from the widow, the ran into each other and hit the floor.

"What are you two doing?" Danny asked when he walked through the door, and saw his brothers on the floor.

"Nothing," Jamie was the first to try and cover for them, knowing Danny would probably kill them, if he really knew what they were doing.

"I'm showing Jamie some of the self-defense moves I've learned at the academy," Joe figured that was a valid enough excuse for him to believe.

"From the floor?" Danny looked at him confused. "Maybe I should teach him, and you should go back to the academy for another semester." Danny made his way into the kitchen to make Devon another bottle, before heading up the stairs, ignoring the looks that were passing between Frank, Joe and Jamie.

* * *

I was wanting to get this chapter up earlier, but I just haven't had a lot of time to write lately. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the update, and thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews...JusticeStandsTRUE


	12. Chapter 12

**CH. 12: She takes after her Daddy**

With the Thanksgiving holiday over, things soon returned to normal. Frank with work, Jamie at school, and Mary trying to do as much as she could outside the home, knowing she would be spending a lot of time at home, once Danny returned to work himself.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey big brother what you doing?" Erin called walking into the front door of her parent's home with Nicki.

"In here Erin!" Danny called from the kitchen.

"What doing Uncle Danny?" Nicki asked, running into the kitchen.

"Washing bottles," Danny didn't at all sound enthused.

"I thought you got the bottles with the bags, so you wouldn't have to wash bottles?" Erin asked confused, before leaning over the table where Devon was laying in her bouncer.

"I did," Danny unscrewed another bottle lid. "But it turns out she didn't want to take those. So, we had to try a different kind."

"Pink!" Nicki yelled excitedly, pointing at the color lid Danny held in his hand.

"Mhmm," Danny gave his niece a half-smile, part of him considering, buying a set of blue ones, simply because he liked the color better. "The only kind she will take are the Dr. Brown bottles or something along that line. And those are expensive," he added, looking over at Erin. "Kid is high maintenance already," Danny grumbled.

"She takes after her father," his sister teased.

"Shut-up Erin," Danny turned the water off in the sink, finally finished with the last of the bottles.

"Shut-up Erin," Nicki echoed her uncle.

"Nicki Reagan Boyle!" Erin turned her full attention on her daughter. "You are not allowed to talk like that."

"He do it," Nicki pointed at Danny.

"And Uncle Danny knows better," Erin glared at her brother. "But he's older than you."

"So," Nicki didn't see the problem.

"It isn't nice Nicki, and Mommy doesn't want you to do it anymore," Erin tried to explain it as best she could.

"Okay mommy," the little girl surrendered, before running out of the room, and over to the toy box, her grandparents left in the living room.

"Would you please watch your mouth?" This time Erin turned her full attention on her brother, now that her daughter was out of the room.

"What?" Danny tried to pick up for himself. "I didn't say anything wrong."

"That's not the point Danny, I don't want my toddler, going around telling people to shut-up."

"Fine," Danny shrugged. "I don't want Devon to do it either."

"So, where's mom?" Erin noticed, she hadn't seen her mother around the house.

"Buying groceries, before she has to go pick Jamie up from school," Danny took a seat at the kitchen table, just as Devon started to fuss.

"Looks like somebody noticed that Daddy didn't have anything in his arms, and thinks that she should be," Erin laughed, at the exhausted look on her brothers face.

"All I do, is hold the baby all day," Danny moaned before picking up the baby.

As if Devon knew what he was saying, as soon as he picked her up she started to smile. "Look, she smiled," Erin squealed, in her brother's ear.

"Yeah, she's as cute as me when she does that," Danny grinned, proudly.

"No, she's way cuter than you," Erin laughed.

"See if you think this is cute," Danny handed Devon to her. "Check her diaper." Danny was already beginning to smell a foul odor.

Devon started to cry again, when Danny handed her over to someone else and Erin smiled at him confidently. "Do you know how nice a feeling it is, to see your brother get everything he deserves in the form of an infant."

"Shut-up Erin," Danny repeated.

"Ugh Danny, we talked about this."

"I don't see a toddler in here," Danny walked into the living room where Devon's pack n play was, so he could lay her down and change her."Hey Nicki," Danny looked over at Nicki, from where she was playing in the corner. "You want to help me change a dirty diaper?"

"Eww, no," Nicki immediately covered her nose.

"Thanks a lot," Danny started to look around for the wipes, when he remembered he left them in his room. "Erin! Do me a favor and go get the wipes out of my room. They are on the dresser."

Erin ran upstairs to get the wipes, and was back a few minute later.

"What took you so long?" Danny said sarcastically. "This baby, doesn't exactly smell like roses."

"It took me awhile to find your dresser. Your room is a mess."

"No, it isn't," Danny argued. "I know exactly where everything is."

"Danny, you have clothes, diapers, and just about everything else, all over the floor."

"It's not that bad," Danny ignored her.

"Mom used to make you keep your room clean, what happened?" Erin remembered the countless battles that were fought over the condition of her brother's room.

"It's a work in progress. I'll get to it, when my daughter gets over her colicky stage, and gives me a moment of peace. Now what are you doing here anyways?" Danny hated when she went on and on about something. Making him think how much she was turning into their mother.

"This is my parents' house too," Erin sounded as if she was prepared to argue.

"Yeah but they're not home, and I am. And as their oldest, I feel it only right, that I take on the responsibility to keep the riff raff out." Danny gave her an exceptionally large grin.

"Shut-up Daniel," Erin was mad enough to chew nails.

"Augh," Danny corrected her. "Remember the toddler."

"Ugh!" Erin said frustrated, trying to keep her temper in check, in front of her niece and daughter. "I was going to see if you wanted to do something today, but I'm beginning to change my mind."

"Seriously," Danny looked at her confused, knowing they didn't hang out very much. "Since when have you and I ever spent time together. Aside when we were kids, and forced."

"I just thought, since I'm always at home with Nicki, and your home with Devon, I thought we might as well spend a little time together."

"Okay," Danny shrugged. He wasn't really mad at her, he just enjoyed ribbing her about things. And considering all he did was sit at home with a newborn, he saw it as one of his only opportunities to have a good time. At least until his brother got back home, and he switched targets. "Do you miss not working?" Danny changed, almost one front of her. His voice turning serious. He felt a little bad about saying it, or even thinking it. Knowing he should enjoy the time he was getting to spend with his daughter in getting to know her, as she discovered the world. Yet, when you were the type of person who bled blue, like he was, it was easier said than done.

"Yes," Erin admitted solemnly. "But I will be out of it a lot longer than you," Erin was calculating the years in her head, till Nicki started school. "You go back next week."

"Yeah, I know it sounds wrong, but I'm looking forward to it," Danny shrugged. "I will miss Devon, but when Dad comes home and talks about the job, it makes me wish I was working. Not to mention I need the money, my daughter needs formula. And I need to find a place for us to live. The thing is, there wasn't much left to my paycheck by the time I paid bills in the past. And that was when it was just me, with a one-room apartment. This time, I'd need two. Not to mention the added expenses Devon brings. I'm just tired of sitting at home. The last time I spent so much time at home, was when I was a kid and got grounded."

"You should be used to it then, because you were grounded all the time," Erin returned all his comments with her own sarcastic grin.

To both of their surprise, the siblings had a relatively good time. They watched a Jets game, Devon allowed Erin to hold her for a while, and Nicki even took a nap. Sure, it was from sitting on Danny's lap, but at least she took a nap, they figured, causing them to both count their evening as a win, since both their daughters behaved.

Erin was just preparing to leave, knowing she and Nicki needed to get home, thinking her husband Jack would be going home soon. When she came up with an idea for the upcoming week. "Me, you, Joe and Jamie should do something Friday."

"Like what? If you remember, I'm a single parent to a newborn."

Erin ignored her brother, as she continued, making plans. "We could do it Friday evening, after Joe and Jamie got out of school."

"You forget one thing Erin, I have a baby," Danny repeated, his same problem as before.

"I'm sure mom would keep her," Erin didn't see the problem.

"I have to go back to work next week Erin, and moms going to be watching her enough then," Danny knew that if he started to take advantage of his mother, she would come back, with an exceptional long lecture, regarding responsibility.

"Then we'll ask Dad to watch her," Erin shrugged, knowing Frank would enjoy it.

"Really Erin, it's the same difference."

"Do you want to go or not?" Erin was getting the feeling he didn't want to go.

"Are you kidding, I'd go anywhere, if it would get me out of the house."

"Then its settled, I'll call Joe on my way home. And you can tell Jamie." Erin handed Devon back to Danny, so she could get Nicki loaded in the car, and head for home.

"Okay," Danny shrugged, looking down at Devon who had woken up, after being moved. "You took a good nap on Aunt Erin, didn't you?" Devon yawned again, and started to wriggle her lips around. "I take it, Daddy's girl is getting ready for a bottle." Danny glanced at his watch, trying to remember the last time she had one. "Two hours ago, exactly." He shook his head. "You certainly work, around the clock." Danny set her back down in her bouncer. Unfortunately, in response at being put down, Devon started to fuss again. "This colic is driving Daddy crazy kid," Danny ignored her, as he poured the appropriate amount of powdered formula, into the already warmed water. Devon continued to cry, but by now Danny was used to her impatient behavior. "A bottle isn't made instantly Devon," Danny sighed, thinking of how great a set of lungs his daughter had. Picking her up, didn't seem to help matters, as Devon continued to scream. Danny took a seat in his usual place in the den, as he tried to get Devon to calm down enough to eat. "You see what happens when you work yourself up like that. You don't even know that I have a bottle in your mouth."

"We're definitely in the right house. There's a baby crying." Jamie said walking through the kitchen door, overhearing his niece cry.

"What's wrong with her?" Mary asked her eldest.

"Colic," Danny finally managed to get his daughter calm enough to realize her needs were being met in the form of a rubber nipple. "She's mad because I put her down, and didn't have a bottle ready the second she wanted it."

"She takes after her Daddy," Mary smiled.

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Danny had already heard it from Erin that day.

"If you have to ask that?" Was all Mary said, laughing as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen, where she could start unloading the groceries, Jamie was carrying in from the car.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Devon sucked her bottle down in only a few minutes and Jamie laughed, when Danny walked into his brother's room. "Devon finished already? Looks like she takes after her Daddy in that way too. Woofing down her food in just a few minutes."

"Hey," Danny pointed Devon's empty bottle at him. "Reagan rule number 1, protect your food at all times."

"You took that one to the excess when you were growing up," Jamie remembered.

"That's because I lived with Joe."

"What do you want anyways? I'm trying to do my homework? And I want to do it, without the help of a colicky baby."

"If that's your way to tell me to leave, you can forget it." Danny stretched out on his kid brothers bed, laying Devon down beside him. "I'm the oldest, and I'll be making your life miserable for the rest of your life."

"Don't you mean the rest of your life? What happens if you die before me?" Jamie asked clarifying.

"I come back to haunt you." Danny replied with a mischievous grin.

"Lucky me," Jamie mumbled, closing his math book, and shoving it back in his backpack.

"Anyways," Danny remembered the real reason he went up there. "Erin wants all of us to hang out Friday evening?"

"Why?" Teenage Jamie, figured he spent enough time with his siblings, and the last thing he wanted to do was spend time with them on the weekend, when he should be free to spend it with his friends.

"I don't know?" Danny was just as confused as he was. "So, do you want to go?"

"Like to," at this point Jamie would be willing to hang out with anyone, if it meant he wasn't grounded, and could go somewhere other than mass and school. "But Dad grounded me, remember." Jamie started to say again.

"I'll handle Dad," Danny took his kid brothers afflictions light.

"You are going to handle Dad?" Jamie couldn't believe it. "This I got to see." Jamie glanced out his two-story window when he heard a car door. "And it looks like I'm about to get the opportunity," Jamie turned away, to look at his brother. "Dads home."

"Alright Devon, it's time to work your magic." Danny picked her up, and started for the stars. "Smile at grandpa, so Daddy can work his magic." "Hey Dad," Danny hurried down the stairs. Jamie being sure to hang back, and just listen in.

"Hey son," Frank sounded tired. "How's Devon today?" Frank smiled at his little granddaughter.

"She was okay this morning, but she woke up on the wrong side of the bed after her nap, and it's been return of the colic ever since." Danny didn't sound as if he was looking forward, to the coming night, he figured to be difficult. At least if she continued to be unhappy with everything.

"She takes after her father," Frank remembered coming home, to Mary complaining about the same thing when Danny was a baby.

Danny was about to say something about hearing it for the fourth time, but he gave up, figuring it wouldn't do any good, and instead moved on to the reason he hurried down the stairs. He really wasn't certain if it was a good idea, he ask so abruptly, but considering Devon wasn't fussing, he figured he better do it, while he could get a word in. "So, Dad," Danny followed his father around. "Can I have Jamie Friday night?"

"No," Frank said immediately without thinking. "And since when do you want to do something with your brother?"

"It isn't exactly me," Danny admitted. "It's Erin, she wants him."

"Then why are you asking me?" Frank thought it odd, that Erin wasn't that one asking him.

"Because she's asking Joe. So, can we have Jamie?" Danny cut to asking the question again, considering Devon was starting to fuss again.

Frank thought about it for a minute, but shook his head no after coming up with a decision. "He's being punished."

"I know," Danny shrugged. "But it's just for one night."

"So was the party, you told him he couldn't go to." Frank reminded him.

"So, you have a point," Danny admitted. "But it's only one time, trust me. There is no way I would volunteer to spend time with my siblings if I didn't have a baby at home."

"I said no Danny. I'm trying to teach him a lesson, and the only way he's going to learn it, is if I stand firm in my decision."

"Frank," Mary interrupted. "I know I normally agree with standing firm on discipline. But let's think about it for a minute. Our children actually want to spend time with one another."

"Perhaps you should rephrase that one," Danny interrupted. "Want is such a strong word, when it comes to me and spending time with my siblings." Danny pointed at himself.

"Shut-up Danny," Frank looked at Danny. It becoming apparent to their oldest that he was being shut out of a conversation that he started.

"But Dad," Danny of course, wasn't willing to just back out of any conversation, even if it wasn't exactly focused, on what it started out to be.

"I wish everyone would quit undermining my authority when I make a decision, regarding my children." Frank started to take control. "I may have to take it from your mother. But I do not, and will not take it from my own son."

Danny was about to drop everything he was about to say like he did, when he just got taken down a notch when he was a kid. Until he remembered he was no longer a child. "You know, Dad."

Frank stopped talking and turned his complete attention on his eldest once again. Making Danny feel as if he was younger than Jamie at the moment. "He's been doing really good at contending with your wishes," Danny tried picking up for him. "A lot better than I ever did," he admitted.

"That's because he's smarter than you." Frank combatted.

"That isn't very nice to say in front of your granddaughter," Danny shook his head.

"Well then get her out of her." Frank pointed at the stairs.

Danny took his exit, and met up with his brother on the stairs. "You sure told him."

"Shut-up Jamie," Danny shoved him with his free hand.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny wanted to lay down in his room, but considering when he tried, Devon got upset, he had to return to standing up again. With his nap thrown out the window, Danny decided to call Erin and give her the bad news. "Hey Erin, there's no way I'm going to be able to get the jail bird out. I tried, and dad yelled at me for fifteen minutes, about his authority being undermined."

"That's okay," Erin was a little disappointed, but she knew that once her father made a decision, there was no changing it.

"I can't believe I tried to get him out of trouble. I was the one that was always blaming him for things. So, I wouldn't get in trouble." Danny was beginning to rethink his life, and try to figure out just when he became a responsible adult. He thought about it for several minutes, until Devon started to cry, and he suddenly remembered how everything changed. He was no longer that young hothead ex-marine and police officer. Now he was a young hothead police officer that turned into a father.

"I guess we could all stay at mom and dad's place and hang out," Erin suggested. "It could still be fun," Erin thought about it. "We could play poker or something."

"I don't know," Danny wasn't sure. "Jamie isn't supposed to leave his room."

"Maybe we can talk to Dad," Erin suggested.

"Not me," Danny was quick to deny his services. "I'm already in the dog house."

"I'll do it," Erin laughed.

"Good luck, because there isn't any room in the dog house," Danny hung up.

That evening, and Danny spent most of his time cleaning his room, and staying out of his parent's way. At least as much as he could with an infant who cried anytime he put her time. He couldn't really fold clothes with one hand, so he settled on playing basketball with them, and tossing them into a clothes basket. Thinking that at least he was getting them off the floor. He had music playing, making the clean- up not so bad, then again, he figured anything would help, with the diaper changes, he didn't care for. The music was doing a pretty good job, until Danny tried changing a dirty diaper, only to find out that in the middle of the change, he discovered she wasn't finished filling her diaper yet. "Awe Devon! No!" Danny wasn't yelling, but his voice certainly held a hint of distress. He was holding her legs up with one hand, and was in the middle of trying to get another diaper under her, when she decided to keep pushing. He tried to catch it with another diaper, but even that didn't help, as it got all over his hand, before falling out onto his bed. "Augh!" Danny started gagging. "My kids pooped on me!" He yelled, while running into the bathroom, carrying a smiling Devon in the process. Danny plopped her down onto her baby bath mat, without even realizing it might be cold from her previous bath. Devon responded, by screaming in protest, as the cold wet material touched her skin. "Augh Devon," Danny felt bad, as soon as he realized what he had done. "Daddy's sorry," Danny picked her back up, just as soon as he washed his hands. It wasn't like it mattered anyways, because just as soon as he picked her back up, he didn't have a choice but to place his hand back under her dirty diaper less bottom, while he ran the water into the bathtub. She was still upset over the cold bath mat, making the bath a little more difficult. She continued to cry, as he ran a soapy hand over her head. She was starting to grow a little hair, but it still wasn't very much. It looked blondish, brown but at that point, he figured it was a little too early to tell. Devon had wriggled around on the mat so much, it made Danny stop in the middle of washing her up, so he could keep her from falling off and directly into the water. "I know you don't like this Devon," Danny started to wash under her neck. "But I don't want you to stink from the formula running down your chin." Devon hated anytime he had hold her neck up, and run a wash cloth under it. Then again, Devon hated just about every part of bath time. And Danny couldn't help but hope, she learned to outgrow it eventually. "This bath would be a whole lot easier on both of us, if you learned how to cooperate," Danny looked down at the dinosaur tears that started to run down her cheek. "It really isn't that bad," he tried to convince her. "But it has to be done." He proceeded with rinsing her off, the part she hated worse than the actual scrubbing. "Why must my child, be difficult with almost everything I try to do for her?" Danny questioned himself, thinking how much she hated being set down, getting her diaper changed, as well as the bath. "Never mind I know," he answered his own question. "You take after your daddy."

 **XXXXXXXX**

He finished up with her bath as soon as he could, despite the fact she cried the entire time he both bathed and dressed her. She finally started to calm down a bit, after he picked her back up, and nestled her in his arm. Knowing she would be getting hungry soon, and hoping to avoid another meltdown. Danny headed down the stairs where he could get her dinner ready.

"What was all that yelling and fussing about?" Mary asked as soon as she saw her son and granddaughter.

"This is the best kind of birth control a person could have," Danny said on his way to the kitchen. "And I'm definitely not having any more kids." He pushed the swinging kitchen door open with his foot.

Considering her crying had settled, Danny decided to make the bottle while he held her, just so he could forgo another drastic complaint from the newborn. Danny was about to slump down onto the sofa, so he could feed her, when Frank stopped him.

"I'll feed her," he offered.

"You can have her," Danny readily agreed, knowing he needed to get his bedspread in the wash machine, after his daughter dirtied it. She wasn't quite finished with her bottle, after her Daddy finished in his room, giving him the opportunity to take a quick shower. He had just stepped into the shower, when he realized her ran out of the soap he used. "Great," he mumbled, when he noticed the only soap left was his daughters baby soap.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That night was miserable for the eldest Reagan, not only did Devon refuse to sleep. But she also fussed the entire time he wasn't walking with her. "This colic thing is getting hard Devon," Danny paced the floor of his bedroom, for what seemed like an eternity. Getting afraid, he was going to walk a whole through the floor, he retreated down the stairs for a change of scenery, and a television. "Daddy loves you and everything, but just so you know, you can't keep doing this to me. I have to go back to work next week, and I'm going to need some sleep." Father and daughter yawned simultaneously, and Danny smiled. "Please go to sleep," he tried taking a seat in the chair that he had spent the majority of time in since he became a father. It was his own fathers chair, and the one Danny figured he slept in, more than he did in his actual bed, at least lately with Devon. Danny started to count silently in his head, knowing that Devon could usually tell if he stopped walking within ten seconds. Just as expected, Devon's cries started up again, causing Danny to stand back up, and start the pacing all over again. He had his phone in the pocket of his pajama pants, but he had no idea, he hadn't had the chance to even check his emails or call into the precinct for the past three days. Then again, it could have been longer, considering he wasn't even sure what day it was. To his surprise, his cell buzzed in his pocket and he noticed it was Erin.

"What are you doing up so late?" Was the first thing Danny asked.

"Your niece is being difficult," Erin sounded annoyed at the toddler.

"So is yours," Danny sounded tired.

"I talked to Dad," Erin let on to the real reason she called.

"I already told you Erin, there's no vacancy in the dog house. Not with me and Jamie both in it." Danny had a feeling he knew the answer.

"He said yes," Erin laughed.

"What?" Danny was, in any case surprised.

"I'm his favorite," Erin sounded pleased with both herself, and the fact that she was able to out due her brother when it came to their father.

"I'm beginning to believe it." Danny mumbled, just as his daughter started to whine.

"Listen Erin, as much as I'd like to listen you gloat. My daughter is demanding my attention."

"So is mine," Erin grumbled, hanging up the phone.

"Thanks," Danny smiled a small smile at the infant. "I owe you for getting me off the phone with my obnoxious sister."

Devon smiled at him in response, and Danny tried to return to his bed away from bed. Aka, his father's chair. "Then again, I change your diaper. I'm pretty sure I've overpaid any debt I'll ever owe you." After what seemed like an eternity, Devon exhausted herself enough to fall asleep. The sleep was restless, and as much as Danny wanted to lay her down in her crib, he refrained, and instead settled her, in her favorite place on his chest, while he spent another mediocre night of sleep in a chair.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Friday evening came, and just as planned, Erin and Joe showed up for a night of Reagan sibling rivalry. Mary and Frank, had agreed to keep Devon with them, and basically leave their children alone. Which was something, they were quite looking forward to. Not having to be parents for once, and just grandparents, which they had to admit, they enjoyed better. Being a grandparent was easy, all you had to do was care for them a few times when their parents were away. But aside from that, you could basically sit back, relax and watch your children go through everything you had already gone through. Joe had picked up a pizza, and Erin had brought cheesecake, making Danny to think the evening was partially worth it. Sure, things were getting better between the siblings, now that they were grown. At least most of them. But that didn't mean, they still didn't argue. In fact, he figured he and Erin would spend their entire lives, trying to make the others life miserable. At least he had sworn to it, ever since his sister was born, and started driving him crazy.

"I still don't know how you convinced Dad to free me from my jail cell." Jamie had started referring to his room as a cell ever since he was forced to spend so much time there.

"Like I told older brother here," Erin nodded at Danny. "Sometimes you got it, sometimes you don't." Erin smiled at her three brothers, happy to be the only girl in the family.

"Oh, come on Erin," Joe shook his head. "We all know, Danny's the one that can talk his way out of anything."

"That may be true," Erin took a sip from her wine glass. "But even that can't compete in being a parent's favorite."

"Are we really going to get into this?" Joe didn't believe her, while he reached for a bottle of beer. "Mom and Dad don't have favorites."

"Keep believing that Joseph," Erin was more than pleased with her position of holding the upper hand.

"Do you really believe this Danny?" Joe looked at his older brother for answers. Knowing his brother was one of the only one, that could stand up against their obnoxious sister.

"Listen Joe, it's time for me to explain the cold hard facts of life. Erin is Dads favorite, because she's his only girl. Jamie is Moms favorite, because he's her youngest." Danny paused, watching his brothers face expression. "Do you know where that leaves us? Somewhere in the middle."

"As long as they still feed me, I don't care what position I'm in," Joe shrugged, serving himself another slice of pizza.

"Don't worry Danny," Erin teased. "Dad likes you too Danny, even if you do drive him crazy sometimes."

"How can you like someone that drives you crazy?" Jamie was confused by the entire conversation.

"It's because Danny is the one that reminds Dad the most of himself," Erin interpreted.

"Which means Dad must have the tendency to drive people crazy too," Jamie came to the realization, by putting two and two together.

"You said it," Danny laughed.

The other three siblings started to laugh, when they realized that perhaps they were right. Perhaps their father did have that effect on people, the same as their brother.

Noticing, neither of his siblings were paying much attention to him, Jamie reached for Danny's beer bottle. He had just pressed the bottle to his lips, and was about to take a sip, when Danny smacked him in the back of the head. "What the hell are you doing kid?"

"I just wanted to try it," Jamie admitted.

"Well don't Mr. Underage," Danny shook his head at his brother's stupidity.

"Come on Danny, you did it," Jamie rubbed his head.

"Yeah, and I got my ass, handed to me by Dad." Danny remembered. "Which will be what happens to you, if you do it again." He warned.

"Fine," Jamie mumbled. If even all he wanted to do was taste it.

"Listen to big brother here," Joe clapped Danny on the back. "He's talking like a father now."

"No," Danny argued. "I've just lived and learned."

"Danny was the one always in trouble," Erin couldn't believe she was agreeing with her eldest brother.

"That's because I was trying to keep their life interesting," Danny swore by it, for at least the billionth time since he started being pestered about always being in trouble.

"Have you ever thought what your life is going to be like if Devon is going to be just as bad as you?" Erin started to think about it.

"I'd say Lord help her," Danny nodded, seriously.

Unbeknownst to the four siblings, their parents had been ease dropping on their children's conversation for the past several minutes. They had to stifle their own laughter many times, in order not to give themselves away. And as difficult as that was, they never retreated.

"You know we shouldn't be doing this," Mary was thinking how unethical it was, for them to be spying on their children.

"Maybe not, but it's very informative." Frank admitted.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That Sunday morning, and Danny decided to go, where not many dared to go, at least not with a colicky newborn. He decided to take Devon to mass. He had no idea how to dress a baby for church, so that was his first challenge of the morning. He knew his parents always dressed him nice when he was little. But that went without saying, Mary ordered everyone in her family to look nice, when they went to the house of the Lord. He remembered sitting uncomfortably on the hard pew in between his mother and brother, and yanking on his tie, while he pretended to listen to the priest. At least until, he received the mom look from his mother, making him sit up straight, and immediately drop his hands to his lap. "At least I have awhile, until you start complaining about the clothes you have to wear." Danny looked at his daughter, as he carried her around the nursery, pulling out several different sets of clothes. He knew she was only going to wear one of them. Yet at the same time, he knew she had a tendency to dirty her clothes in the means of a leaky diaper or spit-up. "While we're in church, please keep everything inside of you," Danny gave her a worried smile, his voice indicating begging. "So, what do you want to wear? Because Daddy's coming up blank." Sometimes he thought, that if he would have had a son, things would be easier. At least on the clothing department. While she was little, having a daughter wasn't hard, he figured the hard part, would come later when she was older, and he was raising her as a single dad. "The green and yellow flowery onesie it is," Danny settled on one. Sure, it wasn't very decorative for her first church service, thinking she should at least wear a dress, but the weather had been exceptionally cold lately, and the last thing he wanted was a sick baby, on top of the colic. It didn't take him long to get her in a clean diaper, before getting her dressed, even if she did fuss while he did it. He planned on wrapping her in one of her baby blankets before carrying her into the church, but that could wait until the dreaded ride in the car seat she would have to endure. Finished getting his daughter ready, he carried her into his room, so he could get himself ready. He already had a pair of dark blue slacks on, but aside from that he was walking around in an under shirt. "You did so good picking out your clothes. Maybe you can help Daddy pick out his." Danny walked over to the closet, Devon still in his arms. With his free hand, he selected three different button ups. One solid light blue, one white and blue checkered one, and one solid gray one. "Well, which one do you like Dev? Daddy's wardrobe rests entirely in your little hands." Danny looked down, and noticed the little girl was asleep, making him settle on the one that was easiest for him to pull out of the closet. He hated to put her down, knowing she would probably wake up. But after glancing at the clock, he knew his father would be yelling at them, that they were going to be late if they didn't get going. Deciding to forgo the tie, Danny buttoned his shirt, picked Devon back up, and hurried down the stairs, knowing he still had to pack the diaper bag. He looked into the almost empty diaper bag, and struggled with wondering what all he needed to pack. There were already a few diapers packed, so that was easy enough. He hoped he didn't need any wipes, but he threw one of the smaller packages in, just to be on the safe side. He had already tossed in the extra outfits he had brought downstairs, and figured that was all he needed. He was just about to fasten Devon in her car seat, before carrying it out to the car, when Mary came down the stairs.

"Danny, are you ready?"

"Just about," Danny said, tying his shoes.

"Did you pack her diaper bag?"

"Yes Mom," Danny rolled his eyes.

"Get the diapers?"

"Of course."

"The wipes?"

"Yes," he muttered.

"The formula?" Mary looked into the bag.

"Augh," Danny raised a brow. "That's the one thing I forgot."

"Mhmm," Mary carried the bag into the kitchen with her.

Jamie came running down the stairs in a hurry, still trying to tuck his shirt in as he went, when he noticed his brother strapping the fussing infant in her car seat. "Are you going to church?" He noticed his brother was dressed in his usual church attire.

"Going to try," Danny tucked the blanket around the baby, before standing.

"Okay," Jamie wasn't certain. "But if Devon starts screaming in the middle of the service I'm walking out. That would be embarrassing."

"You do, and you'll regret it," Frank said subtly.

"Yes Sir," Jamie understood the silent threat.

"I have to do it sometimes Jamie," Danny understood his teenage brothers point of view. In fact, taking a colicky baby to church, scared him more than just about any situation he faced as a police officer. And that was saying a lot...

 **XXXXXXXX**

Devon was surprisingly pretty good throughout the service. Sure, Danny didn't dare leave her in her car seat, or even hand her over to another member of the family. He was too busy experiencing his own set of worries similar to his brothers. What if she started crying in the middle of the service? Sure, he knew people had been taking babies to church for centuries, but they were probably used to it. Him on the other hand, was still getting used to the crying, and the time, it took to get her settled again. Normally he wouldn't have been concerned, but the colic threw in a variable that he still wasn't certain how to deal with. Sometimes she would be fine, and other times it she turned into a baby that had an attitude to match his own. And he had, had years to master his attitude. She on the other hand, had barely had a few weeks. The problem was, her temperament tended to change so quickly. It was like the flipping on of a light switch. With how nightmarish, her behavior could change. Frank and Mary kept insisting that she was only behaving the same way he did when he was a baby. Making Danny regret even more, getting involved with Devon's mother, or any other woman for that matter. For Danny to think that, that was saying a lot. Considering how carefree he had been in the past, with having dates almost every Friday and Saturday night. Or any other time he wasn't working. Before, he had every intention to settle down one day and raise a family. But that was before. His intentions had now changed. He was settled down that was for sure, but it was only with a newborn that was helpless, and couldn't do anything for herself, and that needed everything from him. This changed his perspective on everything, even life in general. He still wanted to form a relationship with someone, yet he didn't think it was possible. He was no longer interested in just having an on again, off again relationship with someone. Yet he knew he wasn't ready for a steady relationship, then again, he didn't think he would ever be ready for that. Not since his life changed so drastically with one trip to his parent's home. Even if he was ready, it wasn't like he had time anyways. He was set to go back to work the next day, and he knew that from now on, anytime he wasn't at work. He would have to be a Daddy at home with his little girl. He was trying to focus on the sermon, as well as pay attention to any signal his daughter was giving off, to when she might have a meltdown. But his thoughts were busy flooding with reasons why he couldn't, especially anytime his eyes fell on the nurse that was sitting on the aisle across from them. The nurse, that made his brain say stop, but his heart say go. Devon started to squirm, bringing Danny back to reality. And for once, he found himself grateful for the cry she let out, even if it did cause his brother some embarrassment. Just because it made him get out of the church, and away from his thoughts. "Devon," Danny stood outside with his daughter, while making her a bottle. "Daddy owes you big time."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update, and thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	13. Chapter 13

**CH. 13 Back to Work**

Danny stood in his room, staring at the NYPD uniform he had hanging up on the outside of his closet door. He would be putting it on in the morning and going back to the job he loved. He had to admit he was looking forward to it. But at the same time, he was a little apprehensive. The job was his life. At least so he thought, until he met Devon. Making the job share the center of Danny's life, with an infant. His job was important to him, but so was Devon. His job could also be dangerous. Then again, so could Devon, just in an entirely different manner.

Peering over the edge of the crib, he couldn't help but smile at his dangerous daughter. It took him a while to get her calmed down enough to sleep, after her last crying bout. But once she did, he managed to lay her down in her crib, so he could catch a nap, knowing he would probably be up with her most of the night. Her cries could drive him up the wall sometimes and make him feel almost helpless. A feeling, he wasn't entirely used to in his life. But when she was sleeping, she was the prettiest thing he had ever seen in his life, making the sleepless nights almost worth it. At least most of the time, when she wasn't crying. He had to admit, that most of what he had experienced as a father the past three weeks was difficult. The colic, the jaundice, the countless diaper changes and baths, the spit-up down his shirt, among other bodily fluids that made him want to gag. Then again, there were other times when she would smile up at him, and those difficult experiences would dwindle away. There were times when the only way he could get her to stop crying, was when he laid her on his chest, giving her skin to skin contact, allowing her to hear his heartbeat. And even then, he had to admit he loved it. Even if he did have to stretch out on the couch all night or sit up in his father's chair. What made the difficult times even more worth it, was when she would be sitting with another member of the family, and he would walk in, and she would immediately recognize his face and tone of voice and want him to take her.

He was smiling down on her, when she woke up, and she rewarded him, with a smile of her own.

"Daddy's girl, sure took a good nap," Danny picked her up, and settled her in his arms, hoping to avoid another crying battle.

Devon squirmed, and Danny carried her down the stairs. He stopped when he reached the den, where his father was sitting in his usual place, doing what he enjoyed doing, almost every evening, as a means of relaxation, catching up on his reading.

"It's been quiet up there for a while," Frank gestured at the stairs.

"We were napping, and getting me ready for work," Danny mentioned, taking a seat across from him, on the couch.

"Are you ready for that?" Frank questioned.

"I don't know," Danny shrugged. "I think so, at least as much as I can be."

"You'll be fine," Frank wasn't concerned.

"I wasn't really worried about me," Danny smirked. He really didn't want to sound arrogant. But he knew the job, and he knew he could handle, almost anything thrown at him.

"You're worried about Devon," Frank smiled, setting his book aside. Getting the feeling, his son wanted to talk. And he would always put his children's concerns, above reading a book, he didn't care for, like he did his flesh and blood.

"Is it that obvious?" Danny sighed.

"No," Frank shook his head. "But I was a detective, and deductive reasoning was part of the job. Not to mention, I had a baby, I had to leave, to go back to the job."

"Devon's a month old today," Danny glanced at the little girl who was staring at her grandfather.

"She's certainly grown since she first came to live with us three weeks ago." Frank took her in his arms.

"How did you feel when you had to go back to work after I was born?" Danny changed the subject, tired of holding it in. He knew his concerns had to be valid, he just didn't know how guilty he should feel. He knew he had to go back to work. In fact, part of him wanted to. Yet at the same time, he couldn't help but feel bad about leaving his mother alone with his child.

"Sad, but anxious," Frank remembered, the day so many years ago. "It was a long time ago, but its impossible to forget how you feel those first few months as a parent. When you are responsible for a brand-new life. There was always a constant worry, of wondering if you were doing the right thing by them. "I was anxious to go back to work. But sad, that I was having to leave my wife and newborn child." Frank knew, that long before Danny was born, that his wife was more than capable of being a mother to their children. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder, throughout different times of the day, how things were going, with the two, as they learned to get to know one another, as mother and son.

"Your mother loved you so much," Frank remembered how she would walk with him, talk with him, and simply hold him close to her, never wanting to let her baby boy go. "But like any parent with a colicky newborn, she quickly got wore out. I would come home and find her in tears sometimes, because she was so overwhelmed with your screaming, and from her being over tired, as well as not being able to cook anything for us for dinner."

Danny didn't say anything, but his face did hold an apologetic look.

"How did you get through it?"

"It went away when you were in between four and five months. But she would take care of you during the day, and I would take care of you when I got home from work, she could get a shower, and some sleep."

"I'm sorry," Danny said apologetically. "This colic thing is so hard."

"It wasn't all bad son," Frank remembered some of the moments he spent with him, making it all worth it.

"Since your mother couldn't cook all the time. While she was resting. You would help me cook eggs for dinner."

"I wasn't crying?" Danny questioned.

"Not as long as I was holding you and walking around a bit." Frank shrugged.

"Just like Devon," Danny said with a small smile.

"Exactly," Frank chuckled.

"Which brings me to my reason for being anxious about going back to work," Danny started to pace in front of the couch. "I hate to put mom through something like that again with Devon. It would be different if it was her child, and she was only doing what a mothers supposed to do. But it isn't." Danny knew he had a point. He just wasn't sure how to say it.

"She doesn't mind," Frank shook his head. "She's doing a grandmother's job."

"Dad," Danny started. Knowing nothing about being a grandparent. Then again, he didn't know anything about being a parent yet either. He had barely been one of those for three weeks. They were three long weeks, but they were still just three weeks.

"Here me out," Frank silenced him. "A grandparent's job, is to be there when their children need them. The same as your grandmother and grandfather were there for your mother and I, when you were growing up."

"But with a colicky baby?" Danny still wasn't certain. "I would hire a babysitter, but I'm afraid mom would get upset. Then again, if I hired a babysitter, I wouldn't be able to save for a house or a bigger apartment, and never be able to move out of your house."

"Your mom and I already told you, you could live with us for as long as you needed." Frank reminded him for about the hundredth time, since he moved back in.

"I know," Danny nodded. "And I appreciate it. But I need to be able to show Devon that I can take care of her on my own."

"You are taking care of her on your own," Mary overheard their conversation, and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't remain silent any longer. "You've been the one supplying her with everything and tending to her needs."

Danny started to say something, but Mary silenced him, by placing a hand on his chest.

"You've done great with her son, and we're proud of you."

"I know," Danny slumped back onto the couch. "But is it enough? I was thrust into his parent thing so fast, that I have no idea what I'm doing. Or if I'm even doing it right."

"Oh Danny," Mary took a seat next to him. "Did you ever think that God may have put Devon in your life for a reason?"

Danny didn't say anything, but he did look at her confused.

"You used to run wild when you weren't on the job," Mary started to name the reasonings behind her explanation. "You and Jamie's relationship suffered after you left for the Marines. And you didn't have any prospects of settling down and raising a family. This may be Gods way of putting your life together."

"I wish he would have told me," Danny mumbled. "Because living in my parents' house with a newborn, I'm trying to get to know, isn't my idea of a life put together."

"You never know," Mary reminded him. "Just give it time, and you'll see."

"I hope your right mom," Danny sighed.

"I am right." Inside, Mary wasn't certain. But she wasn't about to tell her son that. "Just look at how much Devon adores you."

"She's certainly getting heavier," Frank gestured, at the little one in his arms.

"I think all that weights coming from her diaper," Danny said with a disgruntled look.

"You need to change her," Frank handed her back to him.

"I would," Danny admitted. "The thing is, as soon I get her calmed down enough to stop crying. She needs her diaper changed. Which she hates, and she starts crying again, and then I have to start all over again, on the settling process."

"Just remember," Frank handed him, his daughter back. "This to, shall pass."

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following morning, and Danny was up early. He had just finished getting Devon dressed for the day, allowing him to get ready, for his first day back at work.

After gulping down another cup of coffee, Danny prepared to hand Devon over to his mother.

"Daddy needs you to be good for Grandma today, okay? I'll be home as soon as I can." Danny let her go, and proceeded to head for the door, when she started crying for him. "I can't do this," Danny moaned, a pathetic look crossing his face, as pangs of guilt, flooded his heart and mind.

"You have to son," Mary said firmly.

Danny took a deep breath and took Devon back for a moment. "I know you don't understand this, but Daddy has to go back to work, so he can work on making detective, so he can make more money to take care of you."

Devon stopped crying, just as soon as he took her back, and she was content to listen to him talk to her.

"I know you don't know this, but right now, you are taking just about my whole paycheck. And I'm not exactly paying rent."

Devon responded by giving him a small smile, making it even harder for her father to proceed, with handing her back to her grandmother.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Mary said firmly, ignoring her sons concerns, when she started fussing again.

"I know," Danny opened the door. "But that doesn't make it any easier," he walked out the door, and over to the car.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Arriving at the precinct, Danny met up with his partner, Abigail Baker.

"You decide to take a break from Daddy Daycare, and come back to work?" Baker smiled at him, when she saw him.

"Very funny Baker," Danny got into the driver's seat, of their squad car.

"You ready to hit the streets, partner?" Baker buckled her seatbelt.

"Born ready," Danny sped away, for the current location, they had been assigned. "Let's see what crazy thing, we are going to come across today."

"My bet is either give directions or write speeding tickets." Baker figured.

"And here I was hoping it would be something interesting." Danny smirked, hoping his first day back to work, would at least include, saving someone from a car, or burning building. Or something else, heroic.

"Always one for the theatrics, aren't we Reagan?" Baker laughed.

"All in a day's work," Danny pulled over, so they could start walking the beat, and look for something to do.

They had only been walking for about five minutes, when someone burst through a small convenience store, carrying a bag of money, and started running down the street to get away with robbery. Danny picked up his pace, and started to chase after him, while yelling for Baker to check on the people in the store.

Danny had to chase after him for more than a mile, before finally climbing a fence and diving atop of him. A gun slid out away from him, and the perp tried reaching for it, before Danny shoved it further away, and cuffed him. He just picked the gun up, where he could smell the gun powder, indicating it had been fired.

"Oh no," Danny mumbled, before picking up the pace, in a hurry to get back to the store, just in case, they had a victim down.

After shoving the perp in the car, Danny hurried into the store, where he found Baker, hovering over a bleeding teenager. She had her hands pressed deeply against the kid's chest, doing her best to stop the bleeding, while they waited for a bus.

"Is it likely?" Danny squatted down next to her.

"I don't know," Bakers voice shook, always hating this part of the job.

The ambulance arrived, and the officers moved aside, allowing the EMTs to take over. "I want to go with him to the hospital," Baker looked at her partner.

"I'll meet you there, after I get the perp processed," Danny nodded, not wanting to lose his and his partners collar.

An hour or so later, and Danny arrived at St. Vicks hospital to meet up with his partner. He found her sitting in the waiting room, her hands and uniform still covered in blood.

"How is he?" Danny kept his voice low.

"They rushed him into surgery, as soon as we got here," Baker looked at him hopeful.

She tried to wipe the blood on her shirt, but it was already dried on her hands, and she didn't think there was much she could do about it.

"Here," Danny removed his NYPD jacket. "Put this on, it will cover your bloody shirt."

"Thanks," Baker took it from him.

"It might help, if you wash your hands," Danny said gently, knowing how upset his partner was.

"Good idea," Baker stood, and headed over to the nearest bathroom.

Danny paced the waiting room uncomfortably for several minutes. He could see the victim's mother sitting in the corner of the waiting room, trying to put on a brave face. But Danny knew better, he had been on the job long enough, to know when a person was crumbling on the inside. Then again, could he really blame her. He had only been a parent for a few weeks, and he could only imagine how he would feel, if he was in her place, and Devon was the teenage victim, and he sat alone, not knowing if she would live or die. He had to shake the thoughts away, already getting a lump in his throat just thinking about it. And being an emotional cop wouldn't look good. Especially if one of the hire-ups on the police force showed up, that certainly wouldn't do his career any good, and his desire to make detective. He was just about to take a seat, when Baker returned.

"Do you know where the kid's dad is?" Danny figured, his partner had already spoken to the mother.

"He was a couple hours away on business. But he's on his way." Bakers hands were red from all the scrubbing she had done in the bathroom. She had her partners jacket zipped, and that helped her look a little more presentable, considering she was still wearing her black uniform shirt, that was still damp from the child's blood. Even though it did help, now that it was starting to dry. She didn't have kids yet, but that didn't keep her from feeling emotional. One thing about Officer Abigail Baker, was that she was good at keeping her feelings at bay most of the time. And there was no denying she was smart. But when any officer worked a tour, that affected a child. It was hard.

She and Danny talked quietly for a few minutes, as they waited for word on the kid. They knew they didn't have to stay, but they both wanted to be there, when the doctor came out. They didn't know what comfort they could provide to the mother, if the news was bad. But, there wasn't something inside that kept them glued to the hospital.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Linda was just walking past the front desk, when one of the men in the waiting room caught her attention. She was used to working around a lot of people, and very seldom did anyone catch her off guard, and take her attention off her job. But this man. This man was different. He didn't see her, but she recognized him as the man with the cutest little baby, she had ever seen. He looked different for some reason today. He was wearing a uniform, that looked absolutely gorgeous on him, but his face expression held a look of disappointment and concern.

Disappointed that his first day back at work turned so disastrous. He was used to encountering tragic and unthinkable things on a day to day to basis. It was the job, but his thrill of excitement for the day was fading. Linda didn't think she had seen anything about a baby being brought it, but that didn't keep her from checking the log books anyway, looking for the name Reagan, just in case it had to do with the officer's daughter. She saw another woman in a uniform, sitting next to him, making her think, they were there for the job, knowing that a member of Danny's family would have been there, had it been for Devon. The woman in the uniform looked tired, and her uniform and face expression looked far worse than the mans. Linda wanted to go speak to him, but something stopped her. What if they were a couple? She didn't want to get in between them, or make the moment awkward, by pretending she knew him. Sighing, Linda picked up another chart, and returned to work.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Danny! Danny!"

Danny heard a voice, he knew far too well.

"Is it true?" Jamie ran up to his brother.

"Get ahold of yourself kid," Danny grabbed him, and pulled him aside. "Don't run and keep your voice down. We're in a hospital."

"Sorry," Jamie took a deep breath.

"Now what are you doing here? Your supposed to be in school." Danny wasn't sure what time it was, but he knew it couldn't be after 3:00 already.

"I overheard one of the teachers saying, that my friend Ryan was shot." Jamie's eyes were showing concern.

Ryan, Danny said the name repeatedly in his head, trying to remember where he heard that name before.

"Was that Ryan Tanner, the one who threw the party when mom and dad were gone?" Danny questioned.

"Yes," Jamie said quickly.

Didn't look like him, Danny thought. Then again, he didn't guess anyone looked like their normal self, after being shot.

"Why wasn't he in school?" Danny wasn't even a detective, but he couldn't help but investigate. Then again, there wasn't really anything to investigate. He had already gotten the perp.

"I don't know," Jamie shook his head. "I haven't been able to talk to him much, since mom and dad took my phone away."

"Doesn't matter anyways," Danny sighed. "Does mom or dad know you are here?"

"No," Jamie started to look around, but stopped, when his gaze fell upon his friend's mom. His friend's mom always seemed so strong. But now, she seemed like an entirely different person. Then again, he figured his mother would react the same way. But none of his siblings had ever been shot before. He wanted to go to her, but he couldn't move, his feet just wouldn't do what his brain told him.

"Jamie," Danny repeated his name, trying to get his attention. "You need to call them."

"I can't," Jamie choked. "I'll be in trouble."

"You don't need to be here kid," Danny placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I don't know what's going to happen." Danny had to admit, that even he didn't want to be there. Always hating the unknown.

"That's why I need to be here," Jamie looked lost. "I need to be here for his mom."

"Jamie," Danny started to say.

"Danny, please," Jamie looked at his brother seriously.

"Jamie, they have to know where you are, so they don't go to the school looking for you." Danny had a point.

"I don't have my phone," Jamie reminded him.

"I'll call dad," Danny pulled his phone from his pocket. "Isn't he supposed to pick you up?"

"Yeah," Jamie nodded. His eyes, shifting back to the mother.

"Go sit with her," Danny gestured with his head, over towards Mrs. Tanner.

"Yeah," Jamie repeated, before taking a deep breath, and forcing his feet to move.

A few minutes later, and Danny approached his brother, partner, and the victim's mother.

"Did you talk to him?" Jamie kept his voice low.

"Yeah," Danny nodded.

"Was he mad?" Jamie hated to ask in front of the others, but he couldn't help himself.

"No," Danny ran a hand through his hair, before dropping into one of the seats, indicating an end to the conversation. As they all sat in silence, awaiting word from the doctor.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there. Could have been five minutes, could have been five hours, for all he knew. He was too tired to know. He needed to get up and call Mary to check on Devon, but he was too afraid to get up, afraid that he would miss the doctor. It would have been okay, had Jamie not have been there. But he was, and just in case things went bad, he needed to be there for his brother. He and Baker exchanged a few words silently, when the sliding doors of the hospital open and Frank walked in.

"Captain Reagan," Baker stood, followed by her partner.

"Dad," Jamie joined them.

"Any word yet?" Frank looked at Danny.

"Not yet," Danny shook his head.

"They should have let us know something by now." Mrs. Tanner spoke up for the first time in a while, when she saw her sons, friend's father.

"I'm sure they'll let you know something, as soon as they can," Frank said reassuringly.

Danny exchanged a few quiet words with Frank, before silent making his leave, to make the phone call, he had been needing to make for the past several hours.

He spent but only a few minutes on the phone, but it was enough, for him to gather what he needed to know, regarding his daughter's day thus far. He hated to say it, but he had to tell his mother that he had no idea what time he was going to be home. He figured days like this would come, when he just couldn't check out at the end of tour. But he didn't expect it to be the first week he went back to work and had to leave his infant daughter. He returned a few minutes later and slumped back into his familiar seat.

"How's Devon?" Jamie asked.

"Crying," Danny answered with one word. Danny rubbed his face, worried about his little girl, and how much stress she was inflicting on her grandmother. He knew if he ever got home, it was going to be a long night, but even with that in mind. Danny was hoping the doctors would come out with good news, and soon for that matter.

"You two go get some coffee," Frank looked at the two tired officers.

"But," Baker started to question him, not wanting to leave the waiting room, even to go to the next floor, over to the cafeteria.

"That's an order officers," Frank figured that the only way to get them to answer, was by pulling his Captain rank on them.

"Yes Sir," Baker finally sighed, and followed her partner to the elevator.

Just as the two officers returned, the doctors arrived with the news they had been waiting for since the whole incident evolved. They spoke only to the mother, but after a few words, the mother turned to face the Reagan's and Officer Baker.

"It's going to be a long recovery, but he's going to be alright."

Jamie let out a sigh, and a smile crossed his face, when Frank clasped him on the back, grateful that his friend was going to make it.

 **XXXXXXXX**

By the time they left the hospital and returned to the precinct, it was the end of tour, and Danny was more than ready to head for home and see his daughter.

"How's Daddy's colicky girl?" Danny smiled at her, when he walked through the kitchen door.

"Waiting for you," Mary answered for her granddaughter.

"I need to take a shower first," Danny said glumly. "It's been a long day."

"Your Dad told me," Mary placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you got the man that did it."

"Me too," Danny took the stairs hurriedly, wanting to get back to Devon, just as soon as he could, so he could relieve his mother.

As much as Danny would have loved to stay in the shower much longer, after the long stressful day he had, he spent only a minimal time under the streaming hot water, before he turned the faucet off, pulled on a pair of pajama pants and t-shirt, and hurried back down to retrieve his daughter.

Devon smiled when she saw her Daddy, and Danny laughed. "Did Devon miss Daddy?"

"She just had a bottle a little while go," Mary moved into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

"Did she cry a lot today?" Danny was almost too afraid to ask.

"Some," Mary admitted. "But she and Grandma made it through."

"I'm sorry Mom," Danny said apologetically, an upset look crossing his face. "You already went through this with me, and you shouldn't have to do it with Devon."

"Don't apologize Daniel," Mary looked her son in the eye. "I wouldn't trade the time I got to spend with you as a colicky baby for anything in the world. And I feel the same about my son's daughter."

"Thanks mom," Danny gave her a small smile, before taking a seat in the kitchen, Devon in his lap.

He had a small stack of papers in a file sitting in front of him. And as tired as he was, he knew he had to get them filled out, so he could take them back to the precinct. Devon seemed pretty content, as long as he was holding her, so Danny decided to take his chances and find a pen. He was still on the first page, when Mary started to pay attention to what her first born was doing.

"What you doing son?" Mary turned away from the stove.

"Trying to get these papers filled out, so I can get Devon added on to my insurance at work."

"That's a good idea," Mary nodded. "Babies are always getting taken to the pediatrician for some reason or another."

"I was just thinking, about the Tanners. And as much as I never want to have to go through something like that with Devon having to stay in the hospital. I know it would be expensive, and I would never be able to pay for it." Danny didn't realize how much the experience he went through that day, had affected him.

"We would help you if it came down to that," Mary assured him.

"Just the same, I'd like to be able to take care of her." Danny answered another question on the sheet.

Mary had just turned back to the oven, when Frank walked in.

"Somebody looks content," Frank smiled at his youngest granddaughter.

"At least she isn't fussing," Danny agreed with him.

"I want to hold her later," Frank looked at Danny. "But first I need to talk to Jamie."

Frank left the kitchen, wanting to make sure Jamie was okay after everything that happened with his best friend.

"Mom," Danny spoke up, after a few minutes of quiet. "Do you know what happened to those papers Jenny left in Devon's diaper bag when she dropped her off?"

"I put them with all the other important paper work, in your dad's office." Mary remembered. "Why?"

"I need the papers that Jenny signed that relinquished sole custody over to me, so I can list her as my dependent."

"I'll go get them." Mary figured it would be easier for her to do, rather than trying to explain it to him. Knowing he would spend ten minutes in there looking, and then start calling for her to come help him.

Devon started to squirm, and Danny started talking to her. Hoping it would help keep her from crying, for a few minutes longer, so he could finish up on the paperwork in front of him.

"Daddy needs to fill these papers out since you are solely depending on me. So, I would appreciate it, if you could hold off on the screaming for just a few more minutes."

Devon started to squirm again, and Danny warned. "If you don't, I'm going to have to put you in your pack n play, and let you cry it out in there. Daddy doesn't want to. Especially after all I wanted to do was hold you today. But I'll do it, if I have to. This paperwork is important."

Devon cooed at him, and Danny chuckled. "So, you're going to start talking back already?"

Danny thought about it for a second, and then he pointed a finger at her. "Never mind, don't answer that."

"This is her birth certificate, and these are the papers, that relinquished custody," Mary explained, setting them on the table.

"Thanks mom," Danny picked the pen back up. "Now Devon, I want you to promise me, that I will never need to use this insurance."

"She's your kid Danny," Frank clasped him on the back, taking him by surprise. "You're going to need it."

"Thanks a lot Dad," Danny handed the baby over to him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After dinner that evening, Danny took Devon upstairs and into the bathroom, so he could get another epic battle of fussing over with, before he and Devon got started on the comforting mechanisms, he was learning, to get her to go to sleep.

"You know Devon, most people say, that bath time is supposed to be a bonding time, between parent and child." Danny told her, when she started to fuss. "But if it makes you feel better, you go ahead and cry." Danny sighed, as he rinsed the soap off her.

It didn't take him long, and Danny had her dressed and out of the tub. Devon was still fussing, but it wasn't as bad as it was when she was in the tub, allowing Danny to carry her down the stairs so he could talk with Frank, about something that had been on his mind, since he saw Ryan lying on the cold floor of the convenience store.

"Something on your mind son?" Frank placed another log on the fire, after stirring up the ashes on the bottom of the fireplace.

"How can you tell?" Danny started to walk back and forth in front of the couch. Devon wasn't fussing too bad now, but she wasn't exactly happy, and Danny was doing his best to get her comfortable enough, to get her to sleep. So, he could sleep, and face another day.

"Give it a few years, and you'll be able to tell when somethings bothering Devon, without her even saying a word," Frank said simply. "It comes with the territory of being a parent."

Danny sighed, but after a few minutes, he finally spoke up. "Dad, I've experienced a lot of things on the job. But this," Danny shook his head. "Ryan's just a kid, and he was lying in his own blood. And when I saw that, all I could think about was Devon." Danny started to bounce Devon gently in his arms, remembering what Linda had told him, about dealing with colic, and the different coping mechanisms, that were designed to help.

"And then I saw Ryan's mother today, and I started thinking like a parent. And I didn't know what to do. I don't know Dad. Am I not meant to be a cop with those concerns?"

"I had those same concerns," Frank remembered. "And I faced something very similar to this, right after you were born."

"And what did you do?" Danny hated to think, he would have to give up the job he loved. But at the same time, he knew he wouldn't be doing his grandfather, the commissioner any favors, if he was constantly worrying about Devon.

"I love the job just as much as you do," Frank said honestly. "And the thought of having to do something else, scared me to death. So, I took a deep breath, and put one foot in front of the other and kept going."

"How did you keep your mind from racing, when you saw something that reminded you of us kids?" Danny wasn't sure, how else to word it.

"I thought about you kids being safe at home and refused to let it get to me." Frank said seriously. "It's hard, but sometimes that's all you can do."

"I hope so Dad," Danny held Devon close, before placing her on his chest, noticing that she was starting to drift away, into sleep. He wasn't sure how long, she would be content. So, he laid on the couch, hoping to make himself as comfortable as he could. Then again, as long as she was comfortable, that's all that mattered. Considering he was too tired to care, after his long first day back to work.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Just as Danny suspected, Devon wasn't content for long. The rest of the Reagan's were fast asleep upstairs, making Danny glad he made the decision to keep Devon downstairs. Even if he wasn't as comfortable on the couch, as he was in his own bed.

"Why are you being so hard on daddy, baby?" Danny moaned, sitting up, so he could get started on the pacing again. "Daddy has to go to work again tomorrow and he needs his sleep."

It took a few minutes for Danny to wake up enough to figure out she was crying because she was a hungry, and he eventually made his way into the kitchen. "I know you have no idea, but Daddy's job can be kind of demanding at times and it's better for him and everyone around him, that he get at least a couple hours of sleep." Danny warmed the appropriate amount of water in a measuring cup in the microwave, while he dished the powdered formula into the bottle. "So, you would be doing me a favor, if you went to sleep, as soon as you finished your bottle." Danny stirred the bottle with a baby spoon, before topping it off with a rubber nipple, hoping to avoid all the bubbles getting in her belly when he shook it, therefore making the fussing worse. "Daddy needs to be at his absolute best when he's at work. And your great grandpa can fire daddy, if he isn't. And if Daddy didn't have a job, then you wouldn't have any formula which would be bad for you. You also wouldn't have any diapers, which would be bad for Daddy." Danny started thinking about what he would have to go through if she had to use cloth diapers, and all the poop he would have to touch, while rinsing them out, bringing an all-out gagging experience. Devon smiled at him, as if she realized what he was saying, and Danny moaned. "You have no idea what I'm saying do you?" Danny carried her back into the living room, so he could feed her. Getting the feeling that she would stay awake and cry, just to spite him. Even if she didn't have colic.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update... Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	14. Chapter 14

**CH. 14: Just A Test**

The night was long, and after an epic battle of fussing. Danny did manage to get her into a deep enough sleep, where he could lay her down in the crib upstairs, so he could get at least a little sleep in his own bed. He still had to get up with her every two hours to feed her. And then it took another thirty minutes to an hour to get her settled enough to stop crying due to the colic and fall back to sleep.

The following morning, and Danny felt as if his alarm went off entirely too early. Part of it he figured was the fault of his daughter, as well as the fault of his job. After the stressful day he had. Which he had a feeling he was going to have another day of. Considering he needed to run by the hospital and check on Jamie's friend, work his tour, and then start all over again that night with Devon.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny had just finished his coffee and was about to leave for work when he looked into the pack n play, where his daughter was lying, and just waking up.

"Daddy would like to hold you, Devon. But he's got to go arrest people. And he'd prefer for the perps not to see him with spit up on his shoulder." Devon started to kick her feet in protest, and start fussing again, when Danny sighed. "Do you promise, that everything inside of you, is going to stay inside of you? You spit up all over me last night." Danny sounded nervous. He had just started to lean over so he could pick her up, when she let out a burp, causing her daddy to stand up straight. "Sounds like daddy needs to take precautions with grandma's apron," Danny hurried into the kitchen, where he grabbed one of Mary's aprons, and hurried back to his daughter.

Devon's fussing ceased, when Danny picked her up, and carried her around the room while he talked to her.

"That's a good look for you son?" Frank teased him, as he came down the stairs, pointing at the purple apron, Danny had tied around his neck.

"Is that a new uniform issued by the NYPD?" Mary laughed, joining in on her husband's banter.

Danny was about to reply, when Jamie came bounding down the stairs in a hurry, so he could grab something for breakfast, before his Dad was ready to leave, so he could drop him off at school, before work.

"I've seen it all now," Jamie ruffed at the ivory lace ruffles that was attached to the collar of his mother's apron, that was wrapped around his brother's neck.

"Shut up Jamie," Danny swatted his brothers hand away. "I may have to listen to it from them," he nodded at his parents. "But I do not have to take it from my kid brother."

"Just saying," Jamie shrugged, appearing as if he was going to say more. At least until Frank cleared his throat, not wanting to have to stifle an argument from the two brothers, so early in the morning. "I'm going, I'm going," Jamie caught on to what his father was getting at. Especially after his father nudged him toward the kitchen.

"I have to get to work Devon," Danny kissed his daughters head. "Be good for Grandma." Again, Devon fussed, when Danny handed her over to his mother. He still hated to see her upset when he had to leave her. But he was getting used to it. And he knew he had to get to the precinct, so he could meet up with his partner.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny arrived at the precinct and walked straight to the coffee pot. All before he even approached his partner, for the first time, that morning. After filling a Styrofoam cup, Danny made his way over to his partner. "You ready to start our tour?"

"Hopefully it's better than yesterday." Baker hated to think of how she would feel, if she saw another kid lying on the floor, surrounded by their own blood.

"Me too," Danny was glad he made a collar. But he had to admit, he hated the entities, of what it involved.

"Hey Danny," Baker said after several minutes of starring at her partners uniformed shirt. "You have something on your shirt."

Danny looked down at his shirt and moaned for a moment. At least until he figured there was no point in his complaints. Considering he didn't think there was anything he could do about it. He had a baby, and he knew the stains wouldn't end there. Because after that, was the dreaded toddler stage, and he knew that hardly ever, was a toddler's hands clean. "It's okay I have a kid," Danny gave up caring, as he tried to wipe the spit up, off his shirt.

"It's like a lot," Baker handed him another napkin.

"I have a newborn with colic," Danny justified the reason behind the now wet spot, smeared on the front of his shirt.

"Oh," all Baker could do was laugh, at her partners reply.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The first part of their tour, was relatively uneventful. At least until a call came over the radio, asking for a nearby unit to respond to a hostage situation.

"Our uneventful day, has just turned into an eventful one. Again," Danny spun the car around, and sped away. While Baker flipped on the sirens. They were the first on the scene, and Danny and Baker jumped out of the car, and hurried into position. One on each side of the entrance door.

"How do you want to do play this?" Baker wondered, her gun drawn.

"We can't just bust through the door. The only thing that would do, is get us both shot. Something I'm not too keen on." Danny said, what they both already knew.

"We don't see many hostage cases like this," Baker gestured at the two-story house.

"Yeah thank God," Danny tried to get a look through the windows.

Danny's color drained from his face, when he turned away from the window, and faced his partner, causing his partner to worry, when she saw his face expression.

"What's wrong?" Baker was almost too afraid to ask, worried about the answer she would receive.

"He's holding his own family hostage." Danny started to move away from the house, when he saw another NYPD car drive up across the street.

"How do you know?" Baker asked confused. Trying to figure out what he managed to gather, in just the five minutes he ran from one window to the other to gather information.

"There's kids in there," Danny gestured back at the house with his hand. "And I overheard when of them call the guy with the gun dad. And ask him why he was doing it."

"Oh no," Baker looked almost sick, when she heard there were kids in the house. Especially after what they encountered the day before, with teenager Ryan.

"Oh no," Danny repeated what his partner had just said. Causing him to stop about midway across the street, when he recognized the hostage negotiator getting set up.

"What is it now?" Baker almost ran into him, when he stopped so suddenly.

"I hate working with this guy," Danny muttered, turning around to face her, so only she could hear him.

"Who? The hostage negotiator?" Baker guessed.

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "It's Lieutenant Kent Hill."

"Is he that bad?" Baker wondered.

"Let me put it to you this way. Don't count on things going our way today." Danny knew he had to keep walking and approach the Lieutenant no matter how much he didn't want to. Simply because he was the first on scene.

After reaching the side of the street, Danny approached the Lieutenant. Who was busy ordering officers to cover different surrounding areas.

"I don't think this is necessary Lieutenant," Danny ran a hand through his hair.

"When did you get your gold shield officer? I must have missed it," Hill said sarcastically.

Danny sighed, as he struggled, with trying to remember that the Lieutenant outranked him. And hitting the man, wasn't the best way to become a detective. And he had to think of Devon. Knowing that getting promoted, meant a raise in pay, which was the only way he was going to get a decent place for him and his daughter. Danny was on the verge of replying, when the Captain from the 12th approached them. "What do we got?" CPT. Frank Reagan asked.

"I'm still waiting on that Sir," Hill turned his attention on the young officer.

"I've been trying to tell you," Danny was getting edgy with the Lieutenant already, simply based on the fact, the guy acted like he knew it all, when he had barely been there for five minutes.

"Officer Reagan?" Frank zeroed in on Danny. "Excuse us a moment Lieutenant," Frank gave Danny the silent look that meant for him to follow him. It was the same look he and his siblings would receive when they were kids and they were at church or other functions, and were misbehaving, and it was time for a one on one, due to their ramification.

Danny followed him a short distance down the street, where they were out of earshot of the other uniformed officers, and their comings and goings on the scene.

"I know what you're going to say," Danny started to pick up for himself, still aggravated over the Lieutenants words.

"Not now," Frank cut him off. "You have a job to do, and you are going to do it. And that will be done, by being as cooperative as you can be to the Lieutenant. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir," Danny's voice was low, when he realized he wasn't going to be listened to, and the Captain was obviously taking the side of the higher up.

"Now what do we got?" Frank crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Danny explained, what they knew so far. And Frank was quick to relay the information over to the hostage negotiator. Leaving Danny standing in the middle of the street.

"You okay? The Lieutenant was riding you pretty hard." His partner approached him.

"Yeah, I can handle him." Danny tried to act like the Lieutenant didn't get under his skin.

"What about the Captain?" Baker moved on to the highest official on scene.

"That's another story," Danny muttered. Trying to figure out their next move.

"What do you want to do?" Baker looked around the street that was filling with more and more officers.

"I think it's time we did a little investigating." Danny said with a small smile. "Maybe if we figure out what would possess him to hold his family hostage by gun point, we can figure out how to get to him."

"We're supposed to remain on scene," Baker reminded him. "We were the first to arrive."

"You can stay," Danny nodded. "I'll be right back. But I want to know why he's doing this," Danny nodded, at the house.

"You're not a detective Danny," Baker was trying to keep him out of trouble. "And I'm sure the Captain has someone on it."

"Maybe so," Danny nodded. "But I have a better idea." Danny took off running for the car.

"I hate it when he does that," Baker was trying to figure out how she was going to cover for him, if they started asking questions.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny wasn't gone long, and Baker was thrilled when she saw him again. Especially when she observed the smile on his face. Hoping that meant, he had information that would help.

"Where's the Captain?" Danny asked immediately.

"With the Lieutenant," Baker replied.

"I got something," Danny hurried to speak with his father.

"Where have you been?" Frank asked immediately.

"Working," Danny replied with one word. "But I have some information, that may get us all out of here before dinner."

Frank didn't say anything, but he did look at him with raised brow. Interested, in what he was about to say."

"Playing detective again Reagan?" Hill started to badger him again.

"Let him speak Lieutenant," Frank intervened.

"Yes Sir," Hill turned silent.

"I know who he is," Danny started.

"So, do we," Frank didn't want him to waste his time. "His name is John Wills. His wife's name is Martha, and they have three children. John Jr who's 8, Leah who's 5, and a three-month-old named Rebecca."

"Did you know his wife was planning on divorcing him, and move to Washington with the kids?" Danny surprised them with a motive.

"How did you find this out?" Frank was wondering if the information he was receiving was good. He trusted Danny, but he wasn't sure if he trusted Danny's source. "There was nothing about a divorce with any of the law offices."

"She hasn't filed it yet. All she's done was talk to her coworker about it." Danny enlightened him. "Her coworker told her husband who works with John at the fire department. And he told him yesterday."

"I wonder how long he's kept them like this?" Hill was speaking of the family. Who had to be mighty uncomfortable. Even if they were in their own home. Knowing that comfort wasn't a word, when someone you love, or used to love held a gun on you and your children.

"I have a baby," Danny mentioned. "And if I've learned anything from her. It's that they have a lot of needs and are very demanding when they need to be fed." Danny was thinking that they had to at least go into the kitchen to make the baby a bottle.

"So, the best time to establish contact with him would be when the babies crying." Hill was beginning to pay attention what the young officer was saying. "Maybe if he gets tired of listening to her cry, he'll let them go and turn himself in."

"I don't think that's going to work," Danny shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Hill squinted.

"He already has two children, he's bound to be used to it by now. Not to mention, that is their home. Which means they have everything to care for the baby's needs. And can probable stay hold up there for a while." Danny enlightened him.

"Maybe when they are separated, one of them tending to the baby we can take a shot through the window." Hill was thinking of the marksman he had on scene, just in case.

"Only if there's no other resort," Frank shook his head. "I had kids his age, and very seldom did they sit perfectly still. One of them may walk directly into the trajectory path."

"I guess we'll just have to talk him out," Hill was beginning to think it was going to be another long day.

"I don't think that's going to work," Danny shook his head. "This hostage situation is different, then the others we normally encounter.

"How do you know what the norm is for what I encounter officer?" The Lieutenant questioned.

"I'm not trying to presume anything on your part," Danny didn't say it with the utmost respect, like most officers in Danny's position would have done. Then again, Danny wasn't like most officers. He had a mind of his own, and that mind of his own, usually included a plan, on how to get out of most situations with his skin intact. Which was quite out of the norm for young officers, just starting out.

"But I think the only way you're going to get to him is by sending someone inside." Danny said in all honesty.

"If you think you're just going to walk through the front door and talk him down, all without getting shot the second you darken the door. Then you are even dumber than I thought." Lieutenant Hill said sarcastically, shaking his head at the officer's suggestion.

"That's not what I meant," Danny raised his voice. "I'm not as stupid as I look, like some people." Danny wasn't about to mention any names. But he didn't have to, they all knew who he was talking about.

"Officer Reagan!" Frank was losing patience with his son. "We already have a stressful situation in there," Frank nodded at the house. "And we don't need one out here, amongst ourselves. That isn't going to do anyone any good. And you will not speak to your superior in that manner," Frank lowered his voice just low enough for Danny to hear.

"He started it," Danny tried to justify.

"That's beside the point. If you cannot control yourself, then I will order you to desk duty. And report your actions to your sergeant." Frank threatened, his voice, just as low as before.

Danny didn't say anything, but it was obvious he was put out, over his father's constant reprimands. As well as the fact that he wasn't even willing to listen to him, simply because he was one of the youngest officers on the scene. He was tempted to go sit on the sidelines, and just wait to see how everything played out. But no matter how tempted he was to do so. He knew that would only make him look like a sulking child. And he was too concerned about the family inside the locked house. Especially the three-month-old. Danny didn't sit on the sidelines. But he did remain quiet, and instead just watched the hostage negotiator as he tried to talk John out of the house.

He was still sitting quiet, when his phone buzzed. Danny was tempted to ignore it. At least until he read the ID, revealing it was his mother. Danny walked away and talked with her for several minutes. At least until he noticed his father looking around.

"I've got to go Mom. The captain from the 1-2 is here, and he's in a hell of a mood today."

"You need to be careful son," Mary warned, knowing how the two could get when they got into it. Especially now that Danny was grown. When they got into arguments, Mary was almost certain Henry and Betty could hear them arguing from their place.

"You don't want him to hear you."

"Don't worry mom, I'm trying to give him somewhat of wide berth," he assured her. "Oh, and you might want to warn the kid about staying out of his way this evening."

"Are you referring to Jamie or Devon?" Mary laughed.

"Jamie, he's the annoying one." Danny said pointedly. "I already know Devon will be fussing. But luckily for me, Dad loves her."

"He does that," Mary loved the way her husband acted with his grandchildren. Holding Nicki on his lap and playing with her. And then the way he helped Danny. By taking a turn, walking Devon up and down the upstairs hallway, just trying to get her to fall sleep.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Do you want to know what I think now?" Danny finally got a moment to speak, after Frank berated him for taking a personal call, even if he didn't know who it was on the other end. And Danny wasn't about to enlighten him.

Frank nodded, and Danny sighed. He was tempted to say it was about time, but he refrained. Knowing that would only get him benched off the entire case. And he was trying to prove indispensable. Hoping it would lead to a promotion. Then again, he figured there was more of a chance of that happening, if he could keep his mouth shut. Which was something he was never good at to begin with.

"There's an upstairs window cracked open just big enough for someone to squeeze through," Danny pointed the window out.

Frank picked up a pair of binoculars and observed the window for a brief second.

"It's not much of an opening," Frank admitted.

"Yeah, but I can fit." Danny said seriously.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Frank shook his head.

"Don't you trust me?" Danny's voice was low. But his eyes were speaking volumes.

"You know I do Danny," Frank assured him. "But you're not a detective, and this is serious."

"I know Dad," Danny called him Dad for the first time since they had been out there.

"But this one's personal."

Danny didn't explain his reasons. But something inside Frank made him give his approval. "I'll take care of Hill," Frank walked away, offering a silent prayer, for God to look after his eldest son.

Danny was right, it was a tight fit in between the seal and partially raised window. But he did manage to make it through, without causing a disturbance. After taking his gun in his hands, Danny searched the upstairs, making sure there wasn't any hostages tied up. After making sure it was clear, Danny moved on to the downstairs.

"Put the gun down John," Danny caught him surprise.

John started to turn around, but Danny stopped him. "No, don't move."

John turned around anyways, causing Danny to raise his gun higher.

"Let your family go John," Danny tried talking him down. Even if the hostage negotiator tried that. Several times, he might add.

"I can't," John said sadly. "She's leaving me and taking my family."

The man appeared as if he was about to break, and Danny decided to use this for his advantage.

"That's no reason to keep them under lock and key, with a gun pointed at him. These are your children." Danny gestured at the three of them. "You don't want them to remember you like this."

"Do you have kids?" John looked as if he was at least paying attention to what Danny was saying.

"I have a baby girl a little younger than yours,"

"And what would you do if someone was threatening to take her away from you?" John was getting serious again.

"Probably the same thing you are doing," Danny lied. Thinking that if someone was trying to take Devon, he'd just change their names and run away with her.

"Then you know how I feel?" John felt a tear run down his cheek.

"You need to let this go," Danny repeated. "I have a brother in law that's a defense attorney. And as much as I hate to admit it, he is good at what he does. And I'm sure I can get my sister to talk him into taking your case. At least that way, you will be able to see your kids again." Danny wasn't sure if what he was saying was true. He wasn't a lawyer after all, and he hadn't spoken with any. But when it came to getting the family out safe, he was willing to lie through his teeth.

John dropped the gun, and Danny rushed over to pick it up, keeping his eye on the man at all times, not wanting to be taken by surprise, before he could get the cuffs on him.

The family slowly trailed out the front door, and Danny followed suit. The now contrite and broken John Wills in cuffs. Baker came up, and relived him, by taking the perpetrator over to a nearby squad car.

Danny took a deep breath, and silently walked down the street, away from everyone. Trying to take a few moments for himself, so he could clear his head. His mind focusing on his own little one, and thinking how he would feel if someone tried taking Devon away from him.

"You did good," Frank walked up behind him.

"I got the job done," Danny ran a hand through his hair. "That's all that matters."

Frank was about to say something, but Danny cut him off. "Excuse me Sir, I need to get back to work." Danny walked away over, to where his partner was waiting for him near their car.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After dropping Wills off at the precinct, and Danny placing a call into Erin. Danny and Baker walked through the automated doors at the hospital, and made their way over to the front counter, so they could get the room number, to their victim's room, from the day before. Mary had spoken to Ryan's mother the night before, after the Reagan's left the hospital to check on him, and she said he was resting comfortably. Also saying that, if he was doing just as well in the morning, they would be moving him out of ICU, and into his own room.

Part of Danny wished he would see Linda while he was there. Then again, he didn't know her schedule, and he hadn't seen her yesterday. So, he wasn't counting on it. Figuring she may had been working at the pediatrician's office that day. He was just walking away from the front desk, when Linda saw him. He hadn't seen her, but she was tempted to walk over to him anyways. At least until she saw who he was with. It was the same blond-haired woman he was with the day before.

"Calm down," she tried to reason with herself. Thinking they could be partners.

Unfortunately, even with this thought. She couldn't help herself and decided to stay hidden. "This is ridiculous," she told herself. "You're a grown woman, and he wouldn't be interested in you anyways." She started to walk down the hallway, when she saw him again, and ducked into the nurse's lounge. "Oh, but that uniform," she leaned against the closed door. "He's so cute."

 **XXXXXXXX**

After visiting with Ryan and his family, happy to see the boy at least talking, and not appearing too sedated. Danny and Baker split ways, Danny needing to go to the store and pick up the items his mother called him about, that Devon needed. He had just reached the baby aisle, when he was surprised to find Linda looking at the baby bottles.

"Hi," Danny smiled. "Reaching over her head, for the only baby bottles his picky daughter would take.

"Danny," Linda greeted, moving out from under his arm. "Getting tired of washing bottles?"

"I keep losing them," Danny tossed two packs of the exact same set of bottles in the small basket he was carrying.

"How?" Linda laughed.

"Beats me," Danny shrugged. "There's probably some stuck in the couch cushions, some that have fallen back behind my bed. Some that probably went down the drain when I wasn't noticing." Danny had to admit, he had no idea what happened to them and he was just coming up with explanations. "So, what brings you down the baby aisle?" Danny moved a short distance away from the bottles, and over to the diapers.

"I have to babysit my niece this weekend," Linda didn't exactly appear nervous, but she did seem like she didn't know what she was going to do with her, that her sister would approve of.

"Being the good aunt?" Danny laughed.

"Trying to," Linda admitted. Even if she knew it was difficult, due to the relationship she had with her sister.

"I'll have to remember you, just in case I ever need a sitter." Part of Danny was teasing, and the other part of him was being completely serious.

"I'd love to babysit Devon sometimes." Linda's nervous expression, seemed to drift away in a matter of seconds. Just as she heard what the man in the uniform said. "She's such a beautiful baby."

"She is cute, I'll give you that," Danny nodded. "But she can definitely be a handful at times."

"The colic won't last forever," Linda gave him a small reassuring smile.

There was a moment of silence, as Danny struggled with getting sucked into the young nurse's beautiful smile. He didn't know why he was having such a difficult time being around her. He loved it, yet at the same time, sometimes it made him feel almost sick to his stomach. In an attempt to clear his head, Danny took another several steps away from her. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he was trying to appear busy, as if he was just trying to grab what he needed and go. In all the confusion that was mixed up in his brain, he started grabbing things Devon wasn't even out of yet.

"Can I ask you a professional question?" Danny stopped, when he reached the section with the baby soap.

"Sure," Linda turned to face him. Causing him even more difficulties to form his questions. Or rant which is what it turned out to be.

"They say not to give a baby a bath very often. But my baby spits up all the time, and then she goes in her pants. Although she doesn't have a lot of dirty diapers though." He mentioned.

"That's something you need to watch out for." Linda thought she better say as quick as she could, getting the feeling she wasn't going to be given the opportunity to speak. Beginning to think that he was a bit stressed for some reason, she didn't know. Perhaps due to the mounting stress of his newborn as well as the job, she knew had to be difficult. Even if she didn't know much about the NYPD.

"They also say no blankets in the crib," Danny gestured at the baby blankets they had on a nearby shelf. "But if Devon feels any sort of cool air touching her skin she cries. So, I don't have a choice, but to keep her wrapped up. Otherwise she wouldn't sleep at all. Then again, it isn't like she does much of that anyways, unless she's on top of me. They also say no pacifiers because it will be difficult to take away from them later on. And then they say it can mess up their teeth. But then on the other hand, some people say they help reduce sids. So, I kind of think, they are a good thing."

Linda was trying not to laugh at the young dad's rant of dos and don'ts he's heard so much about. She loved the expression he had on his face. And as much as she tried to focus in on what he was saying. That smile of his kept getting the best of her.

"That, and why do I need to worry about her teeth anyways?" Danny hadn't even bothered to take a breath. "She's a baby for crying out loud. And isn't going to have a full mouth of teeth for a while. As for the struggle of taking them away from the child. Just do like my mom did with me. After I went to bed, she took them all away and hid them in a cabinet. When I asked for them, she said no. That I was too big. And when I asked her why. She said it was because she was mom, and because she said so. I didn't see those things again, till she brought them out for Erin. Which bringing them back out again is fine, if you are planning on having more kids. As for me, I'm planning on doing the same as mom with Devon. Only instead of keeping them. I'm tossing them in the trash. Because there's no way, I'm going through this again with more kids." Danny stopped talking. But Linda decided to give him a minute, just in case he started up again. Being satisfied he wasn't going to start up again, Linda replied.

"Just keep doing what you are doing. You don't need to worry." Linda shook her head, another smile forming. "As long as your baby is happy and healthy. You know what she likes and what she needs, as well as what helps calm her down. Which is the important thing, when you have baby with colic. You need something that will help you both to deal. Which I'm sure is something you have learned to grasp already."

"We're working on it, that's for sure," Danny sighed. His phone buzzed, and Danny glanced at his phone. "Sorry, but I need to get home to Devon."

"Does your mother keep her while you work?" Linda knew how much Mary loved her granddaughter. And figured that the young Dad would prefer that over daycare.

"Yes," Danny nodded. "So, I try to get home as soon as I can to relieve her."

"And I'm sure you miss her while you're gone," Linda remembered how the little girl acted when she was around the father and daughter at Thanksgiving. She had to admit, she hadn't seen father and daughter together very much. But she could tell there was something special between the two. Which she found ironic, considering the girl was still so young.

"I do," Danny smiled. "And she cries when I leave her in the morning."

"She's developed a bond with you," Linda replied her own wide smile.

"I think so," Danny had to admit, he thought the nurse was right. Even if it was hard for him to imagine.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"What did you do buy the entire baby aisle?" Mary laughed, gesturing at the numerous sacks her son carried in. Completely full of an assortment of baby things. "I only sent you to the store for baby bottles and wipes."

"I thought I might as well get a few more things while I was at it," Danny lied. "Not really wanting to tell her the truth, it was too embarrassing to admit that he lost his head, all over a woman.

"Mhmm," Mary gave him the look, that told him she knew he wasn't telling her the truth. "What happened?" Mary gave him her full attention.

Danny sighed, but finally relented. "Imagine seeing a guy in a uniform. Buying nothing but bottles, diapers, wipes, and diaper rash cream. That's embarrassing. And what's crazy is. I didn't even need diaper rash cream. Devon doesn't have enough dirty diapers, for me to worry about that."

"Danny, Danny, Danny," Mary shook her head. "I know there's got to be more to this story."

"I ran into Linda while I was there."

"Oh really?" Mary was still holding her youngest granddaughter when she said it.

"Please don't push it mom," Danny sounded hesitant to say anything. "No matter how much you like her, there's no way she will ever be your daughter in law. Because I'm not getting married."

"Okay," as much as Mary wanted to say something further, she withheld, getting the feeling that wasn't the only issue he had faced that day. She wasn't sure what it was, but she could see something in her son's eyes, that made her worry about him. It was a look, that she didn't remember seeing that morning before he went to work. Which made her rack her brain to come up with an explanation behind it. Normally, most people wouldn't bother with it. If they saw something bothering someone, simply because they didn't want to get involved. But Mary wasn't like that. And Danny was her son. Which made his concerns, her concerns.

"So, what happened at work today?" Mary remembered something Danny had said earlier, when she spoke with him on the phone.

"It's a long story," Danny said flatly.

Mary saw something flash in her son's eyes when he said it, making her think she hit the nail on the head. It wasn't only Devon that was stressing him out. It was the job too. Or someone that was on the job. But which was it? Mary wondered, causing her to delve deeper with the questions. "You said earlier, that your Dad didn't seem to be in the best of moods while you were at work?"

"Yeah and I seemed to be the perfect candidate for him to take it out on." Danny slumped into the kitchen chair unhappily, appearing tired, stressed, and as if all he wanted, was for the day to end.

"What did you do?" Mary didn't want to point fingers. After all she didn't know what happened, and she knew how the two could be at home, when they were only father and son. She knew the two would act different when on the job. But knowing this, still didn't keep her from wondering.

"Act smart," Danny shrugged.

"In what way? With your smart mouth?" Mary was beginning to think her husband's mood, may have been warranted. "Or with your cunning brain?" Mary knew how smart her son could be, when he really put his mind to something.

"I don't know," Danny shrugged. "Both I guess. The Lieutenant really gets under my skin sometimes."

"Danny," Mary shook her head.

"I know Mom," Danny rubbed his eyes tiredly. "But it wasn't just me. Dad took every opportunity he could to chew me out."

"I don't know what to tell you son," Mary admitted, not really wanting to take sides when it came to an argument the two were having. "I wasn't there."

Danny was about to say something, but he stopped when he saw his father coming in through the back door, after work and picking up Jamie from some of his extra-curricular school activities.

"But Dad!" Jamie complained, as the two walked through the door. "Why can't I go? I'm not grounded anymore."

"I know you're not," Frank sounded as if he was tired of listening to the teenage whining. "But it's Sunday, and you know we have mass and family dinner."

"What about after family dinner?" Jamie wasn't willing to give up just yet and continued with the pestering.

"I don't know, I'll think about it." Frank reached into the fridge for a beer.

"But," Jamie started again.

"Don't poke the bear today Jamie, the bears grumpy," Danny interrupted. "I had to work with him today, and he yelled at me for 10 minutes about not taking my job serious when I answered my cell phone, even though I wasn't exactly doing anything."

"Was that when I called you about Devon?" Mary felt guilty.

Danny didn't get a chance to reply, when this time, Frank interrupted him.

"You didn't tell me it was your mother that called," Franks expression debilitated.

"Would it have mattered?" Danny took Devon from his mother and wrapped her in a warm blanket, before walking into the backyard for a breath of fresh air. As well as a break from his father.

Jamie, who no one could ever accuse of being an idiot. Could tell there was something going on between his father and brother, and was quick to make his leave for his upstairs bedroom.

"What happened between you two today? Things were fine this morning," Mary remembered the teasing.

"It's a long story," Frank shook his head.

"That's the exact same thing he said." Mary recalled, thinking of how similar the two could be at times.

Frank took a seat in the kitchen chair, that his son occupied just moments ago, while he sipped on his beer.

"I don't know what to think? He can be so childish at times. Arguing with the hostage negotiator. Someone who outranks him, I might add.

"Have you ever stopped to think, that he's not being childish?" Mary wondered. "After all, you've known him since he was born. And you know he questions everything. That's just his nature."

"That's beside the point Mary," Frank said pointedly. "The Lieutenant is his superior. And I expect him to treat him as such. He was raised better than what I saw from him today."

"Are you sure that's all it was?" Mary dug deeper.

"I don't know," Frank shook his head. "I think so."

"He seems to think that all you did today was berate him. Is there any truth in that?" Mary didn't think her son would lie, but she did know him to exaggerate a time or two.

"I don't know," Frank repeated. "I did get on to him quite a bit. If that's what you are asking?"

"But how? Did you do it as his superior, or his father? Because when you're on the job, you aren't supposed to treat him any differently than you would any other officer, that needs to be reprimanded."

"I may have been a bit harsher with him. Than I would have with another," Frank admitted. "But that's the way it will always be. I expect more from him. The same as I will from Joe, when he graduates the academy."

"Yes, but is it fair?" Mary looked at him seriously.

"No, but I'm also not going to go around coddling him. And I'm not going to tell him I'm proud of him after everything he does. That's not my personality, and he knows it. He's not a kid anymore." Frank picked up for himself.

"I know," Mary nodded. "But if you are going to take the time to berate him. You need to take the time to let him know, when he does something well. He's following in your footsteps after all. And that's a big job to fill."

"I never told him the job was going to be easy," Frank tried again.

"I know," Mary knew that her husband never pushed him to join the business, he and his father was in. "But it's like I said earlier. If you are going to be his boss at work. You need to be his father at home."

"When have I ever not been a father to him?" Frank sounded confused.

"You haven't yet. But you need to go talk to him. He's emotionally drained, and I'm sure he feels like life is crashing in on him."

"Everyone feels like that sometimes," Frank reminded her. Not trying to think too much of the situation.

"Maybe so, but you may have forgotten how difficult it was with a baby. And it's even harder on him, being a single father. And living with his parents again. His life has changed, and he's still trying to grasp it. He's done well learning how to take care baby. But it's changed him so much as a person. He's different than the way he used to be when he would come over." Mary remembered how when he would come over in the past. He always had one foot out the door. With plans to go on a date, or to a party, immediately following family dinner. " And I'm sure you've noticed it, too." Mary was sure to add.

"He has seemed a little different on the job," Frank mentioned. Thinking about how anxious he was to get out of the hospital the day before, so he could see Devon. Then again with the way he took interest in the Wills family. When he learned there was a baby.

"Go talk to him," Mary placed a hand on his shoulder. "And remember, he needs you to be his father. Not his superior."

"I don't think he wants to talk to me," Frank shook his head. "Maybe not," Mary nodded. "But he needs to." Mary pushed, leaving Frank alone, so he could think.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny stood in the backyard, leaning against the house, while he held Devon close to his chest. He knew he shouldn't have her out in the cold weather for long. But he just couldn't bring himself to go back in. Devon didn't appear cold though, in fact, she seemed to be enjoying herself. She was wide awake, and peering into his face, occasionally rewarding him with a small smile.

"You're the reason I come home every night Dev," Danny smiled back at her.

"And I hope you know how much Daddy is trying to control his temper. So, he can get us a better life." Danny thought of the agonizing day he had at work. "I was really beginning to wonder if it was all worth it though," Danny admitted. "But then I thought about you. And I somehow managed to bare it."

"I've had those days," Frank said, joining his son in the yard, and overhearing his last statement.

"I'll leave you alone," Danny was quick to head for the door. Not really wanting to spend any time with him other than what was necessary.

"Why?" Frank knew what his son was trying to do. "You were out here first."

"Yeah, but it's your yard." Danny had a point.

"Yeah, but you're my son, and can be out here as much as you want. And because I came out here to talk." Frank gave him the main reason he didn't want him to leave.

"There's nothing to talk about Dad," Danny didn't sound as if he was going to give in very easily. Then again, he had never done it before. So, Frank really didn't expect it. Never in Frank's life had Danny done anything the easy way.

"I think there is," Frank nodded. "That mouth of yours, almost got you in a lot of trouble today."

"Dad," Danny started.

"And you know that wouldn't do anything to help further your career. Which would not only help you, but Devon as well.

"Are you really going to bring Devon into all this?" Danny was beginning to notice how she started squirming, when the tone and pitch of his voice escalated. "Don't you know, that she's the only reason why I didn't knock him to the ground today. And you have no idea, how much restraint that took."

"You have to learn to control that temper of yours son," Frank shook his head.

"What do you think I was doing?!" Danny forgot all about Devon and finally yelled. Which caused her to start crying in response.

"Don't yell at me Daniel," Frank warned. Doing his absolute best to keep from yelling back. Considering his granddaughter didn't like it, and Danny was still trying to get her to calm down.

"It's okay Devon," Danny shifted her onto his shoulder. "Daddy's sorry he yelled."

Frank took a deep breath, once again resisting the urge to strangle the young man in front of him. It was the same feeling, that he had been wrestling with all day.

"You do know that Hill initiated the start of every disagreement we had, today right?" Danny wasn't exactly trying to pinpoint the blame. But he did think it should be mentioned.

"I know," Frank nodded. "I was there."

"And you let him do it, why?" Danny had to admit he had moved past being angry, to being confused.

"Because I'm trying to make you stronger. I knew all you were doing was trying to help, but I knew that if I stayed on your case all day. And you managed to come out of it, without an infraction on your record. And you still manage to come up with a solution to the problem that didn't get anyone killed. Then I would know you really did belong in the NYPD."

"So, you were testing me?" Danny squinted. "Why?"

"Because the Commissioner ordered me too." Frank knew that it was finally time for the truth to come out. "And to tell you the truth, I think he was testing me too."

"Why?" Danny repeated the same word he had said at least three times before.

"I think he wanted to see if I could handle the stress that came with an assignment that involved one of my family, like he has to deal with every day."

"How do you think we did?" Danny sounded worried.

"It wasn't either of our finest hour," Frank admitted. "But I will say this for you. You are gifted, and I was proud of you, for going in there and taking the initiative to get the family out, and managing to talk Wills down, when the hostage negotiator failed.

"Were you proud or worried?" Danny had a feeling his father, wasn't telling him the complete truth.

"Both," Frank admitted. "You have no idea, how much restraint it took, for me to keep from running in there after you."

"I have a feeling you would have failed the Commissioners test, had you have done that." Danny laughed.

"Probably," Frank agreed. "So, are we okay?"

"It's fine dad," Danny shrugged. "I'm used to you bawling me out for something.

I was just glad you weren't yelling at anyone else. At least for those that heard you yelling at me knows that if you ever become the commissioner they won't have to worry about you showing favoritism to one of your kids."

Frank couldn't help but laugh at that one, as father, son and granddaughter started for the door.

"I have to know one thing," Frank started to open the door, but closed it, just as soon as he did. "How did you get Wills to surrender?"

"You'd never believe me, if I told you," Danny grinned.

"Why wouldn't I?" Frank didn't think, it could be that farfetched.

"He asked me if I had kids. So, I used Devon."

"Bet you never thought your newborn would help get you out of a tough situation," Frank laughed.

"Never in my wildest dreams."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update... And thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... I am also pleased to announce that I have been asked to write a new story, and I hope to get it published very soon. This one is centered after Linda's death. And would see an accidental relationship form between Danny and Maria, bringing about a baby...JusticeStandsTrue


	15. Chapter 15

**CH. 15: Keeping Mom Happy**

With Christmas right around the corner, the Reagan's were exceptionally busy. Especially Mary, who was trying to plan the Christmas dinner, decorate the house, and get her husband and sons work schedule. She was sitting at the kitchen table holding Devon in her arms, while she worked on her list, of who all she needed to purchase Christmas gifts for. Not only that, but she needed to make sure Jamie didn't need a new suit for the Christmas Eve Mass service. Then again, with the way he was growing, she didn't doubt it.

"Does Grandmas girl need a new dress for Christmas?" Mary looked down at her granddaughter. "Maybe a pretty red one."

Devon squirmed, and Mary smiled. "We'll have to tell Daddy to get you one."

"Tell Daddy what?" Danny asked, walking through the kitchen door.

"That Devon needs a pretty red dress for the Christmas service," Mary looked at Devon.

"She's got plenty of clothes mom," Danny reached into the fridge for something to drink.

"But not one for Christmas," Mary shook her head.

"She's fine, I'm trying to save money, so I can get us a place of our own."

"I understand that son, but this is her first Christmas."

"Fine," Danny really didn't feel like arguing. He was too tired after the long sleepless night with Devon either fussing because of the colic, or because she wanted to be fed and held.

"Did you have another hard one at work?" Mary was trying to get to the bottom of his behavior.

"No," Danny shook his head. "Work was fine."

"Then what's the matter?" Mary looked at him inquisitively.

"I'm just tired, I don't get a lot of sleep at night. I have to be careful not to sleep too soundly, so I can get to her when the colic wakes her up again."

"Have you thought of trying to sleep train her yet?" Mary wondered.

"Is it even possible to sleep train a colicky baby?" Danny was so tired, he didn't have the energy to think about it for very long.

"Have you noticed if any coping mechanisms have worked, when she has the colic and starts crying at night."

"Yeah, if I pick her up and start walking, she usually settles down pretty quick."

"How long does it take to calm her down?"

"I don't know it depends," Danny shook his head. "Sometimes she'll go back to sleep if I just hold her."

"Do you lay her back down just as soon as she goes back to sleep?"

"That depends, sometimes I think I fall asleep holding her. And then I wake up hours later, with her still asleep in my arms, and me sitting up in bed or downstairs."

"Maybe you should start trying to lay her down, just as soon as she goes back to sleep," Mary suggested.

"As great as that sounds, I can't," Danny knew that would probably just defeat the purpose of him getting her back to sleep in the first place. "Any sound she makes wakes me up and I'm literally sitting on the edge of my bed waiting to grab her, for when she starts crying."

"And does she cry every time?"

"No, but most of the time. And I want to be able to get to her soon, so she doesn't wake up you, Dad and Jamie."

"Is that one of the reasons you want to find a place of your own?" Mary wondered.

"Partly," Danny admitted. "I mean it would be easier if she didn't have colic.

"Everything would be easier if your baby didn't have colic," Mary knew she had to agree with him. Especially considering she experienced it herself with him. "So, have you decided what you're going to get Devon for Christmas?" Mary asked changing the subject, returning to the list she had in front of her.

"I have no idea," Danny had to admit he was coming up blank. "I mean she has everything she needs."

"Christmas isn't really about getting something a person needs, it's more about wants." Mary said simply.

"My daughters a little over a month old," Danny took Devon from his mother. "I have a feeling the only reply I'm going to get from her is a squirm, cry or smile."

"What do you want?" Mary smiled at him.

"A good night's sleep," Danny wasn't by any means kidding.

"Be serious," Mary pushed him for an answer.

"I saw something online when I was up with Devon last night," Danny started to explain. "It was an infant carrier. Something I could put her in, and then strap it to my chest. "That way I'd still be able to do things like wash bottles without listening to her scream. Do laundry, because her diaper leaked all over her clothes, or because just as I was taking her diaper off she pees all over my bed."

"Wouldn't that be something to get for Devon, rather than for you?" Mary knew that never in her life did she expect to hear an answer like that come from her eldest. Who normally wanted things of quite a different nature.

"I guess it would be more for her benefit than my own," Danny admitted. Beginning to think this Christmas thing wouldn't be so hard after all.

Mary was about to give him another suggestion, but she was interrupted by the back-kitchen door opening. And her husband and youngest son walking in.

"Somebody seems to be in a good mood," Mary noticed the smile on her youngest son's face.

"I am," Jamie's smile grew all the wider. "I don't have to go back to school until after New Year's."

"Christmas break," Danny remembered his own feelings, back when he got out of school. "I lived for those days."

"So, did your teachers," Frank mumbled.

"I know that's true," Danny laughed.

"It isn't funny Danny," Frank didn't appreciate his sons attitude. "What happens if Devon does the same thing."

Danny's smile faded, and his expression changed almost in an instant. "I guess I didn't think about that."

"The next time you remember your past with a smile, think about how your daughter may be just like you." Frank knew that reminding him of his daughter and her future behavior would be better than any chastisement he could ever give him.

"I hate it when you make a good point," Danny handed Devon to him so he could make her a bottle.

Jamie was just about to grab his backpack and run upstairs to put his stuff away, when Mary stopped him. "We're going to get you a new suit tomorrow morning."

"I don't need a new suit," Jamie shook his head.

"Yes, you do, your growing out of your black pants," Mary remembered the last time he wore his black pants, and how she noticed the length wasn't nearly as long as it needed to be.

"I can wear my brown ones," Jamie tried to convince her.

"No, you can't," Mary shook her head. "You wear those all the time."

"Mom," Jamie started to complain.

"You don't have a choice Jamison," Mary wasn't backing down. "We have to do this, so you might as well make the best of it."

"Right during the Christmas rush," Jamie mumbled. "This aught be fun." He said, making his way up the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After giving Devon her bottle, Danny made his way up the stairs, to give her a bath, so he could work on getting her ready for bed. He was just about to stop by the nursery to grab a diaper and a clean pair of pajamas when he stopped by his brother's bedroom.

"I know you're not thrilled about going shopping tomorrow," Danny closed the door behind him. "But if it makes you feel any better, I have to go to."

"Mom making you get a new suit too?" Jamie figured.

"No," Danny smiled. "Mom can't force me to buy clothes. But she is demanding I buy Devon a Christmas dress."

"What did you tell her, when she told you that?" Jamie knew his brother and knew he didn't handle demands very well.

"She was pestering me, so I gave in. Just because I was too tired to argue." Danny let on.

"Better get some sleep then, because you know what Christmas brings?" Jamie reminded him. Leaning against the headboard of his bed.

"Ugh," Danny moaned. "Mom turns into a prison warden, issuing orders."

"Hopefully she won't leave Joe out, just because he moved out," Jamie sounded hopeful.

"She didn't leave me out after I moved out. Or even when I was home on leave from the marines and was trying to rest." Danny reminded him. "I remember trying to sleep, and mom came charging in with a box of Christmas lights that she wanted me to put on the roof."

"So, there's a small glimmer of hope," Jamie sounded pleased.

Devon started to fuss, and Danny stood from his place at his brother's desk chair.

"Now, get off your ass, and help me bathe your niece."

"That's a nice way to ask. But since I don't have anything else to do I'll help." Jamie scooted himself off the bed, and followed his brother into the bathroom.

"Here," Danny handed Devon over to her uncle.

"But why do I have to hold her?" Jamie didn't even pretend to know how to hold a small infant.

"Because I have to get the water ready in her baby bathtub. And don't like leaving her on the cold bathroom floor while I do it." Danny made his point quite clearly.

"I guess you've got a point," Jamie placed her gently on his chest.

"But you could lay her on the rug and get her undressed for me." Danny suggested.

"I'll take her clothes off," Jamie agreed. "But I'm leaving the diaper on until it's time to put her in the tub."

"Coward," Danny muttered.

"No," Jamie tried picking up for himself. "But I do remember her not only peeing but pooping on you as well."

"I don't think you have to worry about her pooping on you," Danny admitted. "She hasn't had a dirty diaper recently, and I doubt she's going to drop it on you in the next sixty seconds."

"That's one thing, but what about the other," Jamie reminded him. "How often does she have a wet diaper?"

"Yeah those are pretty regular," Danny could only imagine the look on his brother's face, if she really did pee on him. It was something he could rib him about for the rest of his life.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe you should ask Linda what you could do to help with her not having dirty diapers." Sure, Jamie knew nothing about babies. But he had a feeling that wasn't supposed to happen.

"I'm not going to use her as my family's private nurse," Danny reached into the cabinet for a towel and wash cloth.

"But I thought she liked Devon?" Jamie remembered when he got hurt and had to go to the hospital, and how she took an interest in Devon's cries as well.

"She does like Devon," Danny said in all honesty. Knowing it wasn't likely for her to offer to babysit every infant she met, like she did with Devon. "But that's beside the point."

"Why?" Jamie sounded confused.

"I'll explain it to you when you're older," Danny took Devon from her uncle and placed her in the tub.

"I get it," a large grin started to spread over the teenager's face.

"Before you get any ideas, no I don't like her." Danny shoved his brother towards the door. "Now go get me some more baby soap."

"Where is it?" Jamie was laughing.

"In the nursery, piled up with all the other stuff I need to go through from the baby shower."

"The kids going to be two before you get to all that stuff," Jamie had a point.

"I know," Danny agreed. "That's why I wish mom would do it."

"I wonder why she hasn't," Jamie knew that it wasn't like his mother to leave a room out of order.

"She keeps saying she wants me to go through it. Why? I have no idea, it's not like I have organizational skills. Pretty sure my apartment spoke volumes of that." Danny hated to pick his stuff up, thinking it wasn't like he had a lot of time to do it anyways. He thought he was busy as a single guy working a job and going out almost every night. But it was nothing compared to how busy he was now, working the same job, and being a single parent to an infant.

"Probably because it's your daughters room," Jamie figured.

"I'll give you $20 bucks if you do it," Danny bribed.

"I would but mom already told me, not to let you bribe me into doing it." Jamie didn't sound like he was happy about not making the money.

"Great," Danny said sarcastically.

"But she didn't say anything about me not helping you," Jamie thought of another way to make a little extra money.

"It's only $10 if you help me," Danny wasn't by any means about to pay him $20 full dollars if all he was going to do was assist him.

"Deal," Jamie sounded as if he was willing to take what he could get.

With Jamie in the nursery, Danny turned his full attention back to the infant kicking her feet in the tub water. And he noticed how content she seemed to be, surprised that she wasn't crying for once. Like she normally did any time he submerged her. The small infant tub he purchased helped, and he found the pricy plastic item, more than worth the money he spent.

"Took me five minutes, but I finally found it," Jamie returned with a new bottle of soap.

"At least she isn't crying," Danny was just grateful he wasn't having to sit in the same room with his infant daughter's cries echoing off the ceiling, like he normally had to do when she had to take a bath.

"This is a first," Jamie watched her kick, while his brother soaped the wash cloth. "Maybe she's going to start liking baths."

"One can only hope," Danny muttered, shaking his head. "But the real test will come when I have to rinse the soap off her head."

"Have fun," Jamie started to take his leave. "I'm going to go call Joe."

"Be sure and tell him not to do anything, that I wouldn't do in my apartment!" Danny stopped him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to follow in your footsteps." Jamie admitted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Part of Danny was tempted to shove his brothers head in the tub and hold him under till he was gasping for air. But he refrained, when he thought of not wanting his daughter to witness such a hostile act geared towards her uncle.

"He's finally got a taste of freedom," Jamie said pointedly. "I doubt he's going to risk all that by getting some girl pregnant and having to move back in with his parents with a baby. And I seriously doubt mom and dad want that too."

"I know I don't want it," Danny said solemnly.

"Maybe not," Jamie shrugged. "But by now you've gotten use to Devon."

"I have to admit, I don't know what I would do without her." Danny started to rub a small amount of soap over the girl's head. Knowing that the truth of the matter was, was that he had gotten use to Devon, and he had grown to love her.

"I've kind of gotten use to you and her being here too," Jamie leaned against the bathroom wall. "And it would be too quiet without you here."

"Is that your way of saying you don't want me to move," Danny looked over at him.

"I like having you or Joe here, it keeps things interesting," Jamie admitted.

"I believe that," Danny knew that Devon certainly kept his life interesting. "Yep, I knew it was too good to be true." Danny mentioned when his daughter started to cry, after he started to rinse the soap off her head.

"Time to go call Joe," Jamie was quick to take his leave, just as soon as she started to cry.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following morning, and Mary was up and ready to get started on her day. She had a lot she wanted to get done in the next few days, but in order to get it done, she knew they didn't need to stay in the stores all day. Then again, it wasn't like her family would oppose that. They all had their own things they wanted to do, unfortunately they didn't know that she was cancelling their plans and was going to need all hands-on deck if she was going to pull off an epic Christmas celebration.

The family was just entering the department store, when Mary started to map out each of the stores in her head, so they could be home just a little after lunch. Frank hadn't been expected to go, but after a little convincing from his wife, he finally gave in, when she ran him through the guilt trip by saying he never wanted to go shopping with her. He of course tried to remind her of when the two of them went away for a few days, but his attempts were futile, especially when she told him that Danny didn't even complain as much as he was, and that was saying a lot.

"Let's go to the men's department store first," Mary figured that with Jamie shooting down all her suggestions, it would naturally be one of the more difficult tasks of the day.

"That won't take long," Jamie spoke up. Not planning on making a big deal out of it aside from grabbing a pair of pants, shirt and suit jacket before throwing in up on the counter and stepping aside for his mother to pay.

Unfortunately for him, Mary had other plans and insisted he try everything on. If that battle wasn't bad enough, she tried talking him into getting a red shirt for Christmas, in which he contradicted her rather quickly by saying he preferred to stick with a white shirt.

"You are at least getting a red tie," Mary picked one out for him.

"But Mom," Jamie started to complain.

"No buts Jamie, now try this shirt on," Mary pushed him into the dressing room.

"Oh, that boy," Mary looked over at her husband, shaking her head while she said it.

"Aren't you glad he's our last one?" Frank smiled at her.

"When it comes to things like this, very much so." Mary sounded exasperated.

"If you're having that much trouble." Danny who had yet to say much, or even pay attention to his mother's struggles with his kid brother, decided to step in. "Here take Devon," he held his daughter out for one of his parents to take.

Mary was quick to take her, thinking that if Danny started to strangle his brother, it would take Frank to separate them. Then again, she really didn't expect her eldest to do something like that in public. He was an NYPD officer now and had grown up quite a bit since the last time she had taken her three sons for clothes. Causing Danny to get aggravated with how long it was taking his kid brother, and he shoved him outside of the dressing room, leaving him to stand out there in only his boxer shorts. Mary thought she was going to kill Danny for it, but she did find herself grateful that it hurried Jamie along once he got back into the dressing room so many years ago.

"Danny," Frank warned him. "Don't hurt him."

"Who said anything about violence?" Danny had to admit that manhandling him hadn't even entered his mind.

"And don't push him out of the dressing room wearing only his boxers again," he added.

"You have to admit that was a classic," Danny tried picking up for himself.

"You realize that if that was to happen now, he could get arrested for indecent exposure," Frank was careful to remind him.

A grin started to spread across his eldest son's face, causing Frank to once again speak up. "Don't even think about it."

"You know, life could be so much fun if you would just quit limiting me." Danny smiled, thinking of how much he could have gotten away with in the past, and still could if his father wouldn't be so strict.

"You'd still be in jail if it wouldn't be for all that bail money your mother and I set aside." Frank reminded him.

"I never did anything that bad," Danny walked away from him, and into the dressing room, to find the stall his sulking brother occupied.

"What do you want?" Jamie opened the door, when his brother called.

"Listen kid, if you want to get out of here before midnight, then just give in and get what mom wants." Danny suggested.

"Why? You never did that," Jamie remembered some of the epic battles he witnessed between his mother and teenage brother when he was just a kid hiding in the close racks.

"Because I'll kill you if you don't hurry up. Devon is going to be getting hungry and she needs to be changed. And I really don't relish the fact of having to lay my baby on the dirty changing table in the restroom."

"Leave me alone Danny," Jamie tried closing the door on him. "Mom wants me to get a dorky looking tie with Christmas trees all over it."

"Deal with it," Danny glared at him. "Or I'm going to shove you out of here in your boxers again." Danny noticed his brother was only wearing his boxer shorts.

"You wouldn't dare," Jamie knew that his father was just outside, and he would kill Danny if he caused a scene.

"Try me," Danny obviously wasn't backing down.

Jamie considered yelling for Frank to rescue him, but he decided against it when he figured that would only make him look a child, and that was something he was really trying to avoid.

"Fine," Jamie surrendered.

"Now I'll talk mom into getting you a little less dorky of a tie," Danny volunteered, before walking out of the dressing room. "He'll be right out," Danny smiled at his parents, satisfied that he had done his good deed for the day. Before he took up the task of finding another red tie that wouldn't be so embarrassing for the teenager. Yet one that his mother would approve on.

With another crisis averted, thanks to the quick-thinking Danny Reagan, the family moved on to the choosing of the red dress for Devon. Danny of course who could care less, grabbed the first red dress he saw, and was ready to go.

"Is that even her size?" Mary crossed her arms in front of her chest, now that Frank was holding their youngest granddaughter.

"It'll be fine, let's go," Danny was obviously in a hurry.

"Daniel," Mary chastised, before walking further into the baby department so she could look at the other options available.

"I don't think she'll care one way or the other," Danny voiced his opinion. "Besides, it's not like she'll be wearing it all that long. It's only for one service, and then she'll outgrow it."

"I like this one," Jamie held one up.

"Shut up," Danny glared at him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Danny decided to take the advice he gave to Jamie regarding getting whatever his mother liked, and it finally allowed them to get out of there, just in time for lunch.

"Let's stop and eat," Mary looked at Frank. "That way I won't have to clean the kitchen."

They were just walking down the mall, trying to decide which restaurant to stop at, when Joe came up behind them.

"Did you miss me?" Joe clasped a hand on each of his parent's shoulders.

"How did I know you were going to show up, just when we were going to stop for lunch," Frank said when he saw his son.

"Oh, you know me Dad, anything for a free meal," Joe grinned, before turning his full attention over to his little niece, who started to smile at him the second she saw him.

"Here," Danny handed her over to him. "It'll give my arms a break."

After settling on a restaurant, the family was soon led to a nearby table. Mary and Frank were busy looking through the menu, while Joe and Jamie talked about being on vacation from school and the police academy. Danny was just returning from changing his daughters diaper, when Frank looked over at his middle son.

"How did you know we were going to be here anyways?" Frank wondered, knowing that he hadn't talked to his son, at least not since he found out he was going to be drug to the department store, just so he could appease his wife.

"I talked to Jamie last night, and he said you were going to be here. And I thought I should spend a little more time with the family today, since I have plans just after family dinner." Joe said the last part carefully, knowing how his mother felt about the family spending the entire day together after mass.

"Why?" Mary turned her full attention on the young man.

"I just have plans," Joe was obviously beating around the bush.

"What kind of plans?" Mary wasn't willing to let him go with just that.

"I have a date," Joe muttered under his breath.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need to you to cancel it son." Mary enlightened him.

"What? Why?" Joe was trying to figure out why his mother felt that she could tell him how he could spend his weekend.

"Because you know how I feel about Sundays being family time," Mary let the conversation drop, while she excused herself to go to the restroom.

"Dad, can't you do something?" Joe looked at his father, just as soon as Mary was gone.

"I'm sorry Joe," Frank shook his head. "But you know how your mother feels about having everyone around to help her get ready for Christmas." Frank knew the real reason his wife wanted him around that particular day.

"I know but," Joe started to get his father to see reason.

"Give this one to your mother Joe," Frank sighed. "Christmas is her favorite time of the year. And the reason she likes it so much, is because all her children are present to help. The same as it was when you were all little."

It didn't take long for Joe to give in, knowing what his mother wanted and expected. And he knew that he couldn't let her down. That wasn't something he was taught growing up, and after all the things his mother did for him, he figured that giving her one day of happiness was something he owed her. And it wasn't like he couldn't reschedule the date for one day that week, being he was on break.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That evening and Mary was beginning to catch on to her Children's dislike for the chores that Christmas brought. She knew it wasn't necessarily because they didn't enjoy the holiday, she knew that for a fact, especially considering they all still enjoyed tearing through their presents, as well as watching Nicki with her toys, as she tried to navigate her way through the pile of wrapping paper, so she could show everyone her new gifts. What she did know however, was how much Danny disliked climbing on the roof and hanging up the Christmas lights. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling it had something to do with when he was a kid, but he of course wasn't willing to shed any light on the subject. She knew it wasn't because of the directions she was giving him, considering she was content to let him do whatever he wanted to do with the roof, as long he made it look good, and didn't try to spell anything dirty out with the lights.

Joe on the other hand, she figured disliked his job of bringing all the Christmas decorations down from the attack, because he usually dropped some of the tubs, and broke some of the ornaments. She of course would tell him that wouldn't happen, if he wouldn't be in such a hurry and wouldn't try to carry three boxes down the stairs at the same time. then again, she really didn't think it was the broken ornaments that bothered him, it was more along the line of him falling down the stairs because he couldn't see where he was going.

Jamie's situation wasn't all that entirely different than that of his elder brother, only instead of falling down something. Jamie had a tendency with struggling to put the Christmas tree up, and it always ended up falling on him. How she had no idea. She considered it was because he didn't tighten it well enough on the stand, yet the other part of her had a feeling it was because Danny was always standing right close to the tree when it happened, causing her to think it was because he nudged it enough to make it crash atop his kid brother. However, she never had proof, and she couldn't very well yell at her most mischievous son for it, when he could very well be innocent. She didn't think it was possible for him to ever be totally innocent in anything, but she had been married into a cop family long enough to know the law.

Erin had come by that Saturday afternoon to help her mother plan the Christmas menu, which they planned to share their ideas with Betty the following day after dinner. Mary was just walking into the dining room, when she overheard her children complaining about the dreaded chores that were going to be forced upon them the following day.

"You know, I don't ask for a lot from this family," Mary started, before placing the boxes of take out on the table. "But what I do want is all four of my children present, accounted for, and excited about Christmas."

"You mean what you demand?" Danny muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't nearly low enough to go unnoticed by his mother.

"Daniel!" Mary glared at him. "You are putting the Christmas lights on the house and you are going to be happy about it." She said just before turning her attention to the rest of her children. "Now everyone sit down! Shut up! And be pleasant!" Mary turned on her heels and hurried back into the kitchen to get the plates and silverware.

Danny, Erin, Joe and Jamie didn't say a word, but they did exchange brief glances. At least before the arguing insued.

"If any of you put her in a bad mood and cause her not to enjoy her favorite time of year, by not being in a good mood when she asks you to help tomorrow. I swear I'm going to kill you." Frank left his four children standing in the dining room, while he went into the kitchen to help his wife.

"This is all your fault Danny," Erin was as usual blaming Danny.

"My fault," Danny looked at her confused. "I'm not the one who was trying to schedule a date on a Sunday." Danny threw a look at his brother.

"Seriously Joe," Erin as the only girl in the family, turned her wrath on her dark-haired brother.

"Don't lecture me Erin," Joe grumbled, still not happy about rescheduling his date.

"And I suppose you're not totally innocent?" This time Erin faced her youngest brother.

"I," Jamie started to say that he was innocent, but he was cut off by his elder brother.

"Don't start saying you aren't to blame," Danny sounded as if he was planning to argue with him if necessary. "You're the one that was complaining about getting dorky clothes.

"Like you didn't think the tie was weird," Jamie argued.

"Not another word out of any of you," Frank stuck his head out of the kitchen door. "Your all to blame. Now sit down and shut up."

"How am I to blame?" Erin looked at her three brothers confused.

"You heard Dad," Danny shrugged, just glad that it wasn't just him and his brothers in the line of fire. "We're all to blame."

"I hate my brothers," Erin glared at the three of them, before taking her seat at the table, knowing she needed to hurry and eat so she could get home to Jack and Nicki.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That evening after dinner, when Joe was planning to leave for home. He stopped his brother Danny outside.

"Do you have plans Monday?" Joe had intentionally waited to discuss his plans with his brother till they were alone. Knowing it would take some convincing on his part to get his brother to agree to it.

"Yes, I have to work a tour, then I have to come home and take care of Devon." Danny reminded him of his day to duties of working a job and caring for an infant.

"What would you say about going on a double date with me and Angela?" Joe couldn't believe he was suggesting it. But considering the woman he had the date planned with, had a friend she had plans with. And the only way she was willing to reschedule would be if Joe had a friend that could take her friend out.

"No Joe," Danny said immediately. Not wanting to get involved in anything his brother had set up.

"Come on Danny, just this once. I really like this girl Angela."

"Really Joe," Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And just how long have you known her?" Danny had a feeling the answer would be a day or so, knowing his brother and his track record in changing out girlfriends almost weekly.

"Just met her a couple days ago," Joe admitted. "But I." He started to say, at least until he was interrupted.

"Look Joe, I have a baby now. And what kind of woman would be interested in dating a man who knows that?" Danny had a point.

"One that doesn't know it." Sure, Joe knew it was wrong to lie, but at this point in time, he was desperate, and was willing to do whatever means necessary to make his brother agree.

"You're an idiot, you know that Joe." Danny started to walk back into the house. Leaving Joe to stand out in the cold.

"Please Danny," Joe was begging. "I'll never ask you for anything again."

"I doubt it, but fine. But only if Mom, Dad, or Erin will agree to watch Devon." Danny didn't really care if his date looked like Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer as long as it got him out of the house, and allowed him to go someplace that didn't end with him having to arrest somebody or by him having to get up and carry his daughter to the restroom so he could change her diaper and everyone in the entire restaurant glare at him when he walked out because they thought he was abusing her by the way she screamed when all he did was take her diaper off.

"Erin already said she would do it," Joe smiled. "And you won't regret this," he sounded excited.

"What's the name of the girl I'm supposed to be taking out?" Danny figured that he should at least know that much.

"I don't know," Joe said after thinking about it, before running to the car in a hurry, so he could get away before his brother had a chance to change his mind.

Danny muttered something under his breath as he walked into the house, knowing it was getting late, and he needed to get Devon ready for bed, knowing she would be letting him know that it was time for a bottle, and time for him to spend a little one on one time with her, with her doing what she liked best, being snuggled up in his arms, so she could fall asleep comfortably.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update, I had fun with this chapter, and I'm really looking forward to the next one... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	16. Chapter 16

**CH. 16: Family Obligations and Blind Dates**

There was a layer of snow on the ground, and it slowly continued to fall that morning. Causing Danny to decide to stay home from mass with Devon, due to the frigid temperature. The house was quiet, aside from the crackling of the fireplace. Devon more than content, as long as she was wrapped snugly in her fathers arms. Danny stood by the window, the blinds drawn, watching the snow fall, as he talked to Devon.

"Daddy sure doesn't want to climb up on the roof today," Danny held her up a bit more so she could see outside.

Devon's mouth opened just bit in the form of an o, and Danny couldn't help but smile, as he wondered what she was thinking.

"And it's not exactly because of the cold," Danny was sure to add. Acting as if he was answering her question. "It's more due to the fact that I'm worried about falling off the roof." He said in all honesty.

Danny was thinking of how much fun it would be to see his daughters eyes sparkle when she got older and was mesmerized by the beauty and enchantment Christmas brought to little ones. And he was hoping she would at least enjoy looking at the red lights he planned on putting up this year.

"Maybe one day you can climb up there and help daddy," Danny started to say. At least until he thought better of it. "What am I saying?" He scoffed at his own suggestion. "There's no way I'm going to let you get close to the roof."

Then again, Danny didn't think he would have to worry about that for a while. She was only an infant after all. However, he did figure that his daughter would be somewhat like him. Causing him to inwardly hope she wouldn't be as much of a handful as he was when he was a kid growing up.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"After dinner, were all getting started on decorating the house for Christmas!" Mary reminded them. Her voice showing excitement, as she ate her slice of pie, and drank her Irish coffee, that day after the family returned home from mass.

Neither of her sons replied at first, not being nearly as exuberant as their mother.

"Mom, I know how much you like tradition," Joe said carefully. "But change isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"Joe," Mary tried to stop him from saying anything further.

"He's got a point mom," Danny spoke up, agreeing with his brother. "I wouldn't be against hiring someone to put the Christmas lights up."

"No," Mary stopped him abruptly. "But I would be. And this is my house, and you are my sons."

"Mom," Jamie started to complain. Thinking that if his brothers were brave enough to to speak up, he might as well take his turn.

"Now don't start you three. You know it's been your job for years." Mary reminded them.

"Why do you think we had you three to begin with?" Frank questioned.

"Because God blessed you with us?" Jamie spoke up smiling.

"Not on your life boy," Frank grinned.

"Now Daniel, you will be in charge of the outside Christmas lights," Mary started.

"Of course I get the hardest job," Danny muttered.

"You are the oldest," Mary nodded.

Why do you dislike putting Christmas lights up on the house anyways?" Mary pestered.

"No reason," Danny ignored her.

"Now Danny, you've been complaining about it for years." Mary wasn't taking no for an answer.

Again Danny ignored her, pretending to be busy with Devon, but Mary didn't miss the expression on her husbands face, who also didn't say a word, but he did appear to be a bit more wiser to the reasoning, behind his sons silent behavior.

"Well?" Mary looked from her son to her husband.

"Fine," Danny sighed unhappily. Knowing he would rather tell her, then his father. "It's because when I was a kid I climbed up on the roof to hang the Christmas lights, and Dad caught me. Needless to say, I ended up not being able to sit for a week."

"That's because it was September, you were ten, you didn't have my permission to be up there in the first place, and you slipped and would have fallen off the roof had you not grabbed ahold of the gutter, and I had to climb up there and get you down." Frank gave his reasoning behind the punishment.

"Where was I, when all this happened?" Mary couldn't believe she had been left in the dark for so many years.

"You and Jamie were gone visiting your parents that day," Frank nodded.

Mary was about to say something regarding Danny's roof experience, but she changed her mind, when her second son, tried to sneak away from the table.

"As for you Joseph," Mary got back to the Christmas preparations. "You will be in charge of hauling all the boxes of decorations down from the attic."

"No surprise there," Joe muttered unhappily. "I just wish we had a nurse in the family for when I fall down the stairs, and have glass sticking out of me from the ornaments."

"Sorry brother," Erin gave him a smug smile. "I'm a lawyer."

"I wasn't talking about you," Joe shook his head.

"And you Jamison," Mary ignored their conversation, and moved on to her youngest. "You will be in charge of putting up the Christmas tree."

"What about Erin?" Jamie noticed the way she skipped over his sister, when it came to handing out tasks.

"Erin will be helping me with Devon and Nicki," Mary stood up from her place at the table, and carried a few of the dishes into the kitchen.

With Mary in the kitchen, Danny, Joe and Jamie relaxed a bit.

"You know this is the one part of Christmas I don't care for," Joe sighed.

"Do I need to remind the three of you what I told you yesterday?" Frank looked from one son to the other. Interrupting their state of relaxation. "If any of you put her in a bad mood and cause her not to enjoy her favorite time of year. I swear I'm going to kill you." Frank picked up his own set of dishes, before leaving the four of them alone.

"Today is going to be so much fun," Erin said sarcastically. Knowing something interesting was bound to occur, with all three of her brothers in the same house doing tasks they weren't thrilled with to begin with.

 **XXXXXXXX**

While Frank and Jamie were out purchasing the Christmas tree, Danny, Joe and Devon sat on the couch discussing the upcoming date.

"So what time is this date Monday anyways?" Danny was beginning to wonder if he was going to have enough time to get off work, get changed, pick up Devon and then drop her off at Erin's before he was supposed to meet Joe.

"7:00," Joe nodded.

"And it's just dinner right?" Danny knew that his tour ended at five, giving him plenty of time to get everything done. But that didn't keep him from wondering about Devon. Knowing the later it got, the fussier she got.

"Maybe coffee afterwards," Joe figured that if everything was going great, there was no reason to rush the evening.

"Joe," Danny was getting annoyed with his brother. And it was certainly beginning to show in his voice. "If this date turns out bad, your going to owe me big time."

"It'll be fine," Joe sounded completely convinced. Not a bit worried.

"Thats easy for you to say. You know who you're taking," Danny grumbled.

"Would I set you up with a Frankenstein?" Joe couldn't believe how distrusting Danny could be. "I'm your brother."

"Yes," Danny didn't even have to think about it, before he replied.

"Danny," Joe sounded a bit put out.

"Don't Danny me," Danny didn't back down. "Your not the one going into a date blind."

"Don't worry about it," Joe tried to reassure him.

"How can you tell me not to worry about it? You don't even know the woman." Danny reminded him.

"If she's friends with Angela, she can't be that bad," Joe shrugged.

"I don't know," Danny sounded worried. "She could be the ugly friend."

"You are so distrusting," Joe sounded annoyed.

"No, just when it comes to you," Danny pointed at him.

"Why, I'm your brother?"

"That's exactly my point," Danny turned his attention back to Devon, just as the front door opened.

"Do you two boys think you can pull yourself off my couch long enough to help me get this tree in the house?" Frank asked as he struggled with getting the Christmas tree through the front door.

"Dad! Help!" Jamie yelled from just outside the door. Where he was left trying to hold the large tree up on his own, and keep it from falling into the snow that was piling up outside the door.

"We're coming," Danny stood, before placing Devon into her pack n play.

"Now we get to listen to Devon complain louder than her Uncle Jamie," Joe knew his little niece wouldn't be content for long, and would be looking for someone to pick her up in a matter of minutes.

"Aren't you two supposed to be doing something for your mother?" Frank wasn't having nearly as much of a struggle getting the tree inside, now that he had his two oldest sons helping.

"I'm trying to stay in the house as long as I can," Danny voiced his excuse. "It's cold out there."

"Big baby," Jamie teased his elder brother.

"Watch it kid," Danny warned. "I could drop the tree on top of you."

"Just get the tree inside," Frank wasn't in the mood to listen to their bickering.

"I'm going to go get the tree stand," Joe let go of the tree, ran up the stairs, and up to the attic.

"What color lights are you going to put on the house?" Jamie wondered, while he, Frank and Danny held the tree up.

"Whatever colors we got in the basement," Danny shrugged.

"That means red or icycle lights," Jamie knew that those were the colors his mother liked, needless to say, those were the ones she purchased.

Just as Joe predicted, it wasn't long before Devon started to fuss, causing Frank to go to her.

"How come I'm the one always left doing the work?" Jamie struggled with his end of the tree.

"Because we're trying to find something your good at," Danny said sarcastically. "So far we haven't found anything. Now hold your end up!" Danny raised his voice annoyed. Feeling as if he might as well be holding the tree up, entirely on his own.

"Danny," Frank was trying to get Devon to stop fussing, and his son wasn't helping, by yelling at his brother.

"I got the stand," Joe announced, coming down the stairs double time.

"Get down there kid," Danny started issuing orders.

"Why do I have to be the one under the tree?" Jamie crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Because your the smallest," Joe reminded him. "Besides, me and Danny are stronger, and can lift the tree up better, before you get it positioned right."

"Well when you put it like that," Jamie sighed.

"Just get down there," Danny had one hand on the tree, and the other one on his brothers back, which he used to shove him to the floor.

"I'm getting tired of this abuse," Jamie crawled under the tree.

"Just hurry up Jamie!" Joe was getting tired of holding the tree up.

"Alright put it down," Jamie yelled. "Now move it a bit more to the left."

Content that his sons had everything under control, Frank started to leave the room.

With his fathers back turned, Danny took the opportunity to gently push the tree over, and directly atop his youngest brother.

"Owe!" Jamie yelled. "There's a tree on top of me!"

"Now who's being the baby?" Danny teased.

"Yeah Jamie, it's just a little tree," Joe picked up on his brothers tormenting of their brother.

"Little tree?!" Jamie squirmed. "There's pine needles sticking me in the neck."

"Get the tree off your brother," Frank ordered his two eldest sons.

"What's going on in here?" Mary hurried into the room, after hearing her youngest son yell.

"He didn't tighten it well enough," Danny said, as he and Joe picked the tree up.

"I didn't have them tightened at all," Jamie glared at him.

"Then why did you tell us to let it go?" Danny laughed.

"I didn't," Jamie was fuming.

"Go cool off Danny," Frank nodded at the door. "And put the Christmas lights up while your out there." After exchanging a quick glance, with his wife, Frank had a feeling it was Danny's fault the tree fell. And he figured that separating the three boys would be in everyone's best interest, before he had to remind them all to keep it civil.

"And you can get bringing the decorations down," Frank turned his attention to Joe. "I'll help Jamie," Frank handed Devon over to Mary.

"I forgot how entertaining it can be here," Erin smiled, her eyebrows raised.

"There's never a dull moment around here," Mary agreed, shaking her head. Before she started to take her youngest granddaughter up to the nursery so she could change her diaper.

"What are you going to get Devon for Christmas?" Erin asked, following her mother.

"I don't know yet," Mary admitted. "But I have been thinking about it."

"What's Danny going to get her?" Erin thought that if she knew what everyone was getting her, she could make sure and get something different.

"I'm not sure," Mary set the infant gently down on the changing table. "All I remember him mumbling, is something along the lines of her having everything."

"That's Danny," Erin laughed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

A hour and a half later, and the Reagan siblings worked on decorating the Christmas tree. Nicki was perched atop her Uncle Joes shoulder hanging a variety of ornaments up, while Danny held Devon in one hand, and hung up decorations with the other.

"Who's going to put the tree topper on?" Jamie asked, holding it in his hand.

"That tradition has always been left up to the youngest Reagan," Mary took it from him.

"I think Devon's a little small to handle that one on her own," Danny took the star from his mother. Before taking one step at a time on the step stool, with Devon in his arms.

"Be careful Danny," Mary said anxiously.

"Don't worry Mom," Danny didn't sound as if it was a bit of a problem. "I've done things a lot more dangerous than this."

"Yeah, but not with my granddaughter," Mary pointed at him.

"I like this one," Nicki held up a multi colored ornament ball.

"That is a pretty one," Frank observed, taking his eldest grandchild from her uncle. "Where do you want to hang it at?"

"Right there," Nicki pointed to a branch that didn't have an ornament yet.

"That is a good spot," Frank held her up so she could reach the branch.

"The tree actually looks pretty straight," Danny stood back, observing the job they did on the tree.

"No thanks to you," Jamie said annoyed. Obviously still upset over the tree falling atop him again.

"I had to go put the lights on the house," Danny tried picking up for himself.

"Only because Dad made you go outside," Jamie argued.

"No he didn't, he suggested," Danny refused to believe that his father could still order him to do something. Even if he did still live under his roof.

Frank was about to say something, but he was interrupted by his eldest granddaughter.

"Its snowing!" Nicki yelled excitedly, when she saw the white snowflakes falling from the sky, just outside the window.

"Let's go outside," Jamie ran to the door.

"Might as well," Mary followed, considering her youngest did leave the door wide open.

The snow was falling slowly, while the family stood outside looking at the snow and twinkling lights atop the roof.

"I hope your satisfied with the Christmas lights," Danny looked at his mother. "I all but froze to death while I was out here earlier."

"Yes," Mary wrapped an arm loosely around him. "You did a wonderful job, as always."

"Hmm," Danny rubbed his thumb and index finger over his chin a couple times. "So if I did a horrible job next year. Maybe I wouldn't have to do it anymore?"

"Not on your life boy," Mary repeated the same thing her husband told her youngest that day.

"Worth a shot," Danny shrugged, turning his attention back to his daughter.

It was cold, and most would frown on a baby as young as Devon being out in the weather. But Devon, who was wrapped so snugly in her grandmothers small quilt wasn't a bit bothered by it, and didn't appear to be cold at all, in fact she seemed to be enjoying being outside, and having the opportunity of seeing something other than the walls of the house.

"Hey Danny," Joe had the biggest grin spread across his face, while he formed the perfect snowball.

"Careful," Danny stopped him. "I'm holding a baby."

"That's your excuse for everything," Jamie complained. Wanting to take part in the fun.

"Anyone care to hold Devon so I can shove my brothers heads in the snow?" Danny wasn't even trying to hide what he was planning to do to his brothers once he got his hands on them.

"I'll take her," Erin was more than willing to take the little one, especially if it would get her out of the line of fire.

"Look Mary," Frank gestured at the door. "It's mistletoe," Frank grabbed Mary by the arm and pulled her over to him so he could kiss her.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jamie gagged.

"Close the babies eyes," Danny told Erin to turn her away.

"Grow up," Frank shook his head at his children, before he lead Mary into the house and locked the door.

"He just locked us out?" Joe stated the obvious.

"We're going to freeze to death," Jamie looked from Danny, Erin to Joe.

"Relax," Erin didn't sound a bit worried. "They won't leave us out here long."

Just as Erin finished her sentence, Mary opened the door.

"Told you," Erin smiled, pleased with her observation.

Not even bothering to say a word, all Mary did, was take Devon from Erin, and quickly returned inside. Being careful to lock the door behind her.

"Now what captain obvious?" Danny said sarcastically, crossing his arms in front of his chest, as he looking over at his sister.

"I don't suppose anyone has their key to the house?" Joe sounded hopeful.

"Mines upstairs in my room," Danny said regretfully.

"Mines in my purse," Erin was the next in line to speak.

"Where's your purse?" Jamie was hoping she would say the car.

"Kitchen," Erin replied with one word.

"We might be here a while," Joe let out a long sigh.

Danny, Erin and Joe decided to lean up against the car. Thinking that if they were going to be out there awhile, they might as well make themselves comfortable.

"In that case," Jamie crunched down, and started to make a couple snowballs. "We might as well have fun."

"Jamison," Erin pointed at him. "You throw that snowball, and mom and dad are going to have one less child.

Jamie ignored his sisters warning, and instead threw her a grin, before dousing each of his siblings with a snowball.

"I say we kill him," Danny looked from Erin to Joe.

"Me too," Joe tackled him, while Erin and Danny shoved show in his face.

"Sometimes being the youngest, seriously isn't fair!" Jamie spit snow out of his mouth.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day after finishing up on his day tour and taking a quick shower, Danny stood in front of the ope ned closet in his room.

"Well Devon," he held his little girl in one arm, while he shifted through his shirts. "What should Daddy to wear tonight?" He was already wearing a pair of jeans. But he was coming up blank, when it came to shirts.

Devon squirmed a bit when he touched the blue one, causing Danny to shift to the one next to it.

"How about this one?" Danny pulled out a gray one.

Devon cooed in response, and Danny smiled at her. "Gray it is."

Danny set her down, and leaned her up against his pillow while he buttoned the shirt front.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Danny said to himself. "I haven't been on a date in over a month." If Danny thought about it hard enough, he was almost certain he would be able to remember the exact place he went, and who it was with.

"Dating is kind of like riding a bicycle though isn't it?" Jamie opened the door to his brothers bedroom, without even bothering to knock.

"Get out Jamie," Danny shoved him out the door.

"Anyways, as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted." Danny turned his attention back to his daughter. "I want you to know that no matter who I go out with, you will always be Daddy's number one girl, okay?"

Devon started to fuss, and Danny couldn't help but laugh. "Like you would have it any other way." Danny picked her back up, so he could finish packing her diaper bag, before he headed over to his sisters in Manhattan.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It didn't take him long to get to his sisters place, and just as soon as he did, he found himself attacked by his niece.

"Uncle Danny!" Nicki started to jump at him, but was stopped short by her mother, not wanting her to cause him to drop the infant.

"Hey Nicki," Danny hugged her with his free hand.

"Anything I need to know imparticular about Devon?" Erin asked, taking the diaper bag from her brother.

"Nope," Danny shook his head. "Just keep her alive."

"I think I can handle that," Erin chuckled.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Danny nodded. "As far as I know it's just dinner. Then again, you know how unpredictable Joe can be."

"Don't worry about us," Erin smiled. "We'll be just fine. Nicki's been looking forward to this all week."

"Have you thought about having her a little sibling she could play with?" Danny smiled.

"Yeah, in my dreams," Erin sounded as if she wasn't even willing to consider it.

"Come on Erin," Danny teased.

"Are you going to have any more kids?" Erin thought of a sure fire way to get him to stop badgering her.

"Absolutely not," Danny was quick to reply.

"Why not?" This time it was Erin's turn to tease him.

"For one I'm not married. And I'm never going to get another girl pregnant, unless we're married. I don't have the energy, or money to raise two kids on my own." Danny said matter of factly.

"Maybe not now, but you might be someday," Erin smiled.

"Erin," Danny sighed. "I've already told you before. What kind of woman is going to want to get involved with a man that already has a child he's raising on his own?"

"You never know," Erin smiled again. "Now you get out of here, so I can enjoy my time with my niece."

"Call me if you need me," Danny started to hand Devon over to her aunt.

Unfortunately for him, the second Devon left her fathers arms, she started to cry.

"Awe Devon, don't cry. " Danny tried to console her. "You know your Aunt Erin."

"She'll be fine," Erin assured him. "I'm sure it's just because she's in a different place."

"I hope so," Danny hesitated to leave.

"She'll be fine," Erin repeated. "Besides, you promised Joe."

"I know I did," Danny sighed, regretfully.

"I'm sure you'll have a good time," Erin sighed. Just glad her brother was getting a chance to go out, without his infant daughter, and to a place other than work."

"That's easy for you to say," Danny wasn't as certain as his sister. "I still think she could be a Frankenstein."

"Just go," Erin laughed as she pushed her brother towards the door.

"I'm going, I'm going," Danny mumbled reluctantly, as he walked out into the snow.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Alright I'm here," Danny met his brother outside the Italian restaurants door. "Now let's get this over with."

"Stop sounding as if you are facing a firing squad," Joe opened the door, so they could get out of the cold.

"That's easy for you to say," Danny repeated the same phrase he told his sister just before he left her apartment.

"I think you might be surprised," Joe couldn't hide his smile any longer, as he led the way to the table, the girls were already occupying. "Danny, I believe you know Linda," Joe gestured at the blonde nurse, whom his brother knew from the hospital, as well as from the times she came by their parents home in Bay Ridge to check on Devon.

"Linda," Danny managed to find his voice. As he struggled with trying not to appear too shocked, when he saw her. "This is a surprise."

"A good one I hope," Linda cracked a smile.

Danny wanted to say it was a very good surprise, but his mouth refused to catch up with his brain. As well as his heart that felt as if it was pounding out of his chest, the second he saw her. He didn't remember feeling that way about the woman until he saw her at church that morning, and couldn't keep his mind on what the father of the church was saying no matter how hard he tried.

"Yes it is," Danny choked out the three words, trying to sound as smooth talking as possible. When in reality, he knew he was coming across quite the opposite.

"Would you like to sit down?" Linda gestured at the seat next to her.

"Yes, thank you," Danny took the offered seat.

"Angela," Joe spoke up after taking the chair next to the dark haired woman. "This is my brother Danny."

"Nice to meet you," Danny shook her hand.

"Likewise," Angela smiled.

Just as soon as the four got settled at the table the waiter approached them to get their drink order.

"Do you like red or white whine?" Danny turned to Linda.

"Red," Linda answered his question.

Danny knew that Joe would want red, the same as he, and Angela was quick to agree with the rest of them.

With the waiter gone, the scene at the table turned silent. At least between Danny and Linda. Danny, who never seemed to ever have a problem speaking to anyone. Especially when it came to the ladies he was trying to charm into getting them to go out with him. This time however, he seemed to be at a total loss of something, anything he could say that wouldn't make him sound nervous or like he was pleased that his date wasn't a Frankenstein, and rather it was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his like. Wow, Get it together Reagan, he tried to clear his head by repeating the phrase in his head multiple times. Not liking where his thoughts were headed one bit. Sure he wanted to make a good impression. But that didn't mean he wanted her to think he wanted to start a serious relationship with her. Not yet anyway, he had a baby, and there was no way he could forget about his child. Nor let her play second fiddle to anyone. One day yes, but not yet, he had barely become a father, and he and his daughter needed a little more time to bond and form a lasting relationship. He did like Linda, at least so he thought. No other girl for instance ever made his mind race, like he noticed it did, anytime he saw the nurse.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Thirty minutes into the babysitting detail, and Erin was beginning to rethink her statement, when she said Devon would be fine. As a matter of fact, she had been crying, ever since Danny left.

"Why baby crying?" Nicki asked, covering her ears.

"Because she misses her Daddy," Erin explained, trying to comfort the fussing infant.

"Me too," Nicki pointed at herself. Thinking how much she wished her little cousins daddy would get there soon. Just so she wouldn't have to listen to the crying anymore.

"You use to do the same thing," Erin remembered.

"Not me," Nicki again, pointed at herself.

"Yes you," Erin tried to rock her young niece, while she talked with her daughter. "I remember when you were a little older than Devon, I left you with your Uncle Danny and Uncle Joe at Grandma and Grandpas house while I went with Grandma to the store to get diapers."

"Did I cry like Devon?" Nicki climbed up onto the rocking chair with her mother and cousin.

"According to your uncles not as much as Devon," Erin laughed. "But you did have a dirty diaper while you were there."

"They change me?"

"I was out of diapers and they couldn't find the wipes, so they stuck you in the kitchen sink to wash you off. After that, they wrapped you in paper towels," Erin was laughing just remembering how funny her daughter looked, and how red in the face her brothers were.

Danny had sure changed over the month or so, ever since he had been handed a baby and turned into a father she noticed.

After what seemed like an eternity, Devons cries finally subsided. Allowing Erin to look deep into the infants face and eyes. Causing her to think of how much she indeed favored Danny. She didn't have much hair yet, but from what she could tell, it appeared as if it would be the same color. And her eyes were the same as well.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The four were sitting together at a table near the window at the restaurant, finishing with their meal, when Linda looked out the window, and observed the ice skating rink across the street.

"We should go ice skating after dinner," Linda's face brightened, the same as her tone.

"That would be fun!" Angela agreed, smiling.

The two brothers didn't share the girls enthusiasm, but Joe was willing to do anything Angela wanted to do. And that included wiping out on the ice In front of her.

Danny hadn't said anything, he was too busy trying to figure out if he should go along, or instead just go pick up Devon. It wasn't necessarily late. But he had told Erin that he was only going to dinner. Then again, he had told her that knowing Joe, plans were susceptible to change. He didn't necessarily want to go ice skating, but that didn't mean he could be rude, and leave the woman skating alone. And even if he didn't especially like skating, he was finding himself willing to strap on a pair of skates and take to the ice. Especially if it would mean he could pretend to be terrible, and get her to hold his hand.

Wow, Danny put an immediate halt on his thoughts, as he struggled with getting them under control. There was no way possible he could allow himself to get taken in by her beautiful face and the elegance in her voice. He knew it, and as much as he wasn't necessarily pleased with his decision. He didn't think he had a choice, at least not when he had an infant that needed all the love and attention he could muster.

After paying for their meal, the four made their way across the street, and over to the ice skating rink.

"I'll be right back," Danny left the three standing at the front, so he could call his sister and check on his daughter, before he made any set plans to get on the ice.

"How is she?" Linda asked, when he returned a few minutes later.

"She fine," Danny nodded. "She cried for awhile when I first dropped her off. But Erin said she's taking a bottle right now."

"Glad she's okay," Linda smiled.

"Where's Joe and Angela?" Danny noticed neither of the two were standing with her.

"Went to rent the skates," Linda enlightened him.

"Sorry," Danny apologized for leaving her standing alone.

"Don't be," Linda smiled. "I think it's sweet that you think of your baby before you take the time to do something you enjoy."

"Thanks," Danny didn't exactly want to tell her he didn't care for ice skating. Especially considering he went into the date not really caring if the girl had a good time or not. He was just there to help his brother out after all. But those thoughts changed significantly when he saw it was Linda. And surprisingly, he found himself glad of it. Making the evening not a total bust. Even if he did have to spend a large amount of money on the meal for he and Linda.

"I guess I've just learned that babies need more attention than I originally thought since I've become a father." Danny said in all honesty.

"Babies do have a tendency to monopolize our time," Linda agreed, laughing.

"Isn't that the truth," Danny found himself able to laugh easily when he was around her, and he was glad of it. Thinking that at least the trips on the ice wouldn't be so awkward.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Erin didn't necessarily want to lie to her brother. But she knew she couldn't tell him the truth. And it wasn't like things hadn't calmed down after awhile. Because the truth of the matter was, Devon was being anything but easy, and turning into quite a handful.

First she tried giving her a bottle, but Devon acted as if she had no idea how to make a bottle and made it wrong, and didn't want anything to do with it. Second, Devon's diaper leaked and got all over her clothes, causing Erin to think she should give her a bath so would be fresh, and then Danny wouldn't have to do it after he got her home. She remembered Danny saying something about Devon starting to cooperate more when it came to baths. But Erin was seriously beginning to doubt her brothers words when the girl screamed the entire time.

"Oh Devon," Erin sounded tired, as she lifted the infant out of the tub. "Aunt Erin loves you so much. But you sure are tiring her out, and I wish you would settle down enough to enjoy your night out."

Devon responded by kicking her feet ferociously, as Erin struggled with pulling the fleece onesie over her legs.

"I know you miss your Daddy. But I would hope you would be a bit more easier on me, considering I'm the one your going to call to help you out when your Daddy's being completely unreasonable and won't let you do things you want to do."

Devon stretched, but at least her cries seemed to subside, appearing as if she understood what her aunt was saying, and it caused her to laugh at her nieces pouty face expression.

Erin returned to the rocking chair, and after positioning the little girl in her favorite position, Devon drifted off to sleep. Erin wasn't certain, but she was beginning to think that the only reason she fell asleep was because she tired herself out from all the crying she did.

"Finally," Erin muttered. "You are just like your father."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So would you like to skate?" Linda finally voiced the question, after they had been sitting on one of the side benches just outside the rink for a few minutes.

"Guess that's why we're here?" Danny took the skates that were sitting next to him and started to lace them up.

"Do you skate often?" Linda, who had just finished lacing her own skates, stood.

"Not really," Danny said in all honesty. "Don't have a lot of time to myself since I have Devon."

"I'll help you," Linda volunteered happily, taking him by the hand as the two stepped onto the ice.

"Okay," Danny didn't really want to lie, but he did know how to skate, even if he didn't necessarily care for it. But he figured that if he acted like he didn't know how, then at least that way he could the girl to hold his hand. And his plan seemed to be working perfectly.

"Your not bad," Linda said after making a couple rounds around the rink.

"I had a good teacher," Danny smiled.

"So how did you get roped into the blind date?" Linda knew that by his surprised action when he arrived at the restaurant, it was obvious he had no idea.

"Favor for my brother," Danny shrugged. "Was it a blind date for you too?" He wondered.

"I knew Angela and I had plans to go out to dinner, and I knew that the plans changed when she said she met a guy. Although I had no idea she was talking about Joe."

"Yeah, Joe told me that the only way Angela would agree to the rain check, would be if her friend had a date to go along with them." Danny enlightened her. "But I didn't know that the friend she was referring to was you."

"Hopefully you weren't too disappointed," Linda didn't think he was, based on his behavior she observed. But she had learned from past relationships, that sometimes men, simply could not be trusted.

"Not at all," Danny said quickly. "But knowing Joe, I was expecting the worse."

"I was too with Angela," Linda laughed. "So what did your girlfriend say when you told her you were going on a blind date?" Linda thought that now was as good a time as any to ask him about the woman she saw him with that day at work. Thinking that at least now, they were talking casually, and the awkwardness seemed to be melting.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Danny sounded confused.

"But at the hospital last week, I saw a woman with you," Linda looked just as confused as he did.

"Baker?" Danny squinted. "She's my partner."

"I'm sorry," Linda was quick to apologize. "I just thought."

"Don't be," Danny shook his head. "It isn't the first time."

"Would you like to take a break?" Linda offered.

"Sure," Danny agreed. "I'll get us a couple cups of hot chocolate."

"That sounds good," Linda smiled again, her eyes just as bright as they had been when she suggested they go ice skating.

"I'll be right back," Danny left her at the bench they occupied just moments ago.

A few minutes later, and Danny returned with two styrofoam cups of steaming hot chocolate and a small white bag of candy in his hand.

"Would you like one?" He offered, after opening the sack.

"Chocolate covered orange dreams!" Linda squealed. "How did you know they were my favorite?"

"Just a guess," Danny grinned.

"How did you get these?" Linda placed another drop of candy in her mouth. "The shop I usually get these at is across town."

"Someone was selling them on a cart just outside, when I went out to call Erin," Danny told her. Glad to see her enjoying the candies he purchased.

He was struggling with the urge to kiss her, and as much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't. He was afraid it would cause her to get the idea that he wanted to start a relationship. If things were different, he knew he would, but he had Devon and he couldn't forget that he was now a family man, rather than a carefree bachelor. And any girl that would choose him, would also have to choose to love his daughter as her own, and put her life on hold to raise a family. And as much as he wouldn't mind to question Linda regarding her plans for the future, he knew he couldn't. Not just yet anyway, he didn't know her well enough to ask such a personal question. Especially considering, he had a feeling she would reply that she planned to focus on her career at the hospital.

Perhaps later, he put the idea on hold for the moment. If he got the opportunity to see her again. Which was something he was hoping for.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I apologize if the format is wrong. But I'm having problems with my computer and the only way I can get a story updated is by using my iPad.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the update, thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	17. Chapter 17

CH. 17: Maybe Someday

Danny laid in bed that night, thinking of the date he just had with Linda. Even though, he was shocked to see her sitting there in the restaurant, he had to admit, he was glad it was her. Especially considering, he had wanted to ask her out to begin with. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to do so, at least not with Devon. Even with these thoughts however, they still couldn't bring him to regret the evening he spent with her. And as long as he was being honest, he enjoyed every minute of the night before. And it wasn't like she didn't know Devon, and from what he observed, it appeared as if she liked his baby girl. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't even realize Devon was crying in her crib. For how long, he wasn't sure, but he was certain, it wasn't longer than a minute or two.

"I'm coming baby," Danny threw his covers back, before making the few steps to the crib, picking her up, and carrying her down the stairs, in the same manner he did every night when she woke up screaming, doing his best to keep her from waking his parents.

"I sure hope you outgrow this colic thing," Danny started to pace the floor. He knew she wasn't hungry, and that was leading him to believe that the only reason she was unhappy, was due to the colic. Devon continued to squirm uncomfortably, making it even harder on her father, to find the usual position she liked enough to help settle her down.

"Tomorrows going to be a busy day, and you and I both need our sleep," Danny tried to tell her, even if chances were, it wouldn't do any good. "Daddy has to go to work, then I have to pick you up, since Grandma has plans, and then the two of us are going Christmas shopping. Even if I don't know what I'm going to get you."

The more Devon cried, the more Danny paced, and the tireder and tireder he got.

"Would it help if I changed your diaper?" Danny wondered if I a dry diaper would do any good.

Devon let a loud scream, almost as if she understood him, and it made him change his mind completely. Danny tried sitting, thinking that perhaps she would could calm down a bit, if he tried rocking her. Unfortunately, not even that did a bit of good, and she continued to scream. Only this time, louder.

"Devon," Danny moaned, standing.

Just as soon as Danny stood, Devon curled up, and let out another piercing scream.

That last scream was all it took, for Danny to hold her securely to his chest, and run up the stairs.

"Mom!" he burst through his parents bedroom door, all but forgetting to knock.

"What's wrong?" Mary was already getting up.

"I think somethings wrong with Devon. She won't settle down, long enough to stop crying." Danny sounded as if he was on the verge of tears himself.

Mary took Devon from her father, and Danny ran a hand through his hair, concern showing on his face, even if there was only a bedside lamp illuminating the room.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Danny shook his head.

"When did she start screaming?" Mary tried comforting her, the best she could.

"Not long," Danny replied, shaking his head.

"I think her stomach hurts," Mary interpreted the signs of discomfort, the baby was showing.

"What do we do?" Danny felt as if he was completely unprepared to handle something like this.

"It could be from the colic or gas," Mary explained, remembering when her own children would react in that manner.

"Can we give her some a medicine?" All Danny knew, was that he wanted his little girl to stop crying, and showing signs of pain.

"The gripe water she got at the baby shower helps with stomach discomforts. Go get it, it's in the nursery." Mary started to walk out of the bedroom, and carry her granddaughter down the stairs, in hopes she wouldn't wake her youngest son.

"I can't find anything in there," Danny groaned, sounding concerned, that it would take him awhile to dig through everything.

"You would be, if you organized it like I told you to," Mary chided gently.

"I'm paying Jamie to help, and he started working on it," Danny admitted.

"Just get in there, and find it," Mary ordered, just trying to get her granddaughters discomfort to subside.

"Try to get some sleep Frank," Mary looked back at her husband. "Danny and I, will take care of Devon."

"Yeah right," Frank knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, if his little granddaughter was hurting.

"What's going on?" Jamie walked out of his bedroom door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Devon isn't feeling well," Mary enlightened him. "Go back to bed."

"Yeah right," Jamie repeated the exact same thing as his father did, just seconds ago.

By the time, Danny returned with the gripe water. The rest of his family was already congregating downstairs with Devon.

With the way Devon was fussing, it didn't make giving her the syringed medication easy. In fact, it not only took Danny holding her wriggling body securely against him, but it also took Frank to hold her head still, while Mary tried to get the syringe in her mouth, and Jamie held a burp clothe under her chin, to catch what drained down her chin, while she cried, and tried spitting it out. It took several minutes, but after awhile, they finally finished the difficult task, and Danny tried, once again to get her to settle down.

"She's probably traumatized, after what all she just went through with the medicine," Jamie figured.

"Have you tried giving her a pacifier?" Frank questioned? "It sure helped soothe you when you were fussy." He remembered.

"I'll try anything," Danny was quick to let her try the rubber nipple. "Jamie, can you go find them? They are in the nursery."

"Which one?" Jamie remembered going through them, when he was working in the nursery, not too long ago. "You got several?"

"Bring them all," Danny sounded desperate.

Jamie was back in a matter of seconds, and just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he started pulling them out of their packages.

"They need to be sterilized first Jamie," Mary told him, before he tried giving one to the baby.

"How do you do that?" Jamie sounded confused, looking from his parents to his brother.

"Fill a pot with water and bring it to a boil. After that put the pacifiers in for awhile."

For how long?" Her teenager sounded clueless.

"Jamie," Mary sounded annoyed.

"I don't have kids," Jamie tried to justify his lack of knowledge on the subject.

"At least five minutes," Mary answered.

"That's going to be the longest five minutes of our lives," Jamie sounded fearful.

After trying at least four different pacifiers, Devon spitting out every one of them, Danny was close to giving up. At least until he decided to give the last pink avent pacifier a try. Devon took to it, in an instant, and it appeared as if the newborn sucking sensation, was going to help sooth her. At least along with the blessed gripe water, which was what Danny was currently calling it, thinking that he just might, manage to get another couple hours of sleep.

Just as Danny suspected, a couple hours of sleep was all he got, before his baby alarm went off, and Devon started to cry, in want of a bottle.

"How is she doing this morning?" Frank asked, meeting his wife and son in the kitchen, some time later.

"Seems a lot better this morning," Danny shrugged.

"Do you still think it was her stomach?"

"Yes," Mary replied. "She seemed to settle, after we gave her the gripe water, and she got the air out of her belly. "But, I think she will be doing even better, just as soon as she has a dirty diaper."

"Sounds wonderful." Even if Danny didn't enjoy her constant fussing. He wasn't exactly looking forward to cleaning up the foul mess. "But I'm definitely going to the store tomorrow, and buying every avent pacifier they have

XXXXXXXX

"How you doing partner?" Baker asked, when she saw him.

"Never better," Danny met her at the patrol car.

"You look stressed," Baker observed. "The job getting to be too much for you," she teased.

"I have a baby with colic," Danny laughed. "My jobs a walk in the park, compared to dealing with a fussy infant."

"She keep you up last night?"

"Oh yeah," Danny nodded. "Gripe water and pacifiers have become my best friend."

"It won't last forever," Baker tried to offer some sort of encouragement.

"The usual is four to five months," Danny told her. "But I've heard of it lasting longer. I just hope that isn't the case with Devon."

"And how old is she?"

"A little over a month," Danny pulled out of the parking lot, and drove to the designated area, they had been assigned that day.

"Hang in there," was all Baker could think to say.

"Thanks a lot," Danny all but mumbled under his breath.

Their day had been mostly uneventful, aside from the few tickets they had to issue, and fights they had to break up. And for that, Danny found himself grateful for the quiet day, especially after the loud night he had with his daughter.

Danny and his partner were just getting out of the squad car to sign out for the day, when he saw his mother and daughter getting out of his mothers car.

"Mom?" Danny called after her. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to leave earlier than I thought, so I decided to drop Devon off here with you." Mary shifted Devon in her arms, so she could get the diaper bag out of the car.

"Here," Danny took Devon from her, seeing as she was struggling with the load, and trying not to drop her squirming granddaughter.

"I can take the diaper bag Mrs. Reagan," Baker volunteered.

"Thank you," Mary smiled at the young woman.

"I'll see you tonight Devon," Mary caressed the infants cheek. "You be good for Daddy." Mary started to get back in the car.

"That's it?" Danny looked at her questioningly. "Your not going to say anything to your own son?"

"I'll see you tonight Danny," Mary repeated. She started to place a hand on his cheek, but stopped short. "You need to shave." Mary added, before driving away.

"You do need to shave," Baker added her own input. "You are liable to get a rip."

"Shut-up," Danny could only imagine, what he was going to hear, when he carried an infant into the precinct.

Just as Danny expected, it wasn't long after he walked through the door, that he heard a teasing comment, from one of the other officers.

"Did you find a baby on the side of the road?"

"No," he shook his head. "It was just outside the precinct," Danny kept the charade going a bit longer.

"Looks kind of like you," he heard another comment, from one of the lady officers, that came to look at the baby.

"The Commissioners recruiting pretty early?" He heard another rib him.

"I'll be sure and talk to my Grandpa about it," Danny didn't even bother to glance back, and instead kept his eyes forward, as he hurriedly signed out and changed, so he could get out the door.

Fifteen minutes later, and Danny pulled up to the usual store, he went to purchase baby items, among several other things, like Christmas presents, which was another thing on his list. After taking her out of her car seat, Danny made a real quick check of her diaper. Deeming it clean, Danny hurried inside, and headed for the baby aisle.

"First things first, we need the items of necessity," Danny grabbed every pacifier that Devon liked, hanging on the shelf. After that, he picked up another bottle of gripe water, and then the largest box of diapers they had.

"Now, what am I going to get you for Christmas?" Danny spoke, as he carried Devon down another section of the baby aisle, looking at all his options. Positioning her upright in his arms, so she could look around, now that she was awake, he thought he'd get her opinion on what she wanted. Spread across the shelves, there were boxes of almost every size and color of play mat activity gyms, crib mobiles, and books. "How about a play mat activity gym, and a crib mobile?" Danny suggested.

A disgruntled look, started to cross the infants face, and Danny spoke.

"Listen Dev, I know you want the books too, but Daddy can't buy you everything." Danny tried reasoning with her.

This time, Devon started to squirm, and Danny picked up. "Maybe Uncle Jamie will buy them for you."

Devon quitted for a moment, and just as she did, Linda spoke up, taking him by surprise. "That's a lot of pacifiers?"

"In case we lose one," Danny grinned.

"This is turning into our regular meeting place," Linda laughed.

"I am always here," Danny said after thinking about it. "But what about you?"

"I'm here shopping for my niece a Christmas present," Linda looked over the shelf.

"Thanks for reminding me," Danny had forgotten. "I need to get my niece something too."

A moment of silence drifted down the aisle, making it a bit awkward, and almost as if there was an elephant in the room, as both their minds turned towards the blind date, they had earlier that week

"So," Linda tried to get past it. "I hope Devon didn't fuss for your sister too much, the other night."

"She didn't really say," Danny thought about, when he went over to Erin's to pick her up.

"I did have a good time, and I hope you weren't too disappointed," Linda had a feeling, the date was the reason for the moment of silence.

"Are you kidding?" A smile started to spread across his face. "It was an unexpected pleasure."

"To be honest, I was afraid I was going to regret the evening all together." Linda decided to come clean.

"Me too," Danny agreed laughing.

"So we both had a good time," Linda's face held a half smile, wondering where things were going to go.

"Looks like it," Danny nodded again.

"Do you think we will have to go on any more double dates?" Linda tried to make the moment light.

"Wouldn't surprise me, when it comes to Joe," Danny laughed a bit louder than he had earlier, and it wasn't because he was trying to make a point.

"Angela too," Linda laughed, right alongside him.

Smiles, were still being held on both their faces. But even that didn't keep their thoughts from echoing the truth, loudly in their heads.

There was an obvious attraction between the two, and they both new it. Unfortunately, neither of them trusted their feelings enough to want to act on it.

"Listen Danny," Linda placed a hand on his arm. "As much as I would love to go out with you again, I cant."

Danny was about to say something, but Linda interrupted.

"I just came off a really bad breakup, and I'm not ready to get into a relationship, that could turn serious."

"I was about to say the same thing," Danny looked at her intently, when he realized, she felt the exact same way as he, aside from the bad breakup. "I'm still trying to get my life in order, being a single dad, and working a job I love, but one that is dangerous at the same time."

"From what I see, you are doing a good job," she assured him. "And if things change, maybe we will meet again." Linda reluctantly walked away.

"Whew," Danny let out a breath, now that it was just he and his daughter. He was grateful, they both decided to come clean, regarding their feelings. And part of him, even wished, they didn't have those feelings. "Oh well," Danny sighed. "Can't change things overnight." He reached for the items he decided to purchase for Nicki, and prepared to walk away.

He was about halfway to the entertainment section, where he planned on picking up Jamie's Christmas present, when he was caught off guard by a horrid smell reaching his nostrils. Just as he noticed the odor, he also felt something wet on the palm of his hand, from where he had just placed it on Devon's bottom, so he could put her up on his shoulder.

"Oh no," he mumbled, as he examined the seat of her pants, and realized he wasn't anywhere near prepared for the mess he encountered. With the temperature outside being what it was, it wasn't uncommon for Mary to dress her in more than one layer of clothing. What Danny didn't expect however, was that her diaper was so bad, it not only leaked through her diaper, but also through all four layers of clothing, along with the blanket he had wrapped around, before the got out of the car.

"I wanted you to have a dirty diaper, but this is not what I meant," Danny climbed into the backseat with her, where it would be easier to change her. It was too cold for him to try to change her with the door open, so he had no choice but to lay her down on the seat and do his best to squeeze onto the floorboard in between the two seats. Getting into position, Danny started remove both the soiled clothes.

"Oh Devon!" Danny was doing his best to keep from gagging, when he finally started to remove the diaper. He had already used half the container of baby wipes kept in the diaper bag, and he wished with everything in him, that she would have waited to explode her diaper until they got home.

As if the diaper mess wasn't enough, Devons fussing, along with the flailing of her little arms in legs in protest, made things ten times worse for both of them. Especially for Danny, who was doing his best to get done with the dreaded task, just as soon as possible.

"You are definitely going to need a bath when we get home," Danny told her, thinking that the diaper change was literally taking five minutes, due to the severity of the mess.

Finishing with the diaper, Danny started to dress her in a set of clean clothes.

"I can't find an extra blanket to cover you with," Danny noticed, after pulling every single thing out of the diaper bag. "That's okay," he said after noticing his NYPD jacket in the front seat. "You can cover with Daddy's jacket. And who knows, maybe one day you will have one of your own, he said while bucking her into her car seat. "What am I saying," he said, while climbing into the drivers seat. "Daddy's never going to let you follow in his footsteps." Thinking there was no way, he would have the stamina to deal with the stress the job could impose on his child. Not even thinking, that it could be the same thing his mother felt on a daily basis, when he was on the job.

XXXXXXXX

"What's the matter with you?" Danny kicked his brothers feet, from where he had them stretched out in front of the couch, after coming down the stairs with Devon, after giving her a bath.

"Hmm," Joe looked up, once he was pulled out of his daydream.

"You seem out of it," Danny took a seat on one of the single chairs across from his brother.

"I had another date with Angela last night," Joe looked at him seriously.

"Same girl in two weeks," Danny noticed. "Must be some kind of record."

"Shut-up," Joe wasn't in the mood to listen to his brothers teasing. "Like you've had a lot of long-lasting relationships, in your dating history."

"Hey," Danny picked up for himself. "I dated Devon's mom for awhile."

"So have you talked to Linda since the date?" Joe changed the subject.

"Joe," Danny sighed, not liking where his brother was heading with the conversation.

"Well," Joe pushed. Not willing to give up, when he wanted an answer. Even if his brother didn't want to hear it.

"If you must know, yes," Danny knew that once his brother got ahold of something, it wasn't likely he would let loose willingly.

"And?" Joe continued to push.

"And we agreed that neither one of us, we're ready to get involved in a serious relationship," Danny picked up Devon, from where she laid in her lounger, once she started to squirm. Which was only a total of five minutes.

"I thought you liked her," Joe remembered how different his brother acted, anytime he was around her.

"I do, I think," Danny admitted.

"Then why didn't you say something?" Joe was doing his best to understand his brothers reasoning.

"It's complicated," Danny kept his tone even. "I have responsibilities now."

"What's that got to do with it?" Joe sounded confused.

"Everything, I'm going to be responsible for Devon, for the rest of my life. I can't ask another person to do the same."

"Come on Danny," Joe tried. "There are tons of step-parents out there, that love their step children, as if they were their own."

"I know," Danny knew his brother was right. "But I have to be sure before I let myself fall in love."

"I suppose your right," Joe respected his brother for his feelings. All he knew was, was that he wanted him to be happy, the same as he wanted Devon to have a mother that would love and care for her, just as much as Danny did.

Danny was just about to reply, when Erin burst in.

"I have a great idea," Erin came charging into her parents house, dragging Nicki along with her.

"I'm glad Devon wasn't asleep," Danny mentioned his sisters behavior. Knowing that without a doubt, it would have awoken her with a start, and brought about a round of cries.

"Sorry," Erin apologized, taking a seat on the other single arm chair, nearest Danny. "But I know what we can get mom and dad for Cheristmas."

"Uncle Joe," Nicki squealed, crawling up onto the couch next to her uncle, before her mother even had a chance to continue.

"Hey baby," Joe placed her in his lap.

"Well, what's you great idea, that brought you running in here like you were on fire?" Danny tried getting down to the real reason his sister was there.

"I think we should send mom and dad on a nice trip," Erin sounded excited.

"Kind of expensive, don't you think?" Danny said after thinking about it.

"Not if all of us put our money together," Erin figured.

"Seriously Erin?" Joe looked at his sister questioningly. "Mom and Dad have more money than all of us. And if they wanted to go on a nice vacation, I'm pretty sure they would go."

"And they did just get home from a trip, not too long ago," Danny reminded her. "Not to mention, where exactly do you expect our kid brother to get the money to put towards this trip?"

Forget Jamie, he still gets an allowance," Joe interrupted. "I'm wondering about me, I'm only working part-time, and that all goes to keep me alive."

"You? What about me? I have an infant I'm trying to take care of." Danny couldn't believe his brother even thought, he could fit in the same category as himself.

"Well if you don't want to give mom and dad a nice Christmas present, then we'll just have to think of something else." Erin was beginning to think their parents Christmas present, was turning into a competition between her brothers.

"No," Joe sighed. "I'll think of something."

"You mean, you'll ask mom and dad for more money?" Danny asked, in a teasing manner.

"No," Joe clarified. "I'll cut back on a few expenses."

"You mean you'll eat more meals at mom and dads," Danny interpreted.

"Probably," Joe admitted, with a grin.

"That only leaves the kid," Danny subtracted, the only a sibling, they had a feeling, wouldn't offer much help.

"What about you?" Erin vaguely remembered, her eldest brother having his own excuse, as to why he couldn't spend such a large amount of money.

"I'll talk to Devon about not wetting her diapers so much, and I'll see what I can do," Danny said sarcastically. Thinking that it should be obvious that he would help out.

Jamie walked in a split second later, and all eyes fell on him.

"What?" Jamie looked clueless.

"We're discussing what we're getting mom and dad for Christmas," Erin enlightened her youngest brother.

"Sounds expensive," was all Jamie said, before dropping his basketball in the corner of the room, and taking a seat on the sofa.

"So are you in?" Joe cut to the chase.

"I don't even know what you are planning to get them?" Jamie reminded them, that they had yet to spill the beans.

"We want to send them on a trip," Erin smiled, pleased with her suggestion.

"I'm in," Jamie was beginning to think how nice it would be, if he didn't have to worry about going out and getting them a gift.

"Great, then where should we send them?" Erin brightened, now that she knew that each of her brothers were in.

"China, Russia, London," Danny started to list all the places that involved extensive traveling, and less time for them to be around pestering him. "I'll keep the house."

"Thats not what I meant," Erin said exasperated. Tired of the way each of her brothers seemed bent and determined to turn her nice idea for a Christmas present, into a mockery.

"Were guys Erin," Joe tried picking up for himself. "We don't care where they go. So just pick a place, and we'll go along with it."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Jamie put his own two cents in.

Now that the siblings, we're all in some sort of agreement, the conversation started to drift to another topic, just as Nicki slid down the seat cushions, and crossed the floor.

"What Devon doing Uncle Danny?" Nicki stood next to Danny's chair, and peered over his arm, so she could see her cousin.

"She's looking at you," Danny smiled at the way Devon's little eyes were centered solely on her cousin.

"She is," Nicki giggled happily.

"Alright, my turn to hold her," Erin took the baby from her brother.

"I got your Christmas present," Danny smiled at his niece.

"What you get me?" Nicki's face brightened, when he said the word present.

"I'm not telling," he started to tickle her.

"Stop," Nicki laughed out loud.

"You all decide to move back in?" Frank said, walking into the living room, from the front door.

"Grandpa!" Nicki charged after him, lifting her arms up, so he could pick her up.

"Hows Grandpas girl?" Frank held her tight.

"Devon smile at me," Nicki beamed when she told him.

"Looks like Grandpa has two sweet girls," Frank ran his first two fingers, gently across his youngest granddaughters rosy cheek.

"You all staying for dinner?" Mary came in from the kitchen.

"Never turn down a free meal." It came to no surprise, that Joe was the first to speak.

"Then some of you get outside and unload the groceries out of the car, while the rest of you put them away." Was all Mary said, before turning to the kitchen, to get dinner started.

"I'm holding the baby," Erin thought that would excuse her from helping in the kitchen.

"Your father can do that," Mary didn't even bother to turn around, when she replied to her daughters excuse.

XXXXXXXX

It was late Christmas Eve, and Danny was lying on the couch, watching a movie, while Devon napped in the pack n play not far away. Mary was still in the kitchen working on a few things for the morrows Christmas dinner. She already had the pumpkin and apple pies baked, and the turkey was unthawing in the sink, just waiting until early the following morning, when she would put it in the oven. Frank on the other hand, was upstairs taking a quick nap, before he had to get up and start getting ready for the midnight mass service they would be attending. While Jamie laid on the floor of the living room, looking at magazines, and watching bits and pieces of the movie, his brother had on.

"I'm going to go start getting ready for service," Mary said walking out of the kitchen. "You two need to be ready to leave by 11:15," she added before making her way up the stairs.

"I sure hate to wake up Devon," Danny said to both himself and Jamie, when he looked over into the pack n play, and his noticed his daughter was still fast asleep.

"I hate to have to get dressed up," Jamie voiced his own opinion.

"I have a feeling, Devon's going to feel the same way," Danny agreed with him.

"Wish we didn't have to go," Jamie kept his voice low, when he voiced his complaint. Being careful, so his mother wouldn't hear. Knowing that would only bring about a long and lengthy lecture.

"That's not going to happen," Danny told him what he already knew.

"I know," Jamie sat up.

"Guess I got to get her up sometime," Danny flipped the tv off, before crossing the floor, and picking up Devon.

Devon started to cry at the displeasure of having to be woken up, when she was sleeping so soundly. But with a little help from the pacifier, along with the notification that she was in her daddy's arms, she managed to settle.

"Now let's see if we can find that new dress, Grandma made me buy you to wear tonight," Danny said, carrying her into the nursery, where her clothes were kept. It didn't take him long, and Danny located both the red dress and tights. "I think we should forego the shoes," Danny really didn't want to have to worry about putting those on her, even if they didn't appear all that uncomfortable. "What do you think?"

He asked, looking down at her angelic face. He had just finished putting a fresh diaper on her, and wrapped her in a warm blanket, before carrying her up the stairs.

Devon responded by pursing her lips, and Danny couldn't help but laugh at her behavior. "I'll take that as a yes then." Danny proceeded by removing the dress from its hanger and pulling it over her head. "I seriously doubt you are going to like wearing this dress," Danny figured. "I know I wouldn't." All at once Devon started to squirm, and when her father persisted with the dressing, it soon turned to a full fledged cry.

"I'm sorry Dev," Danny apologized when she started to squirm and cry. "But Daddy isn't use to lace and frills." He said fumbling with the tiny buttons on the back of the dress. Once he finished with the dress, and picked her up for a few moments, she managed to quiet down for a brief moment. At least until he remembered the tights.

"Now let's see if I can figure out how to get these thing on you," Danny held her tights up. If the cries and squirms weren't bad enough when he put the dress on her, they only increased, when Danny started with the tights. In fact, she was failing her little legs around so much, it appeared as if it was going to take the young father, twice as long to get his little girl dressed.

"Awe Devon please," Danny found himself begging, that she at least try to calm herself down. "It's just for this one service. You can survive it for that long."

She managed to quiet a bit after her picked her up, but it didn't cease her tears completely.

"What's wrong with Devon?" Jamie asked walking into the nursery, after hearing his nieces screams.

"She doesn't like her Christmas clothes," Danny tried to quiet her.

"I don't like mine either," Jamie agreed, while fumbling with his tie.

"Let's go boys!" Frank called up the stairs. "We don't want to be late!"

"We're coming!" Jamie bedgrudgingly, grabbed his suit jacket out of his room, and followed his brother down the stairs.

XXXXXXXX

Arriving at the church, the Reagan family made their way down the aisle, and took a seat, in their usual place. Danny being careful to sit on the end, just in case he had to take Devon out of the service, hoping the faster he got out, the less disturbance it would cause the priest. Seconds after they took their place, Erin, her husband Jack, along with Nicki trailed in, taking a seat in the pew behind them, next to Henry and Betty. The doors of the church, had just closed, insinuating the start of the service, when Joe squeezed through the doors and hurried down the aisle, to take his place next to the rest of his family. The service was just beginning to start, but it wasn't before Mary snuck her son with a quick glare, for being on the verge of late, when they had been attending mass all his life, and the midnight Christmas service was no different.

The service had been going on for almost thirty minutes, when Danny noticed how she started to squirm, and he knew that, that was one of the signs she gave, before she let out, a full cry. He tried placing her pacifier in her mouth, hoping that would be enough to keep her content. Unfortunately for him, it only lasted for a few minutes, before she started to cry and refused to quiet in the middle of the Christmas service.

Danny stood almost immediately, and did his best to make it out into the foyer, before she caused anymore of a disruption.

Linda, who had been sitting on the opposite aisle of the Reagan's, closer towards the back, had no idea why, but for some strange reason, she felt the urge to get up, and follow him.

"Sounds like somebody's unhappy," Linda slipped through the doors, just behind Danny.

"It's probably these clothes she's having to wear. She's been upset, ever since I put them on her." Danny was trying to determine why she was so unhappy. Especially, considering she wasn't hungry, and her diaper was relatively dry.

"I doubt it," Linda laughed softly. Not wanting to cause any more of a disruption, as they stood in the foyer of the church, behind closed doors.

"Pacifiers usually help," Danny tried to shift her into different positions in his arms, hoping one of them would do the trick.

"Can I help?" Linda offered to take the baby for a moment, and give the obviously exhausted father a break.

"Please," Danny was quick to surrender her. Sounding both embarrassed and tired at the same time. Tired, due to the lateness in the hour, after being up almost all night the night before with Devon, and then having to work all day. And embarrassed, at her behavior during mass.

"Did she get all her naps in today?" Linda managed to get her to stop crying, once she put her up on her shoulder and bounce her in her arms softly.

"She likes you," Danny noticed, how good the woman was with his daughter, and it made him want to spend more time with her even more than he already did.

"I think she just likes routine," Linda looked at the sweet baby face, and noticed how heavy her eyes were becoming. "Babies thrive on routine, and going out at midnight, is quite out of the ordinary for her."

"For me too," Danny agreed. "At least as of lately." Danny again, thought of how much his life had changed, since he became a parent.

"Did you ever finish all your Christmas shopping?" Linda thought of the last time she saw him, and she was doing her best to keep an awkward silence from forming between them. Especially after their last conversation, where they decided to keep their obvious attraction, from blooming.

"Believe it or not, I did," Danny nodded. "Of course the trip ended with her having a disastrous of a diaper explosion, and I had to change her in the car."

"Always seems to happen at the wrong time, doesn't it?" Linda teased him, grateful that it wasn't her, who had to deal with the mess.

"That's for sure," he sighed.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" Linda continued with trying to keep a conversation going.

"Spend the day with the family," Danny replied. "And with that one," he pointed at Devon, smiling when he said it.

"Christmas is so much funner with little ones around," Linda loved children. Especially when it came to the look of awe and wonder that crossed their faces, when they experienced all the lights, and festivities that the holiday brought.

"Definitely more expensive," Danny thought about how much money he spent on Devon alone for Christmas. And that wasn't even counting, what he bought for his niece as well.

"I've noticed that as well," Linda agreed, speaking of all the shopping she did for her own little niece, that was close to the same age as Nicki.

"Looks like she's asleep," Danny changed the subject, when he looked over at his daughter, who was laying her head on Linda's shoulder. "Hopefully it's safe to slip back into the service."

"Hope so," Linda gently handed the sleeping infant back to her father.

"Thanks for helping out," Danny thanked her.

"Anytime," Linda noodled. "And have a Merry Christmas."

"You too," Danny smiled, before slipping back into the service.

Linda followed him and quickly returned to her seat. Unfortunately, her mind was no longer on the priests words, and she couldn't keep her mind or her eyes from staring at the man sitting with the rest of his family. "You've already been through this," Linda told herself. "And no matter how different you think he is from any other man you've dated, you can't put yourself out there." She wanted to scream it to herself, but instead she just screamed it inside her head. Maybe someday she could spend Christmas the man. But not now, not today. The only kind of relationship, she would ever be interested in getting in too, would be a serious one. But she wasn't ready, not yet anyways. And once again, she repeated to herself, "maybe someday."

Hope you all enjoyed the update, and thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews! JusticeStandsTRUE


End file.
